My Secret
by Wootabulous
Summary: I have a secret. A secret not known to the world. It is Deeper and Darker than the Kyuubi. If it gets out, how would the people of Konoha react? I possess...the Sharingan. I am who I am, I cannot change...I will not change. NaruXHina Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Greetings and welcome to my Fanfiction.**

**This is an idea that i have thought of, which i had an idea for.**

**Summary: Naruto has two secrets. One is the kyuubi. But his 2nd secret is deep and dark. He knows they might not accept him, for he has the kekkei Genkai of "Sharingan." If his secret gets out, what will happen.**

**Pairing: NaruXHina, Possibly sub-romances although the story rotates around Naruto and Hinata.**

**Rating:T**

**Please read and Review the story.**

**Oh, and be sure to check out my other story, "Coming Home"**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It's not often you come across something that stuns you. Trust me when I say, I was shocked when I discovered I had a Kekkei Genkai. Sure, it wasn't like the Hyuuga "Byakugan," but it certainly was something…different. And to say that I, the demon child, shunned by all Konoha had one of the most well known Kekkei Genkai's in Konoha, if shown, the ninjas would go into an uproar. Well…that would be more of an understatement. I suppose it was forbidden love. Love, how I wish I could experience it, to have a family to hug me, a mother to child over me for getting a scratch on my knee, before smiling and cleaning it with a wet tissue, kissing it gently and putting a bandaid on it.

A father, stern but strong to teach me. To hear his outrageous laughter in the morning and a mother's sweet giggle. They would flirt over who gets the last batch of buns, before I would sneak up and steal it, where they would shout at me before all of us burst out laughing. But…that's all a dream. I am who I am. I can never change who I want to be, this curse I bear alone. Well, considering my Kekkei Genkai, more of two curses. One curse, all the older generation knew about it. But my second curse, two people knew. The Sandaime of Konoha and Hatake Kakashi, my father's last living student.

The Sandaime was dubbed "The Professor." I had great respect for the old man, even though I didn't show it; he knew the respect I gave from my cerulean eyes. Sometimes he would laugh at my adventures, and would cry with me when I was brought in from being beaten. He was my lifeline. He was a grandfather to me, and he is what I truly cherished throughout my life.

My life, for the first 6 years was pretty much hell. I suffered at the hands of the orphanage until I was 5 ½, before they kicked me out. I asked the Third for an apartment, and scrolls to learn from. I gave up yelling about my dream to be Hokage, and instead focused on training. When he offered to let me join the Academy at 6, I refused, saying I would join at 8 and pass the 4 years without failing a single year. I saw his smile at my confidence. When I was 10, he told me about my past, knowing I had seen things beyond my 10 years. I took it quite well, just a bit of crying and screaming, a bit of a childish tantrum. I tried to subdue the "Old Man" too. I almost got him too…until Kakashi stopped me.

Hatake Kakashi was a mentor to me, helping and teaching me with my kekkei genkai. He was a sort of uncle, since he was so close to my father. When he visited me, he would smile and ruffle my hair fondly. I never minded, he was a good man in an evil world. When I was 7, I heard about the Uchiha massacre and how Uchiha Sasuke was "dubbed" the last Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi had slaughtered the clan in one entire night, and had left Sasuke to become what he called…an avenger.

It's weird when you see me. I'm sort of a mini-Yondaime. I took after my father, but I inherited certain…characteristics from my mother. The kyuubi, sealed inside me was one of my father's best friends. According to him, Orochimaru placed him under a strong genjutsu and forced Kyuubi to attack the village. In that attack, what was left of the Kazama clan was eradicated, many of them ANBU and died holding off the Kyuubi in the first 20 minutes. They left me in the world without anyone to care, except for the Sandaime and Kakashi-sensei.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was most interesting discovering my bloodlimit. When I was 7, sometime after the Uchiha massacre. I was avoiding any conflict from the hateful villagers who loved to hate and scorn me. I recall fleeing from a bunch of angry villagers. They threw bottles at me, kicked and punched me as I was curled up into a defensive ball. But by then, the world had seemed clearer for no apparent reason. I had unlocked my Kekkei Genkai from those villagers, I had unlocked the "Sharingan." It was then, that a Dog-masked ANBU member saved me from them, and those cruel villagers were imprisoned. He was shocked at my current state, none more than my incomplete Sharingan.

He brought me to the Hokage. There Sandaime explained my situation. Kakashi understood, and from that day on I had a tutor in the ninja arts. He taught me how to use my Sharingan, and to his surprise, he unlocked the genius bottled up inside of me. I could learn at an astounding rate, learning a Chuunin-level Katon jutsu in an hour. It was a record. Privately, he would label me as "Little prodigy" and "4th's legacy." It wasn't until I was 10 that I understood him though.

It's not often that you find an Uchiha clan member marrying someone outside the clan, actually it was forbidden. But my mum did it anyway. She loved my father, and for this curse…I mean gift…she knew I would have the Sharingan, but she wasn't afraid. I was her big boy, even if she only held me for 5 minutes as she lay dying, those were 5 minutes of the best time in her life. I sometimes talk to her and father, when no ones around and I had been recently beaten by the villagers, being called the usual "_demon brat_" or "_monster_." Most of my life was a living hell, but Kakashi and Sandaime made my life all worth while.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

I took training young, at about 6 ½. My chakra control was lousy as hell. Interesting enough, I mastered the Tree-climbing exercise in 3 days, and Waterwalking in a week. Kakashi-sensei certainly was surprised. I inherited the genius from my mum, and my dad's will and strength. I was also a certified genius in not only learning ninja arts and skills, but I had the IQ of at least 180. That helped my cause. By 11, I had all three orbs of sharingan, a record. My chakra control was high Jounin, if not starting to breach ANBU level.

My taijutsu was also off the charts, it was a style completely customized by myself with the help of Kakashi, his weird friend Gai and Sandaime. Sandaime suggested I call it something, I still was looking into names for it. It involved a lot of footwork and reflexed. Speed was also a must, so weights were a must from an early age. Sandaime, showed off his "Professor" skills with giving me two braces, two legs and a vest all carrying the gravity seal. My speed was crazy without my weights; the seal was currently at X8. Although I was strong, I wouldn't be able to match up to most high level jounins. My ninjutsu was brilliant, Kakashi teaching me specialized jutsu and my Father's scrolls for my birthday helped.

The greatest present I received was when I was 11. Kakashi-Sensei and Sandaime Hokage both gave me a case. Inside was a katana. Its blade was shiny; the grip was made of soft leather dyed black. I treasured that weapon, and it's hidden behind the cloak I wear. Inheriting from my parents was one thing, inability to make up names. Sandaime when I was born, told of how they struggled to find a name to suit me, finally giving me the name Naruto. We laughed over that as we played Shoji.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Son-of-a" I mumbled as he bashed the Alarm clock.

"Bloody thing. For Kami sake, I broke the damn thing again"

He checked the time, before throwing the alarm clock onto the pile of bashed alarm clocks. God he despised those things.

'Hmm, 9:19' he muttered, dozily.

'Hmm, genin-test at 9:30' he muttered again as I tottered around the house.

'God damnit!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto quickly got dressed. Black boots, long dark ANBU pants, the weights hidden underneath. He wore a vest, filled with numerous pockets. Finally he wore a cloak, his katana strapped to his back, the cloak going upwards. On the back were intricate red patterns. If they were clouds, anyone could have sworn he was with Akatsuki. Finally, he pulled on a mask, inspired by Kakashi-sensei. Naruto rubbed his sore knee. He swore to himself that the tree walked into him, not him into it.

"Damnit, can't be late" Naruto swore as he ran down the path towards the classroom.

'_Damn Kakashi-sensei for not teaching me that leaf whirling thing' _he thought annoyed.

Inside his mind, Kyuubi chuckled.

"_Oh, still alive in there?"_ asked Naruto

"**Still the same Kit, still the same, hows that knee**?" asked Kyuubi before roaring with laughter.

"_Shut up_" Naruto responded.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Iruka slowly walked to the door, about to close it when he was bowled over by a certain blonde.

"NARUTO!" he yelled.

"Eh, gomen gomen Iruka-sensei" said Naruto, scratching his head before lowing his arm.

Iruka took the arm and Naruto hauled him up. Spying a seat near a certain dark-haired kunoichi Naruto sat down next to her, to her surprise.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said softly, smiling softly.

"A-ano…K..k-onichiwa Naruto-kun" she stuttered softly.

Naruto smiled softly at her, before looking to Iruka-Sensei. His mind drifted off to a certain event that was planned.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_So, your sure you can pull this off Naruto?" asked Sandaime._

"_Certainly Old Man, it would be a piece of cake. I mean who hasn't noticed that Mizuki is a traitor" Naruto said._

_Iruka chuckled and smiled at the boy._

"_Trust me Old Man, it'll be a piece of cake" Naruto said confidently._

"_Piece of cake…don't flatter yourself" said Sandaime chuckling._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said.

I smiled at Hinata who wished me good luck and I went down the stairs.

"Now Naruto, do a henge for us" said Iruka.

"HENGE" yelled Naruto, turning into a dodgy version of Sandaime Hokage.

"YOU FAIL!" yelled Iruka.

Naruto slumped his shoulders, and walked out the door.

Hinata looked at Naruto's sad expression, and felt sad for the boy. They had been friends for a while now, remembering when they had met.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_She was crying by a tree. A blonde approached her. _

"_Hey, why are you crying?" asked the blonde._

"_M…m-my father doesn't thin-k i…I'm strong enough" Hinata sobbed._

_Naruto patted her back softly. _

"_Hey, it's ok, just be strong and do your best" Naruto said softly._

"_Arigatou…" said Hinata_

"_Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_H..H-yuuga Hinata"_

"_I'm sure you'll be strong Hinata, don't let your pretty face get down" Naruto said smiling._

_Hinata flushed with embarrassment. From then on they had been good friends._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"That's it for today class, CLASS DISMISSED" yelled Iruka.

The students cheered and waltzed out the door.

Naruto was playing his part perfectly, swinging silently on the swing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, there still is a way to graduate" Mizuki said.

"How" asked Naruto.

Mizuki smiled, then outlined what Naruto had to do. Naruto smiled and nodded.

_Later that night_

Naruto dashed through the woods, the forbidden scroll on his back. Smiling, he stopped and looked at the scroll. He brought out another scroll, then using several seals, used a jutsu to transfer all the information of that scroll to the other one. He then went about mastering **'Kage Bushin no Jutsu'**

Later on, Iruka caught him practicing, and they lived up to their parts. That night, they had caught the traitor Mizuki, Iruka had passed Naruto and Naruto walked home with a hitai-ite on his head and a stomach full of ramen.

Sandaime sat by a table, with names on it. Gathered around were certain jounin instructors, ready to give their thoughts. Shuffling the names around, a certain Hatake Kakashi smiled when he looked at his team.

'_I certainly have an interesting team'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto entered the classroom, to several people's surprise and a certain kunoichi's delight. Looking up at her, he smiled and sat down next to her.

"Y..you passed N-naruto-kun" she stuttered.

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Hai" he said.

"Team 7, Hyuuga Hinata…Haruno Sakura and…….Uzumaki Naruto" said Iruka.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and both smiled softly, Hinata blushing softly.

'Thank Kami, I'm not with Sakura' Sasuke thought, smirking slightly.

Sakura instantly yelled when she heard her name wasn't with Sasuke. She yelled at Hinata, who looked at her wide-eyed. Then, to Hinata's surprise Naruto defended her.

"Tough luck Sakura, you're not with your oh-so precious Sasuke-kun. Don't blame Hinata for it, blame yourself" Naruto snapped at her, angry at her outrage.

"DAMNIT, I"LL KILL YOU NARUTO" She yelled, instantly going red.

Naruto, being a firm studier of Kakashi and his quirky attitude decided to take out out of his book.

"Huh…you say something Sakura?" asked Naruto, an expression of pure innocence on his face.

This infuriated Sakura even more, and with an hmph sat back down next to Sasuke.

"Team 8, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino" Iruka continued.

"Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi" said Iruka.

"Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Soon after, various sensei's came and picked up their students.

"Kakashi-sensei is bound to be late" Naruto explained, before attaching himself onto the ceiling for a chakra control exercise, to add to that he had a book on his head, making the exercise extremely hard.

"W..w-wow Naruto-kun, that's amazing" Hinata said.

"Come join me Hinata, it's just like tree-walking, except..different" said Naruto.

Hinata walked up the wall, and unsteadily came next to Naruto.

"A.ano…i-is it safe?" asked Hinata nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Naruto replied.

Haruno Sakura just 'humphed' for not being with Sasuke and sulked.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_One Hour later_

About an hour later…Kakashi walked in.

"Kakashi-sensei, impressive, only an hour" Naruto said.

"My first impression of you is…interesting" said Kakashi.

Hinata 'eeped' and lost concentration, falling head first to the ground. Naruto, a man of action, reacted swiftly in grabbing her around the waist. He held her up before jumping off the roof, sticking chakra to his feet as he landed softly, Hinata safely in his arms. He dropped her onto her feet gently, smiling. Hinata at this, backed away slowly, turned a whole new shade of red and poked her index fingers together.

"A-a..no N..N-naruto-kun, Arigatou" she stuttered, as red as a cherry.

'_Yatta, I didn't faint' _Hinata thought.

"Impressive" Kakashi said.

Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"Alright, team 7, meet me on the roof in 2 minutes" Kakashi said with a poof.

They reached there in about 1 minute 30.

"Ok, time to introduce yourselves" Kakashi said.

"Sensei, shouldn't you go first? You're the stranger after all" Sakura said.

"Very well, I am Hatake Kakashi, I have few likes and even fewer dislikes, and My future dreams are none of your business."

Hinata and Sakura sweatdropped at this.

"Ok, Pinkie, you first"

"I'm Sakura, I like Sasuke-kun. I hate Naruto and Ino-pig. My dream is to blush blush"

Kakashi sweatdropped. '_A fan girl'_ he thought.

"Hyuuga" Kakashi said.

"A-ano…I'm H-hyuuga H..Hinata. I like Naruto-Kun and pressing flowers. I dislike…people who judge people wrongly and…ano…my dream is to" and at this she glanced at Naruto and blushed slightly.

Kakashi smiled softly. '_So Naruto, you're a ladies man eh?_'

"Ok Blondie, your up"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Hinata-chan and Ramen. I hate people who would kill simply for money and power. My dream is to make my father proud."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this statement.

'_His father huh. Interesting'_

"Ok, tomorrow meet at Training Field 7 for a survival test at 7:00 a.m., don't eat breakfast unless you like puking" Kakashi said, and poofed off before anyone could say anything.

"Eat breakfast and go there at 8:30, not 7" Naruto advised.

The kunoichi's nodded.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura, would you both like to join me for some ramen? Get to know each other better for the teamwork and all that" Naruto explained.

"H-hai N..Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered.

"I guess so, why not" Sakura said shrugging.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**And There Marks off the first chapter.**

**As to why Kakashi isn't placed on Uchiha Sasuke's team, will be revealed.**


	2. Memoirs of a Ninja

**Hey guys, me again. My Second Chapter in this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it and I hope it was worth the wait. After all, it will explain many things. Please R&R**

**Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**My Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It's not everyday you get to train a prodigy. Or to be offered to train two at the same time…except for the fact that "The Council" didn't know there was two. One was obviously the "Uchiha", and the other was training away, unknown to them his strength, his urge to become strong. Kakashi knew the potential behind both boys, but he knew if matched, Naruto would easily beat Sasuke in the long run. If it wasn't because of his nature to always forgive, never hold a grudge, it was because of his sheer will to make his dreams come true. Coupled with his will to become stronger to protect his precious people, Naruto would become a great shinobi someday if he played his cards right.

The problem though, was revealing to Konoha that Naruto had the Sharingan. There would be be a mixed reception that Naruto had the Sharingan. Bad, because he was the '_demon brat_' and good because they had 2 Sharingan users. Well, 3 if you counted myself. Kakashi would often ponder on this, how would Naruto reveal to everyone that he had the Sharingan, and more importantly…how would the council react? They reacted very differently when they offered him the proposition to train Uchiha Sasuke, and Kakashi refused.

Uchiha Sasuke, since the Uchiha Massacre had become a snobbish spoilt brat. He was almost the opposite to Naruto. Naruto went through hell and back again, beaten constantly, put down at every opportunity, glared with hatred. Naruto had an uneasy childhood, but still he strived to go for what he believed in. To become Hokage and protect the village and his precious people. The Uchiha was simply full of ideas of revenge and hatred, reveling in hoping to kill his older brother. Becoming mad when someone out showed him, like Naruto did once beating him in a spar. Kakashi smirked at that event. Naruto, from spending a lot of time around Kakashi picked up several of his habits. No, he didn't become a pervert to Kakashi's dismay, but lateness and his quirky "Kakashi lines" would send people facefaulting. He also picked up Kakashi's habit for reading, but not his beloved Icha Icha books.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Kakashi looked on with interest. Naruto was starting to win. He watched as he flipped Sasuke over his shoulder, kicking him hard in the stomach. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and smiled. Sasuke, enraged charged again, throwing a punch. Naruto moved slightly to the right of the punch, and using Sasuke's weight, grabbed his wrist and threw him away. Sasuke landed with a loud smack on the ground. _

_Kakashi smiled, knowing Sasuke would have no chance with Naruto's unusual taijutsu style. But then, the interesting thing is that Naruto wasn't using his taijutsu style, rather simply improvising on the spot, slightly basing his moves on his own taijutsu. Kakashi smirked at Naruto. The fight was over the second Sasuke drew Naruto as an opponent. They seriously underestimated him. Sasuke stood up, charging again. He threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped it casually, before punching Sasuke in the face. Sasuke flew back a bit, and fell to the ground, nursing his jaw. Naruto was next to him in a flash, a kunai by his throat._

"_Surrender" said Naruto_

"_Hn" said Sasuke, painfully clutching at his jaw._

"_Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" declared Iruka._

_The class was shocked. Naruto had beaten the Uchiha, the elite Uchiha. The Uchiha prodigy._

"_This can't be happening" said Ino._

"_NARUTO CHEATED. I SAW HIM CHEAT. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM NARUTO YOU BAKA" yelled Sakura._

"_I swear I heard a lot of hot air pass here...never mind, my mistake" said Naruto._

"_I'LL KILL YOU NARUTO FOR HURTING SASUKE-KUN!!!" yelled Sakura_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura, before reaching to the back of his pouch. Everyone tensed, wondering what would happen to Sakura with her outbreak. He brang out a small book that he could hold with one hand._

"_What?" asked Naruto, making everyone facefault, even Kakashi._

"_Oi dobe" said Sasuke getting up, "How did you get so strong?"_

_Naruto didn't answer, because he knew he wasn't one._

"_DOBE" yelled Sasuke._

_Still Naruto didn't answer, because he definitely knew he wasn't one._

"_DOBE I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T RESPOND, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS" yelled Sasuke._

_Again, Naruto didn't answer, knowing he simply wasn't a dobe._

"_NARUTO, LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK. I AM A UCHIHA!" yelled Sasuke._

"_Huh, you say something?" asked Naruto, looking questionably at him, responding only when he heard his name._

_At this, everyone facefaulted. In the silence, Kakashi snickered, everyone looking at him._

"_What? Was I the only one who found that amusing?" asked Kakashi._

_At this, everyone facefaulted again. Sasuke marched up to Naruto, furious_

"_If you ever ignore me again, you will wish you were never born" said Sasuke, snarling._

"_Eh? Can't handle the competition huh?" asked Naruto, "Oh well, what is my business to comment whether the Uchiha can handle the heat. But aren't Uchiha's the masters of Katon jutsu? Hmm maybe I'm wrong."_

_Sasuke was right up close to Naruto's face._

"_DAMNIT I WILL KICK YOUR ASS" yelled Sasuke._

"_And I will kick your ass…oh wait, already did, sorry" said Naruto, flicking a page._

_Sasuke punched at Naruto. Naruto poofed and was replaced by a log._

_Sasuke tore his frustration on the log. He kicked and punched at the poor defenseless log._

"_Now now Sasuke, what did the log ever do to you?" asked Naruto, standing beside Sasuke._

"_FIGHT ME!" yelled Sasuke._

"_Maybe…just get some friggin breath-mints. What do you eat for breakfast? Onions and baked beans? Your breath reeks" asked Naruto._

_Sasuke calmed down finally, reverting back to his cool-dude attitude. He then snorted._

"_I was holding back" he said walking off._

"_OH SASUKE-KUN YOUR SO COOL!!!" yelled Sakura and Ino._

"_As was I" replied Naruto._

'_Naruto-kun…you truly are amazing' thought Hinata_

_Sasuke was burning with anger, but he kept walking._

"_Oh Sasuke…enjoy the fangirls" said Naruto, before poofing away._

_Sasuke then sprinted for his life, being chased by his hordes of fangirls._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The council were shocked when he declined training Uchiha Sasuke several years ago. They then raved and ranted. Kakashi simply raised and eyebrow and said a brilliant word. "What?" The council was in an uproar that Kakashi was training someone else other than Sasuke.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_Kakashi, this is an OUTRAGE" said an old geezer._

"_You refuse to train the Uchiha Prodigy?" asked another._

"_It's not in my position to comment, and it's not personal reasons" said Kakashi lazily, flicking a page of his beloved Icha Icha with his finger._

"_Kakashi, if you do not train the Uchiha you will be punished for TREASON" yelled some old lady._

"_Treason? For what? Not training some stuck up ass who has the "Sharingan." He may have the Sharingan, but I prefer to train people who work hard and for a cause. As far as I know, Sasuke has a three-foot kunai shoved perpendicularly up his ass"_

'_Thank you Naruto for that' thought Kakashi._

"_Kakashi, I nor the council refuses to hear your blasphemy. I hearby sentence you to torture with Ibiki Morino until you agree to train the Uchiha, and teach him everything" said the head of the council._

"_I overrule that decision" said Sandaime Hokage with a commanding voice._

"_Can't you see he REFUSES to train the Uchiha?" said the head._

"_He may be an Uchiha, doesn't mean he gets special treatment. As far as I'm concerned, all shinobi are special in my sight. Down to the last genin" said Sandaime._

"_This is an OUTRAGE" yelled the Head, standing up._

"_Please remain calm __Mitokado Homura" said Sandaime._

"_I will not tolerate Kakashi not training the Uchiha. He's one of our last hopes" yelled Mitokado. _

_At this, hidden ANBU surrounded the Hokage, at the ready. _

"_Stand Down please Mitokado-sama" said a Rat-masked ANBU._

_Mitokado sat down in a humph. _

"_We have many prodigies in our midst. Hyuugas have Neji, Uchiha has Sasuke, so why should the Uchiha have any special treatment?" asked Kakashi obviously bored._

"_He has a point" said Hyuuga Hiashi, glad that Neji was mentioned._

"_We are talking about the last Uchiha here" Mitokado protested._

"_Last Uchiha, are you sure?" asked Kakashi._

"_The hell Kakashi?" said a council member._

'_Crap, I need an excuse' thought Kakashi._

"_Don't you remember…uhh…Uchiha Itachi?" asked Kakashi._

"_Don't mention his cursed name here" said an old council member._

"_The point I'm trying to prove here, is that Sasuke isn't the last Uchiha. And simply giving him special treatment because apparently he is the "Last Uchiha" is full of crap" said Kakashi. "The more prodigies we have, the better, although giving special treatment to one, I don't accept"_

"_This is not Special treatment" protested Mitokado._

"_Oh? Trying to force me into training the "Last Uchiha?" questioned Kakashi_

"_That isn't special treatment Kakashi" said another member._

"_Eh? Not special treatment? I'm the last Sharingan user besides Sasuke when he gets his Sharingan, but you threatening me is pointless. Unless I see reason to, I won't train Sasuke" said Kakashi, flipping another page of his book._

_I refuse to back down to my claims Kakashi, you should be training Uchiha, not training…who in Kami's name are you training Kakashi?" asked Mitokado._

"_Naruto" drawled Kakashi._

"_NARUTO? That DEMON BRAT?" yelled Mitokado._

"_Mitokado, that was your last warning. You are hearby arrested for high treason against Konoha. ANBU, take him away and let Morino take care of him" said Sandaime angrily._

_Somewhere, Morino Ibiki sneezed._

'_That means one thing, INTEROGATION!!!' thought Morino, hugging his teddy which he was practising torture on._

_The ANBU bowed and walked over to Mitokado._

"_Please come with us calmly Mitokado-sama" said the ANBU and they escorted him away._

"_Listen to me all of you. If I find any of you do anything to harm the boy, I will see to it personally himself. He is also not a demon, but rather the person who holds the demon. You may all think Naruto is the Kyuubi, but remember his sacrifice to keep us all safe. I won't have you talk down on the boy. I won't have this boy beaten by your clan members, if you do they will be made an example of" said Sandaime._

"_Why go to such great lengths to protect the carrier of the Kyuubi?" asked Hiashi._

"_Arashi picked him to carry the burden, and we can kill the Kyuubi while the boy is weak."_

"_Oh? Don't worry then, after all it was the 4th's choice to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, it's not his fault that we must sacrifice him to kill the Kyuubi" said Sandaime._

"_Exactly, you see from my point of view" said Hiashi._

"_I mean it's no deal right? After all, why would Arashi go to such great lengths to protect his only son?" asked Sandaime._

_The council members looked at him shocked. _

"_The word spreads out, I'll charge all of you for treason. You even threaten to touch one hair on the boy, I'll make sure you wish you weren't ever born" said Sandaime._

"_H-hai" said the Council, still dumbfounded._

"_Kakashi, you may continue training Naruto" said Sandaime._

"_Also Hokage-sama, when Naruto graduates, I would like to retire as ANBU and become his Jounin instructor, with me picking his team" said Kakashi._

"_That's fine with me, this meeting is adjourned" said Sandaime._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

All of that for Naruto. The poor boy had been through so much, yet he had so much raw skill and talent. He was a great shinobi already, having the chakra control of a high ANBU and skills of atleast a Jounin. But what affected him most in his life was to protect his "precious people." He had few "precious people," but those he had he made know that he would give his life for them. Kakashi knew this was like his friend Obito. The same friend who gave his life to save him. Kakashi smiled as the rain drizzled as he stood over the memorial stone.

_Uchiha Obito_

A lasting reminder to Kakashi forever, of what he did. Kakashi would come here and talk to Obito sometimes, it wasn't that Kakashi was superstitious. It was rather to pay his respects to the man he called his brother. Kakashi would always reveal his Sharingan eye when he was by the memorial stone, in remembrance of his brother. Kakashi smiled when he thought of Naruto, the same values would shape Naruto into a great leader one day. Possibly Hokage.

He would come here to think a lot. He saw him there too sometimes. He would then walk to his Father's grave and talk to him. Then he would visit his mom, and talk to her too. It was like he knew they were listening. Sometimes, he would stay out there for hours, just looking and talking to his parents about nothing. Kakashi would smile at the simplicity of the boy. The memorial stone was Kakashi's favourite spot to think. There he could feel all his failures and dreams rest, but also think of important decisions and issues, and reflect on what he had done.

Kakashi wasn't a saint, or a prophet. But he had a sincere side of him and unknown to almost everyone, he was happy with the simple things in life. Waking up in the morning to a nice hot coffee…which he had to make unfortunately. Icha Icha Paradise, his lovely collection of perverted books. Kakashi sometimes yearned for a family, and he found that in the boy Naruto.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"_Hello, anyone home?" asked a small voice._

_Kakashi sighed, putting his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book away, and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw Naruto bruised and bloody, holding a bundle of his possessions. _

"_Again?" he asked sadly._

"_H-hai Kakashi-sensei" said the boy._

"_Come on Naruto, lets get you cleaned up" said Kakashi, shoving Naruto towards the bathroom._

_He would hear Naruto's soft voice singing in the shower sometimes, and Kakashi would smile and chuckle softly. Naruto was sort of a nephew to him. Arashi was someone he looked up to, and Naruto looked up to him. _

'_Oh how the tables have turned Arashi-sensei' thought Kakashi smiling._

_Few people have actually had the privilege to see Kakashi's face. With Naruto's cooking, Naruto was one of the few people who had seen his face. He smiled as he looked at Naruto's gaping expression and one of his delicious riceballs fell out of his chopsticks._

_Kakashi chuckled as he remembered how he had asked Naruto if he wanted the riceball._

_Naruto would come visit his Uncle Kakashi sometimes. It was one of those simple things that Kakashi liked to do. Tuck the young boy into bed, scolding him gently for trying to subdue him with a kunai when he had come out of the shower. When he would run around saying he "Didn't want to go to bed." _

_Kakashi would smile over the moments that he had with Naruto. Often, Naruto would show up beaten and bruised, exhausted from running away from the villagers and being beaten. Kakashi would show emotions, hug the little guy and wipe away his tears. To Kakashi, Naruto was his 2nd chance at life. And grudgingly he admitted that he liked the little guy. He was probably one of his three precious people still alive. And he would die to see him to the end. Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto walk out of his shower and ask if Kakashi was hungry._

"_When your around…I'm always hungry" said Kakashi, laughing with Naruto._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Kakashi smiled, remembering that flashback he had. He had many memories with Naruto, some good some bad. But there were always good memories. He laughed softly when he remembered when Naruto finally climbed up the tree with his chakra, only to turn into a red lobster when water-walking on the hot springs. But he would continue to haul himself out, and try again. When Kakashi had taught Naruto to use his shadow clones to train, it was a mistake. He would summon 200, 50 to do taijutsu, 40 to do ninjutsu, 50 to study and 60 to do genjutsu.

Kakashi knew he would soon surpass himself. Even he wasn't that strong at that age, and he was a child genius. He thought back to when he had unlocked Naruto's genius at the age of 7 ½.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_Again Naruto" said Kakashi sternly, looking at Naruto slowly getting up. _

_He was beaten and bruised in numerous places._

"_Kuso, I'll beat you Kakashi-sensei" yelled Naruto, launching himself at Kakashi again._

_Kakashi sighed, blocking the boy's punch easy and punching at his face. He was surprised when he heard a poof and it turned into smoke._

'_A shadow clone!' thought Kakashi._

_Turning, he saw Naruto swinging his leg with a kick. Blocking it, he elbowed the boy in the gut, only to turn into a log._

'_AGAIN?' thought Kakashi surprised._

_He looked to see a Naruto charging at his side. Kakashi deflected the lazy kick, backhanding the boy. _

'_Not another clone' thought Kakashi before he felt himself be kicked from behind. Turning around, he whirled to see Naruto charging at him. Readying himself, he heard a muffle underneath the ground._

'_Crap' thought Kakashi._

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu(****Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique).**

"_And you said a Ninja wasn't suppose to let down his guard Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto smiling at Kakashi's head poking above the ground letting his victory dig in before helping Kakashi out._

"_It was a well executed plan, how?" asked Kakashi._

"_I don't know, I guess it came naturally"_

"_Naturally?"_

"_I don't really know how to explain it" said Naruto._

"_Hmm, interesting" Kakashi said._

"_Oh, Naruto, nice second Tomoe"_

"_2nd Tomoe? YATTA! Only one left" said Naruto smiling._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"My, how my students are growing up" said Kakashi smiling.

Kakashi walked away, but something caught his eye. He saw the cloak and red pattern.

'Naruto' he thought, before deciding to follow the boy.

"You know Otousan, you should have killed Jiraiya when you were younger. Turned Kakashi-sensei into a pervert" said Naruto to his father, placing sunflowers on his grave.

"I'm doing my best to make you proud, and I hope I do"

"It gets so hard sometimes, but I know what doesn't kill me makes me stronger"

"And don't worry, I'll take care of Kakashi-sensei for you Otousan" said Naruto finally, walking away.

Kakashi followed the boy.

"Hey Okaasan, hope your doing well up there and not pestering Otousan too much" said Naruto, laying Red roses on her grave.

"I'm hoping I make you proud Okaasan, I know I'm trying my best which I know it is all you can ask"

"Hope its fine up there, don't let Otousan eat too much ramen or he'll get too fat like poor old Sandaime Hokage" said Naruto chuckling.

"How I inherited your Sharingan Okaasan, I still wonder to this day. But I know it was your final gift to me, and I'm grateful for it" said Naruto.

"I copied Kakashi's chidori yesterday, and all of his Suiton jutsu when he was training, so I would say it is a gift" said Naruto.

'Stole my Chidori??? That Baka" thought Kakashi from his perch in the tree.

"Its funny, I think he needs you to give him love advice. Seems he's smitten with a Yuuhi Kurenai, though he won't admit it. Maybe you should come down and bash some sense into him"

'Yuuhi Kurenai??? How the hell does he know' thought Kakashi shocked.

"Anyway I have to go now, more training to do. See you both later" said Naruto, dissapearing with a flick of his wrist.

"Shushin?" thought Kakashi, before dissapearing in a poof ending his thinking session.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival. I challenge you so I may prove my FLAMES OF YOUTH!" yelled Gai.

"Huh…you say something?" asked Kakashi.

"Damn you Kakashi and your hipness" said Gai, storming off.

"Hey you" said Kurenai, walking up.

"Hey yourself" retorted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop stalling and go spend some quality time with your girlfriend, your love life comes before my training" said Naruto appearing from nowhere.

"Trust me, I won't miss anything, you need a break anyway" said Naruto, walking to wards him.

He slipped some notes into one of Kakashi's numerous breast pockets, patting it and walking off. Kurenai managed to keep her blush under control at the mention of being Kakashi's girlfriend. They both looked at each other oddly, then at Naruto before shrugging.

"Oh, don't spend all of it on one go, and Kurenai-sensei, make sure u kill him if he buys anymore Icha Icha books" yelled Naruto, waving as he walked.

"So uh…you wanna go see a movie?" asked Kakashi.

"Um…sure" said Kurenai.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Hyuuga Hinata_

I'm not much of a person. I'm a weak heir. My father despises my weakness, yet I strive on. It is always because of one blonde-haired ninja. I am a Hyuuga…I am drowning in my sorrow. I was drowning, until I was pulled out by my crush. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he use to be the "Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja" as described by Kakashi. Now he changed into a prodigy and a genius. He would fight for what he believed in and protect his precious people to the end. I believe this is where he draws his true strength from.

I believe he has influenced me in more ways than one. I still blush profusely around him, stealing glances whenever he doesn't notice. I think he caught me staring once, and I would stare at my knees, blushing. Sometimes, I would accidentally trip in his presence. I would always expect myself to hit the floor hard, but he would always be there to catch me. My one, my only…Naruto-kun. Maybe I should trip over more often, to feel his strong arms catch me. He would then look at me with those dazzling cerulean eyes, hypnotizing me in their depth and warmth. He would then smile softly at me, a genuine smile. Kakashi would then tell us to stop flirting, and he would set me on my feet, both of us blushing profoundly.

With Naruto's influence, I no longer was drowning in my sorrow. Rather, Naruto would jump into the water, and save me. I would go under, and he would dive down too, to bring me back to the light. Naruto helped me in many ways. He brought me out of my shell, and I didn't stutter as much. I wonder if he likes me back? I hope so. Ever since I was put in Naruto's team, my father has been acting strangely, telling me to get closer to Naruto. I don't know why, maybe it's the positive influence he puts on me. Or…it could be something different. I do not know why my father has such a change of heart…is it something someone said? My father is a proud, but strong man. He despises weakness, but I am getting rid of this aspect. I was shocked when he said that he was proud of me, after I had beaten Hanabi for the first time. Hanabi was also shocked, but she walked off snorting that it was a fluke.

I told Naruto later that evening what I had done. He smiled, hugging me. I in turn…fainted. I woke up in his appartment later on, and he took me out for ramen. After ramen, we went back to his place, and I taught him a few tips on cooking. I was more open around him; I guess he really is influencing me. I believe it's a good thing, I feel stronger and less shy, although I'm still brought to a bumbling kunoichi if I see him. I guess things never change.

I strive to continue. I will not fail myself, or my family, or you Naruto-kun. I will be there to wipe away your tears, as you was when I cried. I will always be there for you…Naruto-kun…

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_I sat there in the rain crying my heart out. I was beaten and bruised, loosing another fight to my sister Hanabi. I heard footsteps behind me and a warm orange jacket with the slight smell of Ramen and Naruto on the jacket. I looked up and saw Naruto, kneeling down beside me. He looked at me sadly, wrapping an arm around me. I cried into his chest, the pain and frustration of 12 years taken its toll on me. He wrapped his arms protectively around me, telling me it would be ok._

_He wiped the tears from my eyes, saying that pretty kunoichis shouldn't cry. I blushed from that statement and he took me to his cosy apartment. He shoved me in the shower, gave me warm clocthes. He was a gentleman, and he walked me home. He said if I ever needed help or someone to talk to, I could always go to him. He was my lifeline…my all…my Naruto-kun._

_End of Flashback_

I see the determination to prove to the villagers of your worth. I acknowledged him, and he acknowledged me back, smiling warmly. Maybe things do change…for the better.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Haruno Sakura

I'm not a strong person. Nor do I have some mighty kekkai genkai, or some astounding beauty. I am Haruno Sakura, or more commonly known as "Forehead girl." Things change, people change, yet my forehead does not. I like Sasuke-kun. It's a fact. I swoon over him, and I get pissed at Naruto when he upstarts Sasuke. I don't know why I do it, to gain acknowledgment from Sasuke-kun? I still wonder these things. Yet life is a mystery, and having a giant forehead helps with the brain power. Or so Naruto says.

I trust Naruto. Strangely enough I would trust Naruto with my life. Sometimes he can be dense, but behind that mask, and cerulean eyes, I know there's something more to Naruto than meets the eye. He may keep things from us, but it's for the better. Everyone is entitled to their secrets…even Naruto.

Naruto use to be the dobe, the loser. But I see in him that he's changed. I will change too. He would smile and help me when I was stuck, teaching me simple medic jutsu, then go off and spar with Hinata, encouraging the shy Hyuuga all the way. In this way, we bonded to become a true team. Although we aren't official, I could see in Kakashi-sensei's eyes the pride of all of us 3 working together, helping each other out. This is what a team is. We are friends, we are family.

Kakashi would smile at the two, saying that they had a unique bond. I believe he called them…soulmates. I wonder who my soulmate is. Naruto use to have a crush on me, but he later said it wasn't love, rather a sisterly love. I smiled and accepted him for that. Now I will prove I am strong, not just to Sasuke-kun, but to my family, to my team, and more importantly…to myself.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha(1)"** said Naruto, using a small bit of chakra.

"Hu? Whuzat?" asked Kakashi, squinting his one eye.

"Up Kakashi-sensei, today your going to be on time" said Naruto.

"Here's your coffee" said Naruto shoving burning hot coffee down Kakashi's throat waking him up.

Kakashi was stunned, opening his mouth to reply, as he opened his mouth to yell in pain and Naruto shoved 5 riceballs in.

"That's breakfast" said Naruto.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" **Naruto said again, drenching Kakashi.

"That's your shower and to clean your clothes"

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(2)" **That was your dry cleaning.

"Here's your Icha Icha book" said Naruto giving him his book.

"And this…is your transport" said Naruto grabbing him roughly.

Naruto then flicked his wrist, and they both poofed, speeding towards the bridge with **Shunshin no Jutsu(3)**.

They both arrived at the bridge. Hinata and Sakura were both there, wondering where Kakashi and Naruto were.

"Got him here on-time" said Naruto.

"My throat…burns" said Kakashi.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" **said Naruto, shoving the water down Kakashi's throat.

Kakashi opened his mouth, letting a cloud of steam out.

"Ok, you have until noon to get these two bells off me. If you don't, all three of you go back to the academy" said Kakashi.

"A…a-no Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells" pointed out Hinata.

"Which means no matter what, one of you fail" said Kakashi.

"Ready? Go!" said Kakashi and the three genin shot off through into the forest.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Hinata-chan, over here" said Naruto.

Hinata blushed at the suffix of –chan

"Listen Hinata, I've already sent another clone to look for Sakura. The only way we'll beat him is if we all work together ok?" said Naruto.

"H-hai" said Hinata.

Naruto smiled softly at her, the only indication was of his eye turning in an upside down U.

Hinata blushed softly.

"Hmm, it seems Sakura didn't like the plan, thinks she can do it by herself. Oh well, we can try anyway Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"A..ano N-Naruto-kun, w..what i-if I'm not ss-strong enough?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan, I believe in you" replied Naruto.

Hinata turned a bright shade of red

'_He believes in me' she thought._

"Ok, so here's my plan" said Naruto, outlining his simple but effective plan.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

'_I don't like the look of this' thought Kakashi._

'_Naruto is a genius, I'm sure he'll pull a couple of tricks out of the bag' _

"Lets fight Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto, sliding into a Juuken stance.

'_Juuken?' thought Kakashi._

'_That means…where's Naruto?!' _

At this, Hinata (under a Henge) tapped both of Kakashi's legs, sending numbness throughout Kakashi's legs. Then Naruto came, trying to kick him in the head. He kicked a log as Kakashi used **Kawarimi no Jutsu(4). **As soon as he had done this, Kakashi came face to face with Sakura's wrist, sending him back into the clearing. There, all three of them fought hard at Kakashi for the bell. Kakashi was hard-pressed by their teamwork, especially when Naruto landed a few hard hits on his area. Suddenly, a rumble was heard and Kakashi was pulled down.

'_Damnit, **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu(5)**' thought Kakashi._

'_Oh CRAP!' Kakashi thought as he heard Naruto utter words that would mean his doom. _

"**Sennen Goroshi(6)**" said Naruto, sending Kakashi flying up through the hardened mud, onto the ground. Then, Hinata tapped Kakashi's legs and arms, making them numb and almost unusable. Sakura then took the two bells, chucking one to Hinata. Naruto then pulled himself from the ground, and stood next to his teammates.

"We win Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura smiling.

"Well done team, you all understood the test and you all pass. As of tomorrow, Team 7 is an official genin team" Kakashi said, rubbing his sore rectum.

"This calls for a celebration" said Naruto smiling.

"A-ano…w..where s-should we go?" asked Hinata.

"No Naruto, not there" said Kakashi.

"Hmph fine" muttered Naruto, Hinata giggling behind her hands at the thought of Naruto wolfing down ramen.

"Naruto, your a lot like Kakashi-sensei. You both wear a mask, you both use the same lines. You both also have the same habits" said Sakura, looking at the 2 males with books in their hand.

"Wrong, Kakashi-sensei is a pervert, I'm not" said Naruto.

"He copied me" replied Kakashi.

"Whatever" said Naruto.

"I know where we should go, there's this small café called Naomi's Café" said Sakura.

"Sure, why not Sakura-chan" said Naruto.

"O…ok" said Hinata, glad that she would be able to spend more time with Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, congratulations but no matter what your paying, otherwise I'll never cook you breakfast again!" threatened Naruto.

At the thought of missing Naruto's rice balls, Kakashi begged on his hands and knees at Naruto to be able to pay. Naruto smiled, his eye going into an upside down U.

"Why Kakashi-sensei, your generosity exceeds our expectations" said Naruto.

They all laughed, walking as a team back to cilivization.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well, that was a damn long chapter. About 5000 words, a good increase from my average of 2000-2500 words. Right now, I'm trying to lengthen my words. Please Review too to show your support to the story. Thank you**

**Jutsu Explaination**

**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha(1):** **Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave. ****User releases water from their mouth. Simple yet effective for waking certain lazy Jounin senseis up.**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(2): Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Commonly used Fire jutsu to breathe a giant fireball from the user's mouth.**

**Shunshin no Jutsu(3)**: **Body Flicker Technique.** **Lets the user move at high speeds. Usually a cloud of smoke is given to hide the movements of the user.**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu(4): Body Replacement Technique. Lets the user switch it's body with an object, such as logs, chairs, furniture etc.**

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu(5): Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique. Pulls the enemy from above down into the ground, with only his head sticking out.**

**Sennen Goroshi(6)**: **Thousand Years of Pain.** **One of Kakashi's ultimate jutsus. Rather simplistic with an underrated name. User brings his second and third finger together, and enhancing with chakra, pokes the enemy from behind in the rectum and sending them flying an impossible distance.**


	3. Missions

**Hey, another chapter. 4000 words is now going to be my average for each chapter hopefully. So sit back relax, and enjoy the chapter. Also, after your done...don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you**

**Responds to Reviews:**

**Warprince2000: To me, Harem fics take away the joys of romance and Love. I rather have single pairings than a whole lot of girls pushing and fighting for one guy. I believe Love should be souly between a man and a woman, not a man and 5 women.**

**kingdon219: As Par request, i got rid of Naruto wearing a mask. And no, he doesn't wear his headband over one eye. He has the Sharingan which uses two eyes, not one. **

**DragonMan 180: I chose Sakura because simply Sasuke wouldn't fit in the Team 7 and Kakashi refuses to train Sasuke because he is arrogant.**

**VLD: Yes, Sakura will warm up to them throughout the story.**

**Quicksilv: For Naruto to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan you have to kill your best friend. Hinata is his soulmate, so whether she would fall into the category of best friend i'm not too sure. If i do include it, Naruto won't go crazy but rather save them from a painful death by ending their misery as they lay dying.**

**Naruto 21: As mentioned in my reply to Warprincers, It will be souly Naruto and Hinata, although sub romances will be shown throughout the story, as you can see with Kakashi and Kurenai.**

**This chapter is slightly humourous. Enjoy and Review.**

**My Secret**

**Chapter 2: ****Missions**

** o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

As they walked along, they would talk about anything that would make them happy and laugh, the mood was light in "Team 7."

They entered into the café, and they were ushered to a booth near the back corner. The waiter glared at Naruto, but was shut up as Kakashi shot him a face. They ordered quickly and sat down, Kakashi next to Sakura and Hinata next to Naruto, much to her delight and embarrassment. They continued to talk, laughing and smiling.

To them, the background was nothing as they enjoyed the time they had together as a team, not training or doing missions. They stopped talking as a waiter came up, and put a bowl of riceballs onto the table. Naruto reached for one, and much to everyone's surprise, put it on Hinata's bowl, smiling softly behind his mask.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Becoming a gentleman eh Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I learnt from the best" said Naruto sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Hinata and Sakura stifled their giggles.

"So, how do you think you'll go?" asked Kakashi to the group seated at the booth.

Naruto sat with a frown, making Hinata giggle softly. Looking at her, he asked her what was the matter.

"G-gomen, n-nothing Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

Naruto pulled down his mask, and smiled softly at her.

"If you say so" he said winking, before taking a riceball and brang it to his mouth.

"Question still stands team" said Kakashi.

"Well…it's going to be interesting…I suppose" said Sakura.

"We'll have to face a lot of challenges in the future, but we're still weak" said Naruto.

At this, Kakashi frowned, Sakura looked at him angrily and Hinata looked down sadly.

"But with teamwork, anything and everything will happen. I bet we'll all grow strong together" said Naruto, smiling widely.

"Together, like a family" added Sakura.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto then raised his arm and hand to the middle of the table. Hinata, blushing put her hand on top of his. Then Sakura and finally Kakashi. All of them, united as one.

"Team 7…forever" they yelled.

Around them, people looked oddly at the group, and some glared at the _'demon brat'. _

Naruto could feel the glares, but he didn't care. He was happy with his team, that was all that mattered. Kakashi looked happily as he munched at a riceball behind his mask. His team would turn out fine. Or so he hoped so.

"Naruto, later I would like to talk to you" Kakashi said.

"Hai, I need to do something first" said Naruto.

Surprisingly, Kakashi payed and they left the booth. Sakura waved as she walked off, Kakashi smiling and poofing away. All that was left was Naruto and Hinata.

"I'll walk you home if you like Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"A..a-rigatou N-naruto-kun" said Hinata.

As they walked back they talked softly. Naruto's mask, to Hinata's delight was hanging off his neck, not covering his face like normally.

"So Hinata-chan, you fine with our team?" asked Naruto.

"H-hai, I-I l-like it very much" said Hinata, though she looked slightly sad.

"Hinata-chan, why do you look so down?" asked Naruto.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun, j-just thinking about something" she said.

"If you want to talk about it, I'll always be here for you" said Naruto, looking at her with concern in his cerulean eyes.

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They stood in front of the gate. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata…" began Naruto.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

He leaned over, until his face was next to her cheek.

"You should smile more, it brings the sun out" he whispered in her ear.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Then, he gave her the slightest peck on the cheek, and disappeared with a poof. Hinata stood there, wide-eyed and red while her hand held the place where Naruto had kissed her. The feeling when he had kissed her was immense. It was like they connected and electricity sparkled through her body.

'_This feeling…what is it?' thought Hinata._

"Naruto-kun…" she said softly.

"Oh man, what was I thinking" said Naruto.

"I kissed her…and…I liked it?" questioned Naruto.

"What…nono I didn't like it" he said again.

"Kyuubi, I need a chat" said Naruto.

He appeared in a large forest clearing, the Kyuubi happily asleep dreaming of eating giant rabbits. Naruto smiled before prodding the Kyuubi in the eye, sending him mad.

"**WHAT**!" yelled Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama, I need some advice" said Naruto.

"**It's that pale-eyed Hyuuga girl isn't it**" said Kyuubi, yawning.

"Huh? What…no!" protested Naruto.

"**Naruto, no point hiding anything from me. I could easily read your dad like a book, like I can now**" said Kyuubi.

"I kind of…kissed her on the cheek" said Naruto, shuffling his feet.

"**Kissed** **her??? Already? Wow, Naruto your becoming a Ladies man**" said Kyuubi chuckling.

"Damnit Kyuubi…I don't know. I've never felt this way before. I mean, it was sort of like with Sakura, but when I kissed her…it electrified throughout my body" said Naruto.

"**Wow…this is rare Kit"** said Kyuubi.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"**It seems…you've found your soulmate. Not many people actually have actual soulmates"** said Kyuubi.

"Soulmate?" asked Naruto.

"**Yeah kit, someone who was made for you. Seems you found your future vixen. The pups coming soon?"** asked Kyuubi teasingly.

"Ero-Kitsune" muttered Naruto.

"Brat" replied Kyuubi.

"Thanks for your help. Here's a present" said Naruto, letting enormous rabbits poof into existence.

"**Kami-bless you Kit**" said Kyuubi, chasing after a massive 40 foot rabbit.

"It should taste like rabbit too" yelled Naruto after the Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled, and appeared back into the real world.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He looked to see his 300 clones hard at work. He settled under a tree, pulling out a book and started to read. After all the clones experience came back to him, Naruto poofed away to Kakashi's apartment. Using his key, he opened it to see Kakashi and Kurenai flirting immensely.

"Don't mind me" said Naruto, grabbing a scroll from a table and walking out.

"He always seems to surprise me" said Kurenai, looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, it's very interesting…now where were we" said Kakashi, smiling and looking back at Kurenai.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, do you know anyone that could give me a good haircut?" asked Naruto.

"Uhm…ask Wakashi Triyan" said Kakashi.

"Arigatou" said Naruto, disappearing in a poof.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was 8:00 in the morning. Hinata and Sakura trudged to the bridge, tired and sleepy.

"Morning Hinata" said Sakura.

"M-morning Sakura" stuttered Hinata.

"Knowing Kakashi, we'll have to wait" Sakura said sighing.

"A-ano…wouldn't N-Naruto-kun make sure he c-comes on time?" asked Hinata.

"Only when Naruto's over Kakashi's house, otherwise I suggest we do some training ne?" asked Sakura.

"H-hai" said Hinata.

At precisely 10:30 Naruto and Kakashi showed up at the same time.

"Sorry we're late, you see Naruto and I were walking towards here and on the way we were attacked by this giant marshmallow. It ate us and we had to eat our way out of it" said Kakashi.

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura.

Hinata, Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped.

Hinata stared at Naruto. Something was different about him…what was it.

'_His hair! He's not wearing his mask either_' she thought, looking at Naruto's haircut and face.

His longish ponytail was now cut, and he wore his Hitai-ite around his neck. His normally spiky hair now cascaded down in spiky bangs, making him look more like the Yondaime Hokage.

'So, looks like Hinata and Sakura has noticed' thought Kakashi, thinking back to the previous day.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked in with the new haircut._

"_Yondaime?" asked Kakashi_

_Naruto facefaulted, shocked at the statement._

"_I wish" he said rubbing his nose before walking towards his room._

"_You planning on cooking dinner?" asked Kakashi._

"_Whatever" replied Naruto from his room._

"_HELL YES. NARUTO's RICEBALLS!" shouted Kakashi with joy, jumping in the air._

_Somewhere nearby_

_Yuuhi Kurenai looked up from her scroll which she was reading. _

"_I swear I heard Kakashi's voice" she said, before shrugging and went back to reading her scroll._

_Somewhere Not So Near By_

_Jiraiya giggled, taking notes on the women in the hot springs bath. He looked up from his notes._

"_I swear I heard Kakashi's voice" he said quite loudly, before looking back into the hole._

_All the women were gone. He turned around when he felt a massive amount of Killer Intent behind him. He turned slowly around to see the naked women angry and ready to kill someone…a certain perverted sannin._

"_Uhh…hi?" said Jiraiya before he was sent flying._

'_Well, atleast I got attacked by naked women' he thought, writing notes as he flew through the air._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

'_Naruto look hotter…much more than before'_ Hinata thought before blushing at her thoughts.

'_Naruto-kun looks cute with that new haircut…wait what am I saying. I like Sasuke I like Sasuke!!! What the hell, Naruto-kun? Well I'll admit with that new haircut he definitely looks attractive'_ thought Sakura.

Naruto caught her staring, smiling softly. He brushed the bangs out of his eyes and approached Hinata. He hugged her gently, whispering "Hey beautiful" in her ear.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red at being called that.

'_She fits perfectly in my arms…like she was made for me'_ thought Naruto.

'_He fits perfectly in my arms…like he was made for me'_ thought Hinata.

"Now lovebirds…enough of that. We have work to do" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata let go of each other and blushed.

"Eh…gomen Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto, scratching his head absentmindedly. Old habits die hard.

"Your first mission…is to do something genins have done, but sustain immense injuries" said Kakashi seriously.

"What is it?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"It stalks through the night, hiding and stealthy, before it strikes" Kakashi continued.

"What is it?" asked Naruto louder.

"It sees all, it feels all…it knows all" Kakashi continued.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, even louder.

"The Daiymo's wife's cat, we have to rescue it" said Kakashi finally.

The genins facefaulted.

"Cat?" asked Naruto.

"That is no ordinary cat…I assure you" said Kakashi.

Naruto snorted. It was going to be a piece of cake.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Later that Day_

Naruto ran from the clearing, scratch marks on his face and arms.

"THAT IS NOT A CAT" Yelled Naruto as he ran, "THAT IS A MONSTER"

Behind him, Kakashi was subdued by the cat as it attached itself to his face. He hit the deck, rolling around. He even ran into a tree to try to get the cat off, to no avail.

Kakashi managed to pull off the cat, and ran away after Naruto, and yelled "I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN USE TO THAT DAMN CAT."

Sakura pounced on the cat. She tried to outwrestle it, to no avail. The cat broke free, and jumped at her face. Snarling, Sakura drew back her fist and landed a heavy blow on the cat's face. The cat when flying, hitting a tree headfirst.

"Piece of cake" she thought.

The cat then pulled itself from the tree, looking at her with killer intent.

'Oh crap' Sakura thought, as the cat jumped towards her with blinding speed.

A team of injured Ninjas dragged themselves up to the Hokage's office.

"What happened, it looks like you've all been in a war" said Sandaime Hokage.

"That cat…is a monster" said Naruto before breaking down and sobbing.

Hinata consoled the crying Naruto, patting him softly on the back.

The cat was chained up, unable to do anything. Sakura gleefully held it by the scruff of it's neck.

"Oh my BABY" screamed Daiymo's (A.N: Not sure if this is the spelling) wife.

She hugged the cat fiercely, crushing it in a bone-crunching hug.

'_That's right…suffer…squeeze that cat…Harder old woman, harder'_ thought Kakashi and Naruto gleefully.

"Ok, your next mission is babysitting a group of children" said Sandaime Hokage.

"Hai" they all said, trudging out the door.

'_Daiymo's cat isn't that bad…is it?_' thought Sandaime Hokage before the cat broke free from Daiymo's death grip and attached itself to his face.

Team 7 heard screams of "MY BABY", the yelling of ANBU trying to catch the elusive cat and Sandaime Hokage swearing profusely at a certain cat. If Sandaime Hokage had it his way, that cat would have been executed for treason of attacking the Hokage.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Team 7 trudged up to the Hokage's office.

"Team 7 report…successful" said Kakashi, before all four of them broke down sobbing. Kakashi had pig ears, a pig nose, a curly tail attached to his pants and pink squiggles on his clothes. Naruto had pink sprayed all over him with blue poker dots. Sakura was almost completely painted with green and red and Hinata was covered in Yellow paint. It seems the children had become creative with Kakashi, but not everyone else.

For a few weeks, this continued. The missions were completely useless and boring. Daiymo's cat didn't help either, having to catch the damn thing at least 8 times. Although they hated the missions, they enjoyed the training as Kakashi trained them and pushed them hard to their potential. Naruto would go off into a clearing, summon his "Kage Bushins" then return to the group to train with them. They had all progressed well unter Kakashi's command.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Lady Luck was never on the side of Team 7 for these few weeks. Especially when the self proclaimed "The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha" decided to make an appearance, freaking everyone out, not more than Sakura who "The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha Jr." blew love hearts at her. She shuddered and ducked them all.

Gai, as "The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha" was known, had challenged Kakashi to a dual. It was 49 50 in Gai's favour. They played out 'Scissors Paper Rock' with Kakashi winning and sending Gai in tears. Lee had then proclaimed his "Undying Youthful flames of love to Sakura and naming Naruto as his eternal-rival,"

Naruto had just facefaulted and broke down crying, not wanting to have anything to do with the weird bowl hair-cut, spandex wearing, bushy eyebrows ninja. But Naruto acknowledged Lee's dream of becoming a ninja even though he couldn't use ninjutsu and genjutsu. Lee had smiled, crying tears and had name repetition with his sensei. They met another member of their team, TenTen who flinched when they saw them hugging in front of a sunset with waves crashing down. How that background got there, they never knew.

Naruto was traumatized for life. He sought solace in Hinata's arms, who tried to comfort her boyfriend…uhh…crush in anyway possible. He had finally cheered up when she said she'll take him out for ramen. Naruto had brightened up, smiling happily and gave her a hug.

After the…eventful meeting, they marched to the Hokage's office to receive another mission.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Hey Old Man, we need a new mission" said Naruto.

"Naruto…what brings you here" said Sandaime.

"We're tired of D ranked missions, I'm sure the team agrees with us. Give us something harder to do" said Naruto.

"Naruto, you should be sticking to D ranked missions. C ranked missions are too hard for young genins like you" said Iruka.

"Naruto speaks for all of us when he says we're tired of D ranked missions. We need something to test our strength and teamwork" said Sakura.

Sandaime pondered, before chucking a C ranked mission to Kakashi.

"Your mission is to protect Tazuna to Water Country and aid him in building a bridge" said Sandaime Hokage.

"Tazuna, you can come in now" said Sandaime Hokage.

At this, a drunken old man walked in, drinking deeply from a sake bottle.

"I'm the bridge builder Tazuna. You must protect me with your lives. These are the ninjas protecting me? They all look like bakas, especially the short blonde one" Tazuna said.

"Never underestimate us" Naruto said, smirking.

Tazuna snorted, taking another enormous sip.

"Tazuna, my team are extremely skilled and their teamwork is strong too. Don't underestimate them, and even then if things go wrong, I'm a Jounin so you'll be fine" said Kakashi.

Tazuna nodded.

"We leave in half an hour, meet at the front gate. Bring whatever you need" said Kakashi, and was met with a chorus of "Hais."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

2 Hours later.

"Sorry we're late, you see Naruto and I saw this elderly couple walking across the road, but they couldn't move very fast. So we had to escort them from one side of the road to another, which we did patiently" said Kakashi.

"LIAR" yelled Sakura.

Sakura looked bored, Tazuna looked drunk but Hinata was smiling softly at the appearance of Naruto. Naruto caught her eye, and winked at her. Hinata looked down, blushing softly.

"Well, lets get this show on the road" said Kakashi, and they all walked away along the main path, unaware of the dangers ahead.

One hour into the journey, Naruto facefaulted.

"HAHA Kit, enjoy the next level of the weights" cackled the Kyuubi

'Damn Fox' thought Naruto.

Hinata helped a struggling Naruto up.

'His weights weigh a ton' she thought.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" said Naruto, smiling at her as he brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

Hinata blushed and smiled back at him softly. As she smiled, the sun came out from several clouds.

"You know Hinata-chan, when you smile the sun comes out" said Naruto, pointing to the Sun who was peering out from the clouds.

Hinata blushed and giggled softly.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The group slowly continued on, passing a strange puddle on the side of the road.

'_Hmm, a puddle at this time of the year…strange'_ thought Naruto, but kept it to himself to not alarm his teammates.

As Kakashi passed by the puddle, two chuunin ranked mist-nins jumped out, holding a chain connected to each other. They then wrapped Kakashi tightly, ripping him apart in a cascade of blood and guts.

"One down…"

"…Four to go"

Naruto drew a shuriken at the chain, lodging it in a tree. Then he threw a well placed kunai, securing the shuriken. The demon brothers dislodged the chain, and charged. One at Naruto, one at Sakura.

Naruto charged at the demon brother, ducking under his wild clawed swing, punching him hard in the stomach. The breath was pushed out of him and he choked out blood at the power of the punch. Naruto then flipped onto his hands, kicking him double-footed in the chin, careening him into a tree. He hit the tree with a sickening crack, before falling unconscious.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The other demon brother snuck past Sakura's defence, landing a heavy punch on her face, sending her flying away. Hinata stood in front of Tazuna, determined and ready to defend the bridge builder. Tazuna was afraid and shocked. The demon brother smiled and charged with the wild look of bloodlust in his eyes. At this, Hinata was too stunned to move. She panicked as she was held in place by his blood lusting eyes, and when she finally broke free of his gaze, it was too late. She saw the jagged claw come swinging towards her and she shut her eyes, waiting for the impending pain. Blood covered the road.

Hinata shut her eyes, but opened when she felt a warm sticky substance splat on her. Infront of her, standing defencively over her, was Naruto, with the claw digging into his back. Instantly, tears welled in her eyes. Everything went in slow motion. He looked up at her as she started to cry. His eyes weren't full of pain, rather of protectiveness…and love.

He smiled softly at her, before grabbing the ninja's wrist and twisting it. He pulled the claw from his back, gasping at the pain. Holding the man's broken wrist, he punched the demon brother in the face several times, until he fell unconscious. Naruto then collapsed from the blood loss. Hinata screamed in anguish and pain. Of her own weakness and inability to defend herself.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_In a certain clearing of Forest_

Naruto woke up groggily, groaning as he got to his feet. He looked up at a smiling Kyuubi, which was kind of scary for the ultimate demon.

"**So, you like her don't you"** Kyuubi said chuckling.

"What? Who?" asked Naruto.

"**That Hyuuga girl, I watched every moment of that"** Kyuubi said again, laughing.

"Whats so funny" said Naruto angrily.

"**Of your bravery to stand infront of a blow that would have probally killed her. Kit, I'm proud of you. You've earnt a lot more of my respect, so as a gift I'll up your gravity weights"** said Kyuubi.

"Sweet, wait what? You SADISTIC BASTARD" yelled Naruto before he fell to the ground at the overwhelming weight of his gravity seals.

Kyuubi's laughter echoed through the clearing as Naruto struggled gamely to lift himself off the ground.

"Damn Kitsune" he muttered.

"**Now now Kit, that's not the way to speak to your Dad's best friend"** said the Kyuubi.

"Best friend or not Best friend, I'll still kick your ass" said Naruto, finally managing to get onto his feet.

The Kyuubi smiled, then nodded at him.

"**I think it's time I taught you a new jutsu"** said the Kyuubi, smiling that if he made the boy happy, he might give him more giant rabbits chase and eat.

"What is it called?" asked Naruto.

"**One that almost no ninja alive knows. "****Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It will make all your shuriken you throw multiply by heaps, depending on how much chakra you put into it".**

Then the Kyuubi showed Naruto the handseals. Naruto tried it once, and from one shuriken turned into 150.

"Well…atleast you won't miss" said the Kyuubi amused.

"Time for you to wake up Kit"

Naruto nodded, before using his imagination to summon 10 massive rabbits for the Kyuubi to eat.

"Talk to you later Kyuubi-sama" said Naruto, waving.

"**Laters Kit**" said the Kyuubi, bounding away happily after a giant rabbit.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Kakashi landed next to her, then instructed Sakura and Hinata to heal Naruto. They knew decent medical jutsus from scrolls given to them by Kakashi. A green glow covered their hands as they worked feverishly to heal Naruto. Then they rolled him back over, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto, that was brave but also very stupid" lectured Kakashi.

"I won't let my precious people get hurt, especially you Hinata-chan" said Naruto, looking up into Hinata's lavender eyes.

Hinata then hugged him, sobbing into his chest.

"I thought I had lost you forever" she said whispering.

"As long as I'm here, I'll always be here for you Hinata-chan" said Naruto, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

He gave her a small smile, and she smiled back.

"Tazuna, you have some explaining to do" said Kakashi.

Tazuna sighed, before starting to talk.

"In Water Country, the economy is terrible. A rich ruthless businessman by the name of Gatou has taken over. He controls all trade now, and the Water inhabitants are starving. The bridge is our only way to bring back trade to Water Country and save us all" said Tazuna.

"This mission has been upped from a C to atleast a B or an A. Its my team's decision, not mine" said Kakashi.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Kakashi-sensei, these people need our help. We've taken the mission, I feel that we're obligated to see it through" said Naruto.

"I agree" said Sakura, stepping forward.

"As do I" said Hinata confidently, not stuttering.

Kakashi looked at them then smiled, his eye turning into an upside down U.

"So be it, Tazuna, lead the way" said Kakashi and they continued along their path, unaware of a masked figure watching them.

"So they defeated the Demon Brothers. I must report to Zabuza-sempai immediately" thought the hunter-nin, disappearing in a flurry of leaves.

** o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Next time on "My Secret"**

**Naruto's secret gets revealed to the team.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter.**

**Reviewers deserve a chocolate cake.**


	4. I Need A Hero

**Yay, another Chapter. This one took some time thinking about, I spent a lot of time wondering where the plot would go. I left out most of Naruto's Sharingan until the next couple of chapters. It's all part of the plot. And Yes, to anyone who wants the badass Zabuza and feminine Haku, they're here and they're here to stay, so enjoy Zabuza and Haku fans. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Responds to Reviewers:**

**Lindsay-chan: Yes, Zabuza and Haku, after thinking will be staying. **

**Naruto21: Thanks for the idea. I'm just wondering whether the Mangekyou Sharingan would overpower Naruto too much. I want him to be strong, but not super Naruto.**

**At all Reviewers: I Love You all. Reviews make me inspired to write much more and work harder. **

**My Secret**

**Chapter 3**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_I am nought but a tool. A shinobi, born into the world to simply be a tool to the village they belong to. Yet, shinobi can be tools to others, such as people. Shinobi live in a world where alliances are forged and broken in a second, prejudice runs supreme, shinobi at the beck and call of every Kage, and the strong few survive. I am nought but a tool. Who am I to be when no one is there to save you? Who are you to be, where there is no one to acknowledge you? Who are you to be? Who dares live in such loneliness…and survive? Yet when a person comes, and you have nowhere to go, do you follow blindly? Or do you just go, fully willing to face your destiny and future head on. I am Haku, tool to the missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. _

_And if I had another chance, I would not have it any other way…_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_I believe in control, power and money. Money is the root to all evil, or so they say. Why fight destiny, when you can avoid it altogether? Yet, where does family fit in this equation? Yet, somehow in my life it does, because of him. I'm sure I should have died. Atleast 5 times. Yet when the crap hits the fan, he's always there. I'm not sure…he's simply a tool. But when I need help, Haku is always there. I'm glad I picked him up years ago and trained him. He is obedient, strong and smart. But…to me now he is more than a mere tool. He is the son I never had, and I would die to give him a second chance at life. Who am I to think such things from a meer tool. I am a Shinobi, we aren't suppose to get emotionally attached. But one day I will tell Haku, that he was the son I never had, and that I am proud of him. I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. _

_I would die to keep the light going…_

_We are Haku and Zabuza, the twin pairing Kirigakure ninjas. We run together, we fight together, we live life together, and we'll proudly die together._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He sprang through the trees, silently yet gracefully tree-hopping. He needed to get to Zabuza-san as quickly as possible. The more time he had, the more time to prepare for the enemies they were to face.

A lone figure walked silently down a darkly lit hallway. It was currently situated somewhere in the forest near the borders of Water Country. The sounds of talking were heard in the hallway, the echo gliding through the room. Taking a left, he walked softly through the door to see his master Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist on the couch. Gatou was furious saying that he defeated the nins he sent to kill Tazuna. Gatou at the moment was having one of his hissing sissy fits.

"Gatou, shut up. The demon brothers were just a test to see how good they are. I will deal with them personally" said Zabuza, holding out his massive Zanbato at Gatou's throat with one hand.

"Just hurry up and kill him, or you won't get paid" said Gatou in a huff and walked away with his two bodyguards.

Zabuza's Zanbato stopped Gatou in his tracks.

"Oh don't worry, I will deal with them in time. Don't underestimate me Gatou, or you might wind up dead" said Zabuza smirking, lowering his Zanbato.

Tazuna left in a huff and walked briskly away.

"Stupid fat jerk" Zabuza muttered after the fat figure.

"They defeated the demon brothers with ease, but it seems in the process one of the genins, the blonde haired one was injured" said Haku.

"Very good Haku, get ready. We leave in an hour" said Zabuza, standing up and walking through the door.

"I hope you know what your doing Zabuza-sempai" said Haku, before looking back at the room.

"I truly hope you do" He said again, before walking out the door.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Team 7 plus one walked down the road. There was little chatter, knowing the mission was dangerous. They all kept a look out, Hinata scanning with her Byakugan every 10 minutes. Their senses were tingling. Something was wrong. Naruto reached to his weapons pocket, and threw a kunai into the bushes. A small white rabbit ran out of the bushes, afraid of the kunai.

"NARUTO" yelled Sakura, bonking Naruto on the head.

"Look, you just tried to kill a poor defenceless rabbit"

Naruto brushed the bangs out of his eyes, before looking at her.

"That's weird…it's wearing it's winter coat…which means" started Naruto.

"DOWN TEAM" yelled Kakashi, pulling Tazuna to the ground with him.

They all hit the deck to see a large Zanbato fly overhead. It stuck into a tree, and a figure appeared on the hilt.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist" said Kakashi, raising his hitai-ite.

"Copy-cat nin Kakashi, it's an honor that you know about me" said Zabuza, smirking behind his bandages covering his face.

"Why is he called Demon of the Hidden Mist" asked Naruto.

"Well…in Kirigakure, it use to be called the hidden village of the bloody mist" said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because, they use to pit all the academy graduates against each other. Kill or be Killed. Momochi Zabuza single-handedly killed every single academy graduate, even though he didn't come from a ninja background. He is also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and is currently an S-ranked Missing Nin" said Kakashi.

"You've done your research, but it's time to die" said Zabuza, flipping forward and pulling out his sword.

"Form a defensive triangle formation around Tazuna, I'll take care of Zabuza" said Kakashi.

Naruto activated his Sharingan, hoping his teammates wouldn't be able to see it very clearly.

An artificial mist covered the area, Zabuza laughing evily. Naruto smirked, noting down the jutsu in his now growing jutsu library.

'_God bless Zabuza' he thought._

"Throat, Spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the sub-clavian artery, kidney, heart…so many choices, what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh." Cackled Zabuza maniacally.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and charged out to meet Zabuza.

They met with a clash, kunai against Zanbato. For a while, they were content to push against each other. Until suddenly Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, holding the kunai to his throat.

"It's over" he said, slitting Zabuza's throat.

Kakashi looked surprise when Zabuza turned into water.

"Clone" he said surprised.

Then from behind, Zabuza's Zanbato swung through the air, decapitating Kakashi but Kakashi also turned into water.

"So, you made a waterclone say all that. I'm impressed" said Zabuza, turning to face Kakashi.

"I try not to disappoint" he replied.

They met again, kunai against Zanbato. Kakashi thrusted with his kunai, only to grit in pain as Zabuza dodged and elbowed him in the stomach. He then felt a rush of wind and pain jarring through his head as Zabuza punched him in the throat. Then, he disappeared, reappearing behind the genin group.

"Behind you" croaked out Kakashi, nursing his throat.

Naruto swung around, eyes widened as he saw the blade come flashing down at Tazuna. It met with a spark as all the genins held off the blade with their kunais. Even with the three of them, they struggled to keep the Zanbato away from Tazuna. Kakashi came around, kicking Zabuza away. They met with a clash again, Kakashi jumping away from Zabuza to evade the slash, only to land on water.

'Crap!' thought Kakashi.

Zabuza jumped next to him, and flashing through hand-signs, entrapping Kakashi in a water prison.

'_Another one, God I love my Sharingan' thought Naruto._

"Go, run. This battle was decided when I was caught in this water prison" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, remember when you said "Those who don't help their friends are worse than trash"" said Naruto intelligently, brushing the bangs out of his eyes.

"And we'll get you out…with teamwork" said Sakura, a determined glint in her eyes.

Zabuza laughed, and summoned 10 water clones. Then, taking a look at Naruto, he gasped.

"Sharingan at such a young age?" asked Zabuza.

"Sharingan?" asked Sakura.

'_Crap' thought Naruto,_ deactivating his Sharingan.

"Your blonde teammate has a fully developed Sharingan at such a young age, I'm impressed" muttered Zabuza.

Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto puzzled, seeing the same cerulean eyes that they could get lost in.

"Zabuza…I'm afraid your mistaken. I don't have the Sharingan" said Naruto, shrugging.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" said Naruto, summoning 50 Narutos. They then charged at the 10 clones, overwhelming the water clones.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do" said Naruto, looking at the other two members of Team 7."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata came out of the fog, trying to tap Zabuza's tenketsu with her Jyuuken. Then, out of nowhere Naruto came, kicking Zabuza hard in the face. He went flying into the water, Naruto smirking.

Kakashi stood up.

"I'll take it from here guys, I'm proud of you all" said Kakashi, smiling behind his mask.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and walked back to the shore.

Kakashi then copied Zabuza's move, his water dragon throwing him into a tree.

As Kakashi was about to finish him, two senbon needles buried themselves in his neck, killing him.

"Thank you for helping me kill Zabuza, I had been tracking him for a long time" said the hunter-nin, before picking up the body and disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

Kakashi walked back to the group, covering his Sharingan. He gave them a brief smile, before collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

"Kakashi-sensei" cried out Sakura as he hit the ground.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's just Chakra exhaustion" said Naruto.

"A-ano…N-naruto-kun, w-what did he m…mean by Sharingan?" asked Hinata.

Naruto sighed, then looked at them.

"What you might see, might freak you out. Especially you Sakura" said Naruto.

He closed his eyes, before finally he opened his eyes, revealing his fully matured Sharingan.

"Oh my Kami…" gasped Sakura.

Hinata stood there with her mouth open in shock, her eyes wide. Tazuna was thinking 'What the hell is with these ninjas.'

"You have the…Sharingan" said Sakura finally after an uneasy silence.

"Which means…you're a…." she began.

"An Uchiha" said Naruto, looking at them.

"I'll talk to you when I'm ready, lets just get to Tazuna's house so Kakashi-sensei can rest" said Naruto.

They traveled by boat across the lake, and they came to Tazuna's house. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter fussed and hurridly led a burdened Naruto to upstairs to let Kakashi rest on a futon. He came down to see Sakura and Hinata arguing about how 'Kawaii' Naruto was with his new haircut.

"Uh…am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked…unsure.

"A..ano n-nothing Naruto-k-kun" muttered Hinata, blushing and looking down at her feet, which to her seemed so much interesting at that current moment.

"Yeah, nothing" said Sakura shrugging, before walking off to help Tsunami in the kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boy glaring at him. Naruto turned to face him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. As he looked at the boy, he was gone.

'Strange' thought Naruto.

'_They're all going to die. Like my father. Gatou will easily kill them all. Why do they come? What hope is there since Gatou has come? Why has Grandfather brought them. He just signed their death warrant. They won't succeed. They will fail. They will all die…ALL OF THEM' _thought Inari, as he walked angrily through the woods until he came to a lake, overviewing the bridge.

"Why" Inari asked himself.

"Why…"

Naruto looked at the boy sadly.

"One day you will know...Inari. One day I will prove to you that heros still exist, even when there is nought but a glimmer of hope" he whispered softly, his voice lost in the wind.

"One day…" whispered Naruto again, walking away.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Alright Team, this is your training exercise today Kakashi said, leaning heavily on his crutches.

"Trees?" asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, your going to climb up those trees" said Kakashi, motioning to the trees once again.

"A preschooler could do that" snorted Sakura.

"True, but how many preschoolers can walk up the tree without using their hands?" asked Kakashi.

"A-ano K-Kakashi-sensei….s-so w-we have to c-climb up that tree?" asked Hinata puzzled.

"Exactly, allow me to demonstrate my elite skills of chakra control" said Kakashi.

He walked up the tree, after getting to two steps fell down with a loud crash. The genins winced as he hit the ground…hard.

"Lousy bloody chakra control" Kakashi muttered angrily.

"If you can't do it, how could we do it?" asked Sakura.

Naruto facefaulted at the stupidity of apparently the Rookie 9's smartest kunoichi.

"I was distracted" snapped Kakashi, before walking up the tree and hanging down off a branch.

"This will help you with your chakra control, and will help you minimize wastage of chakra" said Kakashi, whipping out his beloved Icha Icha book.

"Naruto, demonstrate" said Kakashi, nodding at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. Nodding slightly, he walked up the tree, then back down again. Hinata and Sakura's jaws hung down.

"Good work Naruto, you may guard Tazuna today while these two train" said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, waved goodbye to them and disappeared in a poof.

"Now, where were we" said Kakashi, smirking evily.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto appeared next to Tazuna, almost giving him a heart attack. Naruto nodded at him, before summoning 400 Kage Bushins. At this, 100 went off to work while 300 shot off into the bushes.

"I'm sure you'll like the extra man power" said Naruto, smiling.

"Ahh Naruto-san, thank you for your help, it is most appreciated" said Tazuna, smiling back.

Naruto looked, and frowned.

"Not a lot of people left working on the bridge" he said softly.

"No, many have left in fear of Gatou" said Tazuna sadly.

A man walked up to Tazuna.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, I can't risk my family's safety anymore. I've done all I can" said the man, walking away with a slouch.

"Get lost coward, may Kami have mercy for you when Gatou breaks down your door and demands payment if this bridge fails" spat Tazuna after him.

"May Kami have mercy on my enemies…for I shall not" said Naruto looking at him, smiling before disappearing.

"Naruto, you truly are interesting. Looks like Gatou needs to watch his back now. Maybe you are the one to bring life back to Water Country, and make us all believe. Maybe…" said Tazuna to himself, looking back to his home town.

"Maybe…I will dare to hope again" he said to himself softly.

"Maybe…"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Damnit" gritted Naruto, annoyed as threw the kunai away.

He was trying to replicate his father's Hirashin no Jutsu…with little success.

"There's only one person who can help me with that" said Naruto.

'Kyuubi' he thought, entering his mindscape.

"**Well hello kit, come in for a nice visit eh"** said the Kyuubi, looking at him.

"Kyuubi-sama, you're my dad's best friend. Do you know how his Hirashin no Jutsu works?' asked Naruto.

"**Depends..."** said Kyuubi.

"On what?" asked Naruto, narrowing his eyes.

"**I feel quite…peckish today"** said Kyuubi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He summoned a massive rabbit, 2 times bigger than any rabbit summoned for the Kyuubi to feast on before. Kyuubi yelled in happiness, and as he was about to sink his claws in, the rabbit vanished.

"**KIT, YOU'LL PAY!!!" **roared the Kyuubi.

"Damnit Kyuubi-sama, I need your help" said Naruto angrily.

"**Fine fine fine"** said the Kyuubi muttering.

"**The only one who would have any chance of knowing, would be Jiraiya, one of the legendary three Sennin"** said Kyuubi, obviously bored.

"I see, I need him to teach me then" said Naruto.

The kyuubi looked at him, and smiled.

"**Since you're here, why don't we make a compromise"** said the Kyuubi.

"Name it" said Naruto.

"**Several of those…extremely tasty rabbits and a fellow female fox in return for teaching you the "Rasengan"** said the Kyuubi with a tempting voice.

"Rasengan…one of my Father's trademark techniques" said Naruto.

"**Indeed, Kit, catch"** said Kyuubi, throwing him a large scroll.

Naruto caught it, strapping it to his back.

"**Now, my part of the deal?"** asked Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to enter into here with you making out with another fox, so in return you get double of those supersized rabbits" Naruto said as a large number of rabbits poofed into existence.

"Enjoy" said Naruto, leaving the mindscape.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto set around mastering the Rasengan. For two weeks this went on, Kakashi training Hinata and Sakura, and Naruto would summon his clones to train while he would work on the Rasengan. He would often confer with Kakashi on a time to time basis about chakra control and how to improve it. His only choice, was to train his chakra control even more so he could master the Rasengan. He learnt to use it with a clone, but he wanted it one handed, so that he didn't have to rely on a clone. Every night, he would come home exhausted, his hands blistered from overuse of chakra.

Hinata would rush to his side as he would collapse by the door, and help him onto the table and feed him herself. Secretly, she enjoyed feeding her crush, and when she saw him wink at her one time, she liked doing it too. Sometimes, Naruto would come around and they would talk for hours about nothing, simply spending quality time together was fine with them.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

One night, Naruto stumbled in, only to be met with the shrill "YOUR LATE" from Sakura. Mumbling an apology Naruto sat down, exhausted. Inari glared daggers at him.

"Why do you even bother. Gatou's simply going to kill you all" said Inari bitterly.

"Why do you even bother?" he asked, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Because, there is always hope" said Naruto, looking at him.

"Even if there is nothing but a flicker, hope will always remain. And crying does absolutely nothing to help it" said Naruto, standing up and walking away in disgust.

Inari fled in tears as Kakashi looked at Tazuna for an explaination.

"Things didn't use to be so bad. Water Country use to be a thriving nation, Inari didn't use to be so bitter. Then Gatou came, he took everything away from us. Our hopes, our future and Inari's dad. When Gatou came, hope left this nation" said Tazuna bitterly.

"Hope still remains Tazuna, always remember that" Kakashi said, walking upstairs to Inari's room.

He found Inari crying over a picture.

"Did you know, Naruto was much like you. He lived alone, noone to ackwnowledge him or anything. Yet when he fell down, he got right back up. He didn't bother crying, noone was there to sooth his tears. Inari, crying doesn't solve anything. It doesn't ease the pain, but you should only cry…when your happy" said Kakashi seriously, before walking out.

'_Naruto…your right. I must be strong, not only for myself but for my family' thought Inari._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The following morning, Naruto woke up groaning after training to unleash his frustration to see a girl with a basket in her hands. She looked at him.

"Good morning miss" Naruto said softly.

"Good morning, are you a ninja?" she asked.

"Yes I am, what brings you to these parts of the woods?" he asked.

"Actually yes, I would like some help with some herbs, they're hard to find. Can you help me with them?" asked the female.

"Sure" he replied, standing up.

After they were done, the female looked at him.

"Do you have anyone precious to you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Not many but the few I do are extremely precious to me. I believe Zabuza-san is precious to you too?" he asked.

Haku's eyes widened.

"Don't worry; I can see what you have gone through in your life. I'm thankful that you have precious people in your life. I know people without these precious people, and their lives are dull. Tell Zabuza that Gatou will betray you" he said.

Haku nodded.

"Oh, by the way, whats your name?" he asked.

"Haku, I'm a boy by the way" Haku replied.

"I know" said Naruto smiling "I just said it for you to underestimate me."

Haku smiled back.

"And you are?' asked Haku.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Give Zabuza-san my regards" Naruto replied, smiling.

Haku and Naruto bowed to each other, before Haku walked off

'_Uzumaki Naruto…you certainly are a very interesting person' Haku thought, walking off._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

This continued for several more days. Training training and more training. Life continued as normal, Naruto stumbling at nighttime exhausted and chakra burns on his palms, still trying to master the Rasengan. As he would stumble through the door, Hinata would come to his aid. But this particular night Naruto simply collapsed once he went through the door. He hit the floor hard. Hinata rushed to his side, and with Sakura and Kakashi helping her, dragged him upstairs to his futon, laying him down.

'How heavy are his weights?' thought Kakashi, eyeing the blonde.

Hinata looked at her exhausted crush, smiling softly at his peaceful expression.

'_He looks so peaceful there, sleeping the night away' she thought, smiling to herself before walking out the door._

The next morning Kakashi decided that they would all guard Tazuna on the day. They walked out towards the bridge, and were met by a gruesome sight. Bodies lay on the ground, pools of blood splattered on the bridge.

"Who would do such a thing" asked Tazuna.

They heard laughing from the back. They turned to face Momochi Zabuza, and a thin figure, the hunter-nin from before. They had returned.

"So, we meet again" said Kakashi, raising his Sharingan.

"It seems so…Haku, take the left" said Zabuza, nodding to the hunter-nin.

Haku nodded, and took his leave.

"Kakashi, before we fight I wish to talk to you" Zabuza said.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A crash was heard in the kitchen. A female scream, followed by coarse yells and a clang of metal. Naruto woke up groggily, before noticing the sounds. Changing swiftly, he ran down the stairs to confront a saucepan-wielding Tsunami and Inari huddled in the corner crying, and two Samurai, one holding his head in pain. Naruto disappeared, appearing behind the two Samurai. With two kunai, he swiftly slit both their necks, before carrying them outside and dumping them in the water. Inari and Tsunami were shocked at the swiftness and brutality of the kills, but Naruto knew if it was either them, or himself. He turned to look at those two, brushing the bangs out of his eyes he smiled.

"Good job, you guys woke me up in time" Naruto said.

He turned to Inari.

"Inari, there are times where you cry, and times when you don't cry. You only cry is when you're happy, got it?" said Naruto.

Inara looked at him and smiled, wiping away his tears. Naruto winked at him

"Your growing up fast Inari. You are soon to be a man, if you are not one already. To be a man, you need to start acting like one" said Naruto, handing him a kunai.

"Only use this to protect those who are precious to you. If you simply kill, your no better than the next cold blooded murderer" said Naruto seriously before smiling.

"But I can see within your heart you're a good person, pure of soul. And remember, you're a man, Start acting like one" he said, ruffling the boy's hair fondly before disappearing in a poof.

'_Naruto-kun…you have taught me to believe again' thought Inari. _

'_I will be a man, and protect my precious people like you do'_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Next chapter will be up around Friday or Saturday.**

**Until then, Enjoy and Review )**


	5. Hero Reborn

**I did it. I managed to get this chapter out on the last minute of Saturday in Australia. I never give up on my word. Lets just say i accidently deleted the chapter when i was working on it on thursday. Anyway, enjoy the read and be obliged to Review.**

**Without further ado, I present you:**

**My Secret**

**Chapter 4**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Those who are poor deserve to suffer. Those who are rich deserve to be served. Who are the scum beneath my feet that are mere tools for the taking? Who are they that lick my boots every day, begging for their lives? To snuff them out, like a single candle. That is power. I deserve more power. I worked hard to get to my position, and no one can stop me. Not even that stupid Tazuna. I am Gatou, I am Kami. _

_Anyone may say, treat others how you wish to be treated. I find that statement completely irrelevant to my case, and nothing any old hag says will change the fact that I am in power, that I am a God. Gatou-Kami, has a certain ring to it. A God needs his own palace, and Wave Country will be mine. Once Zabuza has killed Tazuna, and he is dead, then I will enslave the people of Wave Country, and live off the fat of the land._

_They plead for their lives and money. I have both, I can be their death or salvation. I am in power because of money. Money is my only friend, and it is how I shall live it to the rest of my days. Money money money. It's all mine. It all belongs to me…_

_Money…it is all mine, and it rightfully belongs to me…_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_People come and go. Such is the lives of ours in Wave Country. My father became a drunk after Gatou came. He now is building a bridge in hopes of saving Wave Country and bringing trade into the Country. He has a dream which he follows, a road that not many take with him. I pray he has the faith and strength to continue. Inari gave up hope a long time ago, I'm sure Father did too. I refuse to give up. I am Tsunami, fighting to keep my family alive. Fighting to keep a dying flame alight._

_Karma should save us. What goes around comes around. Gatou will get to him whats coming, that's all I care about. I wish that everything could change, that Inari would continue to be a happy little boy, not one full of sadness and tears. What he needs, what we need is a hero. _

_A hero…_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Miracles are always in short supply. Many people wish for a miracle, but none happen. They wish for a hero, and none come. I am Tazuna, fighting a loosing battle, with a bridge that could seal our fates, and let us all live. Gatou is relentless; I do not know how long I will hold out under this pressure. Day after Day, more men leave, afraid of the power and money of Gatou. They fear for their lives, I do too but I must be strong. I am the last hope for Wave Country._

_The hope of Wave Country wanes like a feverish newborn child. I continue, because there is the slightest glimmer of hope. I continue to defy the odds and build this bridge, because I see the other side, and I can hope for its completion, and ensure the survival of Wave Country. The lives of hundreds of people hangs in the balance, whether the bridge is completed or not, whether I die or not is none of my concern, rather of the people of Wave Country._

_Gatou's stranglehold on us grows stronger each day. He is choking us, the people of Wave Country. Now what we need most of all…is a miracle, and currently we're in short supply of them. Yet it is the only way to save us. We need a miracle…_

_A miracle…_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi and Tazuna walked out onto the bridge. No one was there, tools lay on the ground, crates unpacked. An eerie silence filled the bridge. A drop of water was heard nearby. It was eerily silent, and to make matters worse, a natural fog was on the bridge. Visibility was poor, and anything could happen. They formed a defensive triangle around Tazuna, kunai's drawn and ready, taijutsu stances being formed.

They heard footsteps. Two sets of them. One soft, one loud and heavy. They peered into the fog, for any indication of the approaching party. Then, the footsteps stopped. The fog lifted, and they looked over, to see Zabuza and the same hunter-nin standing nearby.

"Zabuza" said Kakashi, raising up his hitai-ite.

"We're not here to fight, and I'm sure we can explain once the fourth member of your jolly band gets here" said Zabuza, the hunter-nin nodding.

At this, a swirl of leaves was seen, and Naruto appeared, hands in his pockets.

"Yo" he said, raising a hand.

He looked over at Haku and Zabuza.

"Haku-san, Zabuza-san, good of you to join us" Naruto said.

"Join us?" asked Sakura, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'll explain this part. They found out that Gatou was planning on betraying them" said Naruto

"Indeed Naruto-san, and thanks to his warning, we haven't acted on any brash actions" said the hunter-nin, stepping forward to reveal his mask. A feminine boy or a very pretty girl's face looked at them with a slight smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you shrimp" said Zabuza, smirking behind his bandages and held out his fist.

Naruto punched the fist, smirking back. Turning back to the bewildered group, he brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"Simply, they're on our side now" said Naruto.

"Oh" said Tazuna flatly, unsure of what to say.

"What about the other workers?" asked Kakashi.

"We killed them all and ate them for breakfast" said Zabuza, cackling evily.

He looked at them and sniffed.

"Fine fine, we threatened them and they ran for the hills" he muttered, annoyed.

"Well, trust Naruto to make friends out of complete strangers" said Kakashi, pulling out his beloved orange book.

"ICHA ICHA PARADISE" yelled Zabuza in surprise.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Kakashi looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Zabuza reached for a pocket, and pulled out the exact same book.

"You read it too!" said Kakashi, his eye widening.

"Of course, what kind of ninja would I be without my beloved Icha Icha book" he said excitedly.

They both shook hands, and animatedly talked about the wonders of Icha Icha books. Sakura and Hinata walked over to Haku, and began a chat with him while Naruto walked up to Tazuna.

"Well ojii-san, looks like you only have Gatou to fear now" said Naruto intelligently.

"Naruto, you've been the miracle we've all been waiting for. You have our undying thanks" said Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, it was my privaledge to help you out to save Wave Country. What you've been doing to help the people of Wave Country is something to be proud about" said Naruto.

Tazuna smiled at Naruto, ruffling his hair. Naruto looked up at his annoyed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well well well, what do we have here" said a loud demeaning voice.

"Gatou" spat Tazuna, whirling to face the fat figure.

"Zabuza, betrayed me too huh? Looks like you'll all die here today" said Gatou chuckling.

"I wouldn't say that so easily" said Zabuza, gripping his Zanbato's hilt tightly.

"Pfft, compared to me you are all childsplay" said Gatou, chuckling.

Hinata looked worried, and Naruto walked up to her.

"Hinata-chan, it'll be fine. I'll be watching over you" he said, winking at her.

"H-hai" said Hinata, poking her index fingers together.

Naruto smiled at her, her nervousness washing off her and her face grew sterner.

"I'm r-ready" she said firmly.

"That's the way Hinata-chan" said Naruto, turning back to Gatou who had a large evil grin on his face.

"Alright, playtime's over, lets get down to business" said Gatou, chuckling.

"About time, I was getting bored of that old wheezer talk" said Naruto loudly, making Gatou turn red in anger.

"GET THEM" he roared.

Behind him, 200 bandits charged.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Well…that would prove a problem" said Kakashi, putting away his orange book.

"All the more for me" said Zabuza excitedly.

"Kakashi" said Zabuza

"Yeah?"

"I put ninja's dibs on Gatou"

"Go ahead"

The front ranks approached the group standing to face them. Tazuna broke ranks and fled, scuttling ungracefully along the bridge to a pile of crates. As the bandits grew nearer, throwing weapons started to appear along the line of 6 ninjas. They loosened an array of projectiles at the oncoming tide, killing many but they continued to come. They drew their weapons, and charged.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" yelled Naruto, summoning 12 Narutos.

Telepathically talking to each of them, 2 broke off to guard Hinata while the other 10 charged with him as they attacked the front ranks. Naruto activated his Sharingan, fighting to hold the bandits from breaking through the line. It would be hard to fight them off. It would be a test to even to Kakashi and Zabuza.

Hinata ducked and weaved, her palms flowing gracefully at the horded ranks of the enemy. Tapping one in the chest, another in the shoulder, it was all an intricate dance. Adrenaline pumped high as she fought gamely on, her 2 Naruto guards guarding her unprotected back. Hinata would prove to Naruto that she was strong.

Sakura was in hell. She wasn't that much of a fighter, and her stamina sucked. She was already tiring easily. If it wasn't for Kakashi's harsh training, she would have been wiped out a long time ago. Her lifeline rested on Haku, who would now and then glance over to her to see how she was faring. If she needed help, he would jump in and save her.

'_Too bad it isn't Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought._

Haku was starting to tire. The vast numbers of the opponents was starting to overwhelm him, and to his left Sakura was tiring at a faster rate, yet she gamely fought on. Haku would whip out his senbon needles, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with the bandits. It was going to be a long day, and he knew it.

Zabuza was having the time of his life. For the first time in a long time, he felt alive. He was fighting for a purpose, not for survival. In this battle, he couldn't care less whether he died or lived, but rather that he was fighting for a purpose, that was all that mattered. e was fighting for his precious people. He found something that was worth fighting for. He was fighting for Haku and Naruto. He barely even knew Naruto, but he had spoken to him on one occasion when he had snuck out in the middle of the night. There was an instant bond, he was a sort of nephew to Zabuza now. He now fought for more than one person, and he hoped it would stay that way.

Kakashi fought, his Sharingan eye whirling. He would fight for freedom from the oppressive Gatou, for his team and for all the innocents killed by Gatou's campaign.

He fought to bring hope back to Wave Country. He fought bandit after bandit, dispatching them swiftly and easily. But fatigue from using his Sharingan eye was starting to wear in. And there were still so many bandits. Kakashi strived on.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Kakashi, what do you say about getting Gatou?" yelled Zabuza over the crowd of swarming bandits.

"Why not" said Kakashi.

They both flashed through the 54 hand seals, yelling out **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)"**

The 2 dragons whirled into the air, driving a wedging gap through the horde of bandits. Zabuza and Kakashi ran through the gap, cutting down any enemies in their way. They saw Gatou go bugeyed, and tried to run. He ran as fast as his fat little legs could carry him and his glasses fell away. He ran as if the Shinigami himself was after him.

Kakashi drew out a scroll, biting his finger and wiping blood on it and using several handseals, he yelled **"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu** **(Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)"**

At this, 8 ninken burst out of the ground, latching on to different parts of Gatou. Kakashi sweatdropped when Pakkun, who was aiming for Gatou's arm missed and latched onto his crotch.

'I hope he didn't mean to that' thought Kakashi.

Gatou screamed in pain and Zabuza swagged up close to his sweating face.

"Gatou, say hello to the demons in hell for me" said Zabuza smirking, before he decapitated Gatou.

And so that day, Gatou the ruthless fell to the blade of Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Gatou's death continued to intensity the bandit's anger, annoyed now that they wouldn't be payed. They attacked relentlessly, pushing the ninjas into a protective circle, the bandits surrounding them.

"They will die to my blade" said one.

"I say we keep those pretty females" said another.

Hinata and Sakura shuddered, clenching their fists. Naruto looked at Hinata who looked back.

"I'll always protect you Hinata-chan" he mouthed.

Hinata nodded, turning back to the bandits. And at once, they all charged.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Kakashi struck out with his kunai, before kicking another bandit in the head. He ducked a bladed swipe which would have taken his head off, and punched the man in the chest. He stumbled back before Kakashi kicked him away. He then dodged a thrust to the heart, elbowing the man's arm and punching him in the nose, a sickening crack resounded; He had broken that man's nose. Kakashi then kicked him into 2 other bandits, and whirled to face more. He then blocked a kick and a punch, before comboing a man into unconsciousness with 2 swift punches and a kick.

Zabuza struck out with his Zanbato, everyone fearing the master swordsman. He whirled with the grace of a dying donkey, but killing effectively the same. He drove his Zanbato into a man, almost cutting him in half, before elbowing another, and kicking him away. Pulling out his Zanbato, he whirled it around his head before he brought it crashing down on a foolish bandit daring to try his patience. Zabuza drove his foot into another, sending him flying.

'_I could get use to this' thought Zabuza, brining down another with his Zanbato._

Haku stuck out with a hand, his Senbon piercing a man's throat, killing him instantly. Slashing his other senbon across another's face, he laid a shallow cut across his forhead. He stabbed out, piercing an eye and the man screamed in pain. Flicking off the blood, Haku drove it deep into his heart, killing him. He whirled around, to fight off more.

Sakura was next to him, fighting hard. She continued to parry and block blows, punching out, her arms and fists bruising and hurting. Yet for her team she continued to fight on. To become strong.

Hinata parried a blow to the face, kicking a man away. Hitting another in the chest, he died instantly. She whirled around, tapping a man's arm, before killing him with a strike aimed at his head. She then tripped another, sending him to his doom as well. She turned around, to be met with a fist to the gut. She choked out blood as she flew backwards and hit the pavement hard. Instantly, 8 bandits were on her, two held her down while 6 raised their blades, ready for the kill. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impending pain.

Naruto heard Hinata grunt in pain and whirled around. He saw the 6 blades raise up slowly and his ninja instincts kicked in. In 0.0002th of a second he came up with a plan, and was instantly pumping chakra into his feet. He had 3 kunai left, he threw two, killing two of the 6 swordsmen. Then he scissor kicked the two men holding Hinata sending them flying. He then twirled in midair, punching two of the ninjas in the face, sending them reeling back. He then landed on Hinata, hard. He heard her 'umph' and he closed his eyes.

'_For you Hinata-chan' he thought as the blades flashed down towards his unprotected back._

Blood rose through the air, and a scream of pain was heard. Hinata felt the blood splatter over her face, she wiped it away hurridly, realising that she wasn't dead. She opened her eyes, to see Naruto's face over her, his hair hanging over his eyes, hiding them.

'_No, Not again' thought Hinata._

She looked up, to see several blades protruding into Naruto's body, which was protectively over her body, protecting her from harm. She looked up into his cerulean eyes, darkening from the pain of the blades.

Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza and Haku looked up from their fighting, to see the two men with their hands on the swords sticking into Naruto.

"NARUTO" yelled Sakura, running towards him.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Zabuza charged, lopping off the 2 men's heads, and Kakashi and Haku arrived at the scene.

'_No, not again…Not again' thought Kakashi._

'_Naruto…NO' thought Sakura._

Kakashi looked at Naruto, still over Hinata.

'_Naruto, you have proven yourself time and time again. I'm glad I made the decision to train you and not Sasuke' _

Zabuza roared with anger.

"Die" he hissed, anger burning in his eyes.

He whirled, Zanbato flashing as he slaughtered the bandits. He leapt among them, with the agility of light, cutting off limbs, heads and bodies alike. The bandits, afraid of the enraged Zabuza turned tail and fled. They were stopped by a large group of towns villagers, clad in homemade armour and at the head, Inari wielding a crossbow.

The bandits fled, running to the boat. They had won. Wave Country was free. Zabuza lowered his Zanbato which was streaming with blood, the heads of 20 around him. He panted, before slowly walking back to the gathered group.

Naruto was choking out blood, while Kakashi pulled the blades out of his back. Hinata cried, cradling his limp body. Sakura tried to heal the wounds to the best of her ability, but he was dying. Naruto looked weakly at Hinata, his earthly glowing tan fading as his skin turned pale from the bloodloss.

"H..Hinata" he whispered.

She looked at him, tears streaming in her eyes.

"..I…I won't die here…Believe in me…Even when my heart rate stops, believe in me" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded sadly, and Naruto closed his eyes and his head fell limp. She felt his heart beat die, and she cried. Sakura cried harder while Kakashi sobbed. Haku let tears of sorrow drop while Zabuza hung his head, before raising his fist and putting it on his heart, a warrior's salute. He then looked at the sky as rain began to fall, and he roared in defiance. They huddled over Naruto's limp body, wondering why he had to die so young.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_In Naruto's Mindscape_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Oh Kami sake, my head" said Naruto.

"**Kit**" said the Kyuubi, licking his face.

"Don't lick me…furball" said Naruto, slowly getting up while clutching his head.

"Took **long enough, I was licking your face for what, 5 minutes. Worst 5 minutes of my life**" shuddered Kyuubi.

"Good to know…What the HELL, you licked my face" said Naruto, facefaulting.

"You didn't…You DID NOT!" yelled Naruto, blue chakra outlining his form.

Kyuubi backed away from the boy.

"**Nonono, I didn't steal your lipginity, honest** **to Kami**!" cried the Kyuubi in protest.

"Oh okay then" said Naruto, calming down.

"**I'm impressed. The way you handled yourself. You've earnt all of my respect now"** said the Kyuubi.

"Arigatou Kyuubi-sama, so I suppose I'm about to die?" asked Naruto.

"**Haha…no. Far from it. Kit, seems the great Kami up there has said that it isn't your time and place to die yet, but before you go back to the land of living, there's 2 people who want to talk to you"** said Kyuubi.

"And who would that be?" asked Naruto, angry.

"Us" said 2 voices, one female and one male.

Naruto whirled around, to see Namikaze Arashi and Namikaze Kushina walking towards him.

"Otousan? Okaasan?" asked Naruto.

Arashi laughed, before flashing him Naruto's trademark grin.

'_Yup, definitely inherited that grin from him' thought Naruto._

"Who else kiddo" said Arashi, smiling.

"My little boy's all grown up" squealed Kushina, hugging Naruto tightly.

Naruto cried in her arms, knowing the warmth and love that erupted from her.

"My little baby…My little Naruto" said Kushina .

"Okaasan" whispered Naruto.

Naruto was released from his embrace and looked at his mum.

"You really are an Uchiha!" said Naruto.

Kushina smiled at him, sparkles twinkling from her eyes. She had long black hair, a lean body and a beautiful face. She also looked quite intelligent, her long eyelashes fluttering as she blinked. Her endless black eyes stared back at him, but with warmth and love.

"Of course silly. Did it pass on to you?" she asked.

"Hai" said Naruto, activating his 'Sharingan'

She smiled.

"My little boy's already become strong with a fully matured Sharingan at that age" she said, sniffing.

"They grow up so fast Kushina " said Arashi, putting an arm around her.

"Otousan" said Naruto, as they embraced.

"I'm sorry for what I did Naruto, but only you were strong enough to hold the Kyuubi. I didn't think it would end out this way though" he said softly.

"**Pfft, I'm not that bad Arashi-baka"** said the Kyuubi, looking at him evily.

"Ahh, still the same Kyuubi, nothing changes eh" said Arashi, high fiving the fox with his hand, the Kyuubi using one of his nine tails.

"**Good to see you too Kushina , your beauty still astounds me**" said the Kyuubi.

"Don't flirt with my wife" yelled Arashi.

"**Or what? You'll seal me into another baby that you'll have in the spirit world?**" asked the Kyuubi.

"He's good" muttered Arashi, pouting.

Naruto laughed while Arashi looked at him.

"What?" asked Arashi, looking annoyed.

"It seems I've inherited all my facial expressions from you Otousan" said Naruto, mildly amused.

"**But the intelligence of your mother, thank Kami**" muttered Kyuubi.

"Bite me furball" said Arashi.

Kyuubi snorted.

"Well, it seems our time is almost at the end Naruto" said Kushina sadly.

"Yes, we must leave you, not before several things though" said Arashi.

Naruto looked at his parents quizzically.

"First, here catch" said Arashi, chucking Naruto a huge scroll with the 'kanji' symbol of Namikaze on it.

"It will be sealed into a scroll on you when you wake up" said Arashi.

"This, also belongs to you" said Kushina , handing Naruto another huge scroll with the 'kanji' symbol for Uchiha on it.

"Arigatou" said Naruto, looking at the 2 large scrolls in his arms.

"We'll always be watching you Naruto" said Kushina , before kissing his forehead and disappearing.

"Naruto, be strong and protect your precious people. Also tell Hyuuga Hiashi that Arashi says that he hasn't become a pompious stuck up prick. And to Kakashi, tell him that he should stop being a pervert" said Arashi chuckling.

"And, be strong my son. Ask Sarutobi-sama for your family scroll. Everything else will be revealed" said Arashi.

Kushina appeared again, a shocked look of surprise on her face.

"YOU LIKE A GIRL AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!" she yelled, shocked.

Naruto's eyes widened, before looking at the ground with a slight blush.

"Hyuuga Hinata eh" said Kushina , smiling.

Naruto blushed harder, digging at the ground with his foot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a nice couple" said Kushina , smiling.

"Time flies, we must go" said Arashi, walking over to Kushina and taking her hand.

"We're proud of you son" they said in unison, and disappeared.

Then, Arashi appeared again.

"Kyuubi, take care of my son" said Arashi, flashing Kyuubi a thumbs up.

"**No problem, Farewell Arashi-san"** said Kyuubi.

"And to you too Kyuubi-sama" said Arashi, and disappeared.

"**Well kit, you saw your parents. How do you feel?"** asked Kyuubi.

"Happier…much happier" said Naruto.

"**And now, return to your body**" said Kyuubi.

'_Aww crap' thought Naruto._

Kyuubi wrapped Naruto in his 9 tails, and punched him out with a paw.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Meanwhile…_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"He's not coming back" said Sakura finally.

"Naruto-kun gave us his word, he won't let me down" said Hinata firmly.

Then, after those words, Naruto's body began to glow yellow. They all backed away from him, as his body was completely enveloped in yellow chakra. Then, a bright flash of light was seen and they all shut their eyes.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, to see Naruto looking straight back at her, although different. His whisker marks, which made him look slightly foxy had disappeared, replacing them were normal cheeks. His body, although slightly toned was more defined with muscles. His hair also changed a bit, his bangs that hung over his eyes were longer. He looked a lot more like the Yondaime Hokage. But she was lost in his cerulean eyes which stared at her.

"I never go back on my word Hinata-chan, for that's my nindo" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" squealed Hinata, running towards him and jumping in his arms.

He twirled her around in the air, smiling softly. He was alive. He slowly stopped and she rest her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I had lost you forever" she said softly.

"I gave you my word Hinata-chan, I won't go back on it. After all, I needed to see your beautiful face" he whispered back.

Hinata blushed red and smiled.

"You also lost your stutter, makes you sound all the more…seductive" whispered Naruto, making her turn even more red.

They froze when they heard Zabuza chuckling. They looked around to see a smiling Haku, an angry but relieved Sakura, a Kakashi with a U replacing his eye and Zabuza which nodded towards them.

"Looks like it wasn't your time to die kiddo" said Zabuza finally.

"No…I suppose it wasn't" said Naruto, smiling back.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

At Tazuna's House, 2 Weeks Later

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Tazuna and Tsunami were worried about having Zabuza and Haku in their house, but Tsunami absolutely loved the petite feminine boy. He was such a delight to have around and Tsunami wished she had a clone of him to stay with their family. Haku declined staying with them, saying he had other 'issues' to sort out.

Zabuza told them that he and Haku had been discussing their relationship, and that Zabuza had taken to adopting Haku to his own personal name, Momochi Haku. Haku was happy, and so was Zabuza. Naruto had offered them to come with them back to Konoha, and embrace the way of the leaf. Zabuza and Haku had readily agreed, tired of being chased by hunter nins. The bridge was completed and trade was finally restored back to Wave Country.

The Country would take many months to heal, but it was certainly healing. Already beggars and homeless people were disappearing off the streets, and houses were being built. Tazuna had accomplished what many thought he couldn't do. He had defeated Gatou and brought peace and prosperity back to Wave Country. But all good things come to an end. Team 7 plus 2 companions had to leave.

They all stood on the almost completed bridge, a large crowd and 6 ninjas standing across from each other. Tazuna approached the group.

"Thank you for all you've done" he said warmly.

"It was our privilege" said Kakashi, smiling.

"You've brought a tear to my eye, the bridge is finally completed. Gatou is no longer a threat and we can all live our lives once again without fear" said Tazuna.

"We expect a great trading partner in the future Tazuna-san" said Naruto, smiling.

"You got yourself a deal Naruto" said Tazuna, smiling.

With that, Tazuna lifted up the last brick, and put it in place. A large cheer erupted from the inhabitants of Wave Country. Hats were tossed into the air, fists were pumped and there was singing and dancing. They had completed the bridge.

"Well, time for us to go" said Kakashi with a sad smile.

They all nodded. Naruto walked up to Inari who offered him back the kunai. Naruto smiled and shook his head, ruffling the boy's hair fondly.

"Use it to protect your precious people Inari. Grow strong, and I'll see you around in the Chuunin exams" said Naruto.

Inari smiled, tears slowly coming down his cheeks. Inari hugged Naruto, who hugged back. Naruto stepped back away from the teary Inari, nodding slightly at him. They made their farewells, and left to an outstanding ovation.

"What should we call the bridge?" asked one.

"What about the Great Naruto Bridge, he showed us that heros truly exist in this world" said Tazuna.

The crowd cheered and slowly one by one left. Finally, it was only Inari standing there, watching the dark blobs walk away.

"Naruto…you have shown us what true heroes are, and that they truly exist in this world" he said, walking away.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He cursed when he tripped over a small orange book. It had a strange cover, a man chasing a woman.

"Icha Icha Paradise…Volume 2" he said aloud.

He opened it, flipping a few pages, before dropping the book in sheer shock and grabbed at his bloody nose. He looked at the orange book again, annoyed at its perverted ness. He shook his fist at it, although he could hear the book calling out his name to read it. He took it in his shaking hands, opening a page and reading it. He grabbed at his blood nose. After it had finally stopped, he grabbed the book before promptly chucked the orange book in the water.

Zabuza sneezed.

'_Something wasn't right…what is it' he thought._

'Never mind, probably something evil happened that had to involve my name' thought Zabuza, smirking evilly.

He reached behind his back, for his precious Icha Icha book, when he grasped nothing.

He swore loudly, as his travelling companions looked at him with surprise. He patted all his pockets, before stripping down to only his boxers, checking every stick and pocket for his book.

"WHERE'S MY BOOK" he cried out to the world, scattering wildlife in an area of 5 miles.

Inari sneezed.

'_Ugg, lousy weather these days' he thought, before going to bed._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well, thats it for that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, it makes my life all the more easier with your feedback.**

** Until then**

**Woot  
**


	6. Trial By Fire

Hey guys.

It's been a...long time...very long time. Yes, I've been away from for about 2 months, maybe slightly longer. Well, this chapter took a while to write, but I finally managed to get it out. So far, life has been...stressful. I've gone through exams, tough times and pure laziness. This chapter I dedicate to a friend who actually got me off my lazy butt to write this chapter. You know who you are...well if you don't your name starts with an S. Anyhow, time to respond to...alot of reviews...which I love might I add.

It takes alot out of me to actually get down to writing a story since of the lack of time. Please bear with my...long delays with writing chapters. Anyway, enough ranting from me, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Naruto in this chapter is very different, I decided to experiment with him a bit, he'll go back to his original self although in later chapters.

Anyhow...Enjoy.

P.s: For readers of my other works, the next chapter i'm working on is for the story 'Coming Home.' Sorry Copycat Nin Naruto fans.

**Responses:**

Kirallie: I don't like his whisker marks. Sure it makes Naruto Naruto...but I still don't like them.

Shadowsonicstar: Here's your chapter, no emo-evil-ninja-robot-air-pirates please.

kopakanuvafan20: His body changed...as a sort of purification...if you get what I mean. Something like a new body when being...sort of ressurected.

T.O.B: I'm trying not to make Naruto too strong. If you think he can beat up Orochimaru, all of Akatsuki all at the same time with his eyes blindfolded, no. If Naruto was too strong, there would simply be no plot...or character development for that matter. Just think of Naruto as stronger, smarter...and more...uhh...brainier.

Naruto 21: The Kyuubi is there, read the story again and you'll understand. As for being behind a cage, no. More details will be shed on this in further chapters.

midnight-angel-of-darkness: Umm...most likely.

Son of the morning: Story's not over, simple as that.

GhostOfZeon: Comic relief, and I know it's a sin to defile the Icha Icha Paradise books...oh well.

VFSNAKE: Haku...i've actually forgotten since i've been away for such a long time. So yeah, i'll have to find my notes on whether Haku is a male or female. As for Naruto being trained in Zabuza's sword-style, no. He'll use his own style.

kingdom219: The Kyuubi is still there, just not in this chapter.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The sun shone brightly, birds chirping happily. The town was all peaceful, villagers going on their usual routine, but in Konohagakure, something was amiss. A lone figure rushed onto the rooftops, glancing behind him as two ANBU squads leapt up after him. They chased him along the rooftop, jumping roof after roof after the rogue figure. The ANBU were experienced, gaining on the rogue figure ever slow slowly, closing the gap. The rogue figure risked another glance behind him, seeing the ANBU team gaining on him, he put extra chakra into his feet to move faster. His facemask masked his identity, but the most startling feature was his blonde hair and startling cerulean eyes. Sweat trickled down his face as he continued to run.

"Kuso…" he said softly, continuing to run towards the gate.

He sprang over the roofs, seeing another ANBU team trying to cut him off, he switched off to the right. They were gaining on him. The animal-masked ninjas were gaining on him.

His ragged breaths heaved in his chest, his eyes darting wildly for any sign of a trap. Seeing another ANBU team coming from the front, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away on the roofs. He looked around, making a split second decision and jumped off a chimney, landing like a cat in the middle plaza of Konoha. The 4 ANBU teams landed around him, cutting off all 4 streets that connected it, standing impassively. Around them, people looked and whispered while vendors looked on. Konoha held her breath. People around them rushed around, many storekeepers watching with their eyes open. Others chided their children to hide behind them which normal everyday ninjas drew weapons in a ready stance to protect the people if need be.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what is the meaning of this treachery" said a cat-faced ANBU.

"It is my business of what I have done…nought yours" said Naruto, drawing his blade.

"If you want me, come and get me" he said with a smirk, getting in a ready position.

The ANBU teams looked at each other, before springing forward, several with blades drawn. Naruto gritted his teeth, before forming the hand-seal for Kage Bushin. If he was going down, he was going down with a fight.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A southerly wind blew back Naruto's hair. Naruto looked out towards Konoha from the 4th Hokage's head. He could see the sun setting in the distance, casting a tranquil sparkle throughout the village. He noted all the people still miling about in the village, moving. He spotted an ANBU team jumping roof to roof patrolling the area. He could see the great walls in the distance, protecting the village and people he cared so greatly about. Naruto sighed, hanging his head slightly and looking at his ground. He had pondered about this problem for hours, thousands of possibilities and outcomes running through his head. He heard soft shuffling footsteps come behind him.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Naruto" said the Sandaime Hokage, who also had slight crinkles in his wrinkles, signs that he had been thinking recently.

Naruto looked at the elderly man from the corner of his eyes.

"But, if they don't accept Zabuza-san at all, they'll execute them. And I will be the one responsible for his death. He helped us and the council simply don't agree because he's a missing nin. What they do not understand is that people can change, almost everyone anyway" said Naruto.

Sandaime Hokage blinked, looking at the genin.

'_You'll make a fine Hokage one day Naruto' thought the elderly Sandaime Hokage. _

"I'll make sure the decision will be overruled and that Zabuza will join our ranks. I give my word on it" said the Hokage.

Naruto looked at the Hokage, smiling softly.

"I hope he's comfortable" said Naruto softly, looking back out to Konoha.

"I made sure the ANBU team is treating him well" said the Hokage.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Meanwhile…

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI" cried Zabuza from his jail cell, his wrists bound as he watched the ANBU member happily flick through the Icha Icha book.

The ANBU member looked up at him, before back down at the book.

"NOOOOO" screamed Zabuza, ripping out parts of his hair, before breaking down and sobbing.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear something?" asked Naruto.

"No, I'm sure it's just the wind" said the Sandaime Hokage, shuffling around nervously.

"Hmm…." Whispered Naruto.

"Anyway, come Naruto. It's been a while since we've had ramen together. Lets catch up like old times, my treat" said the Hokage, smiling.

Naruto stared at his face for any hint of condition.

"Deal!" said Naruto happily.

Later that Evening…

Naruto sat eating with the Hokage, his mask around his face. Nearby, Ayame kept stealing glances at Naruto's face, blushing horribly with hearts in her eyes. Teuchi had a slight blush on his face as he prepared ramen, mumbling to himself about 'having a wife.'

"Naruto…there are some things that have come up" said the Hokage.

Naruto looked up from his ramen, instead of the undignified slurping, he rather ate quite relaxed.

"You've changed…something happened when you went on that mission. I would like to know the details" said the Hokage.

"I met them…" said Naruto softly.

"Met them?" asked the Hokage.

"…My Parents…I met them" said Naruto.

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"They explained everything, about my past, everything" said Naruto.

The Hokage kept silent, his eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"On that mission, I befriended Zabuza and Haku. They turned into the good guys, with us. They fought beside us when Gatou came with his thugs. In that battle…I died" said Naruto.

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"I died saving Hinata-chan. It was then that I met them, and they said it wasn't my time to die" said Naruto.

The Hokage shifted, wondering how this could have happened.

"When I was resurrected, I changed" continued Naruto.

"My whisker marks disappeared, my hair grew longer, my body more toned…and I'm more of a ladies man…" finished Naruto.

Sandaime Hokage laughed with Naruto at his last statement.

"I'm sure you will be with a face like that" said the Hokage, smiling.

Naruto looked at the Sandaime, then nodded.

"I would like to know more about my family one day when you're free" said Naruto.

"So be it, until then we have a case to fight against the council" said the Hokage, standing up raised a wad of bills.

"Oh no, on the house, visit soon Hokage-sama. You too Naruto" said Teuchi.

"Arigatou" said Naruto softly.

The Sandaime nodded to Tenchi, then to Naruto and strode off. Naruto reached to his neck, pulling his mask up. Sighing, he pulled his cloak towards himself more and walked away from the lights of the ramen stand.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

50 Narutos stood fighting, surrounded by the 4 ANBU teams. They were slowly being defeated, one after another. The real Naruto looked around, before he thought of an idea. With 10 clones left, Naruto and his clones jumped up from the plaza, throwing shuriken at the ANBU teams before landing on a roof. The ANBU teams scattered, avoiding the shurikens. Naruto and his clones then turn tailed and ran. Several clones split up, leaving 3 Narutos running down the middle. An ANBU team came from the front. One came from the left, one of the clones branching off to intercept the ninja. The other came from the right, the other clone branching off to intercept that ninja. Naruto and the ANBU members jumped head first into the open air, whipping their blades and clashing. Naruto landed onto the opposite side, his back to his opponent crouching. A wind blew, sending leaves flowing through the air. Naruto's hair ruffled in the wind, as tranquil Sakura petals flew past him. He stood up straight, his blade pointed forwards and to the ground.

"Do you know why I did it?" asked Naruto softly.

"That is not of my concern; rather it is the council who wants you, not us. We are just tools, nothing more, nothing less" said the ANBU member.

"It may be so, but I think that we are more than tools. Rather, we are also living, breathing humans who are simply fighting for the country or village we love" began Naruto.

"We fight against other villagers, killing and slaughtering all in the name of Leaf, yet people may regard us as tools. To the common villager, we are the ones who must protect them. We have the responsibility to protect and serve our village. Thus…it is from my knowledge that we are not tools, but rather…people…protectors" said Naruto.

"Why speak of these things?" asked the ANBU member.

"Because…that is why I let the missing-nin Momochi Zabuza and Momochi Haku free" said Naruto, turning to face the ANBU member.

At this point, the ANBU surrounded him. Naruto closed his eyes, opening them slowly. He turned to look at each ANBU, his eyes piercing through their mask, through their eyes as if looking into the depth of their soul.

"I know you can't let me free…but I'll be damned if you take me without a fight" said Naruto, gripping his blade.

"Uzumaki Naruto…it would go well with the council should you not resist" said an ANBU member.

Naruto looked at the ANBU member who had spoken.

"I ask you Yugao…would it matter?" he asked.

The ANBU member blinked, the weakness of her identity being given out by someone who had simply pierced into her soul.

"I…guess it would" said Yugao.

"No it wouldn't…not at all" said Naruto, looking up at the sky.

"We all know the incident with the Kyuubi…and you're all old enough to know that I carry it inside of me. Such is the hatred of the council members of the Kyuubi, that they thus hate me. The hate torments me…wherever I go. No rest…no peace…no happiness. They will seek to kill me at the trial…and they will accomplish it. They have the power…and they will use it without hesitation."

A bird flew above overhead, screeching as it flew in a circle around the outline of the sun, before flying off. Naruto turned, looking at Yugao.

"If you take me…I'll take most of you down with me" said Naruto, before crouching down, his blade vertically held behind his back, his arm horizontally out in front.

"Well….what are you waiting for? An invitation?" asked Naruto.

At this, the ANBU sprung forward, and Naruto saw darkness.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Naruto…I don't like this one bit" said Zabuza, looked at him from the bars.

"They will kill you Zabuza-sensei. I won't let it happen" said Naruto, glancing at the snoring guard next to him.

"I don't care, just get Haku and leave. You wouldn't stand a chance breaking me out" said Zabuza.

"Are you sure?" asked a figure, walking down the stairs.

Zabuza's eyes widened. Naruto looked to see a feminine figure at the top of the stairs.

"Haku!" he said.

"I have them Naruto" said Haku, walking down the stairs and opening the lock with a silver key.

"How did you get out Haku?" asked Zabuza.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_Yes, I'm here to take over for your watch" said Naruto, looking at the elderly ninja who stood guard._

"_Your kidding me right? You? Midgit boy? Short stuff? You?" asked the elderly ninja._

"_Yes old man, me._

"_You? Tiny? Small shrimp?" asked the elderly ninja._

"_Yes damn you" muttered Naruto._

"_You??? Of all the ninjas, they pick you???" asked the old man._

'_I could knock him out, or whack him in the private parts…hard. Or else…' thought Naruto, growing annoyed at the old man._

"_You know what, screw you and sleep damn you" said Naruto angrily, throwing a smoke bomb containing sleeping gas onto the floor._

_The elderly ninja hit the deck as Naruto grabbed his keys. Haku looked wide-eyed as he unlocked the door. Naruto then started to run, looking behind him and stopping as Haku still stood there._

"_You coming?" asked Naruto as Haku sprang after him. _

_They grabbed the keys off the guard and ran down the stairs._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Your belongings should be in that cupboard. Now go" said Naruto as they grabbed their stuff, running up the stairs and out into the open.

Naruto heard the guard yell behind him. He looked at them.

"Go" he said softly.

They looked at him with a moment's hesitation, before nodding and disappearing. Naruto looked at them jump over the buildings, before hanging his head.

"Go…" he said softly.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Zabuza looked behind him as Naruto fought with the ninja to buy them time._

'_Go free Naruto…be safe…Arigatou' he thought as they sprang away, heading for the gate._

'_I hope Naruto will be okay' thought Haku._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A massive crowd gathered around a wooden platform erected. On it, Naruto stood, his hands bound behind his back and his head hanging. The Council sat in a loop around Naruto with the Hokage at the head of them. At each corner of the platform was an ANBU member standing impassively. It had been a long fight to bring down Naruto. He had shown exactly why he was known as a genius by taking over 4 ANBU members to bring him down.

"Uzumaki Naruto…you are charged with the release of the S-ranked Missing Nin Momochi Zabuza and his accomplice, Haku" said an old looking council member.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked.

The crowd went silent as Naruto chuckled. It was soft, but able to be heard by all. He looked up, pride shown in his eyes without a trace of fear.

"Do I?" he asked, before looking at the council members.

"Or do you?" he asked, showing his determination.

"What is the meaning of this outrage" muttered a crowd member to another.

The crowd booed Naruto, who smirked.

"I can see here...every single person…who has made my life a living hell" began Naruto.

The crowd fell silent.

"I can see the butcher…the one who threw a cleaver at my head when I was four. I was looking for food, and he laughed as the cleaver struck my shoulder and my screams of pain" said Naruto softly.

"I can see him…" said Naruto, looking directly at a plump man.

The man's eyes widened, before he backed away.

"Don't think your so innocent either…Neraniki Tankihero" said Naruto, facing another man.

"You don't remember the beating you gave me when I was 8?" asked Naruto.

The figure also shrunk back, the smirk gone from his face.

"For 12 years…I've kept this village safe…at my own expense. Nought a feeling of sorrow, or sympathy from barely anyone here" said Naruto.

The Hokage stared at Naruto, stroking his beard. Nearby Kakashi looked on, pondering the outcome. His favourite book no where in sight.

"How would you have liked to live my life…for 12 years? Almost everyday being beaten, hit, kicked, starving, no place to go, no one to talk to, lonely, no parents…torment" said Naruto, looking at the crowd.

The crowd looked at Naruto, no one uttering a sound.

"I set them free…because I promised they would be treated well. They would have been good additions to our ninjas, yet you locked them up and were going to try them for treason. They…Zabuza especially had tried to change…had changed. Yet you gave them no chance…no hope…no freedom" said Naruto.

The council looked at each other, a particular Hyuuga giving them frosty glances.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_The boy must be executed" yelled a council member._

"_Quiet Ranama, he has done nothing wrong" said Hiashi in protest._

"_And what would you know of that…dem-…monster?" asked Ranama._

"_I don't see this ninja running around, eating people? It's not your right to judge whether he is a monster or not" replied Hiashi, standing up from his cushion._

"_Oh? You can see plainly he is a monster" said Ranama, standing up to face Hiashi._

_In the middle of the group, Naruto stood bound and bleeding. Naruto laughed softly._

"_If you execute me…it was worth it" said Naruto, before looking back at the ground._

_The Hokage looked at Naruto, then at Ranama and Hiashi._

"_Both of you, that is enough" said the Hokage._

_The two elders glared at each other, before sitting down._

"_Your betrayal sicks me Hyuuga" muttered Ranama._

"_We are the strongest Clan in Konoha. Don't forget your place old man" retorted Hiashi._

"_We vote on the life of this boy" said the Hokage._

_The council muttered, with the decision made. _

"_As such, the decision is for Naruto to have a public trial, if found guilty…he will be executed" said the Hokage sadly, and started to leave the room._

_Naruto looked up slowly._

"_It's not your fault" said Naruto._

_The Hokage turned back, wiping away a tear and looked at Naruto._

"_If I die…I know I did it for a good cause…" said Naruto, before looking back down._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"If…you can find atleast 11 people to vouch for this…person then he might have a chance against the penalty of death, as agreed by the council" said the Hokage.

There was mutterings of disapproval from several council members, but the Hokage's mind was set firm.

"I vouch for Uzumaki Naruto" said a stern voice said Kakashi, walking towards the stairs.

He stood up next to Naruto, winking at Naruto with his eye. Naruto smiled.

"As so I" said Hiashi, standing up and walking next to Naruto and Kakashi.

Hiashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, in which Naruto nodded back in reply.

"I vouch as well. I have seen the good in this boy" said Kurenai, walking up the stairs.

She gave a slight smile to Kakashi, hugged Naruto and stood up proudly.

"I will vouch for that boy, his flames of youth will not be extinguished" roared Gai, running up the stairs and doing push ups.

At this, most of the crowd sweat dropped at the Sensei's antics while in the crowd a certain green-clad bushy eye browed ninja named Rock Lee cheered his Sensei on. Three council members behind them were discussing, before they all stood up.

"We vouch for Uzumaki Naruto" said the trio of Shika-Chou-Naka trio.

They too walked next to the growing group standing there.

"I will vouch for the boy myself. I've aided him since childbirth, he should be a free man" said the Hokage.

The crowd fell silent…before muttering to themselves. The ANBU looked around, glancing at one another. It was pure silence, until the wrinkly old Ranama stood up.

"That is only 10 people…even with the Hokage. Therefore, the boy will be executed" said Ranama with a smile.

The crowd instantly erupted in roars of disapproval and boos, before a chant went up.

"Set him free"

"Set him free"

"Set him free"

"You have heard the rules of the council members, without any others to vouch for him, the execution will happen" said Ranama, raising his arms high.

A massive sword went flying through the air, smacking into the wood inbetween Ranama's feet. The council member shrieked, jumping backwards and tripping.

"Does our word count?" asked a masked figure standing on top of a roof.

The ANBU prepared to attack, glancing at the Hokage for approval. The Hokage waved his hand to tell them to "be at ease." Uneasily, they stood back to attention.

Zabuza disappeared, appeared standing onto his sword.

"I vouch for this boy, and if it counts…Haku as well" said Zabuza, giving Naruto a thumb's up.

With those words, the crowd roared with approval and cheered.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

1 Week Later

Naruto stood dressed normally, smiling behind his mask as the Hokage gave Zabuza and Haku their papers. They stood on top of the Hokage tower.

"You are now officially…Ninjas of Konoha" said the Hokage with a smile, before handing them both hitai-ites.

A huge roar erupted as the crowd below. Naruto looked up at the sky, smiling as he saw a dove flying around the sun, before flying off. He had done it.

'_I saved myself…saved Zabuza-sensei and Haku…and most of all…won the respect of the people' thought Naruto, smiling._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"N-naruto-kun…Thank Kami your safe" said Hinata, latching onto Naruto in a hug.

They stood on a bridge, their first team meeting in several weeks.

"Hinata-chan…I'm glad to be back" said Naruto, smiling and looking off into the sky as a single white dove, flew before letting go of a tiny flower.

Next to them, Kakashi and Sakura smiled. Naruto withdrew, looking up at the branch as it flew towards them. Naruto raised his hand, catching the soft white flower, before tucking it behind Hinata's ear. He looked at her.

"It is good to be back" said Naruto.

"Enough, we have a lot of catching up to do now. Hope your all ready for hard training" said Kakashi, flicking a page of his book.

The three genins looked at each other, grinning. They ran off the bridge, all three of them jumping in the air in celebration. Behind them…Kakashi walked behind them, smiling and giving the peace sign. They were back to being a team, reunited as one once again.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto looked at the photograph which stood on a shelf. He smiled, turning off the light and sliding into bed. He looked again at the photograph from his bed, the moonlight bathing the room in a slight glow. He pulled the curtains, fluffing his pillow before his head hit the pillow. Before long, he was asleep. Unseen, outside two figures stood on a roof, watching the room, their cloaks fluttering in the southerly wind.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**


	7. Memories That Last

**Amazing isn't it. A chapter for once. Yes, I'm amazed myself. This is actually quite short since school started, The final High School Year. I've been really busy with stuff in real life, so not really much time for writing, plus I couldn't be stuffed writing and plus massive writers block. So yeah, I know its been really delayed, but sooner or later I really hope to be able to finish the stories I started. **

**Anyways, time to respond to some reviews**

**xWindScarx10: Here's your chapter P **

**Alucius: They can't. Simply because they're genin, not old enough to vouch. They were in the crowd obviously, I just thought I shouldn't have mentioned them since they were irrelevant at that point in time. **

**DeExil: I've been thinking about it and I feel like deviating away from the main storyline. Simply because I want to get creative, go places I've never dreamt or thought of. **

**Everyone else who Reviewed: Thanks for all your support and reviews. Its really encouraging to read these reviews, makes me want to write more. **

**Anyways, enough ranting on, **

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_They say that in this world and in the next that nothing lasts forever. That is a common misperception however from all my knowledge. Scouring the outer rims of this planet, I have come to the conclusion that there are things that last forever. Nothing can be immortal people say. But from what I've seen in two ninjas…is a heartfelt warming of the pitches of my heart, that the emotion love…can last forever…and if the bond is so strong, such that they would fight and die for one another, wanting only for their partner to be happy…soulmates…then that the perception that nothing lasts forever…is nothing but a load of philosopher crap…_

_Sandaime Hokage_

_The stars shine so brightly, innumerous…unable to be counted. Yet…if she asked me to try and count them, oh I would try. I would concentrate, counting until fatigue overwhelmed me, or until I had counted them. I would have used up all my chakra to count them, trying my very best…never an impossible task. If she asked me but one thing, I would gladly give it to her. My one…my only…_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Love cannot be summed up in one word…or two. Love is something that cannot be explained, an unconditional emotion in which even the bottom of your heart feels warmth when the one you love smile. Love is something you never want to hold in, rather you want to proclaim to the world, fly over the moon, just wanting to be near your partner. Love is a choice, slow to anger, slow to hate, slow to curse, slow to hesitate, fast to smile, fast to laugh, fast to make even the worst day…seem it all worth while…seeing their smile, their laugh…their voice._

_Umino Iruka_

_I gave him my heart...and he gave me his. The ultimate gift of Love, of sacrifice. To always be together, throughout whatever days we live in. Whether it be war, peace, sickness, poverty, even death till the end we are...and we shall be. And thus, he has given me the best gift anyone human can ask for...Love_

_Hyuuga Hinata _

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stood facing Hinata, their eyes locked. Silence…an unnerving silence. Slowly…Naruto leaned forward, closing the gap. Hinata noticed, closing her eyes and leaning forward as well. Their lips moved closer…closer…closer. Closing the gap, they were almost touching…almost…

Naruto skidded to a stop, gasping as he clutched at his ribs where Kakashi had kicked him. Hinata flew past with a scream as Zabuza forcibly whacked his elbow into her body. As Hinata flew past, Naruto stuck out his hand. She clasped it and he swung in a 360 degree motion, throwing her back towards Kakashi and Zabuza with torpedo speed. Hinata drove her hands forward, targeting their chest. They blocked her hands, swiping them upwards. As they moved to drive their fists again into her, Naruto jumped behind her, spinning as he threw kunai. They jumped backwards, skidding to a stop to dodge the kunai.

'_Their teamwork improves everyday' thought Kakashi._

'_They're improving...better watch out or they'll kick our asses' thought Zabuza._

Hinata charged, running low as Naruto threw kunai over her head at their Senseis. Kakashi and Zabuza blocked them with their own blades. Hinata engaged with Kakashi, a fierce taijutsu battle while Naruto drove over to Zabuza, his katana clashing with Zabuza's blade. To the side, Sakura battled with Haku, off in the distance, a fierce battle.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata swung with her hand, only to be blocked by Kakashi. He kicked at her shoulder as she blocked. Grabbing his ankle, she twirled him around and threw him to the ground. Kakashi fell to the ground and landed, flicking out his leg to trip Hinata. As she fell, he grabbed a kunai, charging for the kill. He moved forward, pulling back as a katana went past his head, thudding into a nearby tree. Naruto charged at him from Zabuza who lay on the ground, clutching his private parts. Naruto charged forward, twirling a kunai as they clashed.

Hinata flipped up, moving forward as Naruto flipped backwards, dodging Kakashi's fist. As Naruto landed, Hinata ran forward, her foot striking Naruto's hands as he boosted her into the air. As she flew through the air, coming down. Kakashi readied himself, only to have his eyes wide as Naruto tripped him. He opened his eyes to be flat on his back, Naruto and Hinata standing around him.

Kakashi sighed and Zabuza groaned.

Naruto stood with Hinata, talking quietly. Kakashi and Zabuza observed them.

"They're improving…its as if they know what each other is going to do" muttered Kakashi.

"Indeed, they improvise on the spot. Its most likely because of the bond those two have" replied Zabuza, stroking his chin.

Sakura stood with Haku where they talked about where each other could improve. They burst out laughing at some inside joke Haku made.

"Sakura and Naruto have also gained acceptance of each other's presence. It seems as if this team is becoming a close-knit group" mumbled Zabuza.

"Ahh yes, I've noticed that" said Kakashi.

"Training dismissed" he said and disappeared.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Deep within the territory of the Hidden Village of the Leaves, the Village of Konoha, there stands a green hill. A green hill forgotten since the war with the Leaf and the Stone. No one around to remember it, its majesty, yet now it dwells, like a forgotten relic in ages past. A green hill far away…_

_A lone grave stood on a green hill far away. The sky was blue, yet it was deathly quiet. Not an animal or bird in sight in the background of the woods…naught one. The wind blew the stalks of grass around wildly, the soft rustle of their movement. The trees rustled softly...a perfect serenade for a grave. The grave was freshly dug, a grey round tombstone in its wake. Over it stood a figure clothed in black, looking down at the grave. Bending slowly over, the figure laid a bunch of assorted flowers at the grave before stepping back. A freshly dug grave…with multiple coloured flowers at its base._

_The figure stood there for hours, as the clouds seemed to fly overhead in the acceleration of time. The wind would whistle its tune, blowing the figure's black cloak around. Soon the flowers took flight, swept away by the wind, yet the figure still stood there. The reached into his pocket, pulling out another batch of flowers and laying it at the grave. Again, as the flowers took flight, the figure would continuously lay flowers on the grave._

_Finally, as the tenth batch of flowers took flight over the preceding night sky. From a tranquil afternoon, into a darkened night. There were no stars shining, the moon was covered, yet the figure did not move. Staring…staring at the place where the name of the deceased was. Yet…the tombstone was empty._

_The black clad figure turned around, looking out at the horizon. A single cerulean eye, as deep as the endless oceans was seen, his other covered by a hitai-ite. A crimson cloak wrapped around his shoulders, flowing off to the side with the ever blowing southern breeze._

_The figure looked back at the grave, at the tombstone. Blinking as the figure mumbled three specific words…_

_"Who am I…?"_

_"Who am I…?"_

_"Who am I…?"_

_Those three words screamed off across the horizon, his arms open wide with his head towards the heavens, as if asking for some miracle._

_"Who am I…" said the figure again softly, before turning around, showing the face of Uzumaki Naruto._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto woke up, panting with sweat.

'_What kind of dream was that' he thought, checking the clock which said "2:00"_

Naruto rolled out of bed onto the floor as he flopped there, yawning. He grumbled, slowly getting to his knees, and finally his feet. Yawning, he shuffled around the room, moving towards a window positioned facing west. He moved up to it, looking out the window. It was pitch black above the rooftops, although a full moon was up, shining light. Naruto made out several black blurs which could only be ANBU patrolling the Village rooftops. Naruto yawned, switching on the light and blinking angrily at the new source of punishment.

"Damn light" he mumbled, rubbing the dark bags under his eyes and yawning deeply again.

He walked over to the fridge, opening it to reveal nothing at all.

"Kuso" he mumbled, plopping himself on an old couch.

It was to be another painful day of training that Kakashi and Zabuza would gladly give them, glee on their faces as they gave their team hard workouts, but all in all they all knew it was for their own good, to improve and becoming better shinobis. Naruto frowned at the thought, wondering what kind of sadistic exercise Zabuza would make them do. The words _'Who Am I'_ swept past into his mind again. Naruto shook them off, massaging his aching temples. Naruto sighed and stood up.

He wasn't going to get anymore sleep…

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto charged, his kunai colliding with Kakashi's. They held, using their strength to push each other away. Naruto withdrew, before twirling his kunai and colliding again with Kakashi's weapon. Kakashi frowned.

Kakashi, using his superior strength, raised Naruto's kunai with his own and kicked Naruto back. Naruto flew through the air, back flipping and landing like a cat on the ground. He didn't have time to recover as Kakashi came at him swiftly with the kunai. Naruto dodged Kakashi's precision slashes and stabs, parrying when he had the time to. Ducking under a swipe at his head as he continued to back-pedal, Naruto frowned.

'_Kuso, I'm on the back foot…I need to stall him for me to get onto the offensive again' thought Naruto, sparing a glance around him. _

The quick glance was instantly picked up by Kakashi, drawing forward and slashing the abdomen of his student. Instantly, a poof was heard and a log stood in it's place. Kakashi's eyes shot up, jumping backwards to dodge the kunai thrown at him. He then flipped forward to dodge the kunai thrown from behind him. Then, kunai from eight directions came at him. Kakashi jumped, dodging all of the projectiles and throwing a kunai at the sole kunai coming at him from an angle. Then, snapping his eyes up he saw Naruto with a kunai, slashing downwards.

Kakashi's hand met Naruto's outstretched arm, grunting as Naruto's knee went into his gut. Kakashi drove his fist into Naruto's face, sending him flying towards the ground. From the trees, more shuriken and kunai were thrown at him. Kakashi threw his kunai at Naruto as he flew through the air, drawing another kunai in a blink of an eye and parrying the kunai and shuriken.

Kakashi then moved, pumping chakra into his legs and charging at Naruto. Naruto stood side on, in a taijutsu stance before also charging, meeting Kakashi in the middle of the clearing. Kakashi's foot drove into Naruto's abdomen as Naruto's fist was blocked by Kakashi's hand. Kakashi then swiped at Naruto's face, Naruto ducked, bobbed up and kicked Kakashi in the leg, sweeping it to trip Kakashi while his fist drove towards his face. Kakashi blocked the fist, ducking as the other fist went sailing over his head. He then fell as Naruto tripped him. As he fell, he planted a hand onto the ground, pushing himself off. He skidded slowly backwards to a complete stop.

Naruto looked at Kakashi impassively, before drawing his hands into a seal. Then, sealing he took in a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **muttered Naruto, breathing out a massive fireball.

Kakashi's eyes widened, rolling to the left to dodge the fireball. As soon as he had rolled, he was met with three kunai. Kakashi drew three kunai, and threw them, deflecting the other three kunai in mid air. As he landed and stood up, he ducked under Naruto's slash, attemping to kick him in the abdomen. Naruto blocked it, twisting Kakashi's foot and sending him to the ground. Naruto then drove his kunai at Kakashi's face. Kakashi rolled and the kunai missed, sweeping his foot and tripping Naruto onto the ground.

Naruto flipped himself up, dodging a punch to the face by Kakashi. He back pedalled, blocking and dodging Kakashi's onslaught. Then, Kakashi found an opening, going for it. Naruto left the opening open, gripping Kakashi's wrist and tossing Kakashi over his head. Kakashi flew through the air, landing. He then rolled to the side to dodge a Fuuma Shuriken thrown. The massive shuriken moved in an arc, before coming back at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it again as the shuriken was caught by Naruto.

"Enough" said Kakashi, a proud look on his face.

Naruto stood back, panting and wiping away sweat from his face.

"Naruto, you are truly perfect at using your weapons to their full potential…Hinata, your turn!"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto sat on the Fourth Hokage's head, Hinata sitting beside him.

"So Kakashi nominated us for the chuunin exams" muttered Naruto.

"Hai…do you think we're strong enough?" asked Hinata.

"Yes…especially you Hinata-chan" said Naruto, looking at Hinata.

Hinata blushed, turning bright red.

"Come on then, I want to show you something before there's no sunlight left" said Naruto, helping Hinata up.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They stood staring at the beholding sight before them. A waterfall nestled deep within the forests of Konoha, a hidden gem to sight. The water was crystal clear, a deep blue that shone with radiance. Some vegetation, a few trees, but what caught Hinata's eye was a picnic basket laying there…with a mat under a massive Sakura tree.

"Like it?" Asked Naruto nervously.

"Ano…like it? I Love It!" said Hinata, hugging Naruto.

"Haha, I'm glad you do…made me nervous for a second" chuckled Naruto, scratching his head.

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Shall we?" asked Naruto, offering his hand.

"Oh yes indeed" said Hinata with a giggle, taking his hand.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They stood outside the gate to Hinata's house, standing there. It was night time; as well it happened to be a full moon. Light shone upon them, a radiant couple, and their misty breathes flying through the night. There was a slight breeze, ruffling their clothes and hair slightly, the cold numbing them despite their clothes.

"I hope you had a good time Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a smile.

"I did, it was truly wonderful" replied Hinata.

"Uhhh, great" said Naruto.

Hinata laughed quietly.

Naruto stood facing Hinata, their eyes locked. Silence…an unnerving silence. Slowly…Naruto leaned forward, closing the gap. Hinata noticed, closing her eyes and leaning forward as well. Their lips moved closer…closer…closer. Closing the gap, they were almost touching…almost…

A crackle in the darkness startled them, and they pulled back quickly. Sensing nothing, but knowing the moment had been ruined, Naruto sighed, before leaning forward and kissing a startled Hinata on the cheek.

And with that, Naruto whispered goodbye and disappeared into the night. Hinata stood there, shocked and unmoving. It was only ten minutes later when a guard came out, searching for Hinata only to find her staring out into the night, her face bright pink but a soft smile upon her face.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**I'll admit it, that chapter took AGES to write, and it was short too. I'm sorry guys, but hopefully you'll forgive me and bear with it. **

**Anyway, look forward to the next update...somewhere in the next 6 months knowing me haha.**

**Woot **


	8. Stage One

Greeting to all my fans, who have stuck by me through my pure inactivity. Basically, I was busy this entire year with school, however its the holidays and I'm starting to get back into writing. That means...more updates *gasp*

And now its time to reply to some OVERDUE reviews given.

.Weasel: Good question, I'm not too sure yet. As for Sasuke's pairing, I'll pair him up with anyone, depending on what the fans want. So if you fans want Sasuke to have a partner, in your review suggest one.

Inuyashsesshomaru loves kagome: Apologies, first kiss will come later =[.

Shinku Ryuuga: Noted with the mistakes (look below).

Paladeus: My emphasis is mostly on Team 7 and Naruto, But i'll take that into consideration as I have noticed I haven't been putting enough emphasis on other characters.

RaiderXV: I can't disolve information at this point, however I have a few good ideas and plot twists here and there.

Sheiki: See above

everyone else, thanks for your reviews, and YES I FAIL AT EDITING =P

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE NOTE SEVERAL THINGS**

**THERE ARE TWO MISTAKES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**1. BY GENIN EXAMS I MEAN CHUUNIN (**_oops =S)_

_**2. **_**APOLOGIES BUT WHEN NARUTO KISSES HINATA AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, IT IS ON THE CHEEK, NOT THE LIPS**

_Sorry for any inconvinience_

_**As for why i decided that its on the cheek and not on the lips, I felt like i was rushing their relationship too much. Yes, there still will be Naru/Hina moments and they will get together, I just felt that I had rushed it too much.**  
_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stared at his katana.

"I would love to use it…but Zabuza's style doesn't suit the way I use the blade" he muttered.

'_Its not that Zabuza's style is crap, its that its suited for a different size's blade'_

Just then, a slap rang out across Konoha.

"PERVERT!"

Naruto blinked, then his eyes widened.

"Zabuza!" muttered Naruto.

Heading in the general direction of the slap, Naruto moved slowly, knowing that an angry Kuniochi's slap took ages to recover. He found Zabuza with a slight blush on his face…or maybe it was a slap mark, Naruto wasn't too sure.

"Zabuza-sensei, would you be willing to help me develop a style for my katana?" asked Naruto, walking up to Zabuza.

The shinobi looked back at Naruto.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I have better things to do with my time" Zabuza said.

"Oh? I'm sure I could make it worth your while" said Naruto, pulling out the new special edition Icha Icha Tactics.

"Where did you get that" croaked Zabuza.

"I have my connections" said Naruto.

They stood at Training Ground 15. Zabuza's massive blade was being held in Naruto's hands.

"We know that if you can wield my blade effectively and smoothly, then you can master any sword" said Zabuza, looking at Naruto.

Naruto was surprised how heavy it was. Sure it was massive, but it was heavier than he thought. Naruto took the stance that Zabuza taught him, and started swinging the blade around, faster and faster, faking slashes and stabs, and incorporating jumps, spins, feints and backpedals to his movement. Zabuza watched in amazement at Naruto's strength. Most shinobi would need to build up their muscles in order to use Zabuza's blade. He had tried to teach a certain apprentice…but to no avail.

"Now that you have the hang of a heavier blade, your blade will seem like nothing" said Zabuza.

Naruto nodded, and picking up his sword and using Zabuza's style, he thrusted, parried and stabbed at an invisible opponent.

"Naruto…I think I might just be able to help you with your style. You'll rely on speed and agility to inflict damage, however…it'll be flashy" said Zabuza.

"What do you mean flashy?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza just gave him a grin, which sent shudders down his back. The training lived up to its reputation. Zabuza was a sadist, which made Naruto nervous. They had started with 400 clones, and working from there throughout the day to learn the new style. When it was basically mastered, Zabuza grabbed his blade and for an hour swung at Naruto, with the rules of Naruto using his style to parry and defend. Several cuts and gashes later, Naruto had learnt that Zabuza had gone easy on Kakashi when fighting him. He had shown that when he started to swing the blade faster and faster at Naruto. Or maybe because Zabuza had Konoha's gym to work out in. Either way, when Zabuza suggested this type of training, Naruto knew it was going to be a long day.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto lay on the ground, due to sheer exhaustion and brain overload by using too many shadow clones to develop his style. Zabuza looked at him proudly.

"You did well kiddo, can't believe I'm such a good sensei" he said.

"You can join Iruka-sensei in teaching little kids then" said Naruto.

Zabuza laughed.

"Not for me kiddo, not for me"

Naruto pulled out the Icha Icha tactics book, and passed it to Zabuza.

"My part of the deal" said Naruto.

"Seeing how hard you worked, and how enthusiastic you worked was good enough, however I accept it with open arms!" said Zabuza, grabbing the book and opening it.

At once, a shining light from heaven came down apon the book, and Zabuza read the first page, before closing his eyes and smiling in pure ecstasy. Naruto just stared, wide-eyed at this display of pure holiness.

"How can that book be holy, with all that perverted crap in it" muttered Naruto, walking off as the light shone on Zabuza.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto sat at his favourite ramen stand, twirling his chopsticks, absently eating his ramen.

"Naruto…why is my favourite customer not eating?" asked Ichiraku.

Naruto blinked, looking up at him.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something" said Naruto.

"Anything you need to share with me?" asked Ichiraku.

Naruto smiled at him, closing his eyes.

"No, its something I need to sort out myself" said Naruto.

He nodded his thanks to Ichiraku and Ayame and placed the bill on the counter and walked away.

"Something is wrong with the boy…didn't even finish his ramen!" mumbled Ichiraku.

Sakura and Naruto were walking as they talked.

"You nervous about the Chuunin exams?" asked Naruto.

"A bit, I mean I've been training hard and all…but I'm not sure whether I'm strong enough" said Sakura.

Naruto laughed.

"Of course your strong enough Sakura, it'll be fine" said Naruto with a grin.

Sakura nodded as they walked past a rock with eye holes.

"Konohamaru, rocks don't have eye holes" muttered Naruto, slapping his head.

"As was expected from my rival!" declared Konohamaru, popping out with his two friends, his finger pointing straight at Naruto.

"Hey boss, whos the girl with the big forehead?" asked Konohamaru.

Naruto instantly felt a spike in killing intent from a certain Kunoichi.

"Errr….Konohamaru" said Naruto

"And what is with the pink hair…so unnatural" said Konohamaru, his eyes wide at the development of someone having pink hair.

Another spike.

"Konohamaru…" said Naruto, looking nervously at Sakura

"But…her forehead is…so big. Its scaring me since its so big!" said Konohamaru.

"KONOHAMARU" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah boss?" asked Konohamaru.

"RUN!" yelled Naruto.

Konohamaru's eyes shifted to Sakura, and his eyes widened in terror and he took off, Sakura hot on his heels.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Konohamaru was running for his life, before he bumped into a figure.

"Hey, what do you think your doing brat" muttered the ninja, lifting him up.

Naruto popped around the corner, staring at the make-up faced boy who was wearing a Suna hitai-ite.

"Put him down" said Naruto.

The blonde haired girl looked at him impassively. The boy with something strapped to his back sneered.

"And what do you plan to do pretty boy?" asked the male Suna ninja.

In an instant, Naruto's fist collided with the Suna ninja's. The Suna ninja backed off, spitting blood and a tooth from his mouth.

"Your gonna pay for that" he muttered, pulling the wrapped thing from his back.

Naruto stared at him, before whispering to Konohamaru was okay. Konohamaru nodded.

"The way I see it, its three verse two, with that guy up in the trees" said Naruto.

The suna ninjas eyes widened, and a red-haired boy landed on the ground in front of them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto" replied Naruto.

"I will enjoy killing you" he replied, looking at the other two Suna ninjas and walking away.

"Not if I kill you first…Gaara" replied Naruto.

Gaara's eyes widened at the mention of his name from a complete stranger.

"How do you know who I am?!" he asked.

"Because…your like me" said Naruto sadly, walking away.

Gaara stared at the three walking back, before walking away as well.

Team 7 stood on the bridge as Kakashi passed out the exam forms.

"Fill these out, and after training I'll head to the Hokage tower to put your names in" said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Hinata, giving her a wink in which she blushed. They filled out the forms relatively quickly, and Kakashi looked at them all.

"In the chuunin exams, there are four stages. First will be a written examination, second practical in which you have to recover two scrolls from the Forest of Death, third will be 1 verse 1 matches almost straight after the second stage, and fourth will be exactly the same as the third, except you will be on display to the public. Any questions?" asked Kakashi.

"Everything is legal within the exams Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, everything will be legal" said Kakashi.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The next day ninjas were gathering to what looked like the third floor.

Naruto stared at the door, which obviously had a genjutsu on it, with several older guys standing guard. Both Sakura and Hinata and noticed it as well. One of the older ninjas was picking on Hinata's cousin's team. Neji was glaring at them with Tenten, before Lee was pushed by the older ninja. Lee stumbled back, but moved forward again, only to get a fist back. Tenten cried out with a yell, and moved forward, only to be slapped and she fell with a cry. Neji instantly moved, his hand heading for the ninja's heart. Naruto grabbed it.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Neji.

"Now isn't the best time to draw attention to yourself" replied Naruto.

They pushed through the older guys into the room, where a large number of ninjas were quietly talking. Naruto noticed the older Hyuuga gave Hinata a frosty glare, in which Hinata just looked down. Naruto was going to have a talk to her later. The rookie 9 gathered around them, where greetings were exchanged. Naruto scanned the room, noticing Gaara and the Suna ninjas, as well as several others who looked dangerous.

A leaf ninja walked up to them.

"You shouldn't draw attention to yourselves" said the ninja.

The Rookie 9 looked at him.

"I'm Kabuto, and I myself am on my 5th try here, and it would be wise not to draw attention to yourself if you don't want to be killed" he said.

Several eyes widened. Murmurs of 5 tries rippled through the Rookie 9.

"You all remind me so much of myself when I first started. However, I have been collecting information of ninjas entering the chuunin exams" said Kabuto, showing them a card.

"By placing only my chakra in the card, I am able to reveal all the information I've gathered on a particular shinobi" he explained.

For example, he revealed one showing Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 25 D ranked missions, 4 C ranked missions, team mates are Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Strong in ninjutsu, taijutsu and strong at resisting genjutsu, as well as possesses the Sharingan. Estimated level at chuunin" said Kabuto.

Sasuke smirked at this.

"As you can see, it reveals information that I have gathered from individual ninjas" said Kabuto.

"That's awesome" said Chouji.

"I would like to see Gaara" said Naruto.

Kabuto pulled out a card from his deck, and Gaara's information appeared.

"Gaara, 12 D-rank missions, 15 C-rank missions, 3 B-rank missions and 1 A-rank mission. Team mates are Kankuro and Temari, sensei is Baki. This is amazing, it says he has NEVER been injured before. As for an estimated rank, I haven't worked it out yet since I haven't seen him in action before" said Kabuto.

"Never been injured before…" muttered Naruto, thinking.

"Anyone else you would like to see?" asked Kabuto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Sasuke.

They stared as Naruto's picture came up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 25 D-rank missions, 6 C-ranked missions. Team mates are Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, sensei is Kakashi. Wow, Naruto-san, you certainly are powerful. High levels of taijutsu and ninjutsu, low levels of genjutsu and extraordinary amounts of chakra capacity. Known to have a katana, however style is unknown. Estimated Level: Low-medium Jounin!" said Kabuto

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Naruto's card. Sasuke's smirk had been wiped off. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh. Hinata had blushed at how strong the man she loved was.

"You clearly overestimate me Kabuto-san" mumbled Naruto, trying to defend his true capabilities.

Kabuto looked at him.

"No, I think the information is perfectly accurate" he replied, before turning back.

'_There is something wrong with that guy…thankfully he doesn't know I have the Sharingan' thought Naruto._

"What about that guy?" asked Kiba, pointing at a ninja with a Sound hitai-ite.

Meanwhile, while back in the room, three Genin from Hidden Sound Village were watching the Leaf Genin talk, as they muttered to themselves. Naruto gave them a quick glance noticing that they looked different. The first of which was a girl who had long, black hair. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, grey camouflage pants and a scarf, and black shinobi sandals and armbands. Next was a strange looking shinobi, completely hunched over. He had most of his face wrapped completely in bandages, except for his eyes. He wore a long grey jacket that had sleeves, which covered his arms. The final member had spiky black hair, but Naruto didn't pay much attention to him. However, all three of them drew Naruto's attention.

'_They all seem to have an…alternate agenda' thought Naruto._

"Shall we?" the spiky haired boy asked, noticing Kiba's finger pointing at them a moment ago.

The sound ninjas snapped up, walking towards them. Kabuto turned to face them. The heavily bandaged one swung with his arm, missing Kabuto by a mile. However, Kabuto started to shake violently and vomited. His glasses cracked.

"We incorporate sound waves to kill our enemies. If you don't want to die, you should leave us alone" muttered the bandaged guy, walking away.

The leaf genin's stared on in with widened eyes.

"What the hell" muttered Naruto.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as they helped Kabuto up.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Kabuto muttered, shaking his head.

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke erupted in the front of the room. As it cleared, a large man appeared in front of a group of Chunin. He wore a dark grey trench coat, a pair of black gloves and black boots. He wore a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and a headband combined with a bandana tied on his head. However, his most noticeable feature was the numerous scars on his face, showing that he had been tortured, and endured it.

"Welcome to the Chuunin exams, I will be the proctor of the first stage of the exam. You may call me Morino Ibiki. Any questions so far?"

An eerie silence entered the room, followed by a heavy atmosphere.

"Alright then, we'll now begin the first examination. Everyone line up here at the desk and turn in your application cards that your sensei gave you. We'll then give you one of these seating assignment cards." the large man said.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The Chuunin-hopefuls all moved to their specific seats after obtaining their numbers. Naruto sat down in his place, his eyes frowning. To his delight however, Hinata sat next to him. He gave her a wink and stared down.

"Do not turn your papers until I say so, as I go through the rules. Rule number one, each of you starts with ten points. There are a total of ten questions on the test, each one worth a point each. For every question you get wrong, you will lose one of these points. Yes, you loose points for getting them wrong!" Ibiki said, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Also know, that if you loose your ten points, not only you but your teammates will FAIL too. If anyone is stupid enough not to understand, if one of your teammates gets caught out or fails the test, you fail too. Any questions so far?"

Again…silence.

"Finally, you are NOT allowed to cheat. If our examiners catch you doing anything suspicious or dodgy, you loose a point. Hence, if you get caught cheating 10 times, your out, and your teammates fail. Any questions?"

Again, silence.

"Right then, you have 9 questions and an hour to complete them. At the end of this hour, I will ask you the last question. Begin.

Naruto opened his test, looking at the question.

'_No ordinary genin would be able to complete these…however I can' Naruto thought with a smile, going to work._

Next to him, Hinata used Byakugan to read the writing of ninja's that seemed like they knew what they were doing.

"Number 51" said a Chuunin.

A Mist shinobi swore, before standing up and leaving, his teammates behind him.

"Number 24, and your corresponding numbers, leave" a Chuunin said.

This time a leaf shinobi and their team left.

"Numbers 44 and your team, your gone" a Chunin said.

"Number 11, 62 and 105, you fail at trying to look at each other's papers. Get outta here" another one called.

"Number 125, your finished" said another Chuunin.

The once largely populated room was starting to diminish. Naruto knew Hinata knew what to do, as well as Sakura and he gave Hinata a quick wink. He then went back to working on the questions. Although Naruto was smart, these questions gave him a lot of trouble, and he took his time doing them. Around the room, he had noticed chakra spikes here and there as people used various methods to cheat.

"Number 65"

Naruto, eyes widened, before sighing in relief remembering that Sakura was no. 64. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was starting to finish. He looked up at Ibiki, who was staring at him oddly.

'_There is something about that boy that I cannot put my mind to…' he thought._

Ibiki glanced at the room, noting that a lot of them had disappeared, however not enough were. He stared at the clock, showing two minutes left and heard the frantic scribble of pencils on paper as they tried to complete the exam within the allotted time. At an hour sharp, Ibiki stood up.

"PENCILS DOWN" he roared.

Genins shot out of their seat, dropping their pencils and closing their booklets.

"Congratulations on making it this far, now it is time for the final question. However, there is a rule to this question" said Ibiki.

"You may choose to answer this question, and should you answer it incorrectly you will fail. If you choose not to, your teammates and you will fail. However, there is a catch. Should you choose to take the question and answer it incorrectly, you will never be able to take the Chuunin exams again" said Ibiki.

The effect was instantaneous. A shiver went down almost every genin's back, and a chill entered the room. A chuunin swore as the cold wind entered an open window, providing the chill that made everyone get goosebumps. The chuunin battled with the window.

The heavy atmosphere was driving the genins crazy. Whispers started to erupt among the genin, and Ibiki smirked.

'_I love my job' he thought._

"Okay, that's enough time to think about it. Now, those who do not want to take the question, raise your hands now" said Ibiki.

The effect was instantaneous. Several Genin hands shot up, in one case all three team members of a Shinobi squad raised their hands in fear. The room continued to empty. Naruto looked at Hinata, who was looking down saddened and depressed. Naruto closed his eyes, clearing his head. He then looked at Hinata who was fearful.

'_If I stay a genin, father will abandone me and I will become a servant. I don't want that to happen. And Naruto-kun, he won't ever be able to become Hokage if he is unable to take the Chuunin exams' she thought, clenching her hands together._

With that, Hinata began to shakily raise her hand. Sakura's eyes picked it up instantly, and her eyes widened. Hinata then looked to Naruto, who spoke to her through his eyes. She then lowered her hand, looking at him. Naruto spoke to her through his eyes, in which she felt him staring into her soul. She blinked, before nodding and completely lowered her hand. Naruto then gave her a winning smile, looking over the back at Sakura, who was raising her hand. Then Naruto's hand shot up, before slamming down on the table.

"I don't give a crap whether I'm banned from the Chuunin exams or not, however I will still become Hokage" he yelled.

At once, the room lifted, and all nervousness was disappearing. Sakura's eyes widened, and she quickly lowered her hand, noticing a Chuunin was about to call her number. She breathed a sigh of relief, wiping away the sweat that had build on her from the situation.

'_Naruto-kun…I wish I was as brave and strong as you' thought Hinata._

'_No one else is leaving…seventy eight candidates remain, all because of that Uzumaki Kid. However, I admire his willpower" thought Ibiki_

The proctor broke into a hearty laugh, extremely strange for the huge man. Genins around them looked around puzzled, before Ibiki stopped laughing, looking at them.

"Congratulations to those of you who are left. You've just completed the first part of the Chunin Exams!" Ibiki yelled.

"Wait…what?" asked Kiba

"That's right, you all pass" said Ibiki.

"What about the tenth question though?" asked Chouji

"The question was simply on whether you had the guts and willpower to continue to go on" said Ibiki

"So I spent all that brain power for nothing? How troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

"The questions were neither troublesome, nor a waste of time. The point of those questions was to test your abilities of spying and gathering information, as well as whether you are able to pick up the hidden message behind the test" Ibiki said.

"Spying?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes. Remember the rules at the start? That if you fail, then your teammates fail. By using that as fear, we are able to intimidate you, and hence you have to work under pressure, making it harder to complete the test. As well as this, the questions were specifically set so that you HAD to cheat in order to be able to pass, as no ordinary genin would be able to work out those questions" said Ibiki

"So this was a complete test on whether you are able to gather and analyze information, or spy and copy, which would be able to be applied in a real life situation in terms of infiltration and code-cracking" asked Neji.

"100% correct. We snuck in two Chuunins that you are able to copy from" said Ibiki.

At this, two Chuunins raised their hands with smiles.

"Of course, anyone who cheated in an obvious way, failed…mostly due to the pressure that was put upon them, as well as the fear of failure" Ibiki said.

Ibiki paused as he untied his bandana. Genins gasped as numerous scars and wounds were shown at the top of his head.

"There are times when being careless and getting caught by hostile forces in an act of espionage can cost you. Sometimes, it can scar you for life. However, there are few that would be able to endure the torture I had" said Ibiki.

Ibiki tied the bandana back on, and nodded to the class. He then glanced at outside through the open window, that the Chuunin was still trying to close. A Shinobi shot through the window, kicking the Chuunin across the room. A banner shot out behind her, as Mitarashi Anko stood there.

"Your second examiner for today has arrived. I am Mitarashi Anko and will the proctor for the second stage of your exam" she said.

Naruto stared at the scantly clad woman.

'She's an examiner?' he thought.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well, that chapter was a BORE to write. HOWEVER, things will get MUCH more interesting and fun. Look forward to action, romance and of course, some humour.**

**If you have any feedback, or just want to comment if i did a good job, please review as every review I take into heart and they make me happy =].  
**

**Until then**

**Woot~  
**


	9. Forest of Death

Hey everyone, hope everyone's doing fine. This chapter actually came pretty easily after a few ideas were formed on where I was going to take the story. For now yes it will follow the "main" Naruto plot, but I hope to deviate somewhat as I continue.

Responses to my lovely reviewers:

Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten: First off, when I saw your review I tried to say it five times, fast too. I failed miserably. First off, I would like to point out that it doesn't always HAVE to be by the script of Naruto, so it can be fifth, seventh, twenty fifth or whatever. Also, note when the story was started, that was a long time before the real details of Naruto's parents came out

nocontact: Situational, theres a fine line between rushing and stalling, but then ranting on about a long conversation can also be troublesome. I decided to make it short and sweet, if it seemed a bit rush my apologies.

Lexor: Exactly what i was looking for. I didn't want it to be drawn out and boring. Rather, lets get it along to the good stuff instead of some stupid examination.

bobbetter: I bet I was even more bored writing it than you reading it. But it must be done, cant exactly go "Skipped to third stage" or whatever. Shame.

the DragonBard: Again, I'm allowed to deviate from the facts somewhat aren't I? I don't have to be perfect...I hope.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Fact of the day to Naruto, the scantly clad woman actually turned out to actually be an examiner. Amazing.

"Hmm...Ibiki, your loosing your touch. Still so many" exclaimed Anko.

Ibiki snorted, waving her off.

"Alright brats, follow me and try to keep up!"

She went over the rules of the test.

"Welcome to the infamous Forest of Death ladies and gentlemen. Here will be the second stage of the exam. And from here onwards...people will start dying" said Anko with a grin.

"Now, sign these forms so that we don't take responsibility for any deaths or anything" said Anko...slightly too cheerful for most genin's likings, passing around forms to the various teams.

"Now then, you will each be given an 'earth' or 'heaven' scroll, and you have to attain both and enter the main tower in the middle within five days, or you'll fail. Let me warn you, danger lurks everywhere and stay on your guard. Any questions? No? Lets get started. Team by team please enter this tent to collect your scroll. Also, do not open your scroll before the end of the test, otherwise you'll automatically fail. And trust me, we'll know if you have" explained Anko.

"Also, if you show up with only one teammate, or only yourself and the two scrolls, you still fail" Anko said happily, before ushering team after team into the tent.

Naruto held the scroll, before passing it to Hinata. Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"Why Hinata?" she whispered.

"She has amazing vision and with byakugan she'll be able to avoid the enemy, and plus she's certainly capable of protecting the scroll" replied Naruto.

Hinata blushed at the compliment.

They stood at the looming black gate. A chuunin proctor stood by the gate.

"Good luck, and stay safe" he said with a smile, before looking at the clock.

"Gates open in five...four...three...two...one!"

With that, Team 7 shot out into the forest.

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Isn't this interesting. The demon child of Konoha with the Sharingan. Now I wish I had placed the cursed seal on Naruto instead of Sasuke. Too bad, he would of been tasty and such a fine body to inherit. Imagine that, unlimitless power, the Kyuubi and the Sharingan. I could of trained him up, then taken his body. I would have become a Kami, and the world will bow to me. Everyone, sitting praising the Grand Master of the World, Orochimaru. The ruler above all, even Kami himself. But its a shame that I infected Sasuke instead, however I look forward to possessing Sasuke when he comes to me, craving power. Sasuke will come, and he will fall. Death comes to those who seek it. Sasuke seeks death actively, moreso than any other ANBU or S-ranked Missing Nin. He wants blood to be spilled, and after I train him up, Konohagakure, and all the other hidden villages...will fall!

Kiba cried out in pain, slumping againts the tree. Shino lay nearby, motionless on his back. Sasuke stared at the grass-nin in pure fear.

"What are you..." he uttered.

"What am I?" asked the grass-nin, before laughing in a chilly voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" the grass-nin said, dissapearing.

Sasuke dodged an overhead swipe, kicking the grass nin againts the tree. The grass-nin blocked the kick, replying with a punch to his own. Sasuke's head span. He could see the fist coming...but he wasn't fast enough.

'_What is this person...what is this power?' he thought._

"Come Sasuke-kun, let me see your potential, and maybe if you give me a good run for my money...I'll tell you where Itachi is" said the grass-nin.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before gritting his teeth. He charged, throwing a wave of kunai and shuriken at the grass nin. He jumped from his tree branch into the air, firing another wave of kunai. The grass nin jumped above the first wave, and saw the second wave firing in the air. The grass nin grinned, and with a handsign, a clone appeared, tossing the grass-nin downwards. The grass-nin landed, suppressing the fall with chakra and landing with a gleam in his eyes. Sasuke came down, his heel coming down in a dropkick againts the grass-nin. The grass-nin formed his arms into an X and raised his arms above his head, blocking the kick.

Sasuke then flipped backwards, lashing out wildly with his other foot. The grass-nin caught it...too easily. Far too easily for what was suppose to be a relatively inexperienced genin.

"Boo" he said, grinning and pulled in Sasuke, before driving his fist into him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he choked out blood. All the wind was driven from him. The grass-nin picked him up the shirt, raising him in the air.

"I will give you a present, one that will grant you power. One day you will seek me out, and I will grant you power to destroy Itachi. Remember this Sasuke-kun" said the grass-nin, before biting into Sasuke's neck.

Kiba who was semi-conscious, saw the grass-nin bite into Sasuke's neck.

'_What the hell is going on, I need to get help!' he thought, dragging himself up and jumping away._

He had only gone a couple of tree branches when the grass-nin appeared in front of him.

"What do we have here. A mouse caught in a snake's trap. And we know what happens to mice who get caught...don't we" said the grass-nin with an evil grin.

Kiba saw the fist coming to his face, but he couldn't react in time. He slumped to the floor.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura glanced around. An enemy team had fallen into their trap, and they had gained a earth scroll, along with their heaven scroll. They were currently on alert, looking around and sensing a presence of chakra, they were currently up in a high tree branch. Then, they saw Shino burst out of the woods, tripping and slamming againts a tree. A grass-nin came out of nowhere, slamming him into the tree trunk. They glanced at each other, and they moved quickly.

The grass-nin moved fast, dodging the projectiles thrown at him.

"What do we have here...oh my" he said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He sensed this man's chakra. It was overwhelmingly pure evil...and Naruto shivered for a moment. Hinata stole a worried glance at him, only to see Naruto's determined gritting of his mouth. He glanced at her.

"Run" he said.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Go, hes far too powerful. Take Shino and run, I'll stall him for you guys to get away" said Naruto.

"Naruto, we can fight him together and win" said Sakura.

Naruto glanced back at the eerily smirking grass-nin.

"No, I'm afraid we can't. Please, run" said Naruto, drawing a kunai and charging.

Hinata and Sakura grabbed Shino whos head lolled to the side. He was utterly exhausted. They grabbed him, moving swiftly in the opposite direction, in the way that Shino came.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stared at the grass-nin.

"Who the hell are you. You are no ordinary person" he said.

"Smart aren't you...Naruto-kun" said the grass-nin.

Naruto stumbled back.

'_How the hell does he know my name...' he thought. _

"Come Naruto-kun, show me the power of the Kyuubi, come fight me" said the grass-nin.

'_He knows about the Kyuubi too. Crap!'_

The grass-nin smiled, before charging forward. Naruto activated his sharingan, hiding it behind a genjutsu. He barely blocked the succession of punches and kicks, before one struck him in the stomach. He spat out blood, sliding across the tree branch that they were fighting. He glared at the grass-nin, who looked shaken, before grinning.

"My my, you seem to have the Sharingan. Quite the surprise. Too bad I already gave Sasuke a present...otherwise I would have used it on you" said the grass-nin.

Naruto was shocked to the core. He could see past his genjutsu.

'_He's fast enough to move as quick with my weights off, and can see past my genjutsu...what is this person?'_

"Yes, you think I am foolish to fall for a stupid small genjutsu like that? I can easily distinguish your appearance Naruto-kun" said the grass-nin.

Naruto moved forward, drawing a kunai and swiping at the grass-nin's head. Wierdly, the sound-nin's neck moved back, and the kunai swished at nothing but air. The grass-nin gripped Naruto's wrist, squeezing until Naruto released the kunai. Naruto then kicked off the grass-nin, slamming his feet onto the ninja and pushed off, landing several metres off, gripping at his wrist. He looked up, the grass nin was gone. He felt a grip on his cloak as he was swung around. His eyes widened as the cloak broke free, and he flew towards a tree trunk. He turned, landing smoothly in a smooth motion by covering his left hand and feet as he contacted the trunk. He then pumped chakra into his legs, pushing off the the tree trunk towards the grinning grass-nin. The grass-nin grinned, and Naruto pushed off the branch to gain him more air. He charged, his fist cocked back. Naruto swung, missing the grass-nin's head by centimetres as the grass-nin dodged, before he felt a fist slam into his torso.

Naruto was quite ripped for his age, however his hard muscles did nothing to lessen the blow, and he chocked out blood, pulling back. He gasped, clutching at his sore rib-cage. He looked up, to see the grass-nin grinning. The grass-nin moved forward, swinging his arm at Naruto. Naruto barely managed to duck, wheeling away and kicking the grass-nin in the groin with a chakra filled kick. The grass-nin flew backwards, before turning and landing on the ground, revealing a grinning smile, however a slight strain of pain was evident on his face.

'_Okay, what the hell is that. That is not fair, not fair at all! I'm out of options. Any normal jutsu won't work, rasengan certainly won't. I can't reveal my rasengan, as there wouldn't be any point, I wouldn't be able to hit him.. Great fireball won't hit him. No water around here and he can see through genjutsu and I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin and he barely flinched...I'm out of options here...kuso' thought Naruto._

The grass-nin moved forward, before charging at Naruto. He slid, attempting to trip Naruto with a leg sweep. Naruto backflipped, pushing off the ground with one hand. Which was exactly what the grass-nin wanted. The grass-nin slammed his foot into Naruto's head, who went sliding along the tree branch. Naruto screamed in pain.

He moved up, clenching his teeth. Hundreds of splinters were sticking out of his stomache, legs and arms through gaps in his clothing. He felt the Kyuubi chakra pump through him, pushing out the splinters. While he was immobile, the grass-nin moved quickly, a freakish tongue wrapping around Naruto and holding him upwards. The grass-nin grinned, ripping off what was left of Naruto's shirt.

"Let me introduce you...to a little friend of mine" he said, before slamming his palm into the Kyuubi seal.

Naruto screamed in pain, before falling unconscious.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata sighed, slumping onto the ground. They had found Kiba and Sasuke, Kiba with large bruises and Sasuke with a strange mark on his neck. They then had gone back, in which they had found Naruto lying face first on a tree branch. Hinata was shocked, the grass-nin had beaten Naruto. They had searched, Shino's bugs finding a good defensive spot to ride out the night. They were currently situated where there was a large open hollowed hole in the base of a tree, giving them shade from the weather and also a defensive spot.

Hinata wetted the cloth again, placing it on Naruto's head. He was burning up with a sort of fever, one Hinata could not describe. He shifted slightly throughout the night when Hinata was on watch. She ran a hand through his hair.

'_I will protect you Naruto-kun. I will protect you...like you protect me' _

Unknown to Hinata, Sakura was thinking the exact same thing about Sasuke.

'_Sasuke-kun...'_

Shino slumped againts one of the walls of the hole.

"If we're attacked by an enemy, I don't think we'll last long" said Shino impassively.

Kiba looked at him.

"Don't be so bloody pessimistic. We should have a chance to atleast give a good fight, right Hinata?" asked Kiba.

Hinata nodded, although was troubled at how Kiba looked at her, and at times glancing in her direction. Shino too seemed to notice, and he faced Hinata. He nodded at her, and she nodded back. He was going to talk to Kiba about Hinata.

The night went peacefully, however during the morning of the second day, around nin...hostilities began. Three sound nins, from the beginning entered.

"We want the Uchiha. Give him to us and we won't kill you" came a sneered grin.

Kiba and Shino shot worried looks, standing up. They were not at full capability, both still injured from the grass-nin attack. Naruto and Sasuke were incapitated, and Sakura looked worried, but also stood up along with Hinata.

"No, you will not take one of our comrades" said Shino coldly.

The three sound ninjas laughed.

"Fine then...we'll just have to kill all of you" said the one with the bandages around his face.

And with that, they charged.

Shino went down, blood from his ears flowing.

"I am ineffective" he gasped..."my bugs...the sound disables them!''

Kin had trapped Sakura on her stomache and was sitting on her, pulling on her hair, taunting her. Kiba was wrestling with Dosu and Hinata stood, glaring at the last member, Zaku.

"Oh, your hot. I'll enjoy playing with you when your subdued" he said with a grin.

Hinata shot a death glare at him, activating her Byakugan.

"Dream on" she said, charging.

She dodged the sound wave blast by Zaku, flipping above him and slamming her foot down towards his head. Zaku blocked, blasting her away with an air blast. She fell, sliding across the ground.

'_I will protect you Naruto-kun, everyone! For that is my NINDO!'_

Hinata threw a wave of shuriken and kuani and charged. Zaku again used his compression air blast to deflect the volley of projectiles. Hinata jumped back, dodging the deflected projectiles. She gritted her teeth. She was tired from keeping guard last night, and she needed to end this fast.

'_He fights long ranged, never closing the distance. If I can get close to him, I will definately win' Hinata thought._

Hinata glanced to the side, seeing Sakura with a kunai, cutting her hair, and pushing Kin off her. She then proceeded to enter a violent fight with Kin, punching, scratching and kicking wildly. Sakura slammed her elbow into Kin's head, and kicked her in the stomach. Kin doubled over, breathing hard. Sakura then slammed her knee into Kin's forehead, and followed up with a large punch to Kin's face. Kin staggered back, before blocking a kick by Sakura and moving on the offensive, grabbing Sakura's leg and pulled her closer. She grabbed Sakura's now short hair and slammed her own knee into Sakura's forehead and followed up with a legsweep. Kin wrestled with Sakura, trying to strangle her.

Kiba slammed Dosu againts a tree, kneeing him hard in the gut. Shino then jumped backwards, dodging the air wave attack by Kiba. Dosu moved forward, firing his deadly close range attack at Kiba, who rolled to the side.

"Sound waves travel, but if you are in the node of the blast, then it doesn't affect the enemy as much" said Shino intelligently from the ground, watching the fight. Kiba glanced at his comrade, before moving forward again to close the distance and kicked Dosu back into the tree that he had familiaried himself with. Dosu glared at him, before charging forward with a wild war cry.

Hinata analysed her strategy againts Zaku, then glanced back at Naruto.

'_I will protect you'_

She moved forward, dodging an air blast from Zaku's right arm, then rolling to the side to dodge the left arm. Hinata moved faster, coming within striking distance of Zaku. Zaku swung wildly with his right arm, and she ducked. She struck at his head with a kick, and he dodged. He punched at her, and she blocked, her hand blocking two tenketsu. Zaku wheeled backwards, shaking pain out of his right arm. Hinata knew she couldn't let him continue to maintain his distance. She stepped forward, slamming her palm into Zaku's left arm. Zaku screamed in pain, before she slammed her other palm into his remaining arm.

She followed up with a hard kick....to the groin. Zaku slumped onto his knees, crying in pain as his arms lay limply at his side. Hinata turned to see Sasuke, blazing with black marks over his body slam Kin into a tree, knocking her out. Then, he moved with swiftness, breaking Dosu's nose as Kiba slumped down, exhausted.

"Stop!" cried Sakura, hugging Sasuke from behind.

Hinata watched puzzled as the black marks faded away back into the mark on Sasuke's neck. The three sound-nins threw them their scroll, and moved away.

"We'll meet you in the preliminaries" shot Zaku, and the three of them limped away.

Hinata sighed, glancing to the tree hollow. Naruto was gone. Hinata's eyes widened. She looked around, before she felt two arms cirle her waist.

"Looking for someone?" asked a certain voice.

Hinata smiled softly, turning to face Naruto.

"Nice fight" said Naruto with a smile, cocking his head to one side.

Hinata blushed, turning a nice shade of red.

'If it wasn't for you Naruto...I don't think I could have beaten him. You inspire me' Hinata thought.

The rest of the journey was unchallenged. They moved quickly, reaching the tower by the end of the second night, allowing them three days of much needed rest. Team 7 gathered in the hall, opening the scrolls together. Iruka popped out with a smile.

"Glad you guys made it...you see these two signs on the wall? They are talking about how you cannot hope to achieve greatness in the shinobi world by just using your physical prowess or mental ability. You must have a balance of both. For example, Sakura lacks in the physical department, however Hinata and Naruto don't lack in either.

They nodded at Iruka's wise words, and all three of them promptly moved upstairs to the sleepings quarters and conked out.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata woke some time in the mid afternoon, and turned to see Naruto in a chair next to her bed, reading a scroll. She smiled, looking at him as he frowned, before rotating the scroll in random directions. Naruto looked up, and saw Hinata staring at him. Naruto turned slightly red, before shoving the scroll into his pocket.

"Ehh, don't ask why i was rotating the scroll Hinata-chan. Anyway, good afternoon" said Naruto with a smile.

"Afternoon?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, you slept for a long time, although Sakura only got up an hour ago" said Naruto.

"Oh" said Hinata.

"Well your finally up, time to eat" said Naruto with a smile, and helped Hinata out of the bed.

They went to the large cafeteria, where only a few shinobi sat, many with cuts and bruises inflicted from the dangers of the forest and other shinobi. There was a large majority of people lacking. Naruto and Hinata looked over to where most of the Rookie 9 were gathered, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Chouji and Ino sat. Sasuke was no where to be seen. They nodded at them and sat down.

"Sleep well Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Like a log" said Sakura with a smile.

"How troublesome, we all made it through. Although I'm glad we're all alive" said Shikamaru.

"I'm still hungry after all that fighting for a simple scroll" exclaimed Chouji, standing up to get more food.

"Hinata, you were awesome fighting that sound ninja" said Kiba with a grin.

Hinata blushed, looking down.

Everyone raised their eyesbrows at Kiba except Kiba himself, Hinata who was looking down and Naruto, who looked perfectly calm.

"Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"Hmm?" asked Hinata, looking at her crush.

"Want to join Chouji and get more food?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, I'm starving" said Hinata.

Naruto helped her up, and Kiba could only frown as they walked away towards the catering table, seeing Naruto's hand slip into Hinata's.

"Kiba, stay away from their relationship. They're happy together, don't do anything stupid" advised Ino.

"I agree with Ino-pig, stay away from the relationship of my teammates" said Sakura.

Kiba just frowned, and turned back to look at his plate of teriyaki.

"Whatever" he mumbled.

Hinata looked at Naruto who seemed fine.

"Naruto-kun...are you okay?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You...saw the way Kiba was talking and looking at me...A-ano..."began Hinata.

Naruto put a finger to her lips, hushing the pale girl.

"Its okay Hinata-chan, I trust you. Never be nervous to ask me anything okay?" asked Naruto with a sparkle in his eyes.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Hai" she said softly.

Her eyes widened as she felt Naruto's lips touch her forehead. Again, the sensation of electricity sparkled through her body, like when they had held hands and walked together. They felt united as one. Then as quickly as the sensation was there, it stopped.

"Come on, I bet you I could probably finish off this whole table of food. I'm starving" said Naruto.

Hinata stiffled a laugh.

The Sandaime Hokage stood before the remaining number of entrants of the Chuunin Exams.

"Does anyone feel the need to pull out at this point?" asked the Hokage.

Kabuto raised his hand, and he was ushed out.

"Any other takers? If not Hayate here will tell you about the rules for this examination" said the Hokage.

A sickly looking Jounin stepped forward.

"Hello, and...congradulations... on getting this far. Since we have too many genins, we will have a series of one verses one matches to half the number of you. There are several rules to this. One, if the opponent...surrenders, pull back... kill them and you will be disqualified. Two...obey the proctors of the exams... should you ignore our instructions you will be disqualified. Three, although not a rule, try not to kill. Just injure enough for the other to surrender. Any questions?" asked Hayate.

Naruto glanced at the man.

'_He sure coughs alot, all those pauses (...) to cough. I wonder if he has an illness of some sort' wondered Naruto._

With silence in the large concrete room, Hayate nodded.

"Please look to the main screen for your match."

Two names came up, **Uchiha Sasuke **and** Yoroi Akado.**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hooray, a chapter up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Next part will be the next stage of the exams, elimination.

Until next time

Wootabulous


	10. Elimination

**Heya guys  
**

**Hows it going?**

**Hope its fine for you all, I've been happy since finally gotten off exams (ARGH!!!)**

**Nothing much is going on here on my end, but I'm a bit sad about Magic loosing to Lakers. **

**Anyways, responses to reviewersss:**

**IceDemonRanger: Yeah, I'm definately far from perfect haha. Thanks for the review =]**

**Shadow65: Hope this was...soon enough...please don't hurt me**

**Andrew Jenner: Now**

**taintedlegacy: Thanks for the review bro, always appreciate it**

**Dragon Man 180: That would certainly make an interesting scene, amusing too**

**diff-r-ent-1: You're name certainly is different. Yeah, thanks for the review too.**

**Silver Warrior: Shame you don't like my fanfiction, however please write whats wrong with it instead of just saying 'what a mess' since writers improve via feedback...and experience**

**FenixFireStrome: I think I have PM'ed you my response...yeah I'm pretty sure I have. Anyway, since the official 'canon' stuff is out I'll go back and change it to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina**

**DoctorYami: Wrong? Or Right? Find out **

**the DragonBard: I'll try to make my fanfiction less boney and more meaty ^^**

**A big thanks to all that reviewed. This is dedicated to everyone.**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was Sasuke verse Yoroi that Naruto noticed weaknesses in the Sharingan. It seemed Sasuke was so reliant on his Sharingan that he would struggle to fight without it. Naruto made a note to keep make sure he didn't rely on his Sharingan, as it would continue to make his reactions slower by relying on his kekkei genkai to keep track of the enemy. You're eyes may be able to see them, but you're body is unable to react fast enough. It also showed that Sasuke wasn't creative at all in his moves, Lee gasping as Sasuke had basically copied Lee's lotus, but with a different finishing move. Later on, Sasuke was shushined away by Kakashi, something about the mark on his neck.

Ninjas came and went, Shino beating Zaku resoundly through the use of his destruction bugs, Zaku blowing his arms into smithereens. It would be unlikely that he would ever be a ninja again due to his stubbornness. Next it was Kankuro, brutally snapping Misumi's neck. Almost everyone was dumb shocked by his reckless regard for his opponent. When the sound of Misumi's neck broke, Hinata clung onto Naruto by the arm, and she looked somewhat pale. Naruto had held her back, his arms around her waist as they watched Misumi be stretchered off. Next it was between Sakura and Ino, which started with a large insulting contest, much to the chargrin of everyone. In the end, it had been a double knock-out, with both girls falling unconscious at the same time. Kakashi had caught Sakura as she fell to the ground, and when Sakura awoke both Naruto and Hinata congratulated her on fighting hard and well and she smiled.

Next it was Tenten, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee's teammate against Temari, in which she had no chance of winning, being a long ranged specialist, and Temari utilizing a massive fan. When she had uncovered her full fan, Temari had blown Tenten away and she had landed on a harsh angle on Temari's fan. Lee had to be restrained from Temari by Gai, and Neji clenched his fists angrily. Shikamaru and Kin were next, and was quickly over after Shikamaru, utilising his Kage Mane, knocked Kin's head into the wall, rendering her unconscious, with a nasty concussion to go with it.

Finally, two other names came onto the board, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto glanced at Kiba who gave him a smirk, bumping him as he walked along the way. Naruto glanced at him angrily as Kiba strolled down the steps, but Hinata pulled him to her, grabbing onto him tightly.

"Do your best Naruto-kun" she said softly.

Naruto had only eyes for her, her pale lavender pupiless eyes full of concern, care and love. Naruto smiled, pressing his head against her forehead.

"I'll do my best" replied Naruto, pecking Hinata on the forehead and casually strolling down the steps.

Kiba stood with Akamaru by his side, grinning confidently.

"Hey Naruto. Just give it up, I won't hurt you too much" said Kiba with a sneer.

"Stop jumping to conclusions Kiba, I'll definitely beat you" said Naruto back, seemingly bored.

"You're a man aren't you. Why don't we bet on whoever wins" said Kiba.

Naruto's eyebrows raised.

"What are you on about Kiba? What does this have to do with the fight?" asked Naruto.

Kiba looked even more confident, his chest puffed out.

"The winner, gets to keep Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata looked surprised, and when everyone's attention turned to her, she blushed red. Naruto had also turned red, but in anger.

"Hinata is a strong capable shinobi in her own right, not some prized trophy to be won" spat Naruto angrily, ready to seemingly castrate Kiba.

Kiba had slightly lost confidence, but then regained it as he looked up at Hinata.

'_She will be mine' he thought wildly._

"Accept the bet Naruto...or are you a coward?" asked Kiba mocklingly.

Naruto simply glared at him.

"Mock me all you want, but don't you mock my Hinata-chan. And you have, and I will make you pay!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto glared at the proctor, who looked dumbfounded.

"Well, let the fight begin" he said, amazingly without a cough.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They stood facing each other. A smirk grew on Kiba's face.

"I bet I can beat you without needing Akamaru" said Kiba confidently.

Naruto looked at him.

"You make alot of bets. So much talk, so little action" replied Naruto sarcastically.

Kiba was never one to let his ego get hurt, dashed forward, Akamaru staying back. He punched hard at Naruto's face, which Naruto easily dodged by tilting his head. He followed with a leg sweep, in which Naruto jumped backwards, skidding across the ground. Naruto reared his head up, only to see Kiba next to him, swinging with a massive right hand. Naruto ducked under it before kicking Kiba in his butt, hard. Almost everyone found the scene amusing, Naruto toying with Kiba.

Kiba was furious, before he attempted to attack again, swinging wildly left and right. Naruto calmly dodged, backpedalling. Kiba couldn't stand it, and with a primal roar swung hard with an uppercut to Naruto's chin. Naruto simply tilted back slightly, and the uppercut hit nothing but air. Kiba then flipped back as Naruto kicked out lazily, which would have made any Nara proud.

Kiba was frowning, knowing that Naruto was capable of beating Sasuke in a spar at the academy, but he had thought that it was a fluke.

'_Naruto isn't fighting properly...maybe I need Akamaru to help me' thought Kiba._

Kiba was sweating. Combined with the fact of heavy fighting in the Forest of Death, he was low on chakra from fighting, and decided to call Akamaru to him. Drawing out a bag, he fed Akamaru and himself, before eating another pill.

'_Soldier pills' thought Naruto._

"**Jūjin Bunshin**" yelled Kiba, and Akamaru turned into an exact replica of Kiba, both turning into an animalistic version of Kiba.

They ran forward, before Kiba cried out another jutsu.

"**Gatsūga!**_"_

The two clones spun quickly, creating a sort of whirlwind-like effect as they charged which made Naruto frowned. As Kiba and Akamaru were almost upon them, Naruto jumped. However, they were able to quickly change direction after missing him, slamming into him. Naruto gave a cry of pain and blood came out of his mouth, and he fell to the ground, motionless. Kiba stopped, grinning wildly before running a hand through his hair in triumph. Akamaru barked, but Kiba ignored him. He wanted to savour the moment of beating Naruto.

"Call the match proctor" he declared.

Sakura was so shocked all she could see was how quickly Naruto had gone down, with one move he had gone down like a sack of potatoes.

'_But...Naruto is the strongest of Team 7. How could he lose to Kiba?' thought Sakura._

Hayate was raising his hand to call the match, when Naruto's body poofed into smoke.

"What the hell?" spat Kiba, his eyes wide.

Kakashi had noticed all along, and was glancing at Naruto and Hinata, who were talking happily, her arms around Naruto's neck and his around her back. Both were smiling and joking together; completely oblivious to the fight going on below.

"What the hell is this?" screamed Kiba.

Naruto glanced at Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm coming I'm coming. So Hinata-chan, want to go get some zenzai some time?" asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled happily and nodded in response. Naruto knew the cute girl loved many things in life, but three things in life that made her especially happy. One was Cinammon rolls, the second was him, and the third was zenzai. And Hinata hadn't eaten zenzai in a long time, and she was readily willing to go eat zenzai, especially since Naruto was involved. Neji grimaced at the scene.

'_Hinata is a failure. I don't know why she would even get involved with Naruto, who is leagues above her in skill and techniques' thought Neji._

Gai glanced at him oddly, and Neji turned the other way.

Naruto continued to chat up Hinata, before Kiba grew extremely pissed at the small blush on Hinata's cheeks and both of their smiles.

"Naruto!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto glanced up in surprise, looking at him in surprise.

"Oh, gomen gomen. When you have a girlfriend like Hinata-chan, it's easy to lose track of where you are" said Naruto with a grin, winking at Hinata and landing onto the ground.

"Fight...umm...continue" muttered Hayate.

Kiba drew no hesitation in charging up his Gatsuga again and approached Naruto. Naruto seemingly brought his hand from behind his back, fuuma shuriken in each hand. He opened them both with a flick of the wrist, and pumping chakra into his hands and legs slammed the shuriken against Kiba's Gatsuga. Amazingly, the Gatsuga slowly slowed down, and Kiba and Akamaru were stopped, and both clones jumped back. Naruto smirked.

"What the hell?" muttered Kiba.

Then, the shurikens in Naruto's hand disintegrated, bits of metal falling like dust from his hands. Then as quickly as they disappeared, Naruto reached behind and pulled out more fuuma shuriken, this time five in each hand. Kiba was utterly surprised as he threw two, one from each hand. Kiba dodged them both, but were amazed as both then veered around, charging for the other man beast clone. Akamaru barely dodged, but then a third, fouth and then fifth shuriken were added into the mix. Akamaru was cut on the arm, and he poofed back into a dog, on the ground whimpering with a scratch.

"Akamaru!" yelled Kiba.

By now, there was ten fuuma shuriken flying around, cutting Kiba in various places, however Naruto was making sure Kiba wasn't getting anything fatal. Sure he was an asshole at times, but he was also a Konoha genin. Naruto was in deep concentration, ninja wire attached to each finger and to the respective fuuma shuriken. He was using the ninja wire to control the flight pattern of the fuuma shuriken. Kiba only gulped, eyes only for the shuriken as they continued to rotate and come in. Slowly, one by one they came in at him. Kiba dodged, left and right, dodging and jumping. Then, as Kiba landed from a jump, he noticed a presence behind him. He was already bleeding from several cuts in various places, and was in deep pain, knowing he could have died if Naruto wished it.

'_I can't win...this technique...it's...so strong' thought Kiba._

"Game over, give up" came Naruto's voice.

Kiba nodded, holding up his hand as the deadly shuriken circled him and Naruto.

"Amazing!" said Kankuro.

"That kid's got talent" mused Temari.

"Naruto! Your flames of youth are burning brightly!" yelled Lee.

The Sandaime Hokage leaned forward.

'_What a masterful technique. Minato and Kushina...if you saw your son you would be so proud of him' thought Hiruzen._

Naruto looked at Kiba.

"Just walk straight, I promise you that my shuriken won't hit you" said Naruto.

Kiba nodded dumbfounded and walked straight, and out of the dome of shuriken. Then, a shadow clone appeared in front of Naruto, where Kiba was previously.

"Just to show you this technique isn't just fancy" said Naruto, and pulled his hands towards to the opposite side of each other, crisscrossing his body. He then bent down with his head low as the shuriken flew, ten fuuma shuriken entering Naruto's shadow clone on either side of his neck going at an insane speed. Instant decapitation which was brutal yet effective.

With that, Naruto halted his Shuriken, and taking off the ninja wire around his fingers, packing them away. Hinata had watched Naruto do that move, knowing she had been the one to help him achieve it.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_Hinata-chan. I've got it. Do you trust me?" asked Naruto. _

_Hinata looked at him, and nodded. She stepped close to Naruto, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. She snuggled into him, breathing in his scent. To an outside observer it would seem like they were going to kiss. However, around them a dome of fuuma shuriken flew, dancing around them as they stared into each other's eyes. Hinata smiled at him, eyes shining with pride and love._

"_You did it" she whispered softly._

_Naruto stared into his girlfriend's pale eyes._

"_Yes, with your help I was able to turn this into an offensive jutsu, not just a defensive one" said Naruto with a smile. _

_Hinata smiled back broadly back at him, cupping his cheek fondly._

"_I knew you could do it" she said softly._

"_I could only do it because you believed in me" came Naruto's soft reply. _

_They did nothing but stare into each other's eyes as the shuriken flew harmlessly around them, Naruto's fingers working tirelessly._

_End of Flashback._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" came Hayate's reply.

Naruto walked up onto the balcony, grinning. Kakashi nodded at him, Sakura high-fived him and he simply walked into Hinata's waiting arms.

"You did awesome Naruto-kun. I know how hard it is to maintain that technique" she whispered.

"You inspired me to show off that technique" came Naruto's whispered reply.

"Have you decided on what to call it?"

"I'm sure we'll find a name to call it" said Naruto.

"We?"

"Of course, I'm going to teach you it!" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at him, before looking nervously.

"Are you sure I can do it though? I might hurt you and I don't want that to happen" she said softly.

"Don't worry; we'll do it...together. You...we'll be fine" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded firmly.

"Hai" she said.

Hinata had grown in confidence and strength as she spent more and more time with Naruto, however at the back of her mind was the fear that her failure will rise up, and possibly hurt her Naruto-kun. They glanced back to the board. Hyuuga Neji verse Hyuuga Hinata. Instantly, Hinata eyes widened, completely full of fear. She seemed so fragile, that if Naruto reached out she could shatter in his hand. She continued to stare helplessly at the board, wishing it was someone else. Two warm hands wrapped around her waist, and Hinata jumped slightly, before turning to face Naruto.

"Hinata-chan. Just do your best, I know you have the ability to beat him" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at him, slightly more confident, fear slowly ebbing from her eyes.

"I remember what you said when you were fighting Kiba. That I was a strong capable shinobi, and now I will prove it!" she said, with a quiet determination.

Naruto smiled at her, before pecking her on the forehead.

"Do your best Hinata-chan, it's all anyone can ask of you. And even if you lose against Neji, I will be proud of you" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto, before smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Wish me luck" she said, walking off.

Naruto smiled at her retreating back.

'_You'll do fine Hinata-chan' thought Naruto._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The two Hyuuga's face each other, one clearly much more arrogant and cocky than the other. Neji was a genius, cold and calculative. He knew that although his cousin had grown bounds in skill and confidence, she still was weak to verbal taunting, trying to fight away her deepest fears. Naruto was frowning at a distance, knowing of the Branch Family's hatred of the Main family.

Hayate looked at both the Hyuuga's before speaking.

"Alright, you may begin when ready" said Hayate.

Neji glared at Hinata, and her confidence started to ebb slightly. She closed her eyes for one moment, and breathing slowly stood up straighter, and shifted her left leg out. Neji stood still.

"Hinata, before we start, a word of advice. Listen to me. You were NEVER meant to be a ninja. You are far too kind, you prefer harmony over conflict" verbally taunted Neji.

Hinata's eyes slightly widened and she twitched slightly. Neji smirked, knowing he had hit a verbal nerve.

"You are weak. You're the head of the main branch family, and you're a failure. You're nothing compared to the rest of us, especially to Hanabi. You get beaten by Hanabi in spars, who is touted a genius while you linger in the shadows. You are a failure Hinata, not only to yourself, but to you're team as well. You feel inferior to everyone else, which is why you are so quiet and shy. You are worthless Hinata" spat Neji angrily.

Hinata had completely frozen up until that point, her minds trying to bat away Neji's voice.

"I can tell you're only here because of your team. The Chuunin exams require three people to enter, the only reason why you entered is not to let down your team" continued Neji.

"No, it's not like that!" cried out Hinata in desperation.

"What is it then? You thought they could carry you through two stages of the exams and then you would hopefully get a shot at becoming a Chuunin? I'll say this one Hinata, you are nothing but trash" spat Neji.

Hinata was almost in tears, before she was enveloped in a flash of light. She covered her eyes, but slowly opened them to see a grassy hill, with a light breeze. She was at the base of the hill, and there was a Sakura tree at the top of the hill, bathing it in a nice shade. She noticed someone there, reading a book. She activated her Byakugan to get a better look, and was completely surprised to see an older version of herself, wearing a purple jacket and pants, and her hair considerably longer. She was reading a scroll, humming softly before an ANBU member landed next to her, wearing a Fox's mask. She watched to see the figure pull up the mask to reveal her Naruto-kun, several years older. Her older self stood up and wrapped her arms around Naruto in a hug, and Naruto span her around.

"Hinata-chan! Congratulations on making Jounin!" he said happily.

The younger Hinata could only stare at her older self, full of confidence and strength. Then, as Hinata blinked, the younger version of Naruto-kun appeared.

"Hinata-chan. I'm watching you from the balcony. Don't give in to Neji's taunting....plus I'll give you incentive to win. And yes, this is...what I call a soul escape, something used by a clan to...help them escape from the past or to strengthen each other, although somehow only able to be used once in a life. So Hinata-chan, this is my gift to you. Do your best and I will cheer you on, and know that I do not find you a failure" said Naruto with a smile.

(AN: The clan is reference to the Uchiha Clan, however Hinata doesn't know that Naruto has the Sharingan).

Hinata grew in confidence and hugged the ethereal Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" she said softly.

"Hey, if you win...I'll kiss you on the lips" said Naruto with a grin and the image disappeared.

Hinata looked to see the proctor staring at her.

"Are you....okay Hinata? Are you...able....to continue?" asked Hayate.

"Yes, I am ready" said Hinata, making her stance.

"You will be defeated" said Neji.

Hinata smiled.

"Someone close to me told me that they are watching me. That they are cheering me on. That they BELIEVE IN ME. AND I BELIEVE IN THEM" screamed Hinata, activating her Byakugan and charging.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto smiled on the balcony, watching Hinata. She charged forward, Neji readying himself, also activating his Byakugan and charging forward. They met in a flurry of palms, Hinata blocking Neji's shot to the shoulder, Neji blocking her shot to his gut. Hinata then started to branch away from Jyuuken. Hinata was one of the smaller kuniochi in Konoha. Although she would grow, still she was small and petite. She then, with the help of Naruto developed a hybrid style of Jyuuken, in which she used her natural speed, agility and flexibility to full effect.

Hinata's palm slammed against Neji's, before to his surprise she spun and kicked out with her foot which Neji barely dodged. She pivoted on her grounded leg before pushing forward and pressing her two hands forward. Neji managed to dodge the left palm, but the right one slammed into his shoulder, numbing it. He stumbled back, glaring daggers at Hinata.

"You hit me...amusing. You will never land a hit on me again in this fight!" exclaimed Neji, moving forward.

Hinata backpedalled furiously, blocking and dodging. She had no room to counter-attack, Neji was aiming for fatal areas of her body, her lungs, heart, liver, kidneys and brain. Finally, there was an opening which Hinata took, shifting her body weight forward and striking with everything she had. To her dismay, Neji barely managed to block it with his arm and he pulled back clutching it. Hinata gave him no respite, she continued to press on the attack and Neji was on the back foot again. Hinata managed to land another hit on the same arm and on the shoulder. Neji jumped back, putting some distance between him and Hinata.

'_Dammit, she's using a different mix of Jyuuken. I can't read it' thought Neji._

Hinata slowed down her breathing, letting oxygen flow into her body, before she charged once more. Neji tapped his tenketsu to unblock them, before raising his hands in a defensive position. He then swiped high, which Hinata managed to dodge, while her palm glided past his arms and onto his chest. She looked into his eyes, he into hers.

"I win" she said.

Neji noticed that she didn't put chakra into her palm, which would have made it fatal. He reacted swiftly, slamming his own palm into her chest. Hinata coughed as she stumbled back, clutching at her chest.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Neji sneered, looking as Hinata fell to her hands and knees, panting and coughing blood.

"You are weak" he sneered.

The proctor was amazed. Here she had potentially saved his life, and he had done nothing but the opposite, landing a fatal blow on her. He watched the older Hyuuga's eyes switch to him.

"I win. She didn't incapacitate me or make me call the match. She didn't finish me off, therefore I win" said Neji with a sneer.

People were amazed at the Hyuuga's brutality, and Naruto was livid. Only Kakashi's hand holding his shoulder was stopping him from leaping over the balcony.

"Call the match" repeated Neji.

"The wi...." began Hayate before he was interrupted.

"I'm...I'm not done yet" gasped Hinata, rising shakily to her feet.

Neji looked at her.

"Die!" he screamed and charged.

Hinata was barely conscious and was wheezing with every breath. She had no energy to raise her hands in defence and block. Instantly, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai all stood nearby Neji to stop as Hinata collapsed to the ground. Naruto appeared behind Neji with a kunai and would have slit his throat, if Kakashi hadn't grabbed his elbow. Naruto then dropped the kunai as Neji was utterly shocked. Hinata was barely holding onto consciousness when she saw her Naruto-kun rush to her side.

"I...lost" she mumbled as stretcher bearers neared.

"No Hinata-chan. You won. I'm so proud of you" said Naruto softly, resting his forehead on hers."

Naruto then watched the stretcher bearers take Hinata away and said a soft prayer for her. Then, he turned back to Neji. He walked forward, to where a pool of Hinata's blood was. He reached down, scooping it with his hand and raised it towards Neji, blood dripping from his fist.

"I will defeat you. I swear on it" said Naruto, pulling up his sleeve with his bloody hand and running the blood along his arm.

Kakashi was surprised.

'The salute in which people use when swearing revenge...an eye for an eye' thought Kakashi.

Naruto was absolutely and utterly angry. His normally bright cerulean eyes had turned ice cold. Neji was afraid. His gaze seemed to pierce his very soul. Then, Naruto was led away by Kakashi, however Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Neji, who shivered slightly. He then walked back up the stairs and to his team. There, Gai, Lee and Tenten all looked disappointed in him. Neji snorted.

'_Who cares what they think' thought Neji._

The next two matches went by fast. Lee lost to Gaara, with half of his bone structure in his left leg and arm crushed, and Chouji lost to Dosu. This ended the preliminary exams, in which the proctor gave slips of paper to each person. Naruto was paired with Neji, Sasuke verse Gaara, Shino verse Kankuro, Shikamaru verse Temari. They were all dismissed, with the exams to start a month from tomorrow.

Naruto walked away from the stadium, with Neji in front of him. Neji sneered at Naruto and Naruto purposely bumped into him before continuing to walk.

"Hinata is nothing but a weakling" said Neji as Naruto walked away and immediately a kunai was a centimetre from his eye.

Naruto held it, and for a second Neji thought he saw his eyes flash red.

"Say that again, and in those finals I will rip out your eyes" said Naruto coldly, and walked off.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Yes, I decided not to elaborate, as that would just be boring and a cheap way to write chapters. Instead, I decided to get to the juicy stuff that people want to read. I hope you liked the shuriken technique I created for Naruto as I thought it would be awesome. **

**I decided to make Hinata loose, no not because I'm prejudice againts women but since I believe that it would help with the development of Neji as a complete douchebag. Also, I think this chapter might be a tad sappy for the macho male readers I have, so I apologise for that.  
**

**Anyway I hope to update this again some time soon. Please feel free to give back feedback and comments, as I am striving to be a better writer.**

**Also, I'm disappointed Kishi hasn't added on to NaruHina goodness, rather talking about Danzou and him becoming Hokage, but such is life. **

**See you guys later  
**

**Until next time**

**Woot~**

**P.S: And keep smiling =D  
**


	11. Training Begins

**Thank you for an AMAZING response to this story. I truely do appreciate your feedback.**

**I wrote this chapter, with more character development in mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Obsessed621: Danzou's role will be...touched on further on**

**kitsunegamer375: No, Zabuza mentioned it, however Naruto hid it. They may have suspicions, but they have not actually seen Naruto with the Sharingan**

**Ryuachi: Thanks for the review. Haha yeah, Neji is a douchebag, whether I'll make him a even bigger douchebag, I'm not sure. **

**nocontact: 1. More fluff promised.**

** 2. Thanks, however I plan to make Hinata even stronger. **

** 3. Yeah, it's a shame. I don't care much about Sasugay, I want NH goodness**

** 4. Here you are =]**

**SatanicNaruto: Yay, you liked my jutsu. Thanks for the review =]**

**Doctor Yami: I stand by my decision to skip details. Simply because there are 100's of fics out there that tell the same story. I believe I would be undercutting my readers worse by elaborating on those fights and in a way jipping them of their time**

**Dragon Man 180: You are one sadistic person...amusing thoughts either way**

**HolyKnight5: You also are one sadistic person, but with some amazing insight into clan politics. Refreshing to read.**

**Galaxya: It has been two years, but I stopped writing for around a year. I guess I lost the joy of writing...but I'm back and I'm loving it**

**taintedlegacy: Your review is always appreciated.**

**To everyone else, Thank you for your review. I truely appreciate your feedback.**

**Anyway, without further ranting, here is your chapter.  
**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Revenge is the only thing I can think of. He hurt my Hinata-chan...when he should of declared himself a loser honourably. Revenge is consuming me, I can feel it. May someone save me for the things I want to do to him...he hurt her. He hurt my Hinata-chan, and for that he will pay. I promise that he will pay. I swore he would pay, and I intend to see it through to the end.

One month to train. One month to hone the skills taught. One month to learn more jutsus. One month to hone taijutsu stances and forms. One month to learn. One month to prove that they can become Chuunin. Sweat and blood, blood and sweat. A ninja will toil in the burning sun in order to get stronger, in order to have the slightly greater chance...of becoming a Chuunin. One step closer to becoming a Jounin for some, a hero for others, ANBU, or even a Kage.

It was the first day of training, and almost all genin's were training hard. Kakashi had been forced to train Sasuke by the council, and had reluctantly taken him away to a remote mountain. Shikamaru was training with Asuma, Neji with the Hyuuga family. But one lone genin wasn't training at that point. It wasn't that they lacked motivation, or will to win. But rather because it wasn't as important to him, as the person who they sat next to. Uzumaki Naruto, sat at the bedside of Hyuuga Hinata, who was being cured for horrific internal injuries due to the fight in the Chuunin exams between her and Hyuuga Neji. The latter which had progressed the third stage. Naruto sat in silence, holding Hinata's hand, unhappy to see her in this state. The medic nins had placed Hinata in a medically induced coma in order to wake her up. A figure slowly walked up to the pair, white eyes staring hard.

Hyuuga Hiashi strode into the room, every bit the clan head figure. Naruto turned around slowly, looking at him with dead eyes, nodding at him before turning back around. Hiashi blinked, before stepping up to the bed.

"May I ask what you are doing here Uzumaki Naruto" said Hiashi firmly.

"I'm taking care of my girlfriend" replied Naruto matter of factly.

Without the Hyuuga mask, Hiashi would have been livid, furious even. However, he remained rather neutral, and turned to Naruto.

"Why was I not brought to the attention that my daughter is dating you?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto glanced back at him.

"It's signed on paper" replied Naruto.

Hiashi frowned, staring at him. Naruto held his gaze, almost boredlike.

"I have signed no such thing" he said firmly.

Naruto sighed, looking back at Hinata.

"I believe I can say one thing, that would prove that there is an arranged marriage between me and Hinata" said Naruto.

Hiashi blinked, staring at him.

"Well?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto stared, before the tiniest hint of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Hashy-chan" came Naruto's reply.

Hyuuga Hiashi's eyes widened. Creating a seal to block anyone from hearing, he strode to the door of the room and shut it. He turned to Naruto, before moving into an attacking stance.

"How do you know that?" asked Hiashi, still in slight shock.

Naruto looked at him.

"How the hell do you know that...only two people know of that nickname" said Hiashi softly.

"Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Kushina" replied Naruto.

"How do you know of that nickname, they died when the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into you" said Hiashi.

Naruto continued to look at him, this time looking at him sadly.

"They were my parents..."

Hiashi's brain did a backflip, followed by horizontally flipping 360 degrees, a new feat.

"Impossible..." came Hiashi's whispered reply.

"You were my father's best friend. You both hated each other's guts, however he saved you on a C-ranked mission, and then you saved him later on in that mission, in which you both won the respect of each other. You were on the same genin team as Akan Yuri, who died some time after making Jounin" continued Naruto.

Hiashi was amazed.

"How...how do you know all this?" asked Hiashi.

"My parents told me" replied Naruto.

"You're parents?"

"It happened when we were fighting the S-ranked missing nin Momochi Zabuza and Haku, in which I went into a dreamlike state, my parents both giving me scrolls. Inside my father's scroll held this information, should I ever need your help or to gain your trust" explained Naruto.

Hiashi stayed silent as Naruto continued.

"What I will show you, must stay a secret. It cannot be told to anyone" said Naruto.

Hiashi was already dumbfounded, his brain hurting from all those flips, but his mask dropped, with a single word.

"Sharingan" muttered Naruto, three black tomoes staring at him.

"My Kami..." whispered Hiashi, the kekkei genkai all but erasing his doubts of Naruto's legitimacy.

Hiashi did the one thing Naruto didn't expect. He fell on his knees, bowing at Naruto's feet, crying.

"I'm so sorry" he said softly.

Naruto was completely in shock. Him, the outcast having the strongest Clan Leader crying and on his hands and knees before him. Naruto tugged gently at the crying man. Hiashi was on his knees, tears in his eyes and staring at him.

"How was I so blind...I failed you Minato...Kushina" he said softly, full of regret.

"Hiashi-sama, please...you know now. If you feel like you have failed them, then start from now on" said Naruto firmly.

Hiashi wiped away his tears, nodding slightly.

"You are most welcome in my family. Should you want to become a Hyuuga, I also offer you this right" he said.

Naruto bowed, knowing it was a great privilege to be invited to join a clan.

"My lord, I do not find this necessary. However, I have several requests" said Naruto.

Hiashi motioned for him to continue.

"My parents had a lot of money, I wish for you to take care of their estates until I am of the age appropriate" said Naruto.

"Consider it done" replied Hiashi.

"Two main other things...it seems that you are...neglecting Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

Hiashi looked at him sadly.

"I have tried to push her hard...so hard. It pains me to see, but it is only me keeping my distance that is protecting her from the Clan Elders. They want to put the caged bird seal on my daughter, as they say that she is weak and unfit to rule the Clan" said Hiashi.

"But does that give you any reason to treat your daughter this way?" asked Naruto.

"I have no choice...the elders are constantly demanding I place it on my Hinata. It burdens me so" said Hiashi.

"She isn't weak though. She defeated Neji during the second stage" said Naruto.

Hiashi looked at him.

"What?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi...friend of my father. Please believe every word I say. Hinata beat Neji" said Naruto.

"But Neji progressed to the next round. Hinata couldn't have won" said Hiashi.

"Her hand landed on his chest, but she didn't put chakra in it so it wouldn't damage him internally. Instead of giving up honourably, Neji struck back and hence won" replied Naruto.

Hiashi frowned, stroking his chin.

"This is...unexpected" said Hiashi.

"Hinata-chan is strong. And getting stronger, I can testify to that. She would have made a good heir" said Naruto.

"Have?" asked Hiashi.

"Have you forgotten your promise? Don't you remember when Hanata was pregnant with Hinata, Kushina with me?" asked Naruto.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_Flashback_

_The two respective mothers sat, drinking tea and laughing. The fathers were next to them, standing and joking about missions gone by. Kushina patted her stomach. _

"_I feel like our two children will get along just fine" said Kushina with a smile._

_Hanata looked at Kushina._

"_Wouldn't it be wonderful to know that if they were of the opposite sex, they would probably marry each other?" said Hanata with a smile._

"_Oh, my baby's a boy. The doctor misdiagnosed the early signs, and it seems like my child will become a strong little male shinobi" said Kushina with a smile._

"_Really? They're going to get married either way. Let's make it official" said Hanata._

_A document was written, in which the names Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata were placed on the agreement. Hiashi and Minato stared at the outcome. _

"_Well, looks like I'll be related to you...Hashy-chan" said Minato with a grin._

_Hiashi rolled his eyes._

"_Go die in a fire. If your hair was any brighter, I swear it would be on fire" replied Hiashi._

"_You two, play nice" said Kushina._

"_Yeah yeah" muttered Minato._

"_MINATO!" screamed Kushina._

_Hanata and Hiashi laughed at the antics of their friends._

_End of Flashback_

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"So you plan to continue your father and mother's legacy?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes, I plan to marry Hinata-chan. Not now, but sometime in the future" said Naruto.

"Then you have my blessing. As do you have my blessing for you courting her at this stage. I must go now, is there anything else you require of me?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto looked at him.

"Train me...to defeat Neji. And treat Hinata like your daughter" said Naruto.

Hiashi looked at him.

"I need you to promise that you will not reveal to anyone our weaknesses" said Hiashi.

Naruto smiled genuinely, and for a second Hiashi thought felt the presence of Minato and Kushina.

"Very well. We will begin tomorrow. You may be my best friend's son, but I will not go easy on you" said Hiashi.

"Arigatou Hiashi-sama" said Naruto, bowing low.

Hiashi nodded.

"Be outside the Hyuuga complex at 9:00 a.m tomorrow" said Hiashi and nodding his head, walked out.

Naruto breathed a huge breath he had held, and slumped into his chair. However, more colour in his eyes returned and he smiled, raising a fist.

'_Thank you for giving me the scroll Dad. I know I can't access all of it yet, but now I have the support of the Hyuuga clan, the most powerful clan in Konohagakure' thought Naruto._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto stared at the Namikaze scroll, staring hard at the Jutsu section, which was currently blank.

"Why couldn't you give them to me now otou-san" muttered Naruto unhappily.

Naruto loved to learn new jutsus, and just knowledge in general. He made constant trips to the library in a henge disguise to learn more when he was bored. He thrived on knowledge, knowing that every bit of information was useful, no matter how stupid it may be. He had already gone through his father's scroll several times, making sure he knew every detail given. The only thing left to read was sadly...the jutsu section. Naruto stood up, wrapping up the huge scroll and dispelling it into a much smaller storage scroll, which then went into a hidden trapdoor covered by a genjutsu. His mother's storage scroll sat in the small trapdoor, which Naruto had also read. His mother's however, told of her childhood, how she met Minato and so on. Her jutsu section was different, mainly focussing on how to utilise the Sharingan and its weaknesses. Kushina was knowledgeable about the Sharingan, teaching Naruto in the scroll habits on how not to rely on it.

Naruto lay on his bed, drifting off to sleep. He again was unaware of two figures standing a far off, watching him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto stood outside the Hyuuga complex at precisely nine, wearing a black hoodie, a blue mask and dark black cargo pants. He did this for two reasons. One, he didn't want Neji to know Hiashi was training him, and that it would be potentially dangerous knowledge to other jealous shinobi that someone other than a Hyuuga would be getting trained. Knowledge potentially worth killing over to learn the highly guarded secrets of the Byakugan and Jyuuken style. Hiashi appeared, before motioning him to step forward. The two guards moved aside from the entrance, allowing him entrance. Naruto stepped forward, bowing in greeting.

"Follow me" said Hiashi softly.

Hiashi led Naruto through the complex to an isolated dojo.

"Here, no one can hear or see anything. The Byakugan cannot pierce these walls, and I have guards stationed around this dojo. Only for the most secretive training is this place used. We will use this place" said Hiashi.

Naruto nodded, and they stepped into the dojo, Hiashi shutting the door. He looked at Naruto.

"Please remove your hood and mask" said Hiashi.

Naruto nodded, removing the hood and mask respectively. Hiashi sighed.

"It's hard at times to be a stuck up asshole" said Hiashi boredly.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Hiashi looked bemused as Naruto laughed.

"Ehh gomen gomen. I've never thought a Hyuuga would admit it. My otou-san wrote that the Hyuuga were pompous stick-up-the-ass types with inflated egos" said Naruto.

"I'm sure you've met at least one Hyuuga who isn't a stuck up fool" said Hiashi.

"Yes, Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

Hiashi then became serious.

"What I teach you stays completely with you. However I have one condition for me to train you" said Hiashi.

"Sensei"

"I wish to exchange knowledge about the Sharingan and Byakugan. It will only be passed down to one to two people at the most" said Hiashi.

"I accept" replied Naruto.

"Very well, I want to test out how good you are at taijutsu. Come at me" said Hiashi.

Naruto nodded, and charged.

Hiashi stood over a beaten Naruto, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"I can definitely see you are Minato's son. Minato always would give me a run for my money in terms of taijutsu. I believe through pure taijutsu, you may possibly be able to beat Neji" said Hiashi.

Naruto winced as he got to his feet.

"If you used your Sharingan, you would certainly be able to fight Neji, with a strong chance of winning" said Hiashi.

"That may be so, but I definitely want to win. Not just for myself, but for Hinata-chan too" explained Naruto.

Hiashi smiled, seeing a younger Minato in him.

"Very well, let's see how good your chakra control is."

Through the day, Hiashi tested Naruto, and came up with a stat sheet on how good he was.

"Very well Naruto, this is how I have ranked you. S is Kage level, A is ANBU captain level, B is ANBU level, C is Jounin, D is Chuunin and E is genin. These are only rough estimates, so you may be in or out" explained Hiashi, handing Naruto a sheet.

Naruto glanced at the sheet.

Taijutsu – B

Genjutsu – D

Countering Genjutsu – S

Leadership – A

Ninjutsu - A

Chakra stores– S

Chakra Control - D

Stamina – S

Instinct and Reflexes – A

Evasion – B

Stealth – C

Emotions -B

"You're reflexes and instinct, as well as leadership can be thanks to Minato. Kushina has helped give you her evasion and stealth skills. You certinaly have good blood in you Naruto. You're only weakness is genjutsu. You can use genjutsu, however it isn't extensively in your range, although you're Sharingan is easily able to counter all but the most powerful genjutsu. The Kyuubi can be testament to your stamina and chakra stores. All in all, you are one powerful genin" said Hiashi.

"Arigatou Hiashi-sensei"

"No, it was all from your family, and lots of hard work. Some people are naturally born genius, but they lack hard work, preferring to rely on their genius. You however, utilise your genius and hard work to become strong, not taking many shortcuts" said Hiashi.

Naruto bowed and scratched his head, not so use to praise given by people.

"Very well, tomorrow we will start the hard stuff. Prepare yourself for three weeks of pure torture. The last week I must train Neji, so you better utilise the time you have with me effectively" said Hiashi.

Naruto nodded, thanking Hiashi and left the dojo. Hiashi stared back at him.

"He is utterly amazing...to have that much potential and talent at that age. Truely amazing" muttered Hiashi.

Every day from then on, for three weeks Naruto would join Hiashi for five hours, to train. Naruto grew even stronger, and with help from Hiashi helped with his weakness. Naruto's chakra control had been fading recently, due to a large increase in chakra stores as well as a seal that Naruto had forgotten about, having to spend several days on chakra control exercises, letting Naruto push his control back up to a B. Hiashi 's byakugan was a miracle worker for Naruto's stealth, helping him to learn to hide from a Hyuuga and mask his chakra effectively.

With that, Naruto's new stat sheet became the following:

Taijutsu – A

Genjutsu – B

Countering Genjutsu – S

Leadership – A

Ninjutsu - A

Chakra stores– S

Chakra Control - B

Stamina – S

Instinct and Reflexes – A

Evasion – A

Stealth – A

Emotions –A

Hiashi stood in front of Naruto. For three weeks they had strengthened Naruto with his foundation. Hiashi always preached that to be a strong ninja, you have a strong foundation in which to build your strength on. With this in mind, Hiashi helped improve Naruto's basics, and to his surprise Naruto never complained, always thanking Hiashi gratefully for his time and effort. In return, Hiashi had gotten information on the Sharingan which had confouded his clan members to no end when fighting an Uchiha. With only three Uchiha left alive however, Hiashi would keep this information incase he would need to protect Minato's legacy from Itachi. Another person that Hiashi had found precious to him, he enjoyed Naruto's intellect and both of them during break times would debate and talk on politics, combat situations and Naruto's parents. Hiashi hadn't laughed so much from telling hilarious memories involving him and Minato during their genin days. But all good things come to an end, and three weeks had breezed by.

"These three weeks have in a way been a blessing in disguise. It felt like Minato and Kushina was with me again" said Hiashi, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Arigatou for teaching me Hiashi-sensei. Should you ever need my help, I would be most grateful to give it in any way I can" said Naruto, bowing low.

Hiashi rubbed Naruto's head affectionately.

"I wish you all the best in the Chuunin exams. Make those people see that you are strong, and that you can protect your precious people. And especially take care of my daughter. I must go and train Neji, and due to the pressure of the elders, I will have to teach him properly. They will be watching me closely, and hence not to jeapordise Hinata's position in this clan I must train him to my full ability. I wish you luck...Namikaze Naruto" said Hiashi.

Naruto smiled and nodded in thanks, before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. Hiashi knew where he was heading, to the hospital.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto landed in the hospital room of Hyuuga Hinata, smiling at his hime who was currently snuggled up in a ball, looking utterly adorable. Naruto walked towards the bed, kissing her softly on the forehead. Hinata smiled in her sleep, before she opened her eyes, yawning softly. She had only woken up several days ago and after training Naruto would sit by her bedside for several hours, keeping her company. Doctors said that she would be out in two to three days.

"Mm, Naruto-kun" said Hinata softly before latching onto Naruto, pulling him down onto the bed and snuggling into his chest happily, like a child with a teddy bear.

Naruto turned bright red, as Hinata yawned lazily.

"I wish this wasn't a dream, and that you were really here" said Hinata softly, still half asleep.

"Hinata-chan, this isn't a dream" said Naruto, smiling softly.

Hinata's eyes widened, before she turned a lovely shade of crimson, gave a soft cry and fainted. Naruto laughed, pulling himself from her death-like grip and pulled a chair over, sitting down.

"My Hinata-chan" said Naruto softly, running his hands through her indigo hair.

"Mine...and I will protect and cherish you with all my heart and soul" he whispered softly, before holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto was annoyed. He hated several things in life. One was assholes who picked on weaker people. Another was perverts, and he was witnessing one right now. Naruto drew a kunai, and threw it at the figure. The figure spun, blocking the kunai in between his fingers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" said Naruto coldly.

The figure, clad in funky sandals, and sporting white hair and red cheek marks grinned.

"Research, and for your information do you even know who you're talking to gaki?" asked the figure.

"A pervert" spat Naruto.

"No! I am the legendary Toad Sannin, Jiraiya" said the figure, doing a jig.

"You...you're my Godfather" said Naruto softly.

Jiraiya blinked, before he stared closely at the kid.

"You....you're...Minato's kid" exclaimed Jiraiya.

"You left me alone....why?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya blinked, before frowining.

"I...I couldn't handle the death of your father. I...was also needed elsewhere. Konohagakure was weak from the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack. I was needed to spy on other countries, in order to help defend Konoha" exclaimed Jiraiya.

Naruto was furious.

"You...Left...Me" spat Naruto.

Immediately, he twinged in pain, clutching at his stomach. Jiraiya instantly, rushed over, pulling Naruto's shirt up. Pumping chakra into his hand, he saw the seal placed by Orochimaru. Uttering several words, he slammed his fingers on Orochimaru's seal, cleansing it. Naruto gasped in pain, before shaking off and standing shakily.

"I remember that now...some nin put a seal on me" said Naruto.

"Could you use chakra during this period?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, it took extreme concentration to however" replied Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled.

"In a way, you have been given a blessing. I bet your chakra control is even better now" said Jiraiya with a smile.

'**He's right. That asshole sealed my chakra in with you. Which is why you couldn't communicate with me**' came a familiar voice.

'Kyuubi!' thought Naruto.

'**Good to see you too kit' **

"Thank you...however I have not forgiven you for abandoning me" said Naruto.

"I'll make it up to you gaki. How would you like to learn how to summon toads?" asked Jiraiya.

"Like my otou-san?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly, you would be able to summon toads to use in battle. A very handy technique" said Jiraiya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" said Jiraiya, and a toad popped into view with a scroll.

The toad handed him the scroll, before disappearing.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, before unravelling the scroll.

"Sign here with your blood" said Jiraiya.

Naruto stared at the scroll, seeing the names of Jiraiya and Minato on the scroll, before biting his finger and signing the scroll.

"There are many questions you have I'm sure, but let us just get this out of the way" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded, before going through the hand signs and slamming his hand onto the ground with a cry of "Kushiyose No Jutsu!"

A large smoke cloud arose, and Naruto stood on the head of Gamabunta.

"**What the hell? Who summoned me! Jiraiya! What is the meaning of this!" yelled Gamabunta.**

"Gamabunta-sama, I summoned you instead" said Naruto.

"**Ehh? You? Gaki? Impossible, you can't have summoned me" boomed Gamabunta.**

"Gamabunta-sama. I am the heir to the toad-summoning contract, Namikaze Naruto" yelled Naruto.

"**Minato's child? Yes, the resemblance is uncanny. Very well, since your father was such a good comrade, you may summon me when needed" replied Gamabunta.**

Naruto nodded and the huge toad disappeared. Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"He accepted you just there and then. I had to ride on his head in order to summon him" said Jiraiya.

Naruto smirked.

"There is one week left until the Chuunin exams. Train me, and I will forgive you further for abandoning me" said Naruto.

"This is blackmail" spat Jiraiya.

"This is you living up to your mistakes and fixing them" replied Naruto.

"Fine" muttered Jiraiya.

"Arigatou...ero-sennin" said Naruto,

"Don't call me that Gaki!"

"Ero-sennin!"

"Gaki!"

"Ero-sennin!"

"Gaki!"

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**I tried my best not to overpower Naruto too much with the rating system. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was more a focus on character development. Also, I decided to use the Chuunin exam training period to help Naruto continue to build his foundation. One of the failures of canon Naruto was that he was strong, but he lacked a strong foundation on which to build strength on. Thinking on that, I decided to have Naruto strengthen his basics to a high degree with Hiashi's help. Whether Naruto learns the Rasengan or another other jutsu, wait and see for the next chapter.  
**

**Anyway, next chapter will be the fight between Naruto and Neji, brace yourselves.**

**Until Next time**

**Woot~**


	12. Secret Revealed

**Hey guys, hows it going.**

**Another chapter from me.**

**Okay, okay. Time to explain what happened previously. Basically, I wanted to edit chapter 7, since in that chapter Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips. I wanted to change that to him kissing her on the cheek (as is mentioned at the start of chapter 8). Anyhows, so I have NO IDEA how to edit a submitted chapter. So yeah, what I did was delete Chapter 7, and repost it with ammendments and spelling fixes. Hence, alot of people would probably get an alert saying new chapter posted or whatnot. I apologise for that, and if there actually is a way to edit a chapter already finished, I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me so it doesn't happen again. Again, I apologise.\**

**Okay, now thats done, responses to my reviewers:**

**the DragonBard: Be more creative my good man. No need to always follow the rules. I believe that to be in ANBU, you have to be a higher level of skill than Jounin, as to get into ANBU you must atleast be Jounin (in my opinion anyway). So chill, but thanks for pointing out your opinion to me, it just sounded a bit harsh.**

**Akira Stridder: Dattebayo! I didn't want to OP (overpower) Naruto since then it would be no challenge, a super-strong Naruto is awesome, but to the extent where he just completely dominates his opponents time and time again doesnt' make for that much of an appealing action fanfiction. So, I'm trying to find the balance, for Naruto to be challenged, but not that challenged...I'm not making sense but I hope you catch my drift.**

**Iseraid: Okay, I DID NOT INTENTIALLY try to turn Naruto and Jiraiya into a Gai/Lee combination. Those two are scary enough, no genjutsu for them.**

**diff-r-ent-1: Any suggestions? I was planning on giving Hinata a summon, but was unsure of what to give her. **

**RasenganFin: Interesting review. Whether I go through with that or not...awaits to be seen.**

**taintedlegacy: This isn't the best fight scene I've ever made, but I hope it's decent enough for your liking**

**SatanicNaruto: The problem with the canon Naruto is that he is extremely Underpowered. Made it stupid that he trained so hard, then he comes back after a 2 1/2 training trip and gets whooped by Sasuke with one move. Fail. Regarding flames, I have yet...(I don't recall any) flames, which is good. It shows that there general maturity of the people are decent, which is awesome.**

**nocontact: Good points you have there, thank you for pointing these things out. If someone teaches me to EDIT stories, I'll work on them.**

**Dragon Man 180: I'll try to take Stealth to the Extreme**

**Maloran: I didn't mean it. Honest!**

**NaruHarem4ever17: Possibly...possibly not ;)**

**To everyone else, Thank you for your reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**On a more personal note, this first part of the story was inspired by Neo Genesis Evangelion (Which is utterly awesome, anyone who hasn't watched it yet watch it). This is something that the main characters face, in which they have to overcome. Something like depression. I guess I could relate to it, seeing as I have suffered from depression before, but I got through it with family support. So if anyone is depressed and is contemplating suicide, I ask that you get help and counselling, you have so much to live for.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

An eleven year old Hyuuga Hinata sat on a chair, in a darkened room, her head in her hands, tears falling from her eyes. The room was bleak, nothing but a single light hanging overhead, swinging and making a creeking noise. Hinata looked up, a black screen on the opposite wall. Then, flashes of kanji, words.

Loneliness

Hatred

Hate

Hate

Hate

Tou-san

Hate

Hatred

"You are a disappointment" boomed her father's voice

"No! I'm not!" came her reply on the screen, tears coming into her eyes.

"Yes you are"

"You cannot even beat your younger sister" said Hiashi, his face coming on screen, stern and unwavering.

"You are a failure"

'No...No...NO!' screamed Hinata, rocking on the chair

"You are not fit to be the heir"

"Tou-san!"

"You are the pride of the main branch. And you are worthless"

"No!"

"You are, get out of my sight"

"TOU-SAN!" screamed the Hinata on the screen.

'No...please...please...' muttered Hinata, but her eyes couldn't leave the screen.

Loneliness

Hatred

Anxiety

Despair

Despair

Despair

Despair

Sadness

Cry

Cry

Cry

Cry

Cry

Then you Die

Die

DIE!

The screen turned red, flashes of death and destruction too quickly for Hinata to follow. Figures standing drenched in blood, a shinobi with a kunai standing over a large group of mothers with children. Flashes of a fox with nine tails, huge disasters, fires, tsunami's, warlords, all flashed before her eyes. But then the last figure, she saw was herself. Her eyes were cold and dark, everything else was dark. Her eyes, from the pale lavender were the same, but a slight hint of something darker in it. A evil smile was gifted on her face. Hinata blinked through her tears, shuddering at the sight of her so evil.

"Why do you cry?" asked the figure innocently, her voice a complete replica of Hinata's.

'Because I am a failure...' muttered Hinata.

"What will crying do?"

'Ease my pain...'

"Will crying truly ease your pain?'

'Hai'

"Stop fooling yourself. You're lying to yourself, like always"

'I'm not'

"If you keep this up there will be nothing left of you"

'What do you mean?'

"You will be consumed..."

'Consumed?'

"Hai"

'By what?'

"Your own fear"

'My own fear?'

"Failure...sadness...anger...nervousness...anxiety. All of these emotions of the human mind. These are your fears...but you fear loneliness most of all. That no one will love you or care for you. Isn't that right" said the alter Hinata, grinning evilly.

'Who are you?'

"I am you"

'But I am I'

"Yes, but I am what is hidden deep beneath you. All the pent up emotions...I do not truly exist. It is your mind that has driven me to exist"

'You are an alter-ego?'

"I am what I am. I cannot change. Nor will I change. I am not an alter-ego. This is after all a figment of your imagination."

'This is an imagination?"

"Yes. You retreat here when you are frightened...scared. This is a superficial world, filled with nothing but you. You stay here because you are frightened, and do not want to be hurt anymore."

'No! That's a lie. I'm...I'm not afraid!'

"Really? What about you dreaming of Naruto-kun hurting you, breaking your heart. Do you remember that dream? You cried for hours, and you hid here"

'How do you know that!'

"Like I said...I am you. You are me."

'No! Your not me. You're someone completely different!'

"Stop lying to yourself. When will you figure out that you must face these fears. Sooner or later"

'No. I don't have to! No one can make me!'

"If you don't, you will die. And when you die...darkness will consume you. And no one will be able to save you...isn't that right. Because you're all alone"

'I'm not ALONE!'

"Really?"

'HAI! I AM NOT ALONE'

"Really?"

'HAI!'

"Really?"

'I...am not alone...'

"Really?"

'I am alone...I hate myself...I'm lonely. I am unable to seek attention. No one sees me...no one listens to me. I am alone...'

"Lucky you...you won't be alone"

'Huh?'

"You are destined to have a soul mate...perhaps...perhaps you will never visit this place again. Perhaps your soul mate will save you from the darkness that consumes your soul...perhaps"

With that, the alter Hinata disappeared, and Hinata shuddered, lifting up her feet and tucking her head in between her thighs, as tears flowed freely.

'Why...'

'Why...'

'Why me...?' she screamed.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata involuntarily shuddered, shaking away the nauseating feeling from the memory.

'Darkness...' she thought.

She hadn't remembered that memory until now. And it completely haunted her at that point in time. She stared at the three wooden poles, the training ground where they first became a genin. Hinata involuntarily smiled.

'_The day I got to know Naruto-kun'_

Hinata smiled, reminiscing the moments they spent together, and when he had become bold enough to kiss her on the cheek. Then in hospital, he would visit daily, looking worse for wear most times, but for the past week he had disappeared, saying he was going on a secret training trip. Hinata sighed, staring at the posts.

'_I wonder when Naruto-kun will come back' she thought._

A figure suddenly wrapped their strong arms around her waist. As she went to scream, the figure clapped their hand around her mouth. Hinata was in shock, before the figure spun her around. And there he was...Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata was suddenly enveloped in a hug, before she realised it was him. She smiled, and laughed happily as he twirled her around. She looked at him, his new look completely foreign to her. He was clad in almost complete white, a rugged white long sleeved shirt with a cape and a hood. The inside of the cape was red, and the hood was on his head, covering his blonde hair. (A.N Think of Altair/Ezio from Assassin's Creed). He had a white mask much like Kakashi's, but wasn't up. It hung loosely around his neck, showing genuinely a happy smile from Naruto, one few people saw. Hinata was one of those people.

"You're back!" exclaimed Hinata happily, again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hai" said Naruto softly, pressing his forehead against her, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

As soon as Naruto arrived, Hinata's negative thoughts had disappeared.

'_Maybe he is able to fight away the darkness' thought Hinata happily._

Naruto then grew serious as he held Hinata's hands.

"Hinata-chan...I will have my revenge on Neji for what he did to you" said Naruto seriously.

Hinata frowned.

"Naruto-kun...revenge is not good. Do what you wish with my cousin...but I beg you to spare his life" said Hinata.

"He almost killed you. How can I promise that?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked into his eyes.

"Because I know that you are who you are, and that I am who I am. And I know that you, Naruto-kun will not kill in cold blood, since you are far too good for that. No, I know that you can hold your word to not killing him. Please, do not kill my cousin" again repeated Hinata.

Naruto frowned, before sighing and nodded.

"Fine. I promise...I won't kill your cousin" said Naruto finally.

Hinata smiled.

"Good, I'll hold you to that promise" she said.

Hinata turned, looking at the stadium looming ahead. Where she would see the man she loved and her cousin duke it out.

"Hinata-chan...do you think I am strong?" asked Naruto.

Hinata turned to him.

"Of course you are Naruto-kun. What makes you doubt that you are strong?"

"True strength. I wonder what true strength really is...is achieving it possible?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked at him.

"I believe it is. I believe true strength is fighting for everything you believe in, and everybody who is precious to you. That is how I lost to Neji. I was outclassed, but I almost beat him" said Hinata, matter of factly.

Naruto smiled, before creeping up to her. Hinata turned around to see Naruto grinning, and she had backed up against a training pole. Hinata could barely breathe. He was so close. She couldn't help it, and turned a bright shade of crimson. His hand came up, cupping her cheek softly.

"Do you remember my promise...Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto softly, slowly closing the gap.

Hinata dumbly nodded slightly, her eyes still wide and staring into Naruto's cerulean eyes. Her mouth wouldn't say anything, her body couldn't move.

"Well...I believe that you actually won" said Naruto, leaning forward.

Suddenly, two figures burst out of the bush, and Naruto shot back. Sakura and Ino were arguing animatedly, and barely noticed the couple.

"Urusai Ino-pig! I am far superior!" said Sakura.

"No way! I am better than you. If you didn't have such a large forehead I would of won!" replied Ino.

Sakura and Ino shot their tongues out, before turning to see a very red faced Hinata and Naruto reading a book calmly.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Ino.

"No Ino-san. It's fine" said Hinata.

Sakura leaned forward.

"Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at her.

"Yo" he said.

"Wow...a new look" she murmered.

"Not bad eh?

"I'm impressed. Your other look was cool, this one reminds me of..."

"One of those ANBU, should you take away the cape" interrupted Ino.

"I was talking Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, both shrugging. They walked towards each other, taking each other's hand and walking towards the stadium, leaving the two girls bickering in the dust.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stood in the middle of the stadium, other people around. He held his cheek where Hinata had kissed him before going off into the stands. He glanced down the row of contestants.

'_Sasuke is missing...I wonder what string they'll pull to get him to compete. Most people are here to see the 'last' Uchiha' thought Naruto._

Up at the top of the stands, the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya stood, watching from afar.

"I do not need any help Jiraiya-kun" said Sandaime for the thirtieth time.

"I'm just wanting to spend some time with you sensei. Nothing more" replied Jiraiya, although his motive was actually to protect Sarutobi.

In reality ANBU intelligence has said that there might be an attack of some sort, and as such the Konoha shinobi force were on high alert, many more on duty than normal. The Kazekage looked down at the group.

"Who is first Hokage-dono?" asked the Kazekage.

"I believe it to be Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji Kazekaze-dono" came Sarutobi's quiet reply.

"Really? It has come to my attention...that Uzumaki Naruto is not all he seems" replied the Kazekage.

"What do you mean?" asked Sandaime, thinking the Kazekage was referring to the Nine-tailed Fox sealed in Naruto's belly.

The Kazekage's voice rose above the entire crowd's noise, and everyone had turned to look at him as he spoke.

"It has come to me from a completely reliable and trustworthy source that Uzumaki Naruto, is really an Uchiha."

Instantly, the crowd was in an uproar. Reactions were mixed, before people started to stare at Naruto, whose eyes were wide and mask was up, hiding his face.

Naruto heard the Kazekage speak, and his entire body chilled. The crowd went wild, voices of abuse and yelling raining down on him. Naruto was use to this, but people were yelling that he was a fraud, a lier. Naruto shuddered, trying to shut himself out from the world. Likewise, Sarutobi and Jiraiya were speechless. One of Konoha's greatest secrets was known by Sangakure, that there were two Uchiha's in Konoha and not one. Hinata and Sakura were also speechless. They were sitting together, and they turned to one another, remembering the Wave Mission where Zabuza mentioned the Sharingan. But they thought he was hallucinating, no way could Naruto have the Sharingan. They were both shocked.

'_If it is true...why didn't you tell me?' thought Hinata._

"It's a lie!"

"Fraud!"

"Cheater!"

"He cannot be an Uchiha!"

Voices erupted, and Naruto closed his eyes, praying for a quick end.

"**Calm down, it will be alright"** came the Kyuubi's voice.

Naruto breathed deeply, before opening his eyes.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to the Sandaime Hokage, standing up.

'_Forgive me Naruto, but it is for the best. Maybe the villagers will treat you better this way, as you cannot hide this forever' thought Sarutobi._

"It is true. Uzumaki Naruto, is in reality Uchiha Naruto" came his declaration.

Again, the crowd went into a buzz, odds suddenly turning in Naruto's favour and people eagerly anticipating the first fight, an Uchiha verse a Hyuuga. Stories of massive duels between these two clans were legendary; the prideful Uchihas verse the secretive Hyuugas. It would be a very interesting fight for many. Naruto was shocked.

'_Why?' thought Naruto._

_Why?_

Hinata had frozen, as had everyone else. To think, Uzumaki Naruto was actually an Uchiha was mindblowing. Sakura could not believe it, her teammate was actually an Uchiha. Jounins present were shocked.

'_The Kyuubi-brat is really an Uchiha eh? How interesting' thought Anko amusedly, sitting next to a dumbstruck Iruka._

Slowly, the noise had dwindled down as the Sandaime Hokage held up his arm.

"Enough delay, let us start the Final Stage of the Chuunin Exams!" he declared.

A roar from the crowd was heard, and fireworks flew into the air. The Kazekage grinned.

'_It is all going to plan. Expose Naruto, make them shocked and then strike when the time is right' he thought with a malicious grin._

Gekko Hayate, having gotten away from Baki through some unseen help had delivered the warnings to the ANBU. As such, the chuunin exams had still gone on, to be held due to the economic and political significance of such an event. He stepped into the middle.

"Please, could the two following contestants stay, while the other contestants stay" said Gekko loudly.

The participants made their way to the stands, where discussions were held as Neji and Naruto stayed on the floor.

"Very well. The first match will be Hyuuga Neji verse Uzum...Uchiha Naruto" yelled Gekko.

"How do we know that truely is Naruto?" yelled a voice from the crowd.

Exclamations of agreements were heard throughout the stadium. Naruto looked around, his mind still reeling from the events having taken place. Slowly, Naruto reached up, pulling back his hood and lowering his mask.

"Satisfied" asked Naruto seeming annoyed, pulling back on his hood and pulling up the mask.

"Very well, you may begin!" yelled Gekko, jumping backwards away from the pair.

Everyone in the crowd leaned forward to see the match. Neji moved first, raising his fingers and closing his eyes.

"Byakugan!" he yelled, veins popping out.

Naruto stared at him, calmly raising his fingers to his lips.

"Sharingan" he whispered, and opened his eyes.

Three black tomoes started to swirl as he stared back at Neji. A gasp from the crowd went up.

'_Impossible'_

'_The Kyuubi brat....an...U-uchiha'_

'_This is not possible'_

'_How could this be?'_

Naruto stood straight, before shifting to a side on position, looking at Neji. He then drew back his arm, showing Hinata's blood still on his arm. Immediately, people were whispering and leaning even more forward. There would be no mercy given by Uchiha Naruto.

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya.

"So, you took Naruto-kun away for a week. What did you make him do?" asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grinned.

"Three main points. Speed, strength...and stealth. The three S's" replied Jiraiya.

The Sandaime Hokage looked at him in surprise.

"Ahh yes. The Three s's. A good foundation to work with. And how did he go?" asked the Hokage.

"Brilliantly. He has so much potential, it's scary. He definitely is Minato and Kushina's son" said Jiraiya softly, so only the Hokage could hear.

"Indeed" came Sandaime's soft reply.

Neji stared at Naruto.

"Give up. Fate is against you. Your destiny says that you will lose" he declared.

Naruto glared at him.

"Go to hell. Destiny means nothing. You can fight against fate" came Naruto angry rely.

"Your anger does nothing to intimidate me. And yes, your fate says that you will lose" came Neji's reply.

Naruto smirked underneath his mask.

"If you are so pig-headed to believe that crap, then I'll bring you down to earth. Hyuuga Neji, I will defeat you!" declared Naruto.

And with that, the battle which everyone now anticipated would begin.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stood facing Neji, the air was eerie and tense. Hinata was watching closely.

'_Naruto-kun...do your best' she thought._

Naruto drew out three kunai slowly, holding them in his palm. He then threw them at Neji with tremendous speed. Neji's eyes widened, and jumped to the side, rolling on the ground. The speed of the kunai were amazing, and Neji then realised what it was for. Uchiha Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Naruto under Hiashi and further under Jiraiya, had become able to mask his chakra completely. It was a feat almost impossible in the shinobi world, especially with one with such large chakra reserves as Naruto. Neji was looking around, trying to find him. Then he spotted him.

'There! Behind the tree' he thought.

Neji charged at the tree quickly, before skidding at the end and slamming his palm into Naruto's chest. The clone grinned and disappeared. Smoke from the clone erupted and more smoke bombs were thrown down, covering the area in smoke. Neji was blind, unable to see through the smoke. He was then assailed in several places at once. An elbow to the head, knee to the gut, fist to the groin before being thrown back into the middle. Neji gasped, trying to pull himself back up. Naruto strode out, smirking.

"I knew you would find my clone and attack, and hence I hid underground. I have the upper hand, and I could have defeated you right there and then in the smoke cloud. But I chose mercy, you can thank your cousin for it. Surrender, you know you have lost" came Naruto's reply.

Neji sneered, standing up on his feet.

"What would you know about me? I am cursed to forever be a servant!" yelled Neji.

"That does not mean you cannot live life. It is simply a boundary to overcome, but you are weak. You hide your weakness by preying on people weaker than you and developing the ideology that fate is set. You know fate is never set, and you cannot bear to see your cousin Hinata better than you. That is why after she clearly won, you tried to KILL HER. You tried to kill MY HINATA-CHAN! And now...you will PAY" spat Naruto, charging.

Naruto charged, and moved far quicker than Neji. He moved quickly, and Neji's palm was easily dodged. Naruto slammed his fist into Neji's cheek, before following up with a leg sweep. He then did a handstand and tried to kick Neji, only for Neji to roll away. Neji stood up while Naruto flipped up, arms at the ready. Neji charged, as Naruto jumped backwards, blurring through hand signs.

"_**Doton: Doryū Taiga**__"_

The ground that Neji stood on became mud, and he stumbled. That was all Naruto needed, charging forward to attack on the opening.

Neji felt his feet hit solid rock underneath and smirked. Someone was helping him defeat Naruto, and he wouldn't let Naruto go unpunished. Naruto noticed his shift in expression but it was too late. It was too late to stop. He had only one chance, and in a blink of an eye he had raised his fingers to his lips and muttered a word.

"You are in the range of my attack_. _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_!" he said._

1

2

4

8

16

32

64

Naruto flew backwards, landing on the ground and lay still. Neji smirked, walking calmly up to Naruto's limp body. Then, the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_Nani?!' thought Neji._

Naruto stood behind him and Neji froze

"How you doing" asked Naruto, before slamming his knee into Neji's back before the shinobi could react. Neji screamed in pain, as Naruto then drove his face into the ground, dragging him facefirst along the hard dirt before tossing him in the air and kicking him across the arena, his foot planted in Neji's abdomen. Naruto then flew through hand signals.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**__"_

The large fireball flew towards Neji. Neji was bleeding in several places and his face was severely bruised; however instinct drove him to move. He was sucking in oxygen from the kick, but he pushed himself into a spinning motion.

"**Kaiten**"

Neji flew like a whirlwind, defending himself against the fireball. As he stopped, he looked up to see Naruto's fist slam into his jaw. Neji saw stars, before another fist hit his stomach. Neji stumbled back, only for two clones behind him to trip him and he fell onto the ground. Another clone was overhead, and came down with an axekick.

"AMAZING! He did that all while the opponent was in Kaiten."

"Unbelieveable."

"He's brilliant."

Naruto stood over Neji's limp body.

"Surrender"

Neji struggled to his feet, breathing heavily. Naruto stepped forward, a kunai to Neji's neck.

"Surrender" he repeated

Neji stared at Naruto, before slamming his head into Naruto's face and batting away the kunai. Naruto stumbled back, knowing he was going to be in a world of pain.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"**

1

2

4

8

16

32

64

Naruto flew back, falling onto the ground. Neji smirked.

"It seems I win once again. Fate can never be changed" he said with a knowing smirk.

Hinata was furious. Naruto had clearly won, yet Neji had attacked him again. Sakura could see Hinata's angry reaction, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata glanced at her.

"Naruto will be fine. He promised to defeat Neji, and he will" she said softly.

Hinata stared at her, before nodding and smiling softly.

"Hai, you're right. He will defeat Neji" she said.

It is as such the quote goes...behind every great man is an even greater woman.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto was in a world of pain. Every tenketsu it seemed had been sealed. It pained to even breathe. He rolled onto his stomach, lifting himself onto his hands and knees. Even breathing was killing him inside, heaving haggard breaths.

"It's not over yet" he gasped, Sharingan deactivated

He stumbled to his feet, breathing heavily. Neji stared at him, before a hint of darkness emerged in his eyes. He had the upper hand, the advantage. His opponent couldn't use chakra, and it caused extreme pain to even move.

"Die!" he screamed, charging forward, palm raised and aiming for his heart.

Hayate knew better than to intervene. To do so would possibly invoke the wrath of the Hyuuga clan and many other political leaders.

Neji moved quickly, closing the gap in an instant, and his palm slammed into Naruto's swaying body, directly where his heart was.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Cliffhanger, in which the next chapter will conclude the end of this fight. **

**Okay, now it seems that Naruto has gotten his butt whooped in parts of this chapter, but have no fear, for I am here. Prepare for a massive Neji-whooping next chapter. The readers want more of Neji-teme to get owned, and I will provide.**

**It was a blast to write this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Until Next time**

**Woot~  
**


	13. A New Jutsu

**Heyas guys, Hows it going? **

**I finally managed to pump this chapter out.**

**I do apologise for it being shorter than normal, however with exams coming very soon and so on I decided to might as well post it, even though it is lower than my normal average mean when writing. I have decided that enough with the canon following of the manga, and I have decided to branch off. I do hope you continue to read, as I thought that it would be better that I branched off to get a more exciting story and in which I didn't need to follow the manga or anime. So from here on out, enjoy different changes and don't comment that it doesn't come in the manga or anime, because I am aware of it.  
**

**I have taken a concept from Fate Stay Night, an AWESOME anime/visual novel, and I recommend it to everyone to watch/read. It was brilliantly done, and I couldn't help but take a concept so awesome into this story. As such...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate Stay Night...sadface**

**Responses to reviewers:  
**

**backupacc: Agreed with the overpoweredness (is that even a word? Probably not, but it is now) of Sasuke. A bird contract for Hinata is interesting, and I have given the summons contract some thought, however I have yet to finalise what and if Hinata will get a summoning contract. Most likely it will be yes.**

**Rena the pirate jedi wizard: First off, I cannot help myself but say that Ninjas are BETTER than Pirates. I am a firm believer in ninjas (real life ninjas, not Naruto type ninjas) could easily beat Pirates in a fight. But yes, distracting the masses was the concept I was heading for.**

**sagemode184562: I think it was justified as Naruto was fighting with mercy. So it would be right for Naruto get beaten up somewhat since he wouldn't go for anything...too fatal.  
**

**Jordan no Kitsune: I have to go back and edit it. It was from before when it was commonly believed that Minato's real name was actually Arashi before the real canon name came out.**

**King Inuyasha: Thank you for your help, much appreciated. **

**nocontact: Thank you for pointing these things out. I will take that into account, and will edit accordingly at some point...in the distant...near...somewhat future. **

**Dragon Man 180: I will not be some kind of proud guy and say I never make mistakes and completely deny them. Thank you for alerting me to this fact, and I will deal with it according. **

**moonangel511: Never jump to conclusions, it might come back to bite you in the butt. It certainly does with me at times.**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Time seemed to freeze. Like newly fallen rain, allowing life to rise from the ground. An echo…a timeless echo. Like the soft whispering of the trees, or the sound of grass swaying in the wind.

Naruto stared at the palm slammed against his heart.

'_If the sky could cry…would it weep for me?' wondered Naruto. _

Neji stared into his eyes, glaring at Naruto. Naruto smirked, before slumping to his knees, choking crimson blood. Neji reared up, his palm ready to strike Naruto in the head should he react.

"Surrender" said Neji.

Naruto didn't respond, his hair hiding his eyes. Finally, Naruto raised his head and stared defiantly at Neji.

"When will you tell them?" he asked.

Neji frowned, moving to strike him down but he stopped, out of sheer curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"When will you tell them, that you are a fake?" asked Naruto.

A mumour rippled through the crowd, hearing the words of Naruto.

Neji blinked in surprise, before rearing his head angrily.

"What are you talking about" spat Neji.

Naruto smirked again, his eyes shining.

"You…are…a…fraud. A fake. You are not Hyuuga Neji" spat Naruto.

"You lie, that is impossible!" declared Neji.

"Is it really? Perhaps all you are seeing is genjutsu. Perhaps this entire fight everyone has witnessed, is nothing but a fake…a fraud. Have you ever thought of this concept? Have you realized that I have fooled you so well, that you are unable to see past the genjutsu" asked Naruto.

"What the hell? You dare mock the Byakugan? We are all seeing!" spat Neji.

Naruto grinned. And then he disappeared. There was a gasp from the crowd, and Neji looked around stunned.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A fist slammed into Neji's face, and as quickly as Neji felt the strike, he felt his head grabbed and a knee slammed into his forehead. Neji flew back, only to be axe kicked from above. Neji slammed into the ground, Naruto's foot slamming into his face. Then, as quickly as Naruto had appeared, he had disappeared.

"If you cannot see your opponent, are you able to fight them?" asked Naruto, his voice echoing around the arena.

Neji turned frantically, trying to feel Naruto's chakra. Then, he felt a twinge slightly to the left. 'There!' Too late. Naruto's fist slammed into Neji's head, and a kunai appeared in Naruto's hand, pulling Neji's head back. Neji screamed in pain as Naruto gripped his hair tight. Neji tried to pry Naruto's hands away, but they were like an iron grip. Neji felt as if his head was going to explode, and could do nothing but scream.

"For Hinata" he whispered, cutting off a large chunk of Neji's hair.

Neji's eyes widened, and he pulled away and turned to see Naruto holding a huge chunk of his hair. Neji raised his hand to the back of his head, feeling his hair cut horribly short, slightly higher than his neck.

"You will pay for this" spat Neji.

Naruto looked calmly at Neji.

"No, you will pay!" yelled Naruto.

They charged at each other, Neji's palm deflected deftly by Naruto's hand, his other hand overextending to take advantage of the opening. It came towards Naruto's face, before he turned his face, letting the palm slide past his cheek. Then Neji's eyes widened as Naruto's other hand gripped his arm and he felt himself thrown against the hard floor. He barely managed to block the kick from Naruto at his face, and rolled desperately, trying to escape. Naruto came at him as he rolled, slamming his foot into Neji's chest with a strong kick. Neji choked out blood as he went flying, slamming into a tree. He got to his feet, blocking the kick from Naruto but not the fist, Naruto's fist found the center of his face, his nose breaking with a sickening crack. Blood poured from Neji's nose as he cupped it, a split lip and a swelling eye. Naruto stared coldly at Neji...before disappearing in plain sight.

Neji whirled around, looking frantically around, even with his Byakugan. Blood poured from his nose and mouth, but he tried to shut it out to see. To everyone, this genjutsu had caught them offguard, the ability to turn invisible. Except for strong chuunins, Jounins and of course the Hokage and ANBU squads, they would have a hard time detecting Naruto. The Byakugan could spot the outpour of chakra, but with Naruto suppressing his chakra it would take a few seconds, even for the most skilled Hyuuga. Sarutobi grinned up in his seat.

'_Its about to get very interesting, I could barely feel him activate a genjutsu' he thought._

Then, the genjutsu was revealed as Naruto deactivated it. Neji stood completely shocked, with Naruto standing right behind him, his eyes closed and two fingers up by his lips. And then his voice began.

"I am the bone of my sword…" he started.

Neji whirled around, his palm flying to strike Naruto's head. Naruto ducked, pivoting on his left palm as he swung around, his leg tripping Neji. Neji fell, as Naruto back flipped, closing his eyes, this time a scroll in his hands, bursting and sending smoke in the air. Naruto jumped back from the smokescreen, the legendary Kazama katana in his hands.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood…" he continued, staring at Neji.

The Hokage and the Kazekage leaned forward, their eyes wide.

"Impossible…" mumbled the Hokage.

Jiraiya was lounging next to the Hokage, before Naruto's first words struck him.

"That jutsu!" exclaimed Jiraiya, turning to the Hokage.

The Hokage looked at Jiraiya and nodded.

Neji charged at Naruto desperately, only for Naruto to backpedal, weaving, ducking, dodging and parrying. Naruto's fist slammed against Neji's head, sending him flying.

"I have created over a thousand blades" continued Naruto.

Hiashi shivered. He remembered this jutsu. Neji would have utterly no chance.

"Unknown to death…" Naruto's voice continued.

Neji flipped up, desperately throwing three kunai with exploding tags. Naruto rolled to the left, sliding to a stop and stared back at Neji.

"Nor known to life…" continued Naruto.

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons" Naruto's voice rang high, the audience staring in anticipation.

Neji charged again in a last ditch attempt to stop the jutsu. But to no avail. His palm went wide, his other palm was parried and a knee slammed into his gut, and a kick sent him flying away.

"Yet these hands will hold nothing" muttered Naruto, as he slammed the katana, sheath and all into the ground.

Naruto knelt, his eyes closed.

"So as I pray…"

"STOP!"

Everyone gasped as the Hokage stood up straight. Naruto turned to look at the Hokage, before a grin appeared on his face. The Hokage could not believe it. Naruto had used it in an attempt to conserve energy and chakra after using his genjutsu.

"Naruto wins, I have no doubt that with that jutsu that he will win" declared the Hokage, following Naruto's lie.

Everyone's anticipation plummeted. They were hoping to see an awesome jutsu. Neji was furious, staring at the Hokage in cold fury.

"I will not lose" he spat, before raising his arm and bringing it down.

At once, two groups of Hyuuga moved. One moved to surround Hiashi and Hanabi. His two guards rose up, ready to defend him at any moment. Another group of four formed up around Hinata and Sakura, ready to kill Hinata at any moment.

"What the hell is this" spat Hiashi, livid with rage as he rose up.

A Hyuuga elder grinned and stood up, clapping with a laugh.

"Are you so surprised…Hiashi? A majority of us main branch elders have decided to put things into our own hands, to bring the Hyuuga back into the glory days. All you have done is held back how powerful the Hyuuga are…and we will bring back the days where people use to worship the ground where we stood" declared the Hyuuga proudly.

The audience only looked shocked. They had gotten a lot more than they had paid for.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He was late fifties, with long black hair and grim lines around his eyes. His nose was slightly crooked, probably from a broken nose and he wore the custom white robe that most Hyuuga councilors wore. He was not an ugly man, but not a good looking man either, and was quite high up in the rankings of Hyuuga elders. He was truly dangerous, a man of power and prestige. A brilliant ally, and a devastating enemy. Hiashi turned to look at the rest of the counsil. Several seemed shocked, while the rest were grinning, having being in on the plan.

"What do you want Takashi?" asked Hiashi, looking over at Hinata.

The elder grinned.

"You and your family to resign from the main branch, and to be branded by the cursed bird cage seal. Also, Neji will automatically become a Chuunin. You would not want a civil war on your hands would you…Hokage-dono?" said Takashi with a grin.

Naruto stared at Takashi with a gaze that could wilt plants. However, years of experience had aided Takashi, and he seemed only somewhat affected.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun. If you get involved…I will not hesitate to kill your girlfriend" said Takashi.

Naruto's glance turned to Hinata, who looked somewhat frightened, but seeing Naruto's gaze on her, she straightened her back and put on a face of confidence. She knew Naruto would always protect her. Naruto glanced at the Hokage, conveying a message to each other. And then, Naruto smirked, his voice rising above the whispering of the crowd.

"Unlimited Blade Works" he said.

At once, the world setting shifted. A plateau was in blade, barren like a wasteland. But what struck everyone in the arena who stood together, there were countless blades stuck in the ground. Naruto walked up to a blade, pulling it out of the ground. Everyone had been separated. The commoners and nobles alike were in one area, the ninjas in the next, his precious people further on and the Hyuuga traitors in the last section. The Kazekage stood alone, calmly. He looked up.

"Welcome to my world" he said with a grin, his eyes solely on Takeshi.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"P…please!" uttered Takeshi.

"I will not forgive you for threatening those whom I love" growled Naruto, walking towards Takeshi and his Hyuuga group.

Takeshi and the Hyuuga's stumbled back.

"I can offer you money! Power! Position! Opportunity! Anything that you desire, you can have it!" yelled Takeshi.

Naruto bent his head, before raising it again, his Sharingan active.

"No deal" he said with a grin.

Naruto disappeared, only for his blade to stab the Kazekage in the shoulder. The Kazekage screamed as Naruto withdrew the blade, slicing upwards for the head. The Kagekage dodged, his hat caught by the blade. The figure slid backwards, his head barely being decapitated from the blade. Orochimaru stood there, glaring at Naruto. A gasp came from the crowd, who by now continued to back away. The legendary third Sannin of Konohagakure, the betrayer Orochimaru.

"So…you discovered who I am. Aren't you a smart boy Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru with a pained grin.

"You are always prepared Orochimaru. You managed to dodge my killing blow...barely" replied Naruto, a slight smirk on his face.

"Indeed…however there is one thing you do not understand about this jutsu" said Orochimaru.

Naruto stared hard at him. It was true, he did not know much about the jutsu if at all. It had only appeared several days ago and he had worked on it in secret, several heavily destroyed wooden poles the results of his training and experimentation.

"With this many people, the jutsu will disappear in a matter of seconds" replied Orochimaru, and true to his word the jutsu disappeared several seconds.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Everyone was back in their places as before, and Naruto was on his knees, panting heavily. He was heavily drained of chakra, and the Kyuubi had noticed, pulling him out of the jutsu. If he hadn't, he could of possibly died. Immediately, Orochimaru signaled and the attack began. Sound ninjas popped out from the civilians, killing and slaughtering them. Leaf ninjas appeared, fighting them. Orochimaru's personal bodyguard surrounded Sarutobi and Orochimaru, putting up a barrier. Chaos had ensued.

Neji had walked over to where Naruto was, panting heavily. Neji's hand clenched into a fist, then back. This was the person who had broken his nose, cut his hair and made him bleed terribly. His body ached from Naruto's blows, and Neji was contemplating killing Naruto here and now.

"I understand your pain…of loosing your parents" began Naruto.

Neji stepped back slightly, his eyes surprised.

"You lost your father and mother, as I have lost mine. However, this does not give you the right to become the self-righteous person you have become. Would your parents be proud of you?" asked Naruto, raising his head.

He looked slightly pale, but seemed somewhat normal.

"I…I am…" began Neji, cupping his nose as a trickle of blood came out.

"I see the pain in your eyes. Open yourself to people who want to be your friends…they will guide you. Your cousin Hinata, she is willing to forgive you and become your friend, if you only let her. I would become your friend, if you let me. You do not believe in the destiny bullcrap you spew out. It is a mask, underneath that mask is a lonely and grief stricken boy" replied Naruto.

Neji looked downcast, before straightening.

"Yui...ar whiet (You are right)" he said finally, tear falling from his eyes.

"Whn thes iz ovah…oi wood loike…fr uz to becoom frends (When this is over, I would like for us to become friends)" mumbled Neji, before jumping off to get himself patched up.

Naruto smiled softly, before a figure rushed to his side.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" asked Hinata desperately.

Naruto turned and stared at his girlfriend's lovely eyes, regardless of the battle raging on.

"Hinata-chan, I'm fine. Just a little tired my dearest" said Naruto softly, his hand coming up and stroking her chin.

Hinata then turned, staring at a sound ninja trying to sneak up on them.

"If you don't struggle little girl, I will make your death quick and painless" spat the male ninja, a grin on his face.

Hinata's eyes shone with confidence, before she activated her Byakugan.

"I will definitely defeat you!" Hinata yelled.

Outside, the Sand ninjas launched their attacks against the walls. A large summoned three-headed snake made for the walls. But Konoha was already prepared. The first wave of Sand ninjas was cut down by kunai and shuriken, a large group of ANBU and Jounins appeared on the walls. The three-headed snake's body was crushed beneath a giant frog as he landed, his blade cutting off a head and the snake's body disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. The Sound ninjas inside the arena were being slaughtered, desperately fighting although they were outnumbered. Even the traitorous Hyuuga stood up, fighting to defend their home. Then, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a whirl of leaves on the arena floor. Kakashi looked around.

"Something I miss?" he asked.

Sasuke turned his head to see Hinata engage in a fight with a Sound ninja, the girl flying backwards with a kick to the abdomen from the ninja. Then, Naruto appeared next to her, grabbing her tightly in his arms and they slid across the floor together. Then, Naruto sprang forward, before pivoting on his foot. Their arms were in a monkey grip, and Hinata flew towards the ninja, Naruto's cry of 'Fly!' disappearing with the sounds of battle. Sasuke could only frown, before turning away as Hinata slid under his legs, tripping him to the floor with a leg sweep and a palm infused with chakra. He was dead instantly. He felt a twinge of envy as Naruto, although exhausted smiled at his girlfriend happily and she smiled back. The pain of killing would come back later, but for now they were running on adrenaline and would feel nothing.

Sasuke looked up, before deciding to join the fray. He ran over to the wall and up it, and charged into the stands. Noticing Gaara and his siblings retreating after failing to kill Shikamaru and the rest of the participants later on in the rounds. The rest of the participants did not give chase, and rather they moved on to help protect the civilians. Sensing glory, Sasuke grinned and followed them at a distance. He would definately show that he was stronger than Naruto! Kakashi had plunged into the fray was already in a contest with Maito Gai, the energetic Jounin happily fighting and counting the number of dispatched enemies. And Kakashi was winning...barely. Finally upwards, the Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru faced off...for the last time, the purple barrier surrounding them.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Okay, for those who haven't watched/read Fate Stay Night, I will attempt to the best of my knowledge explain the concept of Unlimited Blade Works. **

**The words are as following:**

**I am the bone of my sword**

**Steel is my body, and fire is my blood**

**I have created over a thousand blades**

**Unknown to death**

**Nor known to life**

**Have withstood Pain to create many weapons**

**Yet these hands will hold nothing**

**So as I pray**

**Unlimited Blade Works.**

**The concept of UBW (Unlimited Blade Works) is that a reality marble is formed between the opponents. This will freeze time and space on the outside, lasting only as long as the user is able to hold up the barrier. In this case, I have changed the concept to fit in with Naruto, having it run via chakra. Hence, the longer time spent in the jutsu, the more chakra it drains. There truely are unlimited blades stuck in the ground. As such, the user is able to use any blade within the reality marble, and the enemy is unable to, thus putting the user at a huge advantage. **

**/watch?v=JZBAEk_Ugmk**

**Please watch the video for a better explaination.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to your feedback**

**Until next time**

**Woot**


	14. Hinata's Triumph

**I must apologise in advance. This chapter is short, but it's the conclusion to this arc and I didn't want to drag it out and make it boring.**

**As well as that, I had a massive case of writer's block, and had to think of how Gaara would be defeated. In the end, the execution probably isn't there but I gave it my best shot.**

**On the flip side, 384 reviews! It's amazing that in around 2+ years this story has come quite far. I never would believe I would get this kind of response (especially with my infrequent updates due to various reasons or "excuses). I did start writing this in my earlier years, and I picked it up as a hobby. To this day, I must admit that I am quite proud of this story. It isn't epicly good, but it's something that I know I've put my heart and soul into it. I would like to thank you for all your support because I couldn't have done it without my loyal readers, and I hope I'll continue to be able to write FF for times to come.  
**

**Responses to reviewers:**

**blackmailer26: Yeah, I know what you mean about UBW being Overpowered. This chapter should help in which the strain UBW puts on the body makes it almost impossible to fight again (Naruto can only do it through sheer willpower and determination). Thank you also for your clarification for UBW. I also have not actually read the visual novel. Fail from my half though.**

**BSUBK: Nice name haha. With that, I'll leave it to another chapter. Naruto actually did not say he was an Uchiha during the wave arc. Zabuza pointed it out, they looked at his eyes and saw nothing, thus they were confused. Only last chapter that the truth came out.**

**nocontact: I'm always open to suggestions. If not, maybe something utterly stupid and crazy. I'm not too sure myself yet.**

**jolteonforever: This is for you**

**Rena: I'll try get off the canon stuff. Sure it'll be fun, but imma try be more creative. Get the creative juices flowing. Funny thing is that all sorts of stupid crazy ideas come up, and it's fun to sift through them to get something that actually would be viable.**

**ThirdFang: Thank you for your added clarification. You and blackmailer26 can be my UBW advisors ^^.**

**Gravity: I didn't really add much here. I wanted the focus to be on a different fight instead of theirs. You may think I did take a short cut on the fight, but I wanted the focus to be on the other fight. **

**Please read and enjoy, and your feedback is always appreciated.**

**I present to you now... Hinata's Triumph  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"**COME SASUKE. MOTHER SCREAMS FOR YOUR BLOOD**!" screamed a half-transformed Gaara.

Sasuke panted, hiding behind a large tree trunk. He was slightly injured in several areas, blood lapping onto the branch he stood on. He glanced out to see Gaara glancing around, before a black eye came to view him, and an evil grin appearing on Gaara's face. His Shukakufied arm swung, and Sauske jumped, the arm slamming through the entire trunk. Sasuke landed above on another branch of a different tree, staring hard at Gaara.

'I have no chakra left. I have only one option' thought Sasuke.

With that, he accepted the will of the Cursed Seal. Power streamed through his body and Sasuke felt alive.

"The Uchiha are the elite...for a reason" muttered Sasuke.

Forming several hand seals, he dropped his right arm, holding the elbow of his arm with his left hand.

"CHIDORI" Sasuke screamed, taking off from the branch.

He moved quickly, dodging the first arm swing barely by ducking. He jumped into the air, triumph in his eyes as he moved closer to Gaara. And then his chakra died out.

"What...!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, before Gaara's arm slammed into him, slamming him into a distant tree trunk, hard. Sasuke choked out blood, knowing that he had definitely broken at least two ribs, and a fractured arm. He could barely see, everything being a giant blur.

"Kuso..." Sasuke whispered, before he slumped over, unconscious.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Naruto. Hinata. Go after Sasuke" yelled Kakashi as he jumped down to the pair.

Summoning Pakkun, the trio ran after them, while Kakashi stayed behind to help protect the citizens. The battle was going ill for Sound and Sand. Intelligence had reported an attack, and several Sound and Sand nin who had discarded their disguises had been killed instantly. ANBU were out in force, fighting the invading force from entering into Konoha. Sound Nin who were preparing a summon outside of Konohagakure to get past the great walls were slaughtered as soon as they began the summoning ritual, hunter-nin flying through.

Sand Nin and Sound Nin attacked the walls with fervour, but were repelled with heavy casualties.

The Sound Nin, Hiro stared at the large walls, and the large bodies lying by the walls. A sound nin ran up.

"We are unable to breach the walls to aid Lord Orochimaru" said the sound nin.

Hiro watched as the hunter-nin who had assassinated his summoners quickly scale the wall and join the forces standing at the top of the wall. And he swore.

"Charge!" he said.

With that, the Sound and Sand ninjas charged towards the wall. Shuriken, kunai and jutsu's flew as the defenders slaughtered the attacker, only a few defenders wounded or dead.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Orochimaru stood facing the Sandaime Hokage, the sound 4 having quickly set up the purple shield barrier. An ANBU team stood helplessly outside, having tried everything to get through to the Hokage.

"You will die here Orochimaru" the Sandaime Hokage said quietly.

"My personal bodyguards have this place surrounded. You have no help here" said Orochimaru.

The Sandaime Hokage gritted his teeth, summoning his beloved Monkey summon.

"I am here to serve you" Enma declared, before

Orochimaru glanced at his katana wound. The stupid brat had cut through the tendons and severed the nerves and he couldn't feel his left arm.

"Is your arm disturbing you?" asked the Professor.

Orochimaru grinned at him confidently.

"You are old sensei. Your ways are over. My ways are now" said Orochimaru with a grin.

"And you underestimate your old sensei. You assumed I did not have help" replied the Sandaime Hokage.

Orochimaru's face suddenly turned to one of shock and horror, and his scream was heard as Jiraiya's rasengan tore through his right arm, his only useable arm. Orochimaru kicked Jiraiya away with a backheel, and Jiraiya landed next to the Professor, clutching his jaw where the foot had connected.

"You HID here Jiraiya. You coward!" yelled Orochimaru.

Jiraiya looked at him camly, although anger clearly shone through in his eyes. The pervert was gone, and the deadly sannin was in his place.

"You're still the same. Managing to dodge that death-strike. You were always the best of us three. But now you must die" came Jiraiya's quiet reply.

But then, the Sound 4 removed the barrier, and Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru. The ANBU members standing outside charging in.

"The battle is lost" said Kabuto as the Sound 4 landed next to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's face contorted with anger, lashing out with his chakra towards the ANBU team. They paused momentarily at this attack, and the Sound 4 kicked them away.

"This is not over" spat Orochimaru, before the Sound 4 slammed chakra-covered smoke bombs and poisonous gas onto the roof, and they sprang away.

The Sandaime and the Sannin stood on the roof, staring at the remaining ninjas still fighting. A Sand ninja ran to the right, only to be stopped by a Leaf ninja. He swung wildly with his kunai, before running the other way. Gai's foot met him halfway and his head snapped back.

"TWENTY TWO!" he declared with a thumbs up.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

'_Beaten...dammit' he thought._

Sarutobi Hiruzen turned to Jiraiya.

"I'm kind of glad I didn't have to fight him. I'm too old for this, and I used all my chakra yesterday training my grandson" sighed Hiruzen.

Jiraiya grinned at his beloved Hokage.

"I never thought you would say you were old. If you got worn out training your grandson, I'm glad you convinced me to stay around" said Jiraiya.

The Third Hokage snorted.

"These old bones of mine could still give you a run for your money Jiraiya-chan, and probably beat you back to your mummy" replied the Hokage.

The battle of Konoha was over, and they had won the battle, at minimal loss of life of their own. The Sound and Sand Invasion had been defeated. With the attack on the arena, at the same time several ninjas attempted to summon a massive three headed snake. All were cut down before they were close to finishing it, a group of ANBU assassins killing them. The Sound and Sand were unable to thus break through the walls, and Konoha held the advantage with the wall. Many Sound and Sand ninjas fell without even getting past the walls.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Gaara laughed with glee. The Uchiha was going to die! Shukaku began to sing gleefully in his head about delicious red blood.

"Mother will be fulfilled" he roared in happiness.

Gaara then raised his arm as kunai with explosive tags were thrown to him. He raised his arm, shielding his face from the kunai which promptly exploded. He lowered his arm, to see Hinata and Naruto standing there, Sasuke being taken away by a Naruto clone. Sasuke had been defeated and Naruto's clone took him to a place far away from the destructive Shukaku.

"COME UCHIHA. YOUR BLOOD SHALL QUENCH MY THIRST!" screamed Gaara.

Naruto glanced at Hinata who nodded to him in confidence. Hinata shot off to the left while Naruto stood there, preparing to move quickly before grimacing in pain.

'What the hell...' thought Naruto.

'Unlimited Blade Works. It puts a massive strain on your body and chakra coils. You will not be able to beat Gaara if you fight him' said the Kyuubi.

'What about your chakra?' asked Naruto.

'_Your chakra coils are strained as it is. Giving you chakra would most likely make you explode internally, which would ultimately be fatal, if not killing you. Using my chakra is not an option' replied the Kyuubi._

Naruto swore. He glanced at Hinata who glanced at him. Naruto nodded to her and sprang to the right, throwing kunai. Gaara's attention went to him, and he roared in anticipation. His demonic arm slammed into the tree branch Naruto was standing on before. Naruto threw another volley of kunai at Gaara's eye, only for the large arm to block the kunai. Gritting his teeth in pain, Naruto pushed off again, a wave of shuriken this time.

While Naruto provided a diversion, Hinata moved quickly towards Gaara's head. If she was able to strike his chakra coils, Shukaku would go back into his body. She watched Naruto springing from tree to tree, throwing various projectiles to distract him. Then Hinata saw an opening. His back was turned and she moved, springing onto his back, pumping chakra into her feet. She moved quickly upwards with determination.

"HINATA!" screamed Naruto.

Hinata then realised her mistake, as an arm slammed her into a tree, gripping her hard and squeezing her. Hinata cried out in pain as the arm started to squeeze.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto again, before facing Gaara.

Naruto then doubled over in pain, blood pouring from his mouth as he coughed heavily. Gaara's eyes gleamed with hunger. As Naruto straightened up, Gaara's other arm wrapped around his ankles, slamming him through the trunk of a tree. Naruto could do nothing as like a limp doll, he was slammed into the trunk. Then, Gaara took him on a joyride downwards, slamming him into the ground, hard. Naruto had managed to put a chakra shield around his body allowing it to absorb most of the damage. However, he was exhausted.

Hinata could see Naruto's predicament and she screamed at his limp body.

"NARUTO!"

Gaara's face turned to her.

"**HAVING FUN AREN'T YOU**?!"

With that, Gaara's other arm slammed into Naruto's limp form. A scream of pain.

"Stop..." whispered Hinata, tears running down her eyes.

Gaara grinned. His arm slammed against Naruto again. Another scream of pain.

"Stop..." said Hinata.

"STOP!" screamed Hinata, bursting chakra from every tenketsu from her body, setting her free.

Gaara turned in surprise to her. She stood emotionless, byakugan activated, hair covering her face. She lifted her face, her beautiful face set in a grim determined face.

Gaara grinned.

"**COME**!" he screamed, charging at her.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata moved quickly, running up the tree trunk she was on. Gaara's arm slammed into the trunk slightly below her as she ran and the tree began to topple over. Hinata continued to run, before pushing off and with a twirl in the air, she threw a wave of kunai with explosive tags at Gaara. Gaara's arms moved to a cross as the kunai imbedded itself into his body. Then they went off. Gaara gave a cry of anger and swung wildly at Hinata. It barely missed and he roared in anger. Hinata landed on a branch, eyes staring and determined. Then Gaara's arm came down at her. She jumped forward, letting his hand miss and she began the treacherous run up his arm.

Gaara's other arm came sailing overhead as she rolled, before Gaara tried to flick her upwards with his arm she was attached to. Hinata hung on with her feet and as his arm raised the right angle, she let go, letting momentum take her. She flew through the air, arm ready to send chakra into Gaara's head. She was so close, when Gaara's tail slammed into her. She gave a cry and flew through the air, slamming hard into a tree trunk. She cried out in pain as she embedded into the tree trunk, the tree shaking from the impact. She barely pulled herself out and dropped as Gaara's fist slammed a split second later where her body would be. She landed on the floor, staring at the half Shukaku-ed Gaara.

"Time to die" said Gaara hysterically.

Placing his hands together, he whispered "**Forced Sleep no Jutsu."**

Instantly Gaara transformed into a full Shukaku, who cackled happily.

"**I'M FREE!**!!" he screamed, before its eyes stared at Hinata, panting on the ground.

"**I YEARN FOR YOUR BLOOD**" Shukaku screamed, charging towards her.

Hinata dodged the swing of the tail, before throwing several kunai. Hinata ran, rolling near a tree trunk and hiding behind it. She rolled away as the tree was picked up by Shukaku.

"**CATCH**!"

Shukaku threw the tree, slamming the ground hard around the area where Hinata was. Hinata was thrown back, her body sliding thirty metres before slamming against a tree. Hinata shook her head and the despair away.

"No...Naruto-kun believes in me. I BELIEVE IN MYSELF!" she screamed.

Hinata charged towards Shukaku, before sliding underneath Shukaku's legs and planting a kunai in his buttocks, a bunch of explosive notes attached to it. As she slid, she pulled out two kunai and slashed Shukaku's crotch area before throwing them with explosive tags into the kunai with explosive notes already lodged in his buttocks. Shukaku swung around and saw Hinata and laughed. Shukaku stopped suddenly, screaming as the explosive tags exploded. Both of its arms and tail went towards it's buttocks. Hinata saw her chance. Running towards the nearest tree trunk, she put as much chakra as she could in her legs and pushed off it, heading for Shukaku's face, where Gaara lay sleeping. To her despair, she made it to half way but started to slow down. Shukaku's pain contorted face turned into a grin. Then, she felt him. Naruto, bloody and exhausted, white clothing black and brown with the dirt and torn gripped her hand. She saw the smirk of Naruto before he hoisted her upwards again.

"Go..." he whispered, falling back towards the ground.

Shukaku's left arm barely missed them as Hinata flew, with the added momentum. Pumping as much chakra as she could into her hand, Hinata let loose on Gaara's face with a massive slap.

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed in anger.

Gaara's eyes shot open in surprise, and Hinata gave a small smile as Shukaku drained back into Gaara's body.

"Nooo..." came the soft protest.

Hinata flew downwards, exhausted. Physically at the threshold of her pain barrier, she fought through her physical exhaustion from before to defeat him, having fought hard against the invading ninjas. She had no energy left, utterly spent.

"Hinata!" came a cry and she felt herself land in Naruto's arms, hard.

She crashed on top of him, Naruto too exhausted to hold her up. Hinata lifted her head to Naruto, who wore a tired but proud look on his face.

"You did great Hinata-chan" he whispered.

"I won" she whispered, moving her head closer to Naruto's.

Naruto knew what was coming, and closed his eyes in anticipation. He heard a sigh and Hinata slumped to the side, asleep. Naruto groaned slightly in disappointment, before turning to Gaara's limp form.

"How was she so strong?" asked Gaara.

"Love. She loves me, and she fights for those she finds precious to her" Naruto replied.

"You can find...strength from fighting for others?" asked Gaara.

Naruto smiled.

"Yes, your friends are your precious people. I hope one day you will learn this lesson Gaara, that you can only become truely strong when you fight for whom you hold precious" said Naruto.

Gaara stared at him.

"I will remember these words...Uchiha Naruto" said Gaara.

His siblings landed next to them. They glanced at Naruto and Hinata.

"Leave them...let us go, please" said Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro looked shocked, but nodded.

"Let's go Gaara" said Temari, hoisting him up and away from the clearing.

Naruto slumped backwards, seeing Hinata fast asleep. He smiled, before pulling her into his arms, and also promptly fell asleep. An hour later when Kakashi and a few others arrived, they smiled to see a scene of Naruto and Hinata fast asleep, cuddled next to each other. Sasuke had been found with broken ribs and taken to hospital earlier.

The aftermath of the Invasion by the Sand and Sound was good. Minimal civilian casualties and ninjas were reported. Sound Ninja suffered the brunt of the casualties, with the Sand after them. With their Kazekage dead, the Village Hidden in the Sand begged for mercy. Hiruzen, a man of peace accepted, with heavy repercussions. And then, it was funeral time. Many ninjas did not attend, cooped up in the hospital. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke all lay in beds, watching as rain poured down. They said very little, for that would wait for a brighter day. Very few would cry, but many would mourn the loss of loved ones. The Hokage gave a heartfelt speech, and it was all over.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**The focus of this chapter was Hinata vs Gaara. Hope you enjoyed Hinata kicking Gaara's ass. You may say that I did kind of short cut 3rd Hokage vs Orochimaru, but I wanted the focus to be on Hinata vs Gaara, so yeah I hope you can forgive me for that.**

**Well, this ends the Invasion Arc, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

**Your feedback is always appreciated, and hopefully I'll be seeing you soon with another update.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot  
**


	15. Konoha Secrets

**Okay, we have ourselves an update. I decided to get off my lazy ass and update this, and well...I produced this.**

**From now on, I'm going to start diverting away from canon, and start moving into my own storyline. This is a product of it, as you will see reading on. **

**Thank you for your reviews, it is much appreciated. **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Crystalzap: Yeah, I Know. I'm evil. I did add a bit of Naruto Gaara friendship starting to form, where he explained to Gaara how Hinata could fight so hard. **

**Malix2: Yeah, I haven't read one either where Hinata beats the crap out of Gaara. But then I wanted to make this 'non-cliche' Actually when I started this story, I don't think there was anything like this, Naruto with the Sharingan. I might be wrong, I'm not too sure but I did start this in 07. has gone a long way since then.**

**Tristan76: You partly inspired me to get this chapter out when I thought about my story. So, you have yourself to thank for this chapter coming out so fast. **

**sagemode: This isn't exactly canon. allows you to manipulate characters, strengths, weaknesses and personalities. For this, I made Orochimaru stronger.**

**To everyone else, thank you for your reviews. I do feel at times bad for not responding to everyone, thus not making them feel special. That is a fault on my behalf, and I assure everyone your feedback is something I hold very highly. I may try and change by PMing everyone individually, but I'll have to see.**

**Alrighty then. So now it takes a new turn. No more 100% canon, and we shift off into the horizon. **

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS NOW FIXED. EVERYONE CHEER AND CELEBRATE!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Enjoy**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They stood on the balcony of the Hokage tower, the Sandaime Hokage smiling at them. It had been several days since the attack, and the rebuilding progress was done. Sarutobi decided that he would give out the decisions on who had been promoted in the Chuunin exams, or by his own choice. All of the Konoha genins who had participated in the Chuunin exams stood in a line, facing the Hokage. Below, spectators crowded the streets to watch the procession. Four ANBU captains stood behind the Hokage, with Jiraiya in the middle of them. It was a clear and sunny day, with birds flying overhead. There was a slight breeze, but all was silent watching the procession.

"You have all represented Konohagakure well, and although most of you did not make Chuunin, you have fought well and hard in defending Konoha. And for that, we acknowledge you" said the Hokage.

The crowd cheered and clapped. The Hokage raised his hand for silence. The wind picked up slightly, ruffling clothing and trees rustled in the wind, adding to the atmosphere.

"I will now present the recipients to those who have joined our ranks as Chuunin" declared the Hokage.

People watched on, wondering who would make it and who wouldn't. Whispers broke out on who would make it to the next level, or how many would be promoted. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled, holding hands. Naruto nudged Hinata playfully and she winked back. Naruto had reverted back to his old look, saying that the whole white outfit would have stood out too much as a ninja. They knew that even if they weren't promoted, they were proud of themselves, and each other. A cough from the Hokage brought them all back to the present, looking at him.

"For his fine display of leadership on the battlefield, and also through his knowledge and skill during his participation of the exams, Nara Shikamaru is awarded a Chuunin vest" declared the Sandaime Hokage.

Applause and cheers were given, and Shikamaru groaned. His father from the ground also groaned, as their emotional mother burst into tears, crying about how proud she was of her son.

"How troublesome" both male Nara's muttered, as Shikamaru dragging his feet and walking towards the Hokage, although he had a grin on his face.

He received the Chuunin vest, putting it on and giving a half hearted wave to the crowd. He then walked back to the line.

"The next participant is awarded a Chuunin vest for her efforts on the battlefield to defend Konohagakure, and with the aid of a fellow leaf shinobi to defeat Sabaku no Gaara when he was a great threat to Konoha. The recipient of the Chuunin vest, Hyuuga Hinata" declared the Hokage.

Again, there was applause as a very red and blushing Hinata stepped forward to receive her Chuunin vest. Naruto grinned and cheered loudly for his girlfriend. She blushed as she bowed to the Hokage, receiving her Chuunin vest. As she walked back, she also gave a tentative wave before flashing Naruto a brilliant smile. Naruto simply smiled.

"Finally, the last participant is awarded a Chuunin vest, not only for his skill shown during the Chuunin exams, but his attack to severely cripple Orochimaru, a huge threat to our village and also aiding Hyuuga Hinata in the defeat of Sabaku no Gaara. The recipient of the Chuunin vest, Uchiha Naruto" declared the Hokage.

There was great cheering from the ninjas, with a decent amount of applause from the civilians. They were slowly getting use to seeing Naruto differently, instead of the demon brat. Since he was also an Uchiha, they would have to be more accepting of him. As one of the only two Uchiha left in Konoha, Naruto now wielded a lot of power. Naruto strode forward, receiving the vest and grinning at the old Hokage, who smiled fondly back at him. Behind him Hinata clapped happily, a smile beaming on her face.

"OI BRAT! Good job!" came a yell.

Naruto looked up to see Zabuza grinning at him, Haku by his side. Zabuza looked the same, although clad with a Konoha hitai-ite around his forehead. Naruto had seen glimpses of him on the battlefield, and he had said he had enjoyed the good scrap with the Sound and Sand ninjas when Haku and he had visited them in the hospital. Naruto walked back to the line, and the Hokage smiled.

"That is all! Congratulate your newest Chuunins!" he shouted.

They all cheered, and Naruto and Hinata exchanged a smile. There was one genin missing however, Uchiha Sasuke who hadn't bothered turning up for the event. Sasuke knew that he would not receive a Chuunin vest, and he hated Naruto and Hinata for stealing his glory. He sat on a rooftop, watching from afar off. And as such, he missed the announcement of Naruto being an Uchiha. He sat there in solitary silence, before he disappeared to brood.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Team 7 reunited for the last time. Kakashi smiled, ruffling Naruto and Hinata's heads.

"You both did very well, I am very proud of you" said Kakashi, his eye turning into an upside down U.

Naruto grinned, and Hinata smiled. Sakura looked downcast, but Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, this was a learning experience for you. You now know how hard you have to work to make Chuunin, but I'm sure you'll get there" said Kakashi.

Sakura smiled, and Hinata walked up to her.

"We'll always be team 7" said Hinata happily.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"Thanks guys" she said.

"This calls for a celebration. Since Naruto and Hinata will be much more busy in the future, this will be one of the few times we can gather together" said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, and you're paying" said Naruto.

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

_'No ramen' Kakashi decided_

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Hinata entered the Hyuuga complex, members nodding and congratulating her. She smiled back, nodding to them. She stopped to see Neji staring at her, blocking her path.

"Neji..." began Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, I must beg your forgiveness" said Neji, falling to a bow on the hard timber floor.

Hinata's eyes widened, in surprise and shock. She moved forward, rushing to his side.

"Neji-nii-san, what has gotten into you?" asked Hinata.

"I...I betrayed you. And Uncle Hiashi, I betrayed you all" mourned Neji.

"It's okay, I forgive you. We all make mistakes, and I'm sure you'll have much suffering to come before you will be forgiven by the Main Branch family" said Hinata.

Neji nodded dumbly, before looking up at her.

"I will accept my punishment. Thank you for your forgiveness Hinata-sama" said Neji, and bowing to her, walked away.

"Neji!" said Hinata.

He turned, a puzzled look on his face.

"Never...don't call me sama or bow to me" said Hinata.

Neji smiled.

"As you wish" he said and walked away.

Hinata walked down the hallway towards her room, before a servant came up to her with a tiny bob.

"Hinata-sama, your father wishes to see you in his study" said the female servant quickly.

Hinata smiled and nodded, making her way to the study. She wondered what her father wanted, and she strolled through the hallways exchanging greetings with other members of the Hyuuga and congratulations. Coming to the door, she knocked quietly, knowing that her father normally could be doing something that required a lot of concentration.

"Come in" said her father.

She slid open the door, and closed it behind her. She then made her way to his desk, sitting comfortably on a cushion. Her father was working on a document, pen and paper at work. He put them down, looking at her with a smile.

"My daughter, I am very proud of you" said Hiashi.

Hinata blinked in surprise, before she smiled back. She hadn't seen this side of her father in years, but she wasn't about to question it now.

"Thank you father" she replied happily.

"I have to apologise Hinata, for how I have treated you after your mother's death. Many circumstances have happened, and I didn't realise how badly I was treating you. Hinata, can you forgive this foolish and old man?" asked Hiashi genuinely, looking at her.

Hinata smiled, before standing up. She walked around the table and her father stood up, taking her into his arms.

"There is nothing to forgive, father" she said.

Hiashi smiled, wrapping her tightly.

"When I saw you up there on that balcony receiving that chuunin vest, I was so proud of you. Never doubt that anymore, my dear daughter" said Hiashi.

"I won't father" murmured Hinata.

Outside, Hanabi looked inwards with her Byakugan, before she frowned in jealously, and strode off.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The Hokage sat in the office with Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, we must protect Naruto. We know that Danzo is aware of his heritage now, and will stop at nothing to make him a weapon" said Hiruzen.

Jiraiya frowned, pacing around.

"We cannot hide him from Danzo. There's no place we can hide him effectively, and leaving him out in the open will not work. My networks here say that Danzo is entrenched in the ANBU, and in various other places. He wields a lot of power and influence" said Jiraiya.

Hiruzen then smiled, clapping his hands. Jiraiya stopped, looking at Hiruzen.

"We put him in the ANBU" said Hiruzen.

"ANBU? Didn't I just say that Danzo has spies entrenched in the ANBU?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, but we can keep him a secret. You know that only the Captains and the commander know the identities of their ANBU members. The Commander I know and trust, he has always been loyal and brought to my attention Danzo and his ROOT faction. The Captain, we'll put him with someone we know isn't in Danzo's faction nor his team. Danzo will not know the better, as the porcelain mask will hide him" said Hiruzen.

Jiraiya frowned, nodding his head.

"I do have one request though" said Jiraiya.

"What's that?" asked Hiruzen.

Jiraiya grinned, one that spoke of Jiraiya being up to something. Hiruzen frowned at him.

"Allow me to train the boy" he said.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement, it made sense to him.

"So you are going to teach Minato's legacy then? You are sure of this?" asked Hiruzen.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and this is one way of repaying them" replied Jiraiya.

"We have an agreement then Jiraiya, but one question remains to be answered" said Hiruzen.

"And what would that be almighty Hokage?" asked Jiraiya with a curious glance.

"How would you feel to be Hokage?"

"WHAT!" came a shout from the Hokage tower, and birds flew away in terror.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"Uchiha Naruto?" asked the figure in a full length black robe.

Markings on his mask showed him as a high ranking ANBU, and Naruto denoted him as the commander with the distinct pattern.

Naruto turned, sweat pouring down his face from his workout, dirt smudges on his face and body.

"Hai?" asked Naruto.

The ANBU figure scanned around, before giving him a scroll.

"Please read this as soon as you can, in a private area. I will be in contact with you soon" said the ANBU member.

Naruto nodded, and the ANBU member disappeared. Walking over to his stuff, he shoved it into his backpack, before wiping the sweat away with a towel. Breathing deeply, he leisurely made his way back to Konoha, not before a quick stop of twenty bowls of ramen.

Naruto stared at the scroll, frowning on it. However, it bore the Hokage's official seal on it, to verify it's contents.

'_It was given by an ANBU member also...I wonder what it is' wondered Naruto._

'**Just open the damn thing'** came the Kyuubi's voice.

'_I was getting to it, furball' Naruto shot back. _

Naruto opened it.

_To Uchiha Naruto_

_What you read in this scroll must be destroyed as soon as you have finished it. Do no, in any circumstances keep this scroll anywhere, as it can compromise Konoha as a whole. You are hear by formally invited to join the ANBU ranks under probation, whereby you will be training and learning from ANBU instructors, before undertaking an exam when you feel you are at least fifteen. Should you pass your ANBU exam, you will then be made a full member of ANBU, and then will earn the right to wear the porcelain mask. Should you accept this offer, meet an emissary on top of the Hokage monument at exactly midnight tonight. Should you decline, you will not be approached again. Again, this document must be destroyed as soon as you have finished. A special seal has been made into this scroll, by putting a bit of chakra into the document it will burn without any remains. Should you not destroy this document, you will be dealt with as we cannot allow the ANBU to be compromised by outsiders._

Naruto's eyes widened, seeing the scrawled signatures of the Hokage, and also the ANBU head commander. Naruto then grinned.

'_I'm going to be an ANBU!' he thought. _

Pumping chakra into the scroll, it disintegrated, before Naruto grinned happily.

_'I'll look so kickass with a porcelain mask' he thought._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The ANBU commander opened the doors to the Hokage's office. Motioning for the hidden ANBU guards to disappear, they appeared, nodding and walked out. It was only highly secretive moments that they were to leave the Hokage. Casting two jutsus, which inhibited sound and sight coming from the office, Hiruzen motioned to the ANBU commander.

"You can take off your mask now...Itachi-kun" said the Hokage.

The figure raised the mask, gracing them with a smile from the Uchiha traitor.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama" he said.

"Was the letter delivered?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hai, I believe he will accept" said Itachi, a tiny smirk coming to his face thinking of the excited face of Naruto.

"Excellent. It has been some time since you have been in Konoha. Although as ANBU commander, sometimes to be rarely seen is a good thing, makes people think you are watching. Is Kisame harder to get by nowadays?" asked Jiraiya.

"Indeed, his surveillance over me has increased. He may suspect a bit, but not much from what I see. We have been observing Naruto for some time...Kisame wishes to move quickly against him. As for Zetsu, he appears now and then, but I know he is afar off helping the other Akatsuki members to prepare" said Itachi.

"I still find it ironic, one of the most hated figures in Konohagakure history, the ANBU commander" muttered Jiraiya.

Itachi smiled at Jiraiya.

"And you have yourself a little apprentice in Naruto. He already is a fine ninja" said Itachi.

"Indeed he is, I was hoping at some point you could pop by and help me when I take him on a training trip" said Jiraiya

"Indeed? I will certainly try to slip Akatsuki's guards. You wish for him to surpass his father and mother then?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, I owe it to Minato and Kushina" replied Jiraiya.

"And I hear you are retiring from Hokage? Become an old man now eh?" joked Itachi.

Hiruzen grinned. Itachi had been through so much, but yet still stayed loyal to Konoha.

"I just want to sit back and relax, and take care of my grandchildren" said Hiruzen, "I've had enough of war and paperwork. Konohamaru wants to become a great ninja; retirement will allow me to help him improve by spending time with him."

"Then we shall find Tsunade then? Should I dispatch my ANBU teams?" asked Itachi.

"No, she will come to us" said Hiruzen, a twinkle in his eye showing a great deal of mischief.

Jiraiya and Itachi smiled at the look of mischief in the Hokage's eyes. They knew instantly that she would definitely come back with a look like that in their Hokage's eyes. Tsunade the legendary sucker couldn't resist the call of money and alcohol, especially if the alcohol was cheap. As such, it was planned that a great festival was to be held in Konoha in three days, with huge jackpots for gambling and also cheap sake. Although this was an elaborate hoax, as the actual reason for there being a celebration was to lure Senju Tsunade back to Konoha, the public would think of it as honouring the dead and celebrating a great victory. And when Tsunade came back, they would pounce. She would be the next Hokage, the Gondaime Hokage. And thus, was the Hokage and Jiraiya plan coming into effect.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"Gaki!" came Jiraiya's yell.

Two hundred Naruto's turned in Jiraiya's direction, before one stepped out.

"Ero-sennin" came Naruto's reply.

"Don't call me that!" snapped Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin" chorused the entire Naruto group.

"Anyway, you'll be coming with me on a mission, to find the great Senju Tsunade, one of the three Sannin" said Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed.

"Why do I have to be stuck with a pervert" muttered Naruto to himself.

Jiraiya sweat-dropped, before he turned serious.

"Naruto" said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at him, also changing to be serious, his eyes becoming ice cold steel.

"Don't use Unlimited Blade Works, only as a last resort" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I read the scroll that my mother gave me. I didn't know how much chakra it really took, nor the strain it puts on my body. I understand now, I will only use it as a last resort" said Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded, happy that he had taken his advice to heart. If he could continue to give the boy good advice and help him harness his willingness to work hard, he would surpass his father and become a powerful ninja, one that could turn the tide of any war.

"I'm surprised you even learnt the move, it was hard for your mother to even create, even with help from your father" said Jiraiya.

Naruto grinned.

"What can I say, I have good genes...and a lot of help" said Naruto.

Jiraiya laughed. He really could see a lot of Minato in him.

'_He'll be a lady killer in the future' thought Jiraiya, thinking of how Minato always was popular with the ladies. _

"So Naruto, do you know the rasengan?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded his head. Jiraiya gave him a stare of absolute disbelief.

"How the crap do you know the rasengan?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto stared at him as if he was stupid, before pointing down at his stomach. Jiraiya blanched visibly.

"That furball taught you the Rasengan?" asked Jiraiya.

"No, I taught myself didn't I" muttered Naruto darkly.

Visibly brightening, Jiraiya asked to see the scroll.

"Do you know how it works?" he asked.

"Roughly," began Naruto, "The scrolls only give out techniques, knowledge and advice when it feels I am ready to handle it. I haven't looked at it recently however. I think my mother's scroll only gave me Unlimited Blade Works because it was to help me learn, to teach me a lesson. I really shouldn't have used it at all, but perhaps Kami has had a say in it, to prevent a larger amount of damage to Konoha by having me injure Orochimaru with it" said Naruto.

Jiraya frowned, before shrugging.

"I suppose that makes sense, but anyway...I'll show you the rasengan" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised a hand, before a blue ball of chakra swirled around in his hand.

"This is the rasengan" he said, before proceeding to demolish a nearby tree with it.

"I already know that" muttered Naruto darkly.

Jiraiya shrugged.

"I'll teach you something else, although with the Sharingan it'll be far easier for you to master" said Jiraiya with a frown.

"I won't use it. Sharingan is perfect for fights, but not for training. Because when you rely on just your Sharingan to learn jutsu, you never get a feel for it. You don't realise just how much chakra it takes, or how much chakra to use to make it bigger or smaller. Plus, it'll increase my already large chakra reserves" grinned Naruto.

"Smart kid"

"Like I said; good genes" said Naruto.

Jiraiya grinned. He was starting to like this kid more and more, not mention how much potential he had. If he could have him for two years, he would turn the kid into a brilliant ninja...well he already was going to have him for two years as per agreement from the Hokage.

"How is your chakra control then?" asked Jiraiya.

"I got Hyuuga Hiashi-sama to teach me advanced chakra control techniques" explained Naruto.

Jiraiya looked genuinely surprised, his eyebrows raised.

'_Not bad, the gaki got Hiashi to teach him. Hard to even shift the man when he's got his mind set on something too' thought Jiraiya._

"You may have large stores of chakra, but chakra control is always important. Fighting for hours with ninjutsu is something very few people can do, but by maximising your efficiency with your chakra, you can become twice as deadly. An extra fireball jutsu in your chakra stores from being able to reduce the amount of wastage from your chakra is better than none at all" explained Jiraiya.

Naruto agreed, knowing that when serious Jiraiya was a spout of information and advice. When he was serious, which was extremely rare.

"Hiashi-sama taught me that as well, although his explanation was much more...sophisticated" said Naruto with a wry grin.

Jiraiya grinned back.

"Hiashi always was one for explaining things in a higher-class manner. His act doesn't fool me though" said Jiraiya.

"Nor does his act fool me either" said Naruto.

"Mmhhh, can I use you and your girlfriend as research?"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**Well, there are some things to think about. Itachi being the ANBU commander, Tsunade coming back to Konoha. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review, as your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot**


	16. Hokage Spotted

Well, from here it's a return to the monologues. I felt that it'll be a nice addition to the chapter.

Anyway, I finally got this chapter out. Almost finished with exams, so I'll try get a wriggle on with the next chapter since I definately update far too slowly.

It's starting to get less canon, and more of a original piece, so don't expect everything to go the way it does in the manga. A big twist in this one.

Reponses to reviews:

Tristan76: I'll try to update more often, but a lot of the time if I force it...it sounds crap.

dbtiger63: I thought it would be a good twist

Nocontact: we're talking about Tsunade here. I thought it was possible for her to be lured via a festival, especially one with gambling proportions

To everyone else, thank you for taking the time to read, and to review. Your feedback really does help me in improving, and your thoughts help provoke my mind. So thank you for supporting My Secret, and enjoy the new chapter!

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_I swore never to go back. I escaped from that place long ago. I cut my ties, I took my niece and I left. I swore in my heart never to return, but it is now beckoning me. I gamble and drink to escape from my past, I cannot take it. I dare not face it. And so I have kept running. But now I am coming back, because I cannot get away from the demons of my past. I keep running, yet I seem to get no where. I am Senju Tsunade, and in my heart yearns the pain and loss of over fifty years. I do not want to go back...but the money is calling me. _

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Two figures stood on training ground 51. One stood in the center of this wide open training ground, while another stood back, watching on. Hinata stood silently, her fingers in a weave of concentration. Nearby, Naruto watched on as she twirled ten fuuma shuriken around her, looking on with pride. She had come so far in days he had taught her, first with one shuriken, then two, then adding up to ten. She was at ten now, after only a week of practise.

'_Come on Hinata-chan, you can do it' thought Naruto._

Naruto and Hinata had been hard at work, Naruto teaching Hinata his fuuma shuriken move that he used against Kiba in the exams. Sweat poured off Hinata's forehead as she concentrated. Feasibly, this move was impossible due to the fact that ninja wire would actually have to go through the body in order to rotate around in a sphere. However, Naruto had bypassed it by inventing a special ninja wire, in which pumping chakra into it turned the wire into pure chakra, allowing it to pass through the body unharmed. Hinata hissed in pain as she was nicked by her shuriken on the arm.

"Hinata, concentrate!" shouted Naruto.

Hinata nodded, gritting her teeth in determination. The shuriken became faster and faster, becoming a protective sphere of flying death around her. Hinata's fingers by this time were starting to be a blur, and then she lost control. Shuriken flew in all directions as she lost control of the wire, sending the projectiles flying. Naruto ducked under a shuriken that threatened to take off his head. Hinata rushed over to him.

"Naruto-kun! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Hinata with a worried expression.

Naruto got up, running a hand through his hair.

"Almost Hinata-chan, you're almost there" said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata's worried expression faded, into one of disappointment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it" she muttered, looking at the ground in disappointment.

Naruto lifted her chin, looking at her.

"Hinata-chan, you've progressed so fast. Trust me, you're awesome" he said with a smile.

Hinata blushed, before walking off to collect the scattered shuriken, Naruto in tow. Hinata held the ten fuuma shuriken out to Naruto, but he refused.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to try again...but this time I'll be in front of you" Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes flew open.

"What? You'll get hurt!" she said.

Naruto shook his head.

"I won't get hurt, because I trust you. I know you can do this Hinata" said Naruto with confidence.

Hinata looked down at the shuriken, before nodding. Naruto stood inches away from her, staring into her eyes. She closed her eyes, before throwing up the shuriken and instantly twirling away with her shuriken. She felt the shuriken respond, the tautness of the wire felt by her fingers. She spun them, and the shuriken sphere sped up. The shuriken revolved around them, their own protective sphere. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto smiling at her. She flashed back a brilliant smile.

"You did it" whispered Naruto, lifting her chin.

He cupped her left cheek with one hand, and slowly bridged the gap. Hinata's eyes widened, seeing his intentions. She slowly leaned towards him. They went slowly, slowly bridging the gap between them. Naruto could feel her breath on his face. She could feel his aura wrapping around her, one of tranquilly and peace. The shuriken whizzed past them harmlessly, Naruto not even flinching as they came around close to his head. Nothing existed, except for them, the sphere protecting them from everything. Their lips were almost touching.

"GAKI!"

They jerked back in surprise, millimetres away from touching lips. Hinata's face turned bright red, and she quickly stopped the rotation. Naruto looked annoyed, before he turned face to face with a grinning Jiraiya.

"WHAT?" shouted Naruto angrily.

Jiraiya grinned at him.

"Oh, hello Hinata-chan. I see you two are getting rather busy" Jiraiya said, his eyebrows lifting.

Hinata blushed bright red, looking at the ground bashfully. Naruto twitched as Jiraiya rose his notebook with a cocky grin, seeing a couple looking very much like them in a tornado, about to kiss.

"Ero-sennin..." said Naruto slowly, "I am going to kill you" said Naruto, before his sharingan activated.

Jiraiya sweatdropped, before he took off, Naruto hot on his heels. Hinata watched the dust clouds disappear over the horizon. She frowned in disappointment.

"Damn it..." she muttered.

'_Interrupted again...' she thought._

Then, the gravity of the situation hit, and her eyes widened. She remembered Jiraiya was a so-called genius writer at smut. She took off after them in a panic, running at a speed no Hyuuga has ever run before.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jiraiya stared at Hinata as she torched his research.

"You didn't need to...my research" cried Jiraiya.

"You interrupted us at a very important time. What is it?" hissed Naruto.

Jiraiya grinned at them knowingly.

"What? Wanting to get to know your dearest Hinata's lips? You sly dog you" asked Jiraiya with a smirk.

Naruto's cheeks turned slightly red, and Hinata blushed.

"What...is...it!" emphasised Naruto.

"As you know, the festival is tomorrow. Be ready at 9 a.m., we're going Hokage hunting" said Jiraiya, before waving and disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Stupid...blah!" muttered Naruto, kicking the ground.

Then Naruto stopped, looking at Hinata who looked at him in question. Naruto shrugged, and threw caution into the wind. He strode up to Hinata purposefully, and wrapped his right arm around her lower back.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, her voice slightly high from surprise.

Naruto slowly leaned forward, his head tilting downwards. Hinata realised what he was doing, and slowly went up to meet him.

'_No matter what!' they thought determinedly._

"Cute" said a voice above them.

They jumped back in surprise, both sporting a blush. They looked up to see Kakashi sitting on a balcony of a roof nearby, his book out.

"Kakashi-sensei" said Hinata with a smile.

"Yo. How are both of my little chunin going?" asked Kakashi.

"Not bad Kakashi-sensei, what's going to happen with Sakura as she's the only one who didn't pass" asked Naruto.

Kakashi smiled at them.

"Sakura has shown brilliant potential in becoming a medic nin. I've diverted her to the hospital for training, as I know nothing about healing techniques" said Kakashi with a shrug.

Hinata smiled.

"That's good for Sakura-san. I'm glad she is able to find something she's good at" said Hinata.

"I've heard that you yourself are quite the little medic nin now" said Kakashi.

Hinata smiled at the praise.

"Very simple stuff. Herbal cream, disinfection of wounds, and very very minor cuts" said Hinata.

Kakashi nodded, impressed before standing up.

"Well, I have a mission with Zabuza and Haku. I'll see you around" said Kakashi with a wave, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and they both sighed. The moment had been lost...once again. Hinata looked at a clock nearby, realising the time was 4 p.m.

"I've got to go. I have family training with father and Hanabi-nii-chan" exclaimed Hinata.

Naruto nodded, clasping her hand fondly. Hinata smiled at him happily, before leaping up onto the roofs.

"So cute..." muttered Naruto, before walking off.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Sakura stood over a table, a small cut on a civilian patient who sat nearby, watching with interest.

"Sakura, remember what I taught you. Concentrate on your chakra, and let it wash over your hands and out of your tenketsu points" said the medic nin next to her.

Sakura nodded, scrunching her face up in concentration. She watched with joy as the cut slowly disappeared. It finally disappeared, and she looked at the medic nin, estatic.

"I did it!" she said with joy.

The medical ninja, a middle aged woman with brown hair and glasses nodded.

"Very good Sakura! However, you need to practise more" she said.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. The patient thanked her, walking out of the room. Sakura stared at her hands, before they formed fists. She was determined to get stronger, and improve. Naruto and Hinata had graduated, and she was the only one left on the now defunct Team 7. It was through this, and a continual change in her mindset that now strove her to work hard to succeed. She wasn't as brilliant as Naruto, nor as flexible or skilled as Hinata, but in her own way she would work hard.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Tsunade stood several kilometeres from Konohagakure, Shizune with Tonton in her arms by her side. As they slowly approached Konoha at a leisurely pace, the gates slowly appeared, and a huge crowd was slowly filtering in, with many entrance guards as a show of force and a policing unit. The festival was for two purposes. One purpose was to attract tourism and thus help the local economy with the tourists spending to help with repairs from the attack of Sand and Sound. The other was to show that the attack on Konoha hadn't weakened them. They had lost several good ninja, and as a result many ninjas were away on missions to earn money, but losses weren't substantial. But only to a select few, the true agenda was to lure Tsunade out of hiding. Two birds with one stone.

"Are you sure about this Tsunade?" asked Shizune worriedly.

Both wore henge's and disguises, and deep within Tsunade's pockets were a lot of money, most of them illegal borrowings from various loan sharks and daimyos. Tsunade was in the appearance of a young twenty five year old red head, while Shizune was in the appearance of a brunette with long hair. Both wore brownish clothing to blend in with the background, with a multitude of flashy coloured robes from many rich people.

"I am certain. We're going in, winning some money and getting out straight away" said Tsunade.

Shizune nodded, and together they slowly approached the gates of Konoha.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jiraiya stood with Hiruzen, staring into his crystal ball in the Hokage's office. The ANBU guards were gone, with secrecy being the key factor. They didn't want a huge outcry that Tsunade was in Konoha again, as she would sense it and go back into hiding.

"Has she taken the bait?" asked Jiraiya.

Hiruzen pointed out two figures in the crowd, one holding a pig. Jiraiya grinned.

"She can't go anywhere without her beloved Ton" said Jiraiya with amusement.

"Let her gamble for a bit, lower her guard...then it's up to you and Naruto to convince her" said Hiruzen.

"I'm sure the gaki will find some way to get her to stay" replied Jiraiya.

Sarutobi smiled.

"Future Hokage written all over him."

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto stood up as Jiraiya appeared next to him.

"It's 9, what do you want me for?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya motioned for him to go talk on the roofs. They both jumped, landing on the roof away from prying eyes and ears.

"Naruto, I need you to come with me to several places. My old teammate Senju Tsunade is here, and the Hokage and I believe that she should become the next Hokage" said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked somewhat surprised.

"But Tsunade left years ago" said Naruto.

"Yes, but she's back. It's up to us to convince her to take on the mantle of Hokage" replied Jiraiya.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

A group of Hyuuga elders sat in a room. They were all of the older generation, prideful men and women who lived through the great ninja wars. They had been around for years, and were all ex-shinobi, proud and powerful in their younger years. Now diminished by their age, they still held large positions of power. It was this group of Hyuuga that had survived the purge from the rest of the Clan, when another group of foolish elders had attempted to over-rule the clan during the Chuunin was this group of Hyuuga that used those foolish elders, elders that would oppose their plans to restore the glory of the Hyuuga. Now that they were out of the picture, buried in the ground...they would strike.

The leader of the group of elders spoke with a croaky old voice, but her posture was rigid and regal. A brilliant shinobi in her younger years, a prodigy among the Hyuuga. Brilliant, deceptive and treacherous. One you would not want to make enemies with. She was Hyuuga Chizu.

"I have called this meeting because there are reports that the heiress, Hinata is in a relationship with Uchiha Naruto" she said.

Immediately, there was an outcry of protest from the other six individuals in the room.

"This is madness! The Sharingan is a stolen version of our kekkei genkai. This cannot be allowed to happen" spouted an elder male, Tomodori said.

"We must not allow this to continue, this is an outrage to our ancestors!" erupted another, Midori said.

Chizu silenced them, raising her hand.

"We must force the heiress to break away this...abomination of a relationship. We cannot allow the blood of the Hyuuga to be watered down" she spat.

"The boy is carefully protected by the fool of a Hokage Hiruzen, as well as Jiraiya" spoke Ruuoni, his voice slow and steady.

"So what must we do? We cannot threaten him, as he is one of the last two Uchiha. We must do something..." muttered Midori.

Chizu smiled at them, and they looked at her expectantly.

"As we know, Hiashi cannot be in all places at once. He must not know of this arrangement that I will bring up. Hyuuga Hinata, must break up with Uchiha Naruto within a month, nor tell him or anyone else about this and to never associate with him again" declared Chizu.

"How would we come about this?" asked Ruuoni.

"It is simple, Hinata is kind at heart. We threaten the two closest to her. Neji of the branch family, and Hanabi, her sister. We will forcibly kill Neji, and brand Hanabi with the cursed seal should she refuse. She cannot refuse, her heart will not let her" declared Chizu, triumph in her eyes.

One by one, the Hyuuga elders broke into a smile. Indeed, the way things were, the Hyuuga would be restored to its former glory, led by them.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

It was now two o'clock, and Tsunade had won loads of money. Whereas everyone was surprised at her winnings, she wore a frown. This wasn't good. Sitting next to her, Shizune's eyes were shining with dollar signs. They sat at a booth in a bar, Tsunade sipping sake, Tonton having his own little bowl of milk to drink. Both still wore their disguises and so far no one had recognised them.

"Tsunade! You're winning! Perhaps your luck has changed for the better!" exclaimed Shizune happily.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. She knew that when she won at gambling, bad things happened. The entire time she won she felt uneasy. It was a gut feeling, and it only showed itself when her old teammate Jiraiya slid into the other side of the booth followed by a young blonde ninja, by looks of him a Chuunin. However she instantly recognised the facial structure and the blood, he was Naruto, Kushina and Minato's son.

"Tsunade, it's good to see you again" said Jiraiya with a grin.

Shizune looked alarmed as he had seen right through their disguises.

"Jiraiya...what do you want?" asked Tsunade, dropping the henge.

Jiraiya nodded to Shizune, before turning back to her.

"Hiruzen is going to retire, and we want you to be the next Hokage" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade snorted, her a Hokage.

"The Hokage position is stupid, fools who die for nothing" spat Tsunade, filling her shot and raising it to her mouth.

It never reached it, the shot slapped out of her hand by a very irritated Chuunin. Naruto stared at Tsunade.

"I dare you to say that again" he said coldly, and the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Orochimaru-sama, the damage to your arms is far too great. Not even Tsunade would be able to help you in the state that you are in" said a nervous Kabuto, pushing his glasses onto his face.

Sweat ran down his face, as he knew his master hated bad news. First was the failure of the Invasion of Konoha, with the defeat of the Suna and Sound ninjas. He had also failed to kill the old foolish Hokage. Orochimaru's plans were in ruins. Orochimaru spat on the ground in anger, staring at his useless arms at the hands of the Kyuubi brat and Jiraiya.

"Prepare the prisoners for a battle, I must transfer my soul into a new host. I will take Sasuke's body after these three years...and he will come to me" said Orochimaru with a grin.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, who was scheming in his head.

"Very well, I will go unleash the prisoners" said Kabuto, walking away.

Orochimaru cackled as Kabuto left the room hurridly.

"In three years, I will have the world at my fingertips...with the host of the Uchiha" laughed Orochimaru hysterically.

A while later, a big tough looking man, escorted by Kabuto and two sound ninjas stood before Orochimaru.

"I have defeated my opponents. Set me free" he said sternly.

Orochimaru grinned at him, before he shed his skin and turned into a large snake. The man coiled back in horror with a scream of fright. He attempted to turn, only to run smack bang into the two sound ninjas, one who slammed his knee into his gut. He groaned as he fell, turning feebly to the swaying Orochimaru.

"Yessss...I will set your soul free...as your body is now mine!" hissed Orochimaru, as his snake form revealed large fangs, and the last thing the man saw was a large snake head moving quickly towards him. He felt a slight bite on his neck, and all went black.

A scream of pain was heard, and no one even flinched. They were use to it already, hundreds of experiments conducted constantly. The two shinobi flinched, turning away from the gruesome process, while Kabuto simply stood there, emotionless. Things like this did not alarm him anymore, it was almost like a normal day at the office for him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto glared at Tsunade, who looked at him in somewhat mild amusement and annoyance.

"You have guts kid. No one messes with her sake" muttered Jiraiya under his breath.

"You heard me kid. Every single Hokage is a fool who has died for a lost cause. The first, second, fourth, they are all fools" said Tsunade.

"Take back your words...baa-chan. To be Hokage...is my dream" said Naruto quietly, his voice ice cold.

Tsunade's eyebrows rose in surprise, and she shook away images of her dead lover and brother.

"Baa-chan? You have guts kid. I'll give you that. But you're an idiot for messing with me. And you? Hokage? Give me a break. I suggest you apologise before you get hurt" she replied nonchalantly.

"I'll apologise when you take back your words baa-chan" hissed Naruto.

Shizune raised a hand to her head, a migraine coming on. Tonton had stopped his meal, looking puzzled. Jiraiya seemed interested, seeing what they would do. Tsunade smirked, before standing up.

"Come on then, training ground 51. If you can make me use more than one finger, I'll give you this necklace, and I will accept the offer to become Hokage" said Tsunade, lifting a green gem necklace.

"Tsunade-sama! That necklace is priceless!" exclaimed Shizune, scaring Tonton.

Tsunade glared at Shizune to keep her silence, before she turned back to Naruto.

"And if I loose?" asked Naruto.

"Give up your dream of becoming Hokage" said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They stood at training ground 51, Naruto facing Tsunade. Tsunade dropped her henge, revealing her blonde hair and reverting to her normal body. Jiraya's eyes instantly lit up in happiness.

"Pervert" muttered Tsunade.

Naruto stared down at Tsunade.

"Glares won't get you anywhere brat. One finger" taunted Tsunade, raising her pinky.

Naruto closed his eyes, before opening them.

"Sharingan" he muttered, his bloodline coming into effect.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly, before her lips curved into a smile.

"Cute trick" she taunted.

Naruto ignored her barb, before drawing his katana.

"I am the bone of my sword..." he began.

Tsunade's eyes widened. Unlimited Blade Works, the jutsu that gave Kushina the name "Red Death." However, Jiraiya at that instant smacked him on the head. Naruto glared at him.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto with an angry glare.

"No Unlimited Blade Works until you're older. It wrecks your body if you're still growing by the strain from the jutsu" said Jiraiya.

Naruto frowned, before turning back to Tsunade, and ironically sheathed his blade. He then charged forward. Tsunade stood ready to receive him.

His fist met her pinky, while his roundhouse kick was ducked under. She swing with her pinky at his face, only for him to dodge by ducking. He planted his right arm on the ground, and tried to leg sweep Tsunade. She jumped backwards as Naruto performed a windmill with both legs, landing on both feet. It was time for her to turn serious.

She chopped downwards, her pinky splitting the ground. Naruto jumped above the cracks, and bTsunade instantly ran through the cloud quickly, back into the open air. Naruto was no where to be seen.

"Assassination works in two ways. First must be the element of surprise. Second must be a fatal wound at the opening strike" whispered a voice from the smoke.

Tsunade gritted her teeth, ready for anything. Two Naruto's burst from the smoke. One threw kunai, the other shuriken. Tsunade jumped up, only to look up to see Naruto emerging from the sun, his foot coming down in an axe-kick. Tsunade raised her pinky, Naruto's foot slamming into it, before she sent him flying with a hit. She grinned, only to be surprised as the Naruto poofed into a cloud. She was still in the air, as ten fuuma shuriken whirled around her. She looked surprised as Naruto emerged from the smoke, chakra strings whirling around him.

"My first original technique" said Naruto, before the shuriken came at her.

Tsunade swore before she used all her limbs to destroy the shuriken around her as they all came at once. She landed on the floor without a scratch, her hair covering her face. She lifted it, to have a genuine smile.

"You have guts kid" said Tsunade, standing straight and lifting the necklace off her neck.

She walked over to him, and hung it around his neck. To her surprise, Naruto smiled back, his Sharingan deactivating.

"I knew there was someone far greater than in the exterior of what I saw" said Naruto with a nod.

Tsunade chuckled, ruffling his hair, before turning to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, you found yourself a great kid" she said.

Jiraiya grinned at her.

"And Konoha has found a great Hokage" said Naruto.

Tsunade looked down at him affectionately, before leaning down and pressing her lips to his forehead. It seemed that he brought the best out of everyone. Hinata, Zabuza, Haku...and now Tsunade, the soon to be Hokage.

"You're getting soft in your old age" chuckled Jiraiya.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she stood up straight, turning to Jiraiya.

"What the hell did you call me?" she asked, the temperature becoming ice cold.

"Crap" muttered Jiraiya.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Hinata hummed happily as she made her way through the hallway of the compound. Her father had been impressed with her hard work and effort, and he had to actually try to defend himself. He said that he was proud of her, which made her day even better. As she was passing by a closed door, Chizu's head stuck out from the meeting room, and Hinata smiled at the elder.

"Hello Chizu-sama" said Hinata with a smile.

"Hello Hinata-chan, please come in. There is something we need to talk to you about" said Chizu with a smile.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_**Well, with that Tsunade has agreed to become the Gondaime Hokage. I know that Tsunade still has the blood problem, but that will be solved in due time. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the twist I added with the Hyuugas. Reviews, as always are appreciated as your feedback is very important to me.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Woot  
**_


	17. When We Depart

**I'll get straight to the point. This chapter is the conclusion of this story. I won't be deleting this story, as I realised that people may want to re-read over the stories they like. I've done a lot of thinking also. That will be addressed if you continue to read this small wall of text.**

**As for my status of , I said I was never coming back. I didn't intend to, but then you can't take a writer away from what he's passionate about. I'm passionate about writing, and that'll never change. I'll get tired of it sure, but I'll never ever stop writing. So I will say that I am retired as of this moment, but I truly believe in my heart that I'll be returning. And then I'll think about writing a sequel to this story.**

**But for now, I think I deserve a nice long break. A refresher if you would say. And perhaps sometime later in the year I'll come back refreshed, and ready to perhaps start a sequel. Who knows? But for now, please enjoy the conclusion to this story. Thank you for sticking by me through these long years, through the times I've struggled to update and the times I've struggled in life. Your feedback has always helped me, especially since you point out mistakes that I make -facepalm-. But really, thank you to all my readers for your dedication to following this story, and I have a surprise for you at the end. So please enjoy, and God willing, I'll be back to write a sequel for this story that I've poured my heart into.**

**If you have any questions or anything, feel free to PM me. I'll reply to you when I have the time. This story won't come up for adoption, because I genuinely believe that I'll be back, and who wouldn't want to see an awesome Sharingan Naruto ANBU? It simply opens up hundreds of possibilities for me to write about, to change the way Kishi did Naruto. It's fun going along your own plot, doing things your own way. But enough waffle with that.**

**And so please enjoy this conclusion to the story I started so long ago.**

**Woot**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"No" said Hinata, standing up.

Chizu's eyes flashed angrily as she stood up, her own wizened body straightening.

"You dare defy us girl?" hissed Chizu.

Hinata stood her ground, staring daggers at Chizu. The old Hinata might have backed down, but the one who fell in love with Uchiha Naruto would not.

"You cannot threaten me. You cannot threaten Neji. And you cannot threaten Hanabi!" replied Hinata, her voice cold as steel.

Her hands unconsciously formed fists by her side, as she stood her ground. Around her, the Hyuuga elders were growing angrier.

"I will not break up with Uchiha Naruto" declared Hinata sternly.

Chizu stepped forward, to deliver a hard slap to Hinata's face. She stood her ground. As she raised her hand, Hinata stared at her unflinching. And with that, Chizu swung and Hinata closed her eyes. And at that moment, three things happen. One, the doors burst open and in strode several angry members of a certain pale eyed clan. Two, Chizu's hand struck flesh, but not Hinata's. And three, an angry looking Sandaime Hokage and Senju Tsunade appeared.

Hinata opened her eyes, to see Naruto glaring at Chizu, a red mark on his face.

"You dare hurt my Hinata-chan?" said Naruto coldly, the temperature of the room dropping several degrees.

"You dare attempt to harm and threaten my daughters?" said Hiashi, next to Naruto.

"You dare threaten shinobi under my authority?" asked the Sandaime Hokage.

"You dare threaten shinobi who are going to be under my authority?" asked Tsunade.

"You dare threaten my son?" said Hiniba, Neji's mother.

Chizu and the elders visibly whitened.

"This is clan business!" snapped Chizu to the Hokage and Tsunade.

"It becomes the Hokage's business, when you threaten my shinobi" said the Saindaime Hokage, his eyes narrowing.

Although the Sandaime Hokage was a man of peace, he was also known to be utterly ruthless in bringing down rebellions and destroying traitors. The kindly old man loved his people dearly, and would do just about anything to protect them.

"You dare question my authority by going behind my back to threaten my daughter?" yelled Hiashi, his eyes burning with flames.

Tomodori held his hands out gently, trying to calm the Hyuuga head.

"Calm down Hiashi-sama. We are simply looking out for what is best for the clan" said Tomodori calmly/

"The best thing is for me to erase your presence from this earth!" screamed Hiniba angrily.

"Quiet, branch member" spat Ruuoni, "you are nothing."

Naruto held up a hand slowly, and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"We agree to your terms. Hinata will break up with me, and you are unable to carry out your threats to Hanabi and Neji" said Naruto slowly.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata.

He turned to her...and winked. Instantly, Hinata frowned but she saw him mouth 'trust me.' Hinata nodded.

"Uchiha Naruto, you are not my boyfriend as of this moment!" she said, before turning to the elders.

"Happy?"

Chizu frowned, before nodding reluctantly.

"It is...acceptable then" she muttered and the elders slowly began to turn away.

"Hyuuga Hinata, then as of now, you are my fiancé" declared Naruto loudly.

Instantly, the elders turned back, fire in their eyes.

"What the hell did you say brat?" hissed Chizu.

Naruto grinned, raising a contract. It clearly stated the bethrothal of Uchiha Naruto to Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened, and she turned from the contract to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...marriage" she mumbled and fainted, a huge red blush on her face and a wide, happy smile.

She hit the ground before anyone could realise. Naruto sweat dropped. Perhaps Hiashi informing them of a possible dodgy meeting between Hyuuga elders and announcing his marriage wasn't a good idea after all.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The Hyuuga elders were stripped of their powers and paid a heavy price of punishment within the clan. All were sealed with the caged bird seal and dropped to the branch family. And with that, all was well within the Hyuuga camp. Hinata was taken away to rest from her ordeal, still happily in lala land. Naruto had thanked Hiashi for keeping his eye on Hinata and had left with the Hokage and Tsunade. Word would not be spread about the betrothal of Uchiha Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, and Jiraiya had approached Naruto that very day with the Hokage and Tsunade in tow.

"Naruto, I have permission to take you away from Konoha for two and a half years" said Jiraiya.

Naruto stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You are going to train me?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded.

"I'm going to train you to become an awesome shinobi like me" grinned Jiraiya.

His smile dropped as Naruto smacked his hand on his forehead.

"I'm doomed" moaned Naruto.

Tsunade laughed, and the Saindaime Hokage grinned.

"Wait just a second brat! I'm one of the most shinobi alive! You should be honoured to be trained by me" said Jiraiya.

"And the most perverted" mumbled Tsunade with a roll of the eyes.

Naruto looked up and grinned.

"I know. Thank you" said Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto surprised, before smiling and ruffling his hair.

"We're leaving early tomorrow, so get all your stuff ready" said Jiraiya.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. We'll attend Tsunade's corination before leaving" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded.

"I understand" he said.

"Good. When you'll come back, I would have turned you into the most kickass ninja and you'll pass the ANBU test with flying colors" grinned Jiraiya.

Naruto smiled at Jiraiya.

"And I'll protect everyone who is precious to me" he declared, pumping his fist in the air.

"That's the spirit Naruto-kun. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you" said the Hokage, ruffling his hair fondly.

Naruto beamed back.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Tsunade pointed out a ring to Naruto. They had been at it for at least an hour, and Naruto was beginning to get frustrated.

"That one" she said.

Naruto looked at her and frowned.

"It seems a bit...flashy. I don't have that much money either" mumbled Naruto.

"Kid, it's your fiancé you're talking about. It's suppose to be flashy!" said Tsunade.

Naruto thought about Hinata's soft and smooth hands, and pictured the ring on her delicate fingers. His bubble of thought popped and he nodded eagerly to the jeweller. The amused jewellery assistant (the manager was currently being yelled at in the back room by a very irate Hokage) pulled out the tray, and placing the ring on the table. Naruto inspected it.

"It's perfect" he said with a grin.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto and Hinata stood next to each other, hand in hand as they watched Tsunade be declared the Gondaime Hokage. The crowd cheered for the returning hero, and Jiraiya motioned that he had an hour. Nodding, Naruto whisked Hinata away to a quiet spot where they could spend alone.

They sat by a tree, Hinata having fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled, thinking of the beautiful girl that slept calmly by his side. Inside, Naruto was estatic that she was his fiancé. He knew already that he loved her, perhaps even when he had first seen her. He was drawn to her, by her courage and beauty, her kind and sweet personality and even her gentle love for simple things such as flowers. She didn't share his love for ramen, but he knew she loved him, and cinnamon rolls.

Hinata stirred, blinking slowly before smiling lazily at Naruto. She yawned, before making cute noises and snuggling back onto his shoulder. She felt Naruto chuckle, and a hand run through her hair. For these two, they enjoyed the last moments they would have together for a while. Reluctatantly, Naruto woke her up again. As they stood up, Naruto had consciously stood up that her back was to the tree, with no where to escape.

"Hinata-chan...I found out that I'm leaving on a training trip" began Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"What? When are you leaving? For how long?" she asked.

"Two years or so...I'm leaving in about fifteen minutes" replied Naruto.

Hinata looked utterly downcast, the smiling face gone. Naruto cupped her chin, pushing it up to raise his eyes.

"You are my fiancé now Hinata...will you wait for me to return?" asked Naruto.

Hinata glomped him, hugging tightly.

"I would wait forever" she whispered.

Naruto withdrew from her hug, and she looked at him with a confused expression. Her eyes widened as she watched him get on one knee.

"Hinata-chan...even though we are officially engaged, I would like to do it properly. Will you marry me and make me the happiest fiancé on the planet?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded meekly, and watched as Naruto smiled, pushing a gold ring onto her finger. It was exquisitely designed with a rose coloured with lavender gems. Hinata gasped as she looked at it, now perched on her left ring finger.

"It's beautiful" she muttered.

Naruto smiled happily at her, before his eyes took a serious tone.

"Not as beautiful as you though" he whispered as he cupped his cheek.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw him draw close. Slowly, their heads began to drift together, eyes closed. As they were about to meet finally, they were startled backwards by Jiraiya yelling "GAKI!" next to them.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, sporting a massive blush.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grinned, before turning serious.

"It's time to go" he said.

Naruto nodded sadly, and linking hands with Hinata began the walk with Jiraiya towards the gates.

'_Dammit' was all that ran through their heads..._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto stood with Jiraiya, his pack strapped to his back. The "Konoha 12" as they were unofficially dubbed stood together, with the exception of Sasuke. The former Hokage Hiruzen, Hyuuga Hiashi, Kakashi, Shizune, Tonton, Iruka and Tsunade also stood there. Naruto smiled at the gathering of people, each and every one formed through a friendship or a trial.

Slowly, Naruto began to make his rounds. He first gave a hug to Hiruzen, not in his Hokage robe.

"Thank you for everything" said Naruto.

Hiruzen smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Your parents are very proud of you, I'm sure" he said.

Tsunade came next, also a hug.

"I'll miss you brat, take care of yourself you hear me" said Tsunade affectionately.

"Baa-chan..." whispered Naruto back.

Shizune hugged him fondly and told him to stay safe. Kakashi ruffled his hair, saying he didn't do hugs. Even though they had been at odds, he gave Kiba a handshake, who nodded back. They may have fought against each other for the same girl, but they knew that their differences were put aside when Konoha was invaded, and all was forgiven between them. As he made his rounds, he finally came to the last person. His fiancé, Hyuuga Hinata stood shyly in front of him, a sad smile on her face.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun" she whispered sadly, before she was swept up in a hug.

They stood there for several minutes, saying nothing but enjoying each other's company for the last time for a long time. Slowly, they broke apart, Hinata with tears beginning to run down her face.

"Be strong for me Hinata-chan" whispered Naruto, cupping her right cheek fondly.

Hinata nodded, before stepping back.

"Come on gaki! It's time we left" said Jiraiya, standing next to Tsunade.

He pointed at his lips cheekily, where Tsunade slapped him lightly on the cheek, a grin on her face. He pointed to his cheek, and she obliged, pressing her lips to his cheek for a moment.

"Take care of yourself you old pervert" she whispered, an affectionate smile on her face.

"Take care of yourself, flat-chested Hokage" grinned Jiraiya.

And with that, the group waved to Naruto and Jiraiya as they slowly made their way out of Konoha. They had gone several metres, waving happily that Naruto saw Hinata's face, smiling for him but several metres back from the main group. Naruto sighed at what he was going to do, before running back. The group blinked in surprise as Naruto raced past them. Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto appeared in front of her, wrapping his left arm around her back and pulled her into a deep and loving kiss. After several seconds, he pulled back, his eyes shining. He thought he heard a few sighs from the females present and a mumbled 'troublesome.'

"I love you Hyuuga Hinata" he whispered.

Hinata turned bright red, barely able to hold on to consciousness as he helped her steady. Naruto smiled at her, squeezing her and and walked away. Several whistles broke out from citizens watching as a sheepish Naruto walked away, scratching the back of his head. Hiruzen cuffed him lightly on the back of the head, while Hiashi had cracked a tiny grin. Naruto reached Jiraiya who elbowed him with a grin. Naruto nudged him back with a smile. They gave one last wave and slowly went off along the road.

"NARUTO!" came a shout.

Naruto turned to see Hinata who had rushed forward of the group by several metres. She was slightly bent with her head down, and her hands enclosed in fists. Her eyes were screwed shut and her face was bright red.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she yelled with all her heart, opening her eyes to look at Naruto.

Naruto beamed at her happily, and she gave him a brilliant smile as her hands loosened and her posture shifted upwards. As they disappeared over the horizon, Hinata's hand formed into a fist.

_'Just wait and see Naruto-kun. I'll become even stronger!' she thought._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Elsewhere, a group of ninjas stood silently.

"Naruto has left Konoha with Jiraiya" said Zetsu.

Pein smiled.

"So it begins..." he mumbled.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_**And so ends My Secret. Wanted to cap it off atleast, so that I don't leave you all hanging wondering what could and what should have been.**_

_**And maybe we'll see a sequel. Probably, I've enjoyed writing about this version of Naruto too much.**_

_**Also, if you're wondering about Sasuke, I'll be addressing that in the sequel I write, if I write it.**_

_**So with that in mind**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Woot**_


	18. When We Arrive

**Well, I guess the sequel starts here. I decided to combine the stories and just continue in one story, as it'll help with uncluttering my profile, problems for people who didn't know sequel existed and only had alerts for this story and not the author.**

**This is by no means well written. I wrote this in about a span of a four weeks, so you can guess how many words per day. I'm not fully back yet, but had the idea of how Naruto joined the ANBU. **

**Oh and another thing, I've joined the TUAOA, so you'll see this story as TUAOA: My Secret.**

**No I'm kidding, I'm never going to join that group. It's not because of them, but rather because I prefer to get ideas from my readers. Because it is my way of showing what your feedback means to me. I won't by all means completely compromise on things, but I tend to avoid what my readers say they don't want to see. I might miss a few replies to reviews, but I am genuinely thankful for your time and effort in telling me what you like, what you disliked, future ideas and all the mistakes I make -facepalm- . With the whole breaking-up-Naruto-Hinata-fiasco, no one wanted an angst filled romance, which was a shame since I was going to add it in and had a great plan for it. So instead I changed it because you guys didn't want another angsty romance. Because without you guys helping me along the way, I wouldn't be in the stage where I am now, and so to really show how much you mean to me I didn't make it into an angsty romance.  
**

**Okay, just so you know this is not me officially back yet. Not just yet...hopefully soon, but enjoy this chapter for now.**

**Also recognise the relationship between the chapter titles of "When We Depart" and "When we Arrive"? Pretty nifty huh?  
**

**The sequel...starts now!**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They moved swiftly, dodging kunai and shuriken. The two ninjas both ducked under a swinging log, before they both rolled out of the way of a wave of small stones. Another log approached and the purple clad figure jumped, slamming her palms on the swinging log and pumping chakra into her hands, pushing her forward while up righting herself. The pink clad figure slid underneath the log on her back before getting up and continuing to run. An observer watched their every movement, frowning at her two apprentices.

The purple clad ninja reached the finish line a second or two before the pink haired ninja. Both we panting hard, with sweat pouring down their face. Walking over to a nearby table, they both reached for towels and water bottles. Tsunade walked down, to look at Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Very good both of you. Hinata, you're continuing to get faster and better, you made the better decisions and thus you won. Sakura, great work also. Your slide underneath the log was brilliant, but there might have been danger if there was ninja wire hidden. However, both of you showed great skill in avoiding attacks, attacks that if inflicted on you could prove fatal to you, or your teammates. Well done both of you, you're dismissed" said Tsunade, before shushining to the tower.

Hinata slumped against the tree gratefully, stretching her sore muscles. Sakura was exhausted as she lay against the tree. Sakura turned to Hinata, who again had a far away look in her eyes.

"You're thinking about him again" sighed Sakura, shaking her head nonchalantly at Hinata.

Hinata shot upright, before turning to Sakura, a light blush sporting her face.

"H-how do you know!" squeaked Hinata.

Sakura smiled.

"Because when you think of him, your eyes get this dreamy far away look" mocked Sakura, imitating Hinata's face.

Hinata nudged her with her shoulder giggling.

"He'll be back soon" said Sakura, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata smiled at Sakura.

"I know. I only have to wait a little more" replied Hinata.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto sneezed as they entered Konoha. Jiraiya glanced at him, shaking his head. It was still early, around eight in the morning. Konoha had only now really started to wake up from its slumber, as such the streets were mostly clear. Birds chirped in trees, flying overhead. It was relatively silent, the guards nodding them through after showing them their papers. Together they strode into Konoha.

"I told you that we should have stayed for longer at that motel" said Jiraiya.

Naruto sniffed, before turning to Jiraiya.

"If we stayed any longer, you would have found the red light district. I prefer that we left then and there" deadpanned Naruto.

Jiraiya snorted.

"You simply have no taste in women" mocked Jiraiya.

Naruto glanced at him with a look of disbelief.

"Hinata-chan is nothing like those women you go out with" muttered Naruto.

Jiraiya grinned.

"And you haven't seen her for a long time, perhaps you're nervous?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Naruto smiled and looked at the floor, before grinning at Jiraiya.

"Perhaps a tiny bit" he said, grinning.

"First thing's first though, need to go see Tsunade" said Jiraiya.

They hopped onto the roof, where Naruto looked at all of Konoha.

"It's good to be back" said Naruto, scanning the place.

He noticed Tsunade's face now on the Hokage mountain, and grinned.

"Obaa-chan's old mug is now on display for all to see" laughed Naruto.

Jiraiya grinned, and together they made their way to the Hokage monument, leaping over the roofs towards their destination.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They knocked on the heavy doors of the office to the Hokage.

"Go away" came a mumbled reply.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and noticing the look in his eye shook his head.

"You have a death wish" he muttered.

Jiraiya kicked open the doors with a foot, with a yell of triumph.

"Tsunade, I'm ba-" began Jiraiya, only to be interrupted by a heavy medical book slamming into his skull and sending him into the opposite wall, making a lovely indent.

"That wasn't nice!" shouted Jiraiya who was pulling his body from the indent, only for another heavy medical book to meet his face, making a lovely figure in the wall with a square book as a head.

Naruto blinked, before stepping forward. Tsunade was slumped over the desk, her left side down. A piece of paper stuck to her mouth as she picked up her head, looking surprised. A hand grabbed the offending paper, chucking it on the desk as Tsunade stood up, surprise etched on her face.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," began Tsunade, "I thought you would be back in another week or so."

Jiraiya, seemingly recovered perfectly stood next to Naruto.

"I simply wanted to see your beautiful face again, my lady Tsunade" puffed Jiraiya, his chest inflating with air

"Piss off" muttered Tsunade, grinning as Jiraiya's chest became flat.

Tsunade looked up and down at Naruto, who was now almost as tall as Jiraiya.

"Seemed the little squirt had a growth spurt" laughed Tsunade, opening her arms for a hug.

Although they only had spent a bit of time together, Naruto reminded her much of a son that she never had, and Tsunade presented a maternal figure in Naruto's life. As she walked forward to give Naruto a hug, Jiraiya strategically placed himself to receive the hug again. The wall's indent grew deeper as Jiraiya flew into the wall with a large chakra powered slap to the cheek.

"Stupid pervert" muttered Tsunade darkly, before brightening and turning to Naruto, looking up and down him thoroughly.

"It appears you're in peak physical shape. I'm sure the ladies will be happy about that" said Tsunade with a grin.

Naruto grinned back.

"Already engaged baa-chan. Plus, ero-sennin put me on a hellish regime which left me exhausted for about the first two months that I did it" said Naruto, shuddering at the regime.

"It was for his own good," said Jiraiya, turning serious.

Tsunade, understanding the situation waved for her ANBU guards to leave, before she created a sound-proof barrier around the room.

"Akatsuki are mobilising their forces, several of the bijuu have been captured already" explained Jiraiya.

"What news from our contact? Is he still loyal?" asked Tsunade concerned.

Jiraiya motioned to Naruto, who nodded and left the room. Even some things still needed to be classified.

"Yes, Itachi is still loyal" said Jiraiya, when the door had closed.

"Was he able to help Naruto train?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, he and Kisame split for about a month to look for different clues on the location of the bijuu. Itachi was able to visit for a lengthy period then, and also a few sporadic visits over the years" replied Jiraiya.

Tsunade frowned, before nodding.

"So he stays loyal, even now" said Tsunade, placing her hands on her hips.

Jiraiya sighed, slumping down slightly.

"You're exhausted aren't you, you should go rest" said Tsunade with some concern.

Jiraiya smiled at her.

"It's okay Tsunade-chan, I'll be fine" said Jiraiya softly, before opening the door and motioning Naruto in.

Tsunade faced them both.

"Welcome back to Konoha officially then. Naruto, the ANBU wish to see you as soon as possible for the testing" said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded, before leaving.

"Oh, and Naruto!" shouted Tsunade.

Naruto turned, only to catch a key chain.

"The keys to your new house, the house that you now inherit...it's good to have you back" said Tsunade affectionately.

"Thanks baa-chan. It's good to be home" smiled Naruto, before leaving.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, who looked at her and frowned at her evil stare.

"Since you're fine Jiraiya-kun, you can write me a minimum of a two page report on your training with Naruto" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya face-faulted. Welcome home indeed...

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto made his way to ANBU headquarters nearby the Hokage tower. Striding up to the entrance, and being nodded in by the ANBU guard stationed there, he entered into the building. Pushing his way through the heavy oak door, he looked at a normal female civilian with dark red hair in a ponytail with glasses. She was seated in a completely empty room, except for a large secretary desk and a pot plant. Next to her also sat another receptionist who was on the phone. Looking at her page, she spoke with a professional clipped voice.

"Uchiha Naruto, please proceed to Room 304 on the fifth level. Thank you" she said, before going back to the paperwork on her desk.

Naruto nodded his thanks, making his way up the stairs to room 304. Breathing deeply, he knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the reply.

Naruto entered, to see Morino Ibiki as well as a masked ANBU member in the office. The room held a desk, several chairs, a couch, t.v. and a few pictures. The ANBU member sat in a chair behind the desk, while Ibiki took his placed to the left of the ANBU member, standing up. A window that was reflective in which they could look out, but people could not look in shone daylight into the room. Ibiki motioned for him to sit down in the chair provided.

Naruto took his seat, as Ibiki brought out a clipboard.

"Uchiha Naruto. I assume you are here for your ANBU test?" asked Ibiki.

"Hai" came Naruto's reply, emotionless.

"Excellent. Would you wish to proceed immediately, or schedule for another time?" asked Ibiki.

"Now would be appropriate Ibiki-sama" replied Naruto.

The ANBU member shifted forward in his seat. Naruto looked at it clearly, identifying it as a crocodile.

"Do you know why ANBU members wear a mask, Naruto-san?" asked Crocodile.

Naruto shook his head.

"There are various reasons, many of which could be applicable. Perhaps a code of honour; or a code of conduct when wearing the mask. I am unsure of the significance of the mask, but am more than willing to learn" replied Naruto.

Crocodile nodded in agreement.

"Good answer, then we shall proceed with the test" said the ANBU member.

"Please follow us" said Ibiki, and they left the office, Naruto trailing behind the two imposing figures.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto slammed against the wall, blood pouring from a cut above his forehead. He spat blood from his mouth.

"What is pain? What is pleasure? What is agony? What is death?" asked a hooded figure with a face.

Naruto looked at him, a grin on his face.

"Answer to all the above...fresh bread?" he asked, tauntingly

Three assigned Cloud ANBU members slammed their fists into his body. A chop to the skull followed, sending Naruto to the ground. A kick to his jaw sent him seeing stars, while another slammed into his stomach, driving the breath from him.

"You are going to die either way. We can do this the short way, and ease your suffering, or the long way" said the hooded figure.

Naruto snorted as he picked himself up slowly, his arms were tied behind his back with special chakra inhibiting handcuffs. The figure nodded to the three ANBU members, who grabbed Naruto, and dropping him in a solitary chair in the black room. Only one light swung from the room.

"Are you willing to tell me every secret you have? I will ease your pain, little child" taunted the figure.

Naruto didn't reply.

"We have authorisation to kill you if you do not reveal what you know. We will not hold back, unless you tell us everything" said the figure.

Naruto glared at the figure silently.

"All you have to do is plead for mercy" laughed the figure, before Naruto's shirt was ripped open.

A kunai was driven into Naruto's chest, about an inch in. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain.

"Tell us, everything" hissed the figure.

Naruto shook his head, before another two kunai were driven into his chest. Naruto screamed in pain, blood pouring from his body. He felt a backhand slam across his face, sending his face to the side. The hooded figure gripped his face.

"This will all be over, if you plead for mercy" hissed the figure, before slamming his forehead into Naruto's.

A cut opened up on his forehead, before a kunai was scraped across both his arms. By now, a small puddle of blood was gathering on the floor. Naruto's chest heaved up and down. The figure reached down to pull a scalpel, slashing his thigh. Naruto gritted his teeth. The figure then bent down, to pull out a wicked looking hook, and then moved it to where his liver was.

"Mercy?" he asked.

"Never!" shouted Naruto.

The figure drove the hook into his stomach, and Naruto was in a world of pain.

"Mercy?" taunted the figure.

"No!" choked Naruto.

He screamed in pain as the hook dug deeper.

"Now?"

"No!"

Another hook was added, and he could feel his large intestine caught by the hook.

"Now?"

"I rather die!" yelled Naruto.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Naruto gasped as he came too, shaking his head. He sat in the chair, breathing heavily.

"Well done. You have passed the exam to be entered into the ANBU corps" said Ibiki.

Naruto heaved.

"Amazing...I completely lost it that I was in a genjutsu. It was so real" heaved Naruto.

Ibiki grinned, before motioning for Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed them down several flights of stairs, to come to a large hall with a stage. Ibiki and Crocodile faced him.

"The purpose of the ANBU exam is exactly that. Are you able to withstand large amounts of pain and horrific torture. ANBU can be given vital information by the Hokage or high officials, and if captured should this information be extracted could cost the lives of hundreds of fellow shinobi. Many are asked to join the ANBU but there is a high fail rate" began Ibiki.

Crocodile came towards him, his hands behind his back. He strode up to Naruto, looking at him.

"The **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai** are the right hand of the Hokage. They are there to serve and protect first and foremost the Hokage and the village. They are the ones who embark on the hardest missions, the ones who risk their lives to protect the village. They are the ones asked to do the near-impossible, and trained to be the elite of the elite of the ninja forces. They are called upon to make large sacrifices to the ANBU, as well as having to live a double life and never compromising the organisation" said Crocodile.

"There are only a select number of people who enter the ANBU by the Kage's themselves. ANBU are to be sent to different sub-groups within an organisation, yet each and every member is important" continued Ibiki.

"ANBU are handpicked personally by the Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage has recommended you, as has the Gondaime Hokage herself. The mask of the ANBU is a symbolism of your oath to protect and serve the Hokage, and of Konoha herself. Traitors are to be cursed to the lowest hell, and loyalty is rewarded with comradeship and a joining of the coalition of brothers and sisters. And with the passing of this test, Uchiha Naruto you are eligible to join this select group of ninjas, loyal to the Hokage and to Konoha foremost. Uchiha Naruto, do you agree to join the ANBU? If your answer is no, you will never be asked ever again" said Crocodile.

Naruto stood straight, before bowing.

"I accept this honour!" he said.

"Then step forward, and receive the mask" said Crocodile, and from his back he brought forth a mask.

Naruto stepped forward, accepting the mask. It was light weight, yet sturdy. There were several indentations where his nose and other facial features would be placed. There was no visible string or anything that would attach the mask to him.

"I accept with honour" said Naruto, before stepping back and looking at the two men.

"Place the mask on you, and the mask will attach to only your face" explained Crocodile.

Naruto placed the ceramic mask on his face, and chakra burst from his tenketsu, flowing into the mask. Naruto shook his head, but the mask stood firm. Although he now wore a mask, he could still see through the mask as if he had full vision with nothing impeding his vision.

"May this mask be the symbol of your oath to Konoha. Step forward...Fox" declared Crocodile.

As Crocodile said these words, the surroundings were filled with ANBU members, shushining from various places of Konoha. All clapped, and Naruto stepped towards them, and bowed deeply. Then, as quickly as they had appeared, the ANBU members then disappeared. Naruto turned to Ibiki and Crocodile.

"Fox, only a select few will know about your identity. All ANBU members identity, except for a select few are to be kept secret. To reveal the identities of ANBU members could allow the coalition to be compromised. That is why only after the placing of your mask, are ANBU members allowed to congratulate you. It is vital that you keep your identity safe" said Crocodile.

Fox nodded in acknowledgement.

"And what branch of the ANBU would you be suited for, Fox?" asked Ibiki.

Just then, Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared. Tsunade grinned at Fox, ruffling his hair fondly.

"I see squirt has passed the exam" she said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said Ibiki.

"Have you placed him in a branch yet?" asked Jiraiya.

"No Jiraiya-sama. We are about to do that now" said Crocodile.

"May I suggest, the Assassination squad?" grinned Jiraiya.

Ibiki and Crocodile looked at each other.

"All due respect Jiraiya-sama, the assassination squad has the highest fatality rate, and is also the most prestigeous. It is tough for all ANBU who walk that path. Fox is also very young, only fifteen" said Crocodile.

"I trained him myself. His style is suited to the assassination squad, and I assure you Hokage-sama agrees" explained Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded.

"I will also personally overlook the missions he will undertake. He is an exception, as we all know the dangers of Akatsuki. We cannot allow Fox to fall into the wrong hands" said Tsunade.

"I understand Hokage-sama. Fox, you will be relegated to the Assassation branch of the ANBU. For now, rest up and start to prepare yourself. You are an ANBU now, and you must now act like one whenever you put on the mask. You are allowed to walk around in public day with the mask, but be respectful to the people, and do not abuse the powers you are given as an ANBU. Violators and abusers of power will be punished severely. I suggest you read the manual that will be delivered to your house at a later date" said Crocodile.

"And for the person who I reveal my identity to?" asked Fox.

"You must do it in secret, and only that person may know. Fox, you must swear that person to secrecy, and they must not reveal the identity of who you are" said Ibiki.

"I understand Ibiki-sama" said Fox.

"Is there anything else you require? I assume it has been a long two and a half years, and are in need of some rest" asked Crocodile.

Fox began to shake his head, before he perked up.

"One thing, can I get one of those long robes ANBU wear? But in black?" asked Naruto.

"Your mask will allow you to access the stores for weapons and clothing. They are located below ground" said Ibiki.

"I ask my leave then, with permission" said Naruto.

"Permisison granted. Go now Fox, and may the mask serve you well" said Crocodile.

Naruto bowed to them, before heading off.

Crocodile looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I have the latest report for you concerning Akatsuki and their activities in my office, before I need to head off. Kisame is growing slightly suspicious and it would be wise to hasten my departure as soon as possible" said Crocodile.

"Come Ibiki, we will need your mind for this one as well" said Tsunade, and together the four of them made their way towards Crocodile's office.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Nodding to the secretary, he made his way down the stairs the one level down to where two ANBU stood guarding. It was the only door available as the stairs ended there. They nodded him through the door. A large hallway with a large map on the side showed the outline of the base. Fox traced his finger along the long hallway to the clothing store.

As he made his way down the hallway, ANBU would nod in greeting to him, and he would return it. He made his way to the hallway designated and walked down it. A door stood in the middle, blocking everything. Naruto took a step right up to the door, and a scanner ran over his mask, before the door swung open, allowing access.

'Cool' thought Naruto.

Fox walked into the store to see a plump male civilian sitting in a chair reading a book. Lowering the book, he looked at Fox.

"Everything you will find here. Please pay here when you are done" said the civilian.

Fox nodded his thanks, pulling out the black robe his size, before taking it to the counter.

"New? Haven't seen you before" asked the civilian, as he scanned the price of the robe.

"Hai" replied Fox.

"Then take this as half price" smiled the man.

Naruto gave him the money required, nodding to him in thanks and left the store.

'_My new life as an ANBU begins now!' he thought with excitement._

'_I guess it's time to go visit Hinata-chan'_

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**I understand it isn't the most well-written chapter. It was actually rather tough restarting the story, but I made it!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and next chapter will be the reuniting of Naruto and Hinata**

**As for who Crocodile is...I can't make it any more obvious. **

**With that done, so starts the sequel to this story, and the beginning of a new era in My Secret.  
**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot  
**


	19. Reunion

**I'm really sorry but this is a short chapter. It's not my normal length of what I write and I apologise.**

**I've fixed up a LOT of mistakes, the only mistake I haven't finished fixing yet is the Sharingan scene (which I realised I did screw up MAJORLY) and the rasengan scene. When I have time, I will definately go back and fix it. But first I decided to post this chapter. **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Meresdream: I've already pictured the scenario in my head, just yet to write it out in a chapter. You'll find out soon however**

**Shika: The Coming Home chapter is currently being worked on. I'm really trying to go all out with the fight scene, and that's why it's taking so much time. I really want to make that fight scene as best as I can while also balancing the powers. **

**dbtiger: Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm really glad that you enjoyed this story, and I'll strive to keep up the good work ^^**

**Original Inuyasha: The thing is, I was taught in school not to need the ,. Either that or I don't recall at ALL teachers making sure we had that in dialogue. **

**Unknown: I liked your idea, but decided against using it. Thanks for the suggestion though. **

**Dragon Man 180: The thing is that the mask hides who you are, just because you have the animal mask of the Fox doesn't mean anything. As no one except a select few will know it's Naruto as Fox, they will view him simply as an ordinary ANBU member**

**To everyone else, thank you for your reviews and feedback. **

**Without further waffle, here's the next (although short) chapter of My Secret.**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He quietly stood on the tree trunk a fair distance away, watching her twirl gracefully around, producing various forms. She was currently training next to a large lake, a fair way from Konoha. He watched her long hair twirl in the air as she spun herself into a Kaiten, before quickly stopping and hopping in a ready position, her arms in the ready position facing him. Fox for the first time in two and a half years got a good look at her. Whereas she was very cute and pretty when she was twelve, at fifteen she was blossoming into a beautiful young woman, almost taking his breath away. Her long hair hung down her back, with her bangs brushed aside. Long eyelashes framed her pupiless eyes as she stared confidently in his direction.

"You have been watching me for fifteen minutes, what is your business ANBU?" she asked.

Fox chuckled softly, hopping down onto the ground. He smiled inwardly. Her byakugan wasn't on. He slowly strode towards her, before he flared his killing intent. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Byakugan" she whispered, her Byakugan activated instantly.

Fox responded by activating his Sharingan, no hand seals required.

She rushed in with great speed in a straight line. Fox reached to his pants pocket, where his weapon holster stood. He pulled out three shuriken, throwing them at her. She went into a slide, her head leaning back as they flew harmlessly overhead. She then shifted her weight forward, slamming her palms down onto the ground. Two small craters formed as she used her chakra to propel herself forward and faster. Fox threw another three shuriken at her as he swiftly stepped backwards. This time, she twirled her body in the air to gain speed, and then arched her back gracefully, the shuriken this time flying underneath her. She landed on the ground, two feet and a hand on the ground, in between her knees.

As soon as she landed, she sprung forward with great speed, her left hand coming up in a chop towards Fox's head. Fox's right arm shot up, blocking the attack at the wrist with his forearm. She shifted, her right hand going towards his chest. He used his other arm to slap the hand upwards. She then quickly shifted, moving to a leg sweep. Fox back flipped backwards, sliding away several meters from her, his head facing the ground.

'_You have improved so much, my dearest' thought Naruto proudly. _

Hinata then shot forward, her hand letting three shuriken go. Fox ducked, coming up only to see Hinata's hand head to his mask, to reach and yank it off. His left hand shot up, grabbing her wrist and using her momentum he threw her in the same direction she was heading in. She flipped forward, throwing three kunai as she flew through the air. Fox pulled out two kunai, knocking off the other two before grabbing the last kunai, throwing it back. Hinata landed, turning around and barely getting out of the way of the kunai, slicing her cheek as it flew by and slammed into the tree.

She instantly reached up with her hand, glowing green for a second as she healed the wound.

'_Fast, great control as always' thought Naruto. _

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

She moved forward, jumping in the air as her hands blurred into hand seals.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu" she shouted.

A massive dragon emerged from the depths of the lake with a roar, and flew towards Fox. Fox responded with his own hand seals.

"Doton Doryuuheki" he replied.

**Through the small slit at the bottom of the porcelain mask to allow ANBU members to use jutsu that required their mouths, mud poured out forming a large wall in front of Fox just in time as the dragon thundered towards him. The dragon slammed into the wall, sending water and earth flying. Fox stood motionless as he saw the top half of his wall was missing. **

Hinata was rather winded now, having trained in the morning and again now. She had poured a lot of chakra into her dragon, and now she had slight regrets about it.

'_What does this ANBU want with me? He's coming at me with the intent to kill, but I can't get past his defence' she thought. _

Hinata breathed in, and out slowly, calming and clearing her mind. She knew he hadn't brought out the katana strapped on his back, which meant he wasn't completely serious yet.

"Are you afraid to use your katana?" she mocked, her head high and her eyes shone with confidence.

The ANBU said nothing, but she could feel its eyes boring towards her. The porcelain face, with red markings of a Fox simply stared back, as a breeze blew by, her hair blowing in the wind. Several leaves flew by, and Hinata instinctively blinked. When her eyes opened, he was gone. Her byakugan instantly noticed him coming from the left and she shifted her pose sideways, her left arm out with her right near her chest, in the Jyuuken stance. His onslaught came, a flurry of kicks and punches, driving her backwards. She ducked under a fast fist, before her arms shot out to block a kick, further pushing her back. Her sandals slid against the ground as the kick forced her backwards. She straightened, only to back-flip into a hand stand and push off her hands backwards from a leg sweep.

To her surprise, the ANBU pushed off with its hand, his foot outstretched in a kicking motion, much like Maito Gai's dynamic entrance move. Hinata sidestepped, her left leg rising to meet the ANBU's foot. The ANBU windmilled with his legs, slamming into Hinata's other foot and sending her to the floor. She quickly rolled to the side as he axe kicked and his foot slammed into the ground where she was a moment before.

She slid into a ready position and the ANBU gracefully flipped up with one hand before charging again. Hinata was instantly hard pressed to defend herself from the increasing attacks. She had to use her ultimate defence move.

_"____**Protection**_**of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms**" she yelled.

He came in with a flurry of punches, elbows and knees. She parried each one, counting quickly in her head the number.

'_64!' she thought wildly, as a fist headed towards her face, having sneaked through._

She tilted her head to the left, as it hit nothing but air. She kicked back, her feet hitting his guard as he slid back.

The ANBU came again relentlessly, with even more speed and intensity. It took all of Hinata's to dodge the first few attacks.

"**Protection of the Eight Trigrams, 128 Palms!" **she yelled.

The ANBU's hands were supplemented fully with feet as they clashed, her ultimate defence holding strong.

'128' she thought, rearing back.

"Juho Soshiken" she yelled, chakra visibly forming on her hands. She swung them both towards the ANBU member. The ANBU member counteracted her chakra with what looked like two orbs of chakra. The two moves collided, sending them both flying and a large cloud of smoke erupting. Hinata flew backwards.

'_Damn it, the smoke is chakra based and too thick, I can't see through it with my byakugan' she thought. _

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

To her horror, she saw as the ANBU member shot through the smoke towards her. She slid to a stop, her left hand coming out in a palm aimed at the chest, only to be blocked to the side. Her left foot was going to raise aimed at the groin, only to be stepped on. Her right arm had blocked his kick, and he was now right in front of her, already in her guard. Their faces were centimetres away, the ANBU's members right arm held her back lightly, but firmly. However, she felt no danger from the ANBU member at all. Instead, she felt her body relax and feel content.

'What's going on' wondered Hinata.

She froze as a hand brushed her cheek lovingly, rubbing dirt off her cheek. Her mind froze as electric sparks shot out from their touch.

"N...Naruto-kun?" she whispered, deathly soft and in shock.

The ANBU member raised their left hand, slowly lifted the mask to reveal an older Naruto, his eyes staring at her, but with a happy smile.

"My Hinata-chan" he whispered, before leaning forward and gently placing his lips on hers lightly.

He withdrew, to look at her pale ghostly face and wide eyes. She promptly fainted.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata awoke slowly, blinking as she sat in a large living room on a comfortable sofa. She yawned slowly, thinking that she had just had a wonderful dream where Naruto had come back. As she sat up, the blanket covered over her fell away onto the floor. She looked around at the unfamiliar place. It was freshly cleaned, the wooden floorboards looked shiny and recently waxed. The curtains hung, a multi coloured place of light blue, yellow and light red. Sounds of footsteps and long sweeping sounds were heard. Hinata shook her head, wondering how she got here. And then it hit her. It hadn't been a dream, but reality!

"Naruto!" she gasped, hopping to her feet quickly.

Her bare feet dashed down into the nearest hallway, looking frantically. Out of a room, Naruto popped out with a large broom, looking curious before turning into a beaming smile.

Hinata's face beamed into a smile.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto is in the study, it's that way" he said, pointing further down the hallway.

Hinata nodded her thanks and continued on eagerly, running into several Naruto's, all of which were cleaning. Each had given her a smile and pointed in the direction of the real Naruto. Hinata was amazed at the house, it was massive as she quickly ran through the mansion. Finally, she reached the study at the back of the house, to finally see her Naruto.

Naruto looked up at her with surprise from reaching a scroll on the study desk, before smiling and standing.

"Hinata-chan" he said, pure happiness in his face at seeing his angel.

He laughed softly as the next second she thundered into his chest, her arms glomping him around the waist. Two firm and strong arms wrapped around her lovingly.

"Your back, my Naruto-kun" she whispered happily.

Naruto kissed the top of her head, as she now came up to his shoulder.

"Yes Hinata-chan, I'm back" he replied, his eyes shining.

She smiled, before wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him down, a fierce blush on her face.

"I wasn't awake for the first one" she whispered, before meeting his lips with hers.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well, I finished that chapter and I really hope it turned out well. The key to this chapter was to balance the fight between Naruto and Hinata. I wanted Naruto to be strong, but I also wanted Hinata to be able to compete effectively with Naruto, while being unable to beat him, but still be powerful in her own right and show growth. **

**Anyway, thus ends this chapter**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot  
**


	20. Mission Confirmation

**This is short. Again. I apologise. Again. Had a whole chapter written out, before it was wiped from a virus. Much rage ensued. From then, I had massive writer's block. So instead, I came up with a completely new idea and new direction. Updates have been slow also due to a very busy RL schedule. Some problems have come up in my life, and I'm also working quite a lot.  
**

**Anyway, responses to reviews:**

**exwindz: UBW is complicated to explain. I'll try explain it thoroughly again when it is next used (which will be soon ^^)**

**Saya.Y: Haku and Zabuza are still in the story. You'll see them next chapter, I promise!**

**Hinataawesome: I'm really happy that you enjoyed my story so much when you first read it! Glad you found it! **

**Dragon Man 180: I understand your concerns, but Naruto isn't dependant on the rasengan in this FF like canon Naruto.**

**CaptainFlye: I had to add it in =P  
**

**Nocontact: Cheers!  
**

**Rena Pirate/jedi/wizard:  
**

**Shika: My Coming Home chapter was almost completely finished, until the virus wiped it out also. I'm currently re-writing the ENTIRE chapter, but it may take some time as I'm trying to make the fight scene truly awesome.**

**To everyone else, thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, albiet short. **

**Again, thank you for reading My Secret, because without my readers this would be impossible.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The sound of katana on staff echoed through the room. Naruto and Konohamaru sparred, Naruto helping to improve Konohamaru's form and speed. Konohamaru was glad in his usual outfit, while Naruto was clad in a black muscle shirt which showed his arms much to Hinata's delight, and short red pants. They were currently in the dojo, on the left wing of Naruto's mansion.

Clash, clash, Thwak!

The sound of the flat part of a katana smacking Konohamaru's bottom.

"Konohamaru!" exclaimed Naruto, looking at the ninja rubbing his bottom.

"You're too good" muttered Konohamaru.

"Nonsense. You're not concentrating. Once in a while your thoughts waver, and you blush red" snapped Naruto.

Konohamaru froze in his tracks, and Hiruzen and Hinata looked up from where they sat on the floor observing, a pot of tea nearby with two freshly poured cups.

"And that is when I take advantage. Focus Konohamaru" said Naruto seriously, before he grinned slightly as he wiped some sweat off his face.

"Although I don't blame you for thinking about Hanabi" grinned Naruto.

Konohamaru gave a choked sound as he stared wide eyed at him. Hiruzen chuckled while Hinata giggled as Konohamaru's face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Trust me, those Hyuuga women, irresistible" laughed Naruto, winking playfully at Hinata.

Hinata giggled as she blushed lightly, picking up her teacup and sipping.

"Now concentrate" declared Naruto, turning serious and charging.

They moved quickly, swift strikes. Naruto slashed overhead, Konohamaru ducking. Konohamaru slid backwards, before moving on the offensive with Enma in his Monkey King Bar form. He thrust quickly, driving Naruto backwards.

"Good" shouted Naruto as he halted Konohamaru's charge, pushing off as their weapons clashed.

Konohamaru stumbled slightly, and Naruto moved in like a lion for the kill. Two hits and Konohamaru's staff was out of position. Naruto stepped forward, blade forward aimed at the heart. He stopped, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face.

"Good work Konohamaru, take a break and we'll continue" said Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded, and Enma transformed back, and began to talk to Konohamaru about his form. Naruto walked over to Hinata who threw him a water bottle with a smile. Naruto smiled back, drinking deeply, downing half the water bottle and breathed with a sigh. He poured the rest of the water over his head, shaking his head wildly. Unknown to him, Hinata froze, before her tongue began to slide out, licking her lips like a lion eyeing a meal, a red blush on her face.

Her blush only deepened when Naruto whipped off his shirt, drying off his face before tossing it to the side. Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto stretched, unaware of the effect on his fiancé. Konohamaru simply stared in awe at Naruto.

"Whoa. How did you get your body to look so good?" asked Konohamaru, slightly jealous.

Naruto grinned, flexing his arm muscles. Hinata gazed over him longingly. Strong arms and broad shoulders with a chiselled torso with a very prominent six pack. Hinata happily savoured the heaving, glistening muscular body.

"Hard work in order to be at peak physical condition...and lots of vegetables and barely ramen. Because sometimes you cannot always rely on chakra to allow you to overpower your opponent, and so I worked to become strong muscle wise, but not having my muscles too bulky as that would slow you down. The secret is to be strong, but also lean" explained Naruto.

Konohamaru's eyes became far away, before Naruto's katana smacked him on the thigh, not to lightly either. Konohamaru yelped loudly, rubbing furiously..

"Yes, Hanabi would be impressed. Now concentrate Konohamaru" shouted Naruto, moving to attack.

Hiruzen glanced at Hinata, who had a dreamy look on her red face as her eyes followed Naruto, a hint of blood coming from her left nostril, and he grinned. Naruto was completely unaware of the effect he was having on his fiancé.

"Oh, if only she had seen me in my prime. Now that was a sight to behold" snorted Hiruzen.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The next few days were full of training and preparation. Naruto was working hard, having joined his ANBU squad. Tiger was the leader, professional, motivated, full of confidence but not cocky. Mole was just that, a somewhat hidden soft spoken, however when he spoke you listened. He was a master also of subtle killing, small daggers, poison and when the occasion called for it, his own katana. Finally there was Crane. She was their ranged expert, with a brilliant apt for bow and arrow. She could hit a target from fifty metres away straight in the forehead. Together they worked on the simulator, operation after operation to create chemistry and bonds together. And as the team began to mould, and teamwork set in, a mission approached.

Hinata was pressed hard into advanced medical techniques by Tsunade. Tsunade poured all her knowledge into Sakura, Hinata and Ino's head, teaching them as much as she could in her free time. Many hours Hinata sweated over large theory books, looking for a solution to a health problem, or on other days a poison.

Several days later, an ANBU member quickly appeared next to Naruto and Hinata at a bench in an isolated park they were sitting in, handing Naruto a scroll quickly and disappearing as soon as he had appeared.

"You're already going for your first mission for ANBU?" asked Hinata, a look of worry on her face.

Naruto nodded, looking at the mission scroll. As Hinata was white-listed by the ANBU due to her knowing Naruto's identity as Fox, she was allowed in the presence of the scroll, however not permitted to read it.

"Does this mission involve Akatsuki?" asked Hinata, her lilac eyes staring at him.

Naruto's silence confirmed her fears. She looked at him, a sad but concerned look in her eyes.

Naruto shoved the scroll in his pocket, motioning to her. She walked over, sitting on his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"I don't want you to be worried just because I'm in ANBU. We are well trained, and plus a few teams are going, from both Konoha and Suna. There'll be plenty of highly-trained ninjas to keep me safe" he said.

"I'm just worried, that's all" mumbled Hinata.

"It's okay to be worried. Just trust that I'll be back" replied Naruto with a smile.

Hinata nodded with a smile.

"I believe that you'll come back to me" she said.

Naruto kissed her softly, before pulling Hinata to her feet.

"Come on. I still have a few hours before I have to get ready. What do you want to do?" asked Naruto .

Hinata scrunched her nose in thought, before brightening.

"Cinnamon Rolls!" she said happily.

Naruto grinned at his happy fiancé.

"Fine fine, let's go darling" he said, and they walked off, hand in hand.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

That night, Naruto prepared himself mentally and physically as he got out of the shower. Drying himself and pulling on boxers, he was ready to begin his preparation. He pulled on a plain black shirt, before also putting on a vest, which was able to hold a number of scrolls from its pockets. Light-weight cargo pants were pulled on, before he attached a weapon holster to his right thigh. Buckling his belt tightly, and then pulling on standard ANBU armour. He secured the breast plate with the shoulder straps, tightening the armour at the sides where they met. Steel Bracers infused with chakra seals and painted black were pulled on, with two small hidden blades hidden underneath them. Skin tight black gloves went over his hands.

He filled his weapon pouch with shuriken and kunai, ensuring it was full but also organised. Going to his scroll shelf, he pulled out several scrolls from their resting places, shoving them into his various pockets. Turning to his weapon cabinet, he strapped his katana to his back, vertically so it would not be too noticeable. Finally, he pulled on his full length ANBU robe. Walking to a wooden panel, he pushed lightly, and the panel slid away to reveal his ANBU mask. Reaching forward, he grasped the porcelain mask, pressing it to his face. He felt the cold porcelain touch his features as it settled, enwinding itself with his chakra. Naruto was gone, Fox in his place. Pulling up his hood, he shushined to the roof of his house, and headed in the direction of ANBU Headquarters.

Several teams were going on this mission. It was a high risk operation, requiring the services of several groups of ANBU. As part of the assassination squad, they were to infiltrate a key Akatsuki base that was built underground, on the border of the Land of Earth. A virtual labyrinth, it also contained many vents to the air, as well as tunnels. It would be hard sneaking in. Their target was a high ranking leader, not an actual part of Akatsuki but a key leader in the operations in that area. His death would greatly aid the fight against Akatsuki and he went by the name Shin. Their secondary objective was the elimination of as many of Shin's lieutenants as possible. Two assassination teams were going in, the other team was moving in to aid the assault team from within the enemy ranks.

The infiltration team would move in and search for key documents, as well as any information available. Their secondary information would be to plant specially designed scrolls overloaded with chakra. They would provide explosions to not only damage and cripple the base, but also to destroy it.

Another team consisted of ANBU from Suna and Konoha, to provide a distraction for the Assassination and Infiltration team to enter the base unnoticed. It was imperative that they gave a good enough distraction to allow the other teams to slip in quietly. All in all, 24 ANBU were involved in this high scale mission. Eight would be involved from the Assassination Division, thus being labelled Alpha 1 and Alpha 2. Naruto was part of Alpha 1 was designated as the infiltration team. Kappa 1, 2 and 3 would prove the distraction. Suna had two teams of ANBU to aid in the operation.

Tsunade addressed the group assembled in the assembly hall.

"ANBU. This is a highly dangerous operation. You know your objectives. You know what is at stake here for both Sungakure and Konohagakure. The Kazekage and I are counting on you. Dismissed" said Tsunade.

The ANBU teams all bowed as one, and shot off. It would take two days to reach the operation point, with two more days to plan and execute. They left at the dead of the night.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Tsunade sat in her Hokage chair, a day after the ANBU had left. As sunlight streamed into her office, a raven flew in, a note wrapped round it's claw. She pulled it off quickly.

'Itachi!' she thought.

Itachi rarely risked sending messages, as they could be intercepted. Only when it was most urgent did he do it. She opened the small note and her heart froze.

'_Pull your ANBU back now! The enemy knows you are coming'_

Tsunade looked stunned, before her ninja instincts kicked in. She quickly flicked her wrist, two ANBU stepping to attention from hidden places in the room.

'_Almost all the ANBU are out on missions, most ninjas are too...only ones in the village that could help...the Konoha 10!' _

"ANBU, get me the Konoha 10, and anyone else available" shouted Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they said, disappearing.

Tsunade's hand shook as she pulled open a drawer, drawing out a scratchy. Using her finger nail, she froze as she revealed three of the same symbol. She had won.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**And so it begins! **

**Thanks for bearing with my slow updates!**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot  
**


	21. And So It Begins

**Not much response in my previous chapter, but that's fine. **

**Finally got around to fixing the Kyuubi/Jiraiya and Rasengan. Complete fail from my behalf. I cringed pretty hard when I reread it. Anyway that chapter is fixed.  
**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Babyuknowme13: I'm glad I kept you up to 2 am in the morning reading. Means it was engrossing! I've fixed up a lot of errors throughout this story, but I'm not perfect so hopefully there's nothing too drastic.**

**Rixxell: Thanks for your review also! Hinata will kick even more ass in the future chapters. **

**Luiz, Nick, Solvdrage and jgirl, thank you also for your reviews.  
**

**Much appreciated, much love! **

**This chapter took a while, I kept you waiting for a long time. My apologies, but I make it extra long just for you!**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The Konoha 10 excluding Naruto stood silently in the room. Tsunade looked at each one of them, before creating a sound proof barrier around the room.

"What I ask you to do, is a S-Ranked Mission. Haste is of the essence, and what I say here does not leave the room" she said seriously.

Murmurs broke out from the group, but died down after a few seconds, seeing the serious look in Tsunade's eyes.

"About a day ago, a joint strike team of ANBU from Sungakure and Konohagakure set out to eliminate a very high profiled target. However, due to information received, we believe it to be a trap. Most likely the ANBU team has been eliminated or captured. It is up to you to infiltrate the base and extract all surviving ANBU. The secondary target is to kill the target the ANBU were aiming for, Ryonyoku Shin" explained Tsunade.

"Hyuuga Neji!" shouted Tsunade.

Neji stepped forward confidently, staring straight ahead.

"You will be in charge of this team. Bring everyone home, and as many survivors as you can" said Tsunade.

"I will do my best" said Neji, turning to the assembled group.

"We meet at the front gate at 10, so an hour from now. Take time to gather all essential equipment and supplies" instructed Neji.

They nodded, and moved quickly one by one.

"Hinata!" said Tsunade quickly.

Hinata paused, everyone looking at her. She nodded, and they left before she turned to Tsunade and stepping up to the desk. Tsunade ran a tired hand through her hair, clenching her eyes tightly before opening them, gone was the strength and power and instead was the tired and somewhat sorrowful eyes of a woman worrying for her family.

"Whatever you do Hinata, you must extract Fox at all costs. That is your objective, everything and everyone else is secondary. This is not a request, but an order" said Tsunade.

Hinata's eyes widened at the firm commands. She hesitated. Tsunade sighed.

"I have to order you to do this Hinata. If he falls into Akatsuki's hands, thousands will die. If you have to choose between saving Fox and Neji, save Fox. I will take complete responsibility. My orders, my responsibility" said Tsunade firmly.

Hinata blinked several times, before reluctantly nodding. Her shoulders had deflated even further, and her posture was horrible.

"Good girl. Fox cannot fall into Akatsuki's hands. Thousands will die if they realise who he is" said Tsunade.

Hinata nodded, walking out, before turning back, her eyes shining with the hint of unshed tears.

"Tsunade-sama, why did you let Naruto in ANBU? You knew he would be on such dangerous missions, why risk him?" asked Hinata.

Tsunade looked at her sadly. She opened her drawer, pulling out her secret stash of sake. Pulling out a small cup, she poured a small bit of the alcoholic drink into the cup, and drank deeply. She gave a happy sigh, before looking back at Hinata.

"I had no choice. It is a risk that must be taken, to fast track Naruto's development. The showdown with Akatsuki will definitely happen soon, ANBU was the fastest way to speed up Naruto's development even more. They have the finest equipment and ninjas available, which in turn will push Naruto to new heights. Naruto is our trumph card in this fight, and the stronger he gets, the better chance Konogakure has for survival" explained Tsunade.

The pale beauty frowned, before nodding at the wisdom of the Hokage.

"I understand Tsunade-sama. I will see you soon, with Naruto" she said, straightening her back and striding out.

Tsunade gave a ghost of a smile.

"If anyone can save Naruto, it's you Hinata" she whispered.

She sighed, pouring herself another cup. She raised it to her lips, but paused.

"It has to be you" she mumbled, before drinking.

She then glanced at a familiar talisman that sat on her desk, in case of emergencies.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata landed at the entrance of the front gate. She had packed and gotten ready in record time. Armed to the teeth, the Hyuuga kunoichi was ready to kick ass. Now her eyes were focused and full of confidence and determination.

'_I will save you Naruto-kun. I promise!' she swore._

She frowned, being the first one. She sighed, pacing around for several minutes before Neji landed next to her.

"Worried?" asked Neji.

Hinata looked at him softly, their relationship having improved since the 2 ½ years Naruto had gone. Although Neji was still a bit stiff and uptight, he had relaxed a great deal more, and wasn't the ice cube he was before.

"A bit yes. Too bad Naruto is on a training trip, we could really use him at this moment" lied Hinata.

"Indeed, he would be a valuable addition to the team" nodded Neji in agreement.

Over the next two minutes, the ninjas arrived. Shikamaru was the last to arrive, wrapping bandages around his arms. His lazy attitude gone, mission mode enabled.

"Let's move" said Neji, and the ninjas sprang off.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A large sigh from the Village of Sand, as Gaara put his feet up on the desk, the stack of paperwork finished next to him. He leaned back on his chair, a satisfied look at getting to relax for the rest of the afternoon. A red talisman, on his desk started flashing, catching Gaara's attention. His chair hit the ground, however he summoned sand from his gourd lying nearby, forming another chair quickly, holding him up. Standing up, he pumped chakra into the talisman and a nearby wall became a portal. Nodding to his hidden ANBU guards, he descended into the portal.

The portal teleported him to a darkly lit hallway, at the end of it was a door. Walking calmly down the hallway, he opened the door which had the symbol of Suna on it, and closed the door behind him. He entered the large meeting room, a large pentagonal table lit by visible blue chakra flowing through tubes. The room was also lit with chakra candles, and the table nor the room seemed to run out of chakra. It was a room powered by the earth herself. It had been here since Gaara had known, a meeting place for all of the Kage's to meet. He noticed the Gondaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade sitting down at her place, and he sat down at his place.

"Kazekage-sama, I hope you are well" said Tsunade.

Gaara nodded.

"I hope you are in good health as well, Hokage-sama" said Gaara politely.

Tsunade grinned. She had formed quite the friendship with Gaara, helping to bring change to Sungakure, and establishing them as a very strong ally, with help from Naruto and Hinata who had changed him.

"It will only be the two of us today, but let's get serious" said Tsunade.

Gaara again nodded. A man of few words.

"The ANBU team we sent to destroy the Akatsuki base, has been a failure" she said.

Gaara's eyes widened, and he leaned forward.

"Uchiha Itachi sent me a message a day after they had left, signalling a trap. Somehow, somewhere there is someone who has infiltrated our information and spy network. I have already overhauled my network, searching for a possible mole. I suggest you do the same. However this is not the only thing. I am sending shinobi to extract the ANBU. You recall Uchiha Naruto, and the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. I recall him" replied Gaara.

"He was one of the ANBU sent on this mission" said Tsunade, bracing herself.

"You fool!" shouted Gaara, standing up.

"You send Naruto on a mission, which is basically a giant flea trap for Akatsuki to capture him?" exclaimed Gaara.

Erly "I will explain my reasons at a later date. However, I need to know whether you can provide support. I have already sent 3 teams who will be heading towards the operation base" asked Tsunade.

Gaara frowned, racking his brains.

"The only Jounin I can spare is Temari. I might be able to provide another ANBU team, but I'm not sure. But I can definitely at least send Temari" said Gaara.

Tsunade nodded. She had hoped for more, but Temari was a skilled and gifted ninja nonetherless.

"I will keep you updated if anything changes" said Tsunade.

Gaara stood up, and nodding goodbye, walking back towards his office. Entering his office, he flicked his hand, an ANBU stepping forward.

"Rat, find if there are any spare ANBU teams available. And send for Temari" said Gaara, pulling his seat upright and sitting down.

"As you command Kazekage-sama" declared Rat, disappearing.

Gaara then shooed the other ANBU bodyguard out, and opened his drawer. Using his sand, he picked the lock of a secret compartment within his drawer, and pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup. He poured a cup and drank, closing his eyes in a calming manner.

"I wonder whether the Hokage drink" wondered Gaara out loud to himself.

"Probably not, knowing how responsible she is..." he murmered.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_One Day Previously..._

Crane spotted it first, the tiniest spark of chakra identifying the genjutsu not getting past her. She released the genjutsu, revealing the air vent used to circulate through the building. Suffocating or poisoning the base was not an option as large wind fans also worked underneath the base, as well as four other main vents. They broke open the vent's cover, before moving in one at a time. They infiltrated quickly, using a sound barrier bubble to hide the sounds of their movements. Crawling quickly through the vents, they made their descent into the base, hidden underground. Moving to the left intersection, then right, then left, left, right. Memorisation was the key to the plan, Tiger leading the way. As the leader, it was his responsibility to ensure he knew the right way. All other ANBU members knew the layout by heart, but he had to be certain that they didn't make a mistake. The small cramped vent opened up slightly, and Rabbit motioned down. He then as quietly as possible, started to drill a hole with a kunai. He pressed his face to the room and saw the target reading through some papers in the main dining hall, a huge expansive room. Sensing no chakra signatures around, Rabbit nodded, and quickly the ANBU slammed chakra into the vent, collapsing it. As they fell, Crane's bow and arrow was already out, an arrow snapping into his forehead as she fell. The ANBU team landed lightly on the table, staring at the target, before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone!" hissed Mole, looking around.

The room contained the large table with many chairs, lit by torch light. However, beyond the lights, two entrances which faced north and south, in which ninjas came to trap them. Shin strode up confidently, an evil smirk on his face. Fox could see that although there were many ninjas, a fair amount of them were also common bandits. Or as the Kyuubi liked to call them, cannon fodder.

"Fallen straight into my trap, fools" he smirked.

"Ryonyoku Shin" muttered Tiger, glaring at him.

Tiger glanced around, no other escape routes.

"Kill them all!" shouted Shin, stepping back.

Two surges of ninjas charged, from both directions. The first man instantly snapped back from an arrow from Crane from the north side. Fox looked around, putting his hands in a familiar hand seal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" he said softly, and twenty clones appeared around them.

Immediately, the room became a battlefield. Fox and his clones throw waves of kunai and shuriken at the approaching ninjas. The Akatsuki ninjas replied with their own, weapons flying through the air. Several of Fox's clones were dispatched, while some Akatsuki ninjas were injured or killed by their weapons.

Crane jumped in the air, drawing two arrows. She fired, throwing her bow in the air and quickly using hand seals.

"Kage Arrow no Jutsu" she said quickly.

Two arrows turned into twenty as the front ninjas dove out of the way. The ones behind them weren't so lucky, several pierced by the deadly arrows. Crane landed, with a flourish, catching her bow.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" said Fox again, another ten clones appearing to replace the dispelled ones.

"Sharingan" he said again, the world becoming slower.

Mole threw several poisoned senbon hidden from his sleeves, one tiny drop of poison utterly deadly. It pierced two unlucky bandits, and instantly they screamed in pain as the toxin worked through their bodies. Mole then jumped in the air, throwing another wave.

In the span of three seconds, five Akatsuki ninjas were dead, with eight bandits. And then the distances closed, and they clashed. Katanas were drawn by the ANBU except for Crane, and they clashed. It was close combat kenjutsu and taijutsu, no room or space for ninjutsu. Tiger ducked under a slash, then another. Parrying a kunai, he rolled forward off the table and away from three more kunai. He jumped over a leg sweep, his katana lashing out at the ninja's throat. He then kicked away another ninja in the chest, before getting under the guard of a bandit and slashing him in the chest. A bandit wielding a huge club came at him, swinging wildly. His comrades made way for him as his haphazard style drove Tiger back. He swung mightily, but that was all Tiger needed. As he pulled his arms back for one more strike, Tiger ran him through with his katana.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Meanwhile..._

Alpha 2 moved quickly through the air vent, listening carefully for enemies. They opened the grate leading to the training rooms and quickly landed. The training rooms were at the bottom of the base, and using explosive tags they would collapse the structure right at the end, destroying the base. They landed quickly, and set about their task, aiming for pillars especially. Almost instantaneously, an ANBU was cut down by a hail of shuriken and kunai, unable to react in time. The training room erupted in a series of traps, one after the other. Fireballs, weapons and huge rocks and boulders swung this way and that. The surviving three ANBU moved to dodge. One was caught by a cruely carved log, impaling him as it swept across the room. The surviving two barely dodged the last trap of shuriken, before they whirled to the entrance, where twenty ninjas grinned at them. The two ANBU swore, before drawing their katanas.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Meanwhile..._

Kappa Team ambushed the entrance to the base, supported by a Suna team. The other Suna team would provide long range support. Four Jounins fell in quick succession. The ANBU landed in the clearing, examining the shut door on how to open. However, it was when the enemy struck. They were assailed from all sides by a variety of thrown weapons and exploding tags. Kunai and shuriken whizzed through the air, striking flesh and armour. Three were slaughtered instantly, as ninjas poured from the surrounding environment. The ANBU retaliated, throwing their own wave of kunai, shuriken and senbon at the ninjas. A few fell to the weapon attacks, while others dodged or used substitution jutsus. Weapons were drawn as they were assailed from all sides.

Kappa leader Crow eyes widened. He looked around as they were beset on all sides, heavily outnumbered. Then he realised. It had all been a trap. The four Jounin had been bait.

"Mission has been compromised. Pull back at once" he shouted.

"Retreat" he yelled, ducking under a katana slice.

He drew his katana, parrying the offending ninja's sword, before spinning, slashing at the leg. The ninja failed to block the strike, and the slash put him off balance. Crow then followed up with a quick stab, shoving his katana roughly through the ninja's stomach. Pulling the blade out, he barely ducked under a flying fire dragon which slammed into the ground behind him. He turned to see his team being overwhelmed. One ANBU screamed in pain as a genjutsu hit her, releasing it but instantly being knocked out.

"Dammit" muttered Crow, running.

The rest of the ANBU team fought onwards, trying to clear a path to escape. Several managed to escape the pincer trap, escaping into the forest. But the remaning gaps were quickly cut off. And there the ANBU died. Three surviving ANBU were unconscious as they were dragged away, the doors opening into the base, while the rest lay dead in the cold blood.

9 bodies of ANBU lay dead, surrounded by Akatsuki ninjas. The surviving ANBU pulled back from view, moving away from the bloodbath scene. The mission was a failure.

Fox opened his eyes, his head pounding and screaming at him in pain. Groaning, he clutched his head. He shook his head, trying to re-orientate himself. Then he remembered slashing two ninjas, ducking under a katana slash that would have beheaded him and getting kicked straight in the chin with a chakra powered kick, sending him hard into the nearby wall. A subsequent follow up with a tonfa strike had knocked him out before he could react. He lifted his head to see the rest of the ninjas converge on the ANBU. His clones had disappeared since he had been knocked out, overwhelming them.

He watched as Crane dodged an outstretched blade, throwing the ninja aside before swiftly drawing an arrow and firing into a nearby ninja, slamming into his forehead. She then used her bowstring to strangle another ninja, before she screamed as she was run through from behind by a katana. Fox heard the snap of the neck as Akatsuki ninja being strangled was slaughtered by Crane twisting her bow with the last of her strength. Her bow fell from her hand and she fell forward, hitting the table she was standing on, slamming into the heavy timbers, unmoving as blood poured from her back. Fox grimaced, before he saw Mole nearby, unmoving with countless weapon stab marks in his body. A crimson pool stained the stone floor beneath him. Tiger parried a spear thrust with his katana, before the amount of ninjas overwhelmed him, and he was knocked unconscious.

Barely moving, Fox tried to crawl away, however two legs stopped in front of him. He lifted his head weakly to the grinning face of Shin.

"Goodnight" he said, slamming his foot into Fox's head and sending him back into unconsciousness.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto rose up, in the grassy field, where the Kyuubi sat, tails swishing wildly.

"**Fail**" said the Fox simply, a hint of a grin on its vulpine features.

Naruto frowned at the Fox's blunt manner.

"**It appears you got your ass kicked**" said the Kyuubi simply.

"Yeah yeah, I know" muttered Naruto, looking around.

"**It's been some time since you visited me. I get rather lonely you know**"

"Stop bullcrapping Kyuubi. You're a demon" glared Naruto.

The Kyuubi gave an evil smile, before standing up.

"**You have to get out, otherwise they'll discover who you are, and then we both die. Ahh lovely...chakra shackles**" said the Kyuubi with a sigh.

"I know, I'll think of something...chakra shackles? asked Naruto, "Oh...crap."

"**Well anyway, you better think fast, because you wake up call is right here**" the Kyuubi replied with a grin as it faded from view.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

As Fox regained consciousness, he was aware of the large cell he was in. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the minimal light, noticing three unconscious prone bodies of ANBU also lying in the cell. He also noticed that his wrists were bound by chakra chains, specialised chains to prevent breakage, as well as the ability to form jutsu. His ankles were also bound tightly, but with chains. His weapons and clothes were gone, clad in only his pants, his pockets emptied. That was before another kick to his ribs sent him groaning.

"Awake finally are you" spat the ninja, grinning at him.

Fox said nothing, simply staring back. The emotionless ANBU mask unnerved the man, and he kicked Fox in the head hard. Fox shook away unconsciousness, as he watched the ninja wake the other three ninja.

"Well, your comrades who are dead are the lucky ones. We always love a little sport" grinned the ninja.

All four ANBU eyes turned to a group of ninjas who entered the cell grinning.

"Hurt them, but don't kill them. Shin wants them to suffer, and we need to get information from these scum" said the ninja.

The group grinned and nodded.

"No weapons or blades, just beat them to a pulp" reiterated the ninja firmly.

The group again nodded. Fox swore lightly as three approached him. Two hauled him up by the arms while another slammed his fist into his ribs. Fox groaned. The trio chuckled.

"Not so tough now are you without your weapons" teased the one who had hit him, moving right up close.

Fox instantly shook himself free of the two holding him with his strength, head butting the ninja ferociously with his head. The mask slammed into his forehead, cutting the ninja open as he fell to the floor. He then shifted his body weight to the left, jumping and drop kicking the other ninja away. Fox then hit the floor hard. The last ninja slammed his knee into his back, and Fox groaned in pain, as he was pulled up.

"Easy muscles" grinned the ninja behind him, before the back of Fox's head met his nose.

The curse from the ninja was music to his ears. Fox again found himself hitting the cold stone hard as the ninja holding him dropped him. He waited for all three ninja came at him with a vengeance. They hit him mercilessly, and he could do nothing but lie there defenceless and silent. He would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain. The first kick slammed into his skull, sending the world rocking. Another fist found his gut, driving the breath from him. A kick slammed into his back, another fist to the face, a kick to the torso. The beating continued, until finally they stopped, breathing hard. They hauled the broken body of Fox up, lifting his arms and the chains onto a nearby hook, suspending him by his wrists in the air. The chains dug into his wrists and his head hung limply.

One of the trio strode forward, lifting his head and staring into Fox's eyes.

"Enjoy yourself, for that was only the beginning" he said, before slamming a last fist into his ribs.

Fox hung there limply, cringing in pain. His vision became blurry as he watched the three walk away, and he heard the sounds of the final beatings on his comrades. And then everything went black.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Neji led the team quickly, as fast as they could. It would take some time before they reached the mission grounds. After eight hours, he called a halt. Hinata however paced around, clearly anxious.

"Hinata, you need to calm down" said Sakura, looking at the pacing kunoichi.

Hinata looked up at Sakura, before nodding and slowly sitting down. After taking a thirty minute breather, each ninja ate a food pill before continuing on. Time was the essence. They moved until there was not enough light available, and stopped to rest. Neji quickly set out for them to take turns in pairs to keep a lookout. Food was consumed quickly, before they went off to sleep. Hinata was first to take watch, and Neji sat next to her. They made sure to activate their byakugan once in a while to scan for any enemies.

"You seem worried, Hinata-sa...Hinata" finished Neji.

Hinata had insisted that Neji simply call her Hinata, instead of adding the –sama prefix.

"I'm just afraid for the ANBU. Missions that go wrong can really get ugly, I hope they're all okay" she said.

Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. We just need to work together and watch everyone's back" said Neji.

Hinata nodded, before activating her byakugan.

"Neji! One person moving from the south west, heading straight towards us" said Hinata.

Neji stood up, activating his byakugan.

"Only one of them" said Neji.

Just then Shikamaru woke up to get ready for his watch. He looked to see the two Hyuuga staring hard in the distance.

"What's happening?" asked Shikamaru.

"Someone's heading our way" said Neji.

Shikamaru nodded, springing into the trees.

"Lure them near the fire" said Shikamaru from his spot.

Several minutes later, the Jounin landed next to the camp fire. A second later, a shadow connected with the Jounin.

"Dammit Shika-kun let go of me or so help me I will..." began Temari loudly, before her hand entered her mouth.

"MMPHHHH!" she mumbled.

Shikamaru released the jutsu, landing next to her. He immediately adopted his lazy attitude after he realised she wasn't hostile. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't wake the others" he said bored, walking away.

Temari stared at him with rage. She shook a fist at his retreating back.

"Stupid Nara" she hissed.

Turning to the other two Hyuuga, she gave a sad smile.

"Your reinforcements have arrived" she said simply.

"It is good to see you Temari-san, anyone we can use will increase our chances of success" said Hinata.

Temari smiled at the teenager.

"Gaara just told me to head for the border and hope I caught onto your trail. So what's the situation?" asked Temari.

Together, they explained the mission to Temari, who frowned.

"An ambush huh? We'll have to proceed slowly as we head towards the operation grounds then. I've been travelling all day so don't mind if I go to sleep" said Temari, waving before walking away from the fire.

"Go get some sleep Hinata. We have a long day tomorrow" said Neji.

Hinata nodded, and walked away towards her tent.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"My chakra tripwires have kicked in" said Deer, looking at the other three ANBU.

Crow looked out to the distance.

"Gather your weapons and prepare to ambush" said Crow, preparing themselves.

The nine leaf and one sand ninjas landed on the trees, just outside the eye range of the ANBU. Their byakugan active, Hinata and Neji watched the movement of the ANBU.

"Could they be hostiles?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure" said Neji, pumping more chakra into his eyes.

"They're wearing ANBU suits, but they could be Akatsuki ninjas in disguise. Shikamaru, take Chouji, Ino and Temari and circle around their left. Lee, take Sakura and Hinata and circle around their right. We'll approach from the front" instructed Neji.

Nodding, the ninjas sprang away. Crow frowned as he sensed the air.

"They're trying to flank us! Frontal assault" hissed Crow, and the ANBU shot towards the main group.

Neji and his team stood ready to receive, but the ANBU stopped short, and adopted a non-threatening manner.

"State your intentions" said Neji, his eyes narrowing.

"It's clear you are from Konohagakure due to your eyes. I am Crow, leader of the ANBU here.

Neji nodded sensing no lies from the ANBU, and motioning with his hand as the other two teams landed next to them again.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, and we are you're reinforcements. We are sent by the Hokage to extract any survivors" said Neji.

Crow nodded.

"Come with us, we'll make plans at our camp" said Crow.

Neji nodded, and they headed to the base. There Suna team were vigilant, but also talking about plans on how to rescue their fallen comrades. They looked up, and their defeated posture disappeared with the expectations of new reinforcements.

"Temari-sama, it is good of you to join us" said their leader, Monkey.

"No –sama in the field, please. We need a way to get into their base, and we need to do it soon" said Temari.

Together, the group began their preparation to assault the base, and save their comrades.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Finished! I hope it kept your interest. **

**Haven't really been writing much, but hopefully that'll change. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~  
**


	22. At What Cost

**Reflecting on my FF career. This story is into it's 4th year, and it's 22nd chapter. So about 5 and a bit chapters per year which is pretty crap. **

**However, also in 21 chapter, 637 reviews. I never envisioned it would ever be this popular, but thank you to everyone who has ever read my work. **

**I do this as a hobby, and I really enjoy it. Many of you read as a hobby too and so I hope this has been sitting on your favourites/bookmarks for years/months/weeks/days and you've enjoyed each and every chapter. I was close to quitting, but then realise how much FF does mean to me. I will probably stop one day, but we have such an amazing community that it just brings you back, time and time again. SO a huge thank you to everyone who has supported My Secret these past 3 years, and here's to it's 4th year (and hopefully more frequent updates!).**

**Responses to reviews:**

**RedRangerBelt: I was thinking about whether Hinata would have to chose with Neji, but decided against it. Thinking back on this chapter, perhaps I could use the idea at a later date, but since I have so much on my plate I decided to keep it simple.**

**DragonBard: My Jap is horrible. I'll be first to admit it. However I'll go back, maybe tomorrow (1:26 A.M at the time of this chapter being posted) and fix it up. Thanks for pointing it out!**

**To everyone else, thank you for your reviews. Sorry I didn't respond, but I'm simply dead tired from writing this, and I'm sure you don't want to read any more waffle. **

**So here it is!**

**Edit 1: Massive fail with Ultimate Blade Works. It's Unlimited...thanks to Litewarrior for pointing it out.**

**DragonMan180 wondered why those two ANBU were subdued by only 5 shinobi and 10 bandits, fixed up a sentance or two to show that they did kill some holding the entrance.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Two Akatsuki guards yawned. After the defeat of the ANBU, several squads had been sent out to capture or eliminate the remaining ANBU guards. They instantly perked up as at the edge of their vision, they saw several ANBU being led by a tired group of Akatsuki ninjas.

"Finally back are you?" sneered one.

The leader was limping slightly as he walked up.

"Just open the door, they were elusive."

"Fine fine" said the Akatsuki guard, turning around.

Using his hand print, the doors started to open. The guard would never take another step, as a kunai found his throat. The other guard had let down his guard, and a Hyuuga palm to the chest eliminated him as a threat. Neji turned to them all as the ANBU removed their bindings. The Suna team came from the trees, and the whole team gathered.

"You know the plan, now go!" hissed Crow.

The ninjas nodded, and split into three. One would be the Suna team, led by Temari. They would head towards the target Shin, and hopefully assassinate him. They went to the left. Two of the Konoha ANBU and Hinata would go to the right, to free the prisoners and extract them. The rest of the group would charge through the middle, to create a distraction. They would pull back if numbers overwhelmed them.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Suna team moved left quickly, and the hallway opened up at a large room next door. Several Akatsuki members were lazing around, reading or simply talking. The appearance of the Suna team made them all stand up, however Temari was in no mood for resistance, she had to do this quick.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**" she shouted quickly, her hands flying into hand seals.

The great gust of wind came from Temari's hands, slamming the ninjas into the opposite wall. As soon as she had said her jutsu, the three ANBU stepped forward. All three started sealing quickly as well.

"**Doton: Doryūdan**" they shouted.

From the floor, tiles burst as three earth dragons emerged and slammed into the large groups of Akatsuki. Those who managed to dodge the dragons immediately found themselves on the defensive with the ANBU with their katanas, and Temari with her fan. Temari's fan lashed out, cracking the neck of one bandit. One ANBU slammed his knee into the gut of another, before his katana slit his opponent's throat. The other ANBU slashed at two, sending them screaming in pain to the floor.

In a matter of four seconds, twelve Akatsuki soldiers were dead.

"Let's move" said Temari.

The ANBU shot after her, hot on her heels.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata moved swiftly down the hallway. It was obvious they had caught the enemy by surprise, with a few patrolling guards swiftly disposed of. Hinata shot down the hallway, the two Konoha ANBU hard pressed to keep up. Such was her love for Naruto that it propelled her to even greater heights. For Hinata was not as weak as she was two and a half years ago. Wanting to make Naruto proud, she poured her heart into training, developing her style and rounding out her abilities. Having passed the Jounin test several weeks ago, she was still on an emotional high of elation from passing the test.

She stopped, to see five ninjas guarding the door to the prison. The two ANBU stepped forward, katanas ready.

"Lady Hinata, we will create an opening for you, and then we will hold the entrance as long as possible" said one.

Hinata looked at them, before nodding. All three of them knew that most likely the two ANBU would not survive holding the entrance, but they knew what they had to do.

"Do your best" she said.

The ANBU sprang forward, four ninjas charging to meet them. Hinata ran after the two ANBU, only for one to stop and turn, his hands out in a springboard motion. Hinata stepped on the hands, propelling herself upwards with a graceful twirl. As she twirled through the air, she threw several kunai at the ninjas. The Akatsuki ninjas dodged, buying enough time for the Konoha ANBU to seriously wound one as they were recovering. The last ninja jumped forward, to catch Hinata in mid-air. Hinata saw it and fell to meet him. His fist was dodged at the last moment with a juke of the head, her other hand pushing his kunai hand away leaving an open path to his chest. Her palm slammed into his heart, killing him instantly.

She pushed off with her palm on the chest of her now dead enemy, spinning in the air and landing in the open doorway. Glancing at the Konoha ANBU who now had far more even odds, she turned and ran. Seeing the heavy door nearby, she threw several kunai with explosive tags, the door cracking under the explosions. She then charged at the door, her palms covered in chakra.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Her hands slammed into the door, destroying them and sending debris flying. Hinata slid to a stop, her eyes widening. The surviving ANBU hung by their wrists on the wall. Cuts and bruises of various lengths greeted her eyes, such was the dismal state of the ANBU.

"FOX!" she shouted, running forward.

The figure in the middle stirred slightly, lifting his head. Hinata rushed to him, cupping his masked cheek firmly, the porcelain was cool to her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Never better" Fox's hoarse reply, coughing slightly.

"We need to get out of here" muttered Hinata, lifting Fox's body, allowing him to unhook the chain.

Fox slumped into her arms, putting his whole weight on Hinata, who held herself up with chakra.

"Damn you're heavy" she muttered, lowering him gently to the floor.

She then raised her hands in a familiar pose.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**"

Ten Hinata's appeared alongside the original, and proceeded to help the other ANBU off the chains. However as her clones were helping them down, an ANBU member was flung into the room, slamming against the wall and crumpling to the floor. Hinata spun, to see the other ANBU member run in, before several kunai hit him in the back and he slumped to the floor, dead. Entering the door, five shinobi and ten bandits, grinned at her.

"Those two ANBU took out six of my shinobi...oh well" she mused, before turning to Hinata.

The female kunoichi, clearly the leader stepped forward. She wore a bandage over one eye, a vicious looking spear tied to her back. She wore khaki short shorts, with a red top.

"Bandits, the one who kills her gets triple pay for three months" she said, looking at the ten bandits.

The bandits roared in approval, and moved to surround her. Hinata's clones looked anxiously at her, but she waved them off.

"Protect the ANBU" she said, stepping forward.

The bandits half surrounded her in a semi-circle, all holding a weapon of some kind. Many held katanas, while there was also a giant mace and a spear among them. The last one had a bow and arrow.

"Get her" hissed the kunoichi.

They charged as one, with a roar. They were almost apon her, when Hinata's byakugan activated and she stood straight.

"Kaiten!" shouted Hinata, spinning and sending them flying to the floor.

The first one recovered, charged with a slash clearly meant to lop Hinata's head off. She ducked quickly, coming up and shifting her weight forward, her palm slammed into his chest, and he fell dead onto the ground. Hinata then shifted her body weight backwards, leaning back slightly just for the tip of the mace to miss face. She then shifted her body weight forward again, her right hand slapping his left hand punch out of the way to the left of his body, before she stepped forward, her left palm meeting the bandit's elbow, making him drop the mace. She then reached forward, her palm slamming against his heart, killing him. As he fell she shifted her weight downwards, her foot flying to slam into a bandit's head behind her before she twirled and spun on the ground, leg sweeping another in a smooth motion.

She then did a hand stand, dodging the katana blade and she pushed off forward again, over the downed bandit who had swiped at her with his blade from the ground. She landed and raised her foot, bringing it down in an axe kick on his throat. Her foot then reared to her back, kicking another bandit away. Shifting her body weight to her left, she followed the bandit, forming a thick chakra shield at her palm as she deflected his blade upwards, before her fingers tapped his two shoulders, rendering them useless. She then turned to face the remaining bandits, tapping the forehead of the subdued bandit behind her, sending his brain to mush. She stood wordlessly as the bandit hit the floor.

"She's good" growled one.

Hinata gave them a calm but confident look, shifting her weight to her back foot, which she brought behind her as she stood side on. Her right hand was held just away from the knee in front of her and her left arm held at a ninety degree angle (arm and side), her palm facing them. Hinata's taijutsu style, mimicked after water. Smooth flowing and graceful, using her natural flexibility and kekkei-genkai to alter the enemy's limbs, before shifting her weight forward and finishing them with a soft tap, almost effortlessly. Many would say she was doing a dance when she performed this taijutsu, while some Hyuuga elders hated her for branching out from the orthodox gentle fist style.

She first performed it three months before Naruto returned at the Jounin exams, defeating another Hyuuga in an all-out taijutsu battle, proving the doubters wrong. She had called it, Dance of the Sunlit Water. It had impressed the judges to see such innovation with such complexity, that she was thus promoted.

"Come at me cowards" she spat.

The remaining bandits charged. However Hinata went on the offensive. She shifted her body weight to the left, dodging a vertical slash, before stepping right up to the man, an orb forming in her hands.

"**Rasengan**!"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Fox barely lifted his head to see Hinata go to work on the other remaining bandits, the one who ate Hinata's rasengan falling lifelessly from the indent in the wall.

"That's hot" he muttered, watching as Hinata slid gracefully across the ducking as a katana passed wordlessly over her.

He watched as her momentum carried her to the user, whose defending hand was quickly slapped away, and groin kneed. His last movement was his hands going to his groin with his mouth opening in a girly scream before she had slammed both palms against his chest. Fox then noticed the other shinobi twitch, they were going to make their move.

"Dammit" he hissed as pain shot through his body, being lifted by the two Hinata clones.

Then he noticed one of the shinobi flick his wrist, kunai sent towards the clones of Hinata. Two kunai headed straight for Naruto, and the Hinata clone shifted in front of him, the other supporting him, one of his arms around her small frame. The Hinata clone caught the kunai, before her eyes widened at the blade protruding through her stomach. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the other then let go of Fox, to get into a ready position. The original Hinata noticed her clones were dying, but had no time to react or create more, being harried by the remaining four bandits, who were clearly experienced and veterans in their profession, keeping her dodging.

Fox muttered curses as he was promptly let go of, and headed straight for the floor. His body was too injured to even move. He slammed onto the floor hard, sending a pained scream from his lips.

"Fox!" shouted Hinata, being distracted momentarily before a foot slammed into her face, sending her to the ground.

Fox grimaced, as he looked up to see the other clone of Hinata dispelled. He also watched as the other three shinobi promptly executed the surviving ANBU. The female kunoichi waltzed over, standing beside her comrade.

"It's clear this one means something to the girl, if her reaction is anything to go by it" jerked the ninja to Hinata, who had killed another bandit.

"What shall we ever do to this scum then?" grinned the other shinobi.

"Pick him up" she said.

Fox was hauled up by the ninja, who then wrapped an arm around his throat tightly, to limit the amount of oxygen Fox could breathe.

"Hey! Whore!" shouted the female shinobi.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata slammed her chakra enhanced palm onto the last bandit's face, sending him to the floor dead, the chakra visible from Hinata's palm. She then slowly turned to face the five shinobi.

"What does this one mean to you?" asked the female shinobi, pointing at Fox who struggled feebly, his strength completely sapped from his earlier beatings.

Hinata's eyes widened for just a second, but the kunoichi noticed it, and grinned. Weakness. Emotion. Exploit it.

"Ninjas are nothing but tools. You should never get attached to any one tool. All men are tools as well, simply there to be used at whim, serving your every beck and call" snickered the kunoichi.

"Ninjas are not tools. Ninjas are people also" declared Hinata.

"That kind of thinking is what will doom you little whore. We have your man and there's nothing you do can" she said, walking over to Fox.

"Such a great physique, I wonder how hard he works out" she then taunted, running a hand across Fox's chest, smiling as she heard a growl from Hinata.

'_How dare that slut touch MY man!' thought Hinata angrily._

'_Come on, I need to do this while she's distracted...ignore the pain...ignore your exhaustion...YES! Chains are off!' thought Naruto, blood pouring from his wrists where he had wriggled out of the chains._

All the female kunoichi got was a mumbling from Fox, who was barely able to breathe.

"I am the bone of my sword" whispered Naruto, feeling the Kyuubi's chakra flood back into his system, slowly healing the damage.

"Firm muscles too. I may just keep this one as one of my toys" she said smiling, seeing the seething look of hatred on Hinata's face.

"No one can save you little girl. Go run back to mummy and daddy, and I'll let you go free, since I don't have to pay those fools" motioned the kunoichi to the dead bodies of the bandits.

"I will not leave him behind" said Hinata calmly, but only served to anger the kunoichi.

"No? Then you can have him as a corpse" hissed the kunoichi, a kunai in her hands, raising it to Fox's neck.

"NO!" shouted Hinata, shooting forward, her hands in motion.

"**Unlimited Blade Works**" shouted Fox.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Instantly, the world turned pitch black, before a wave of wind slammed into the group, courtesy of Hinata. Except in the group, the only one who stood, was Fox. Fox walked towards Hinata, cupping her cheek softly before turning, his Fox porcelain mask staring at the group.

"Welcome to my world" he said softly, as in front of the five shinobi, numerous blades formed.

"How is this possible..." muttered the kunoichi, her eyes wide with fear.

The blades shot forward, and then the reality marble ended. Back in the real world, Fox slumped onto his knees hard, before he was caught by Hinata, but barely holding him upright. She pulled his head into her lap. Her hand held his ANBU mask, pulling it off after he had allowed the mask to be pulled.

Naruto's cerulean eyes looked at her, shining with pride and happiness, but also tired. There was a trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth, but Hinata smiled at him.

"You looked hot out there" said Naruto.

Hinata then only remembered ditching her cut up jacket into the face of a bandit, using it as a distraction to end his life with a palm to his chest. As such, she was only clad in a form clinging black shirt, with a few cuts in it from katana swipes, small cuts seen on her pale white flesh. Her face flamed up quickly, but she smiled back.

"I only want to look good for you" she whispered, lifting his head to meet with her lips.

Their lips were millimetres away as a noise startled them as Hinata's head lifted, seeing Kiba and Akamaru arrive into the room. Kiba then blinked in surprise at the ANBU member draped around Hinata's shoulder.

"Fox is the only survivor unfortunately. I was outnumbered, the other two ANBU died holding the entrance" Hinata said with regret.

Kiba sighed, running a hand through his hair. More death.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. You did your best, and you at least saved one. We're pulling out now, Shiro was killed by Temari, in the bathroom doing his business ironically. Most of the defenders were killed, but a few slipped through in your direction. I'm glad you're okay though...come on then, let's go" said Kiba.

"My equipment...please" said Fox quietly.

Hinata nodded, and with Kiba's help they helped locate the storage room. Kiba and Hinata helped Fox, his vest untouched by the Akatsuki. It was clear they were going to go through it later, as it sat there with the rest of the looted equipment. He then put on his long black ANBU cloak, while Hinata searched, finding his bracers, armour and katana, which she quickly sealed into a scroll. Naruto to the entrance of the base, where the rest of the Rookie 10 and surviving ANBU stood.

"Rest in peace, brothers and sisters" whispered Crow, his two fingers coming up to his lips.

He activated his chakra, and an explosion underground rippled the soil, and the base caved in on itself.

"Let's go" said Crow wordlessly.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They would honour their fallen comrades later. Sakura and Hinata would then heal Fox later on, so he would be fit to travel. The mood was sombre as they travelled back, with barely any conversation, each ninja in their own thoughts. However, whenever Fox and Hinata were alone, they would spend time together quietly, softly speaking or simply holding hands. They couldn't reveal that Naruto was in ANBU, as was per the rules.

Early the next morning, Tsunade pulled out the scratchy, her hand shaking with the coin. Bags under her eyes showed the amount of sleep she had gotten. Breathing deeply, she scratched the three circles covered by the reflective material. She then breathed a sigh of relief. She had lost. She then opened her secret cabinet, in which held a small stack of sake. Pulling out her small drinking cup, she poured herself a small drink. Drinking deeply, she sighed.

"I would expect heavy casualties, especially to the ANBU. It really weakens Konohagakure now" she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

At that moment, the Hokage office doors opened, and Shizune came in, carrying Tonton, who gave a happy squeal at seeing Tsunade. Tsunade smiled briefly, as Shizune let Tonton down. The inquisitive pig marched over to Tsunade and hopped into her outstretched arms. Tsunade cuddled the loveable big, who oinked happily.

"Any news?" asked Shizune, looking at Tsunade.

"Nothing, however other missions have gone well" said Tsunade.

Shizune nodded, and walked out, most likely to get Tsunade more paperwork.

"It'll be okay, won't it Tonton?" Tsunade asked the pig.

Tonton simply nuzzled her with it's snout, oinking happily.

"I'm glad you're so optimistic Tonton..." sighed Tsunade.

"Wish I could be..."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They were here, landing at Konohagakure's gate. The two Chuunin at the gate motioned them in after a quick observation.

"You look like hell" said one of them.

Crow simply nodded, before turning to the group.

"I'll go hand the report in to Hokage-sama. I believe debriefing will be held an hour after that, so meet outside the Hokage tower in an hour" said Crow.

The rest of them, weary from the long travel back nodded.

"Hinata, Ino, Tenten let's go relax in the hot springs, our usual place" sighed Sakura.

Ino and Tenten brightened and nodded.

"We'll meet you there!" they both declared, shooting off.

Hinata frowned, thinking of spending time with Fox instead, however she could tell he looked ragged and tired. He gave the tiniest hint of a nod, and she smiled at Sakura.

"Sure. I'll get my stuff and meet you there" said Hinata.

Sakura brightened, and nodded.

"See you there Hinata!" she said, running off.

Shikamaru stood facing Temari.

"You're not going to cry are you?" asked Temari, a slight smirk on her face at Shikamaru's haggard face.

"Troublesome woman..." muttered Shikamaru, walking off slowly, his hands in his pocket.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Temari, running after him.

The two surviving Suna ANBU shrugged, before heading off to the markets. Kiba and Neji went with them.

"Thank you for your rescue" said Fox, and then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Chouji looked at the remaining guys.

"Food anyone?" asked Chouji.

The others wearily nodded, and the mission team had effectively split.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Tsunade stood in front of the assembled group, who looked much better after an hour of rest.

"I have gone through the report with Crow, and we suffered terrible losses. Over a dozen ANBU dead...a huge loss" muttered Tsunade.

"It was a failure from the start Hokage-sama. They knew we were coming. Someone leaked information" said Fox.

Tsunade nodded grimly, pacing to the left.

"We will have to look into it, and search for any possible information leaks. Temari, Suna team. I thank you deeply for your services and your aid. Give Gaara Kazekage-sama my deepest gratitude" said Tsunade, giving Temari a bag that sat on her desk.

The five Suna ninjas bowed to the Hokage.

"However, the secondary mission was not so much a failure. The elimination of Shiro puts a large dent in our enemies plans. He was a very key figure for the Akatsuki, and his death will hurt them greatly, as well as the destruction of that base" said Tsunade, before turning to Fox.

"And we managed to extract one captured ANBU, who was the main objective" said Tsunade.

"What is so important about Fox, Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru.

"He held key information into several assault plans on Akatsuki bases. It was vital that he did not fall into enemy hands" lied Tsunade, not missing a beat.

Shikamaru nodded.

"You are all dismissed. Well done, and take a rest. You deserve it" said Tsunade.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

While Tsunade spoke, the Kyuubi no Kitsune sat, it's tails swishing. However, what was uncommon was the rift that had slowly begun to crack in his world. It was like someone had torn a page in the sky, and all that the Kyuubi could see through the gap was darkness. Pure darkness. He forced some of his chakra towards the gap, only for nothing to happen.

"**Oh Crap**" he mumbled.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Definately not the finest chapter, but it's an update! **

**And it's rather early too, only a month since updates. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Another little cliffhanger thing, I wonder what'll happen next. I don't know myself, but let's find out together!  
**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~  
**


	23. Without You

**Holy crap balls. Took me forever to give you an update. Only thing I can say is that life has been hectic (with uni and personal life), and I've been working on my novel. Yep, been writing a novel that I hope to publish one day, and it's taken up a lot of my writing time. However I'm striving to now update all my stories, been so long. Coming Home chapter has been an absolute tearjerker, with my computer getting a virus and the chapter being wiped completely from existence. Means a complete re-write of that, which is really frustrating and demoralizing. **

**Avasaya: The whole Sasuke thing, I hope to touch on in the next chapter. Naruto doesn't actually realise that Sasuke doesn't know, but it'll be sticking to canon in which Sasuke has left Konoha to go to Orochimaru. Certainly something that needs to be clarified on. **

**Crystalzap: The anime fate/stay night, the character uses those lines when he does UBW. If you haven't seen it, watch it! It's absolutely awesome!**

**RedRangerBelt: The best thing about the rift is that it gives me so many options to explore. Any sort of whacky things could occur due to the rift, and I'm really excited into what opportunities it grants me**

**Again, the rift will be touched on later. I don't have a clear purpose for it 'yet,' but I'll be sure to be working on it. It also was really refreshing to put everything aside and write for a few hours straight. I really need to do it more. Updates will definitely come faster! **

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" said a surprised voice.

Naruto turned to see Sakura standing there, looking surprised.

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto with a smile, heading over to the kunoichi.

Sakura's eyes widened as he stood next to her, being a good head and a half taller than her.

"You've grown Naruto-kun! Not so short anymore" she said with a smile.

Naruto laughed, remembering his shorter days.

"You seemed to have grown as well. It's good to see you Sakura-chan" said Naruto with a genuine smile.

"It's good to see you too Naruto-kun. How was your training trip?"

Naruto sighed.

"Tough" he muttered, "Ero-sennin trained me so hard I had to buy new clothes."

Sakura laughed, admiring his new look of a black trenchcoat with a red spiral on it, with a fishnet shirt and long black cargo pants with multiple pockets and red streaks running along the sides.

"You look good Naruto-kun. It's good to have you back, but I have to run along to the hospital now" Sakura said, frowning at the massive load of paperwork sitting there waiting for her.

"You're a medic-nin now?" asked Naruto.

Sakura smiled at him.

"You're not the only one who's improved! See you later!" she said, running off.

Naruto smiled and waved, continuing on his way through the village.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Is this really what you want to do? I have seen you blossom into a fine young woman and a powerful kunoichi, but you wish to put it on hold?" asked Hiashi, sitting in his office with Hinata.

"Yes father. I want to take one semester of teaching at the Konoha Academy. One day I will be taking a Genin team of my own, and I want to get some experience. I will not be a full time teacher father, only taking classes this semester first" explained Hinata.

Hiashi hummed to himself. With the caged bird seal being on most of the elders, all power had shifted back to him.

"Very well Hinata, if it is what you want."

Hinata smiled at her father.

"It is" she said, standing up and walking out.

Hiashi shook his head slightly, a smile on his face.

"They really grow up fast..." he muttered, turning to a scroll on his desk.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Sitting quietly on a bench together in a large park hand in hand, Hinata told Naruto of his decision.

"A teacher at the academy?" asked Naruto, before thinking to himself. "I'm sure you'll be great at it."

Hinata smiled at her fiancé.

"I love children, their almost carefree innocence. I want to teach them the best I can so that they can be the best ninjas they can be" explained Hinata.

"They'll be awesome ninjas, taught by the one and only Hyuuga Hinata" joked Naruto.

"You can come in some lessons too Naruto-kun! And then we can both teach them!" exclaimed Hinata.

Naruto laughed.

"I'm not sure about that Hinata-chan. My ANBU duties might take me away from Konoha for weeks at a time" he said, the conversation growing more darker in nature. "Akatsuki is moving, our ANBU are fighting a secret war as we speak now."

"You'll be fine, wont you?" asked Hinata, leaning against his shoulder and tightening her grip on Naruto's hand.

"As long as you're with me, it'll be fine" said Naruto softly, his eyes growing darker from the news the Kyuubi gave him.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"What the hell is that?" asked Naruto, moving forward towards the rift.

"Honestly? In all my life I have never seen this before kit" Kyuubi, also known as Kurama now said.

"And you say your chakra didn't do anything to it? Would mine work?" asked Naruto.

Kurama shook his large head.

"It's worth a try, but I doubt it would do anything than tear more at that rift" he said.

Naruto pumped a bit of chakra towards the rift, only to be sucked up by the endless void that the darkness held.

"Could it be a way for you to be unsealed?" asked Naruto.

Kurama looked at him surprised.

"I have not been home in over two hundred years kit. I don't know if this rift holds my freedom" said Kurama.

"Should it hold your freedom, for the love that you hold for my parents, please do one thing and talk to me before you attempt anything" said Naruto.

"Very well, until then I will monitor this...disturbance"

As Naruto left, Kurama stared long and hard at the rift.

"Would you grant me freedom finally?" he asked, sorrow in his red eyes.

End of Flashback

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata started out at the academy, and the children instantly fell in love with her. They loved her simplistic teaching style, and her sweet and caring nature. She taught the ten year olds, who were still growing and had lots of energy. Naruto had gone on another ANBU mission, saying he would be away for some time. Without Naruto, Hinata felt somewhat lonely, with most of the other kunoichi her age busy. Ino was out on a mission with Team 10, while Sakura was pulling long shifts of training at the hospital. Tenten was out on a mission as well, with her cousin Neji and the pair of green beasts from Konoha, Gai and Lee. Kiba and Shino both had their own clan trainings to attend to, limiting their time with Hinata as well.

As such, she mingled with the teachers. One teacher in particular she enjoyed speaking to was Yoshida Kei. Kei was also a Jounin teacher, and during their numerous chats during their breaks said that he enjoyed teaching so much, that he decided to stay as an Academy teacher. He said that since he was twenty one, he could still pursue greater deeds, but for now he enjoyed teaching the little ones. They also shared a large number of interests together, and it was only natural for them to talk to each other about various things.

As the weeks went by, unintentionally Hinata grew closer to Kei, talking about how Naruto had become increasingly distant with being on missions, and barely spending much time in Konoha due to the war brewing. Kei had sympathised with her. It was quite common to see at night, the two teachers talking well into the night at different restaurants, laughing and talking in-depth with one another. Others noticed the change in Hinata, as she had become somewhat lonely to now more happy, not being alone with Kei keeping her company. Naruto had come back to Konoha during this time, and they spent only a few hours together, before he was called to an urgent mission, leaving Hinata frowning and leaving to find Kei to talk to, and to later cry to due to Naruto never being there, with Kei consoling her.

Neji, a close friend of Naruto after the Chuunin exams frowned at Hinata's behaviour, but said nothing. It was not his place to tell Hinata who she should hang out with. While Tenten had said that Kei was getting too close to Hinata, Neji had said that it was up to Hinata-sama to make her own decisions, and who she spent her time with someone harmless was not his concern.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Hinata-chan!" said Kei excitedly.

"Kei-kun?" asked Hinata, turning to him from her desk.

"Let's go for dinner, I'm tired of marking test's, let's go eat!" he said enthusiastically.

Hinata laughed at his enthusiasm and nodded.

"Okay okay, give me five minutes" she said.

"I'll wait for you outside!" said Kei cheerfully.

Hinata hummed to herself as she marked the tests. She felt as if she was missing something, but then shrugged it off before putting them away and heading outside to meet Kei.

"I know a great place we can go!" Kei said, and the two left the academy.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They sat in a booth in an open restaurant, which served Japanese BBQ. They both feasted on the delicious food and spoke well into the night. When it was time to leave, Kei insisted that he'll walk her home, and Hinata wasn't one to argue. As they strode through the restaurant area, Hinata saw a familiar blonde come out of a fancy restaurant, dressed in a fancy black suit with a white tie.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata confused.

Naruto's head turned to them. The thing that caught Hinata the most was his eyes, full of sorrow and despair. He simply blinked at her, before he shook his head and walked away.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata, moving forward slightly only to have her wrist grabbed by Kei.

"Kei! Let me go!" hissed Hinata, turning to him.

But Kei looked at her sympathetically, his brown eyes looking somewhat sad.

"He doesn't want to talk to you right now. Find him tomorrow when he's cooled down" he said.

Hinata frowned at his words, and looked back at where Naruto was, only to find him gone.

"Maybe you're right...I'll talk to him tomorrow" muttered Hinata.

As Kei left her at the gate, Hinata padded to her room. The unnerving feeling she had gotten all day bloomed deeper in her chest, as she closed the door and turned to the calendar. And she froze.

May 15th, their third anniversary. They had missed their first two due to Naruto being on the training trip, and she remembered him saying that they needed to really celebrate.

"Oh no..." she whispered, slumping to her knees.

'_I have to apologise tomorrow...I need to!' _

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto sat on his father's head on the Hokage mountain, staring at the village. It was almost silent, a reverent silence as the stars twinkled at night and the moon shone in its full glory. Depressed and full of sorrow, he was confused. Hadn't he told Hinata that 'no matter what, he would be waiting for her at 7 o clock in that restaurant?' Naruto had heard the rumours from his friends that Hinata was seen in the company frequently with another academy teacher, but he didn't understand. Didn't she love him? Weren't they engaged to be married? Thousands of questions pumped through Naruto's head, and even the Kyuubi was silent, leaving him to his thoughts. Footsteps were heard behind him.

"I thought I would find you here" said a soft voice.

"Baa-chan...why does it hurt so much?" asked Naruto, looking at her sadly.

Tsunade smiled sadly at him, and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm sure Hinata has her reasons" consoled Tsunade.

"I waited in that restaurant for four hours...never doubting that she wouldn't show up" he began. "I sat there, with music playing and happy couples all around me. I smiled as the waiter asked me several times where my date was, and I had said with confidence that she was coming. I tipped the waiter for delicious food that sat in front of me, that I didn't eat. I watched as the tables began to empty, and the waiters began to clear. And when it was closing time, the same waiter simply took my shoulder and told me it was closing time. I had smiled at him, and gave him a large tip and walked out, to his protests. Knowing that she didn't show up hurt Baa-chan...Seeing that she spent our anniversary with another man...it killed me."

"That's your faith in people Naruto-kun. You always think the best of people, an admirable trait but one that sometimes leads to disappointment. That is the path you take"

"I just came back from that mission, only to find that I've lost the only woman that I love. What am I going to do baa-chan?" whispered Naruto, leaning into Tsunade's hug.

"Baa-chan?" he whispered, unshed tears in his eyes.

Tsunade didn't have an answer, and just held him tighter.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata was numb as she was called into her Father's office the next day. She was exhausted and tired, barely getting a wink of sleep through her tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and heavy bags were on her face. She was desperate to go find Naruto, but the branch servants were adamant that she see the clan head first. Hyuuga Hiashi knew everything, or so everyone claimed. If there was a man with the all-seeing eye that could literally know about everything, it was Hiashi. He looked solemn and grim as she entered the office and sat down.

"Father?" asked Hinata.

Hiashi sighed to himself.

"Hinata my daughter, I have heard rumours of your actions" said Hiashi, his voice cold as ice

Hinata looked confused at her father, suppressing a shiver that ran through her back at his voice.

"Do not think nothing escapes me Hinata, I am your father. It is my responsibility to look out for my children. Your actions bring disrespect to the Hyuuga name" continued Hiashi.

"What...what are you talking about father?"

"Are you so blind that you cannot see that your relationship with Kei was clear for all to see? That you, a promised woman to another man in marriage are openly dating another behind his back? How do you think this damages our reputation"

Ice ran through Hinata as she froze at the accusations, before it all became clear in her head. Her father obviously read her face.

"Do you see now daughter? How all of Konoha is talking about you and Kei, knowing that you are already engaged to Uchiha Naruto and yet are so loose as to mingle with others so freely? Do you know the things they say? You have brought shame onto the Hyuuga family with your actions Hinata...I am not pleased" continued Hiashi.

"I-its...it's not like that!" exclaimed Hinata, leaning forward with tears beginning to creep into her eyes as she had realised the enormity of her mistake.

"You foolish girl" said Hiashi. "How could you do this to Naruto?"

Hiashi's eyes softened as Hinata trembled before him, tears running down her cheeks.

"If it was your teammates you ate dinner with, I would understand. But you and another man, of course people will jump to conclusions, especially seeing you both together all the time. Do not displease me further Hinata, I am already disappointed in you with your actions. Should you wish to annul the marriage, I can have it arranged" sighed Hiashi.

"NO! I love Naruto! I...I didn't think that being friends with Kei would do this. I didn't realise we were so close...I didn't realise that people would think of us like taht" shouted Hinata, wiping furiously at her tears.

Hiashi closed his eyes, a sad smile appearing on his lips.

"Your actions suggest far more than friendship daughter. You are young and innocent, but also naive. Naruto would have thought the worst, seeing you with Kei last night when it was your third anniversary. I suggest you find him Hinata, apologise and explain your actions. Naruto is a fine man, but I fear you may have a long road ahead of you to earn his forgiveness. Not associating yourself with Kei would...could possibly also ease the rumours."

Hinata, full of tears nodded and left the office. As she opened the door and slowly walked down the hallway, Neji met her there.

"What are you doing Hinata-sama? Can you not see that Naruto loves you with everything he has? Are you so willing to throw away what you have for some other man?" asked Neji, frowning at her.

Hinata simply crumpled into his chest, and her wails echoed through the hallway as he held her tightly.

'_Silly cousin...how could you be so naive?'_ wondered Neji as he held her.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata argued her way through the Hokage's secretary, entering the office. Senju Tsunade was not in a good mood. After consoling the distraught Naruto for several hours, she had only four hours of sleep before being called into an emergency meeting with ANBU commanders of movement from Akatsuki. The Kazekage had been kidnapped, and the Shukaku was going to be extracted. It also didn't help that Shizune had also taken away her stash of sake. Overall, she was in a bad mood. She had sent Team Kakashi out, even with an emotionally dead Naruto who looked like death incarnate when he showed up. Tsunade hoped he was okay, but she knew he would fight nail and tooth for his brother Gaara.

Hinata timidly approached Tsunade, who looked up at her annoyed.

"If you're looking for him, he's gone." Said Tsunade grumpily, going back to paperwork, trying to suppress her anger at seeing the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata looked shocked as she blinked at her.

"A...w-where did Naruto go?" asked Hinata, internally flinching at the reappearance of her stutter."

"He was distraught, full of pain and sorrow that YOU caused. So free to give out your affections while he's gone, sickens me" muttered Tsunade angrily.

"I'm not in a relationship with Kei! I love Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata.

"You're actions say different. Don't think I don't know what goes on in this village Hyuuga Hinata" roared Tsunade as she stood up. "Almost every weekday, you go out with one Yoshida Kei, spending long hours in company ALONE. He sat there for four hours Hinata. Four hours waiting patiently for you during your third anniversary. You know what that does to someone? It kills them inside when they leave, and find you with another man."

Tsunade suddenly looked very old and tired as she slumped in her chair, and Hinata fought back tears again.

'_I've hurt him so badly, how would he ever forgive me?' thought Hinata sadly. _

"Why would you do that Hinata? Why would you betray Naruto like that?"

"I didn't mean to...I was lonely, and Kei was a good friend" whispered Hinata, looking at the ground. "Please...I need to see him Hokage-sama. I need to apologise to him, to grovel at his feet. Please, I need to see him, I need to let him know that I still love him" said Hinata desperately.

Tsunade sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hinata. He's gone to Suna. The Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki, and he's gone after them"

Hinata nodded numbly, before heading to the academy. The day went like a blur, as if she didn't do anything. Her classes were numbly taught, as thoughts raced through her head. Multiple scenarios, mostly of Naruto rejecting her and walking away, a thought that Hinata couldn't bare. Her emotions fluttered throughout the day, but thankfully it was over. The , day finished, and she set to work, marking the last of the homework. Later in the afternoon, Kei appeared.

"Hey Hinata, want to go for dinner?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"No thank you" she said softly.

Kei looked surprised, having been rarely turned down by the kunoichi.

"Is it about last night? I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding" said Kei with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and it's still a no. I may have lost the love of my life due to my foolishness" said Hinata. "I'm sorry Kei, I can't associate myself with you anymore. This is my last day at the academy, I'm quitting."

"What? Why quit! You're a great teacher, the children love you!" exclaimed Kei.

"You love me...don't you?" asked Hinata.

Kei's cheeks turned red, and he looked down, not sure where to look.

"I'm sorry Kei, I cannot return your affections. I am promised to another man, and I love him with all my heart. What we had...was just friendship. I enjoyed talking to you, but never viewed you in any other way than a friend. I should have known that going out to dinner with you alone was a mistake. I thought it was just us going out as friends, but others may see it differently. I can't lose him Kei. I cannot lose Naruto, he's my everything. He's my fiancé, he's the sun that lights up my world, the heroic knight shining in the darkness, the one to pick me up when I fall, and to encourage me when I'm down. I cannot lose him...I rather die" said Hinata, looking up at Kei.

"You are a good man Kei. We are all selfish people, and you wanted me for yourself. It is my fault for leading you on, and I apologise for that. Goodbye Kei, maybe I'll see you around" she said, and strode past him out the door.

Kei looked at her go sadly, slumping against the door.

"Cheh...I knew I shouldn't have gone after her...who am I to compete with Uchiha Naruto...we really are selfish individuals" mutteredKei.

"It's not wrong to be with the one you want to be with" said a voice next to Kei, and he turned to see Iruka, who was watching Hinata leave through the front door.

"They were in the same year group together, Naruto and Hinata. She was deathly shy; he was more of a quiet and reserved genius. Yet together, they reached unspeakable highs, and will only continue to grow. Uchiha Naruto I have no doubt will become Hokage, as I do not doubt that Hinata will be clan heiress. Hinata has always followed Naruto with her eyes, chasing after him. She reminded me of a snail, slow and gentle, and Naruto like a fox, swift and mischievous. But he waited patiently for her, so that he could open up his world to her, and she jumped on the chance to finally walk hand in hand, finally beside him. Naruto is Hinata's greatest weakness, and her greatest strength. I'm sorry Kei, but any hopes you had of Hinata calling off the engagement and falling for you would never have happened" said Iruka.

"I'm a bad person aren't I" muttered Kei.

"No, you're just human. But I also don't approve of you trying to steal fiancés and girlfriends" said Iruka sternly.

Kei's eyes widened as Iruka stared angrily at him.

"And I'm going to teach you a lesson for trying that, so you'll never think again of trying to steal someone away from another" said Iruka, deathly silent.

"Mommy" whimpered Kei.

Later on, Kei wept as he marked stacks of tests from teachers of the entire academy, the room piled with papers.

"I'll see you later Kei" said Iruka, smiling happily as he strode out the door.

Iruka smiled as he looked at the sky.

"Fresh air, ahh" he said.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Hinata waited patiently, day after day near the gate. She was resolved to meet Naruto when he came back. The gate guard roster which changed always saw her there. Quietly reading, thinking, simply staring out at the horizon or occupying her time. Two weeks went by, and Hinata was still vigilant in her watch. She came early every morning, and left late at night. And then finally they came. Team Guy and Team Kakashi emerged from the horizon, amusingly Gai was carrying an exhausted Kakashi. As they were let in, Hinata stood there patiently, waiting. They all looked tired and worn out, but it was Naruto's hollow eyes that haunted her the most. They were so empty. Naruto turned to look at her and she looked at him, stepping forward. Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair and moved towards her, only for Sakura moving intercept Hinata first. Gai motioned for the rest of them to move along, as it wasn't their business. Neji lingered hesitantly, but Tenten pulled him away. Hinata turned to face Sakura.

***SLAP***

Hinata's face was turned to the side, a red mark where Sakura had slapped her. Hinata blinked to herself...she deserved that.

"How dare you" she hissed, raising her hand again. Hinata shifted her head back and looked at Sakura, and didn't move to defend herself. As Sakura pulled back and began to swung, a strong hand caught her wrist.

"Sakura-chan...enough...please" said a tired voice.

Sakura turned to Naruto who caught her arm, before nodding and brushing past Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check.

"C-can we talk?" Hinata asked, Naruto's face unreadable.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**A long time between chapters, and this one is somewhat angst. I don't know if I really did the whole situation well, but I hope it worked out and is realistic. **

**Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~**


End file.
